Enigma
by Evilous
Summary: After ‘Jilted’, Josh is still causing problems even after his death, when it turns out Josh was being investigated by IA, what will happen. Also a chance encounter with a young women who may hold the key to saving someone dear to one of our vamps.
1. Chapter 1: Moving Day

Enigma

By: Evilous

NC-17

Disclaimer: Once again so not mine, although a girl can dream. I do own my OC's though, hey that's something. Well enjoy!

Chapter 1: Moving Day

It has only been a week since Josh had been dealt with, Mick had asked Beth to move in, and everything had been going smoothly since. Beth had given most of her furniture that Candice didn't need to good will, she didn't need it, she liked Mick's apartment and its style. Mick, Beth, and Candice had all worked on moving Beth out and into Mick's, and were currently moving Candice into her new apartment.

The landlord had been very kind in allowing Candice to take over Beth's lease, without any problems. Candice and Beth had Mick rearrange the rooms, they directed and he moved, with his vampire strength. Beth was making him move the couch all around the room, for no other reason than to watch him do it, watch the way the muscles in his back, arms, stomach flexed while never looking it was effortless, Mick caught on to this.

"Now I am going to move this couch one more time, then I am done. Don't think I don't know what you are doing."

"What am I doing?" Beth questioned, trying to sound innocent and failing horribly.

"You know exactly what you are doing. Now cut it out or I will just have to punish you."

"Oh really and how do you plan on punishing me?"

"I guess you will just have to find out."

"Okay you two, take that home. I would like to get the couch out of the door way," Candice interrupted their seduction knowing full well where it was going.

"Where would YOU like it Candice?" Mick asked hoping to get a final answer, yes he had super strength but he had other ways he envisioned exerting it.

"If you could move it so the back is facing the bedroom," Mick did as she instructed, "To the right just a bit…actually I like it by the window better…sorry it just doesn't look like I thought it would right there. Right there. Thank you."

"You're welcome, now how much more do we have to move?"

"Well…I can handle everything else on my own if you can just help with one more thing."

Beth and Candice give him a once over with these impish smiles on their faces.

"What is it?"

"My bed," Candice answers casually.

"Oh that…sure do you know where you want it?"

"Yes, right there in the middle. It's the only place it looks right really."

"Well vampire strength and all I am still going to need some help. It's to big and awkward to hold onto, so let me just call some help."

"Who?" Beth asks curiously, secretly wondering if he thought that Josef would actually help.

"David."

"Oh. Do you think he will want to help?"

"Of course, plus he owes me."

"And what does he owe you for?"

Mick walks over and places a chaste kiss on her lips, "Later my dear. I might tell you once we are home."

"Well then I guess you should hurry and call in that favor."

"Dialing."

After a bit of playful banter between the three, David arrived to help. He was wearing his usual tee shirt and jacket, no wonder him and Mick got along, comfortable style was so sexy on them. His dark hair and green eyes when added wit his smile and accent would make any women weak in the knees. Beth was immune to his hotness as it were with her eyes only lusted after her Mick.

"So you need my help with what exactly?"

Candice walks up to him, tilts her head slightly to the side, "We…I was hoping you might be willing to help Mick here bring my bed up." Giving him a wide eyes stare, "Please?"

"Oh so you want me for my body and my vamp appeal?"

Mick steps over to him patting him on the back, "That's all we are to them…they just use us as they please."

Beth walks up behind Mick resting one hand on his shoulder the other sliding down his back, reaching his ass giving it a firm grasp, "I didn't hear you complaining this morning about being used…or any other time."

Pulling her around into his arms, "I never said I was complaining."

"I will help, but why does it take 2 vampires to bring up the bed?"

"Well," Candice starts off, "It won't fit in the elevator and it's just too much of an awkward size for him to carry alone."

"Oh so we have to bring it up the stairs?"

"Pretty much," Mick shrugs.

"And we are on the 6th floor."

Beth walks over and pats him on the shoulder, "That's why we asked the vampires to help, you know with all your super vampire strength and speed."

"Let's get started."

Candice leans into David placing a quick kiss on his check, "Thanks, you all are life savers."

Beth and Candice head back into the apartment while Mick and David head down the elevator to start bringing up the pieces. Beth takes a door stopper and opens the stair well door on their floor so they wouldn't have any problems getting through.

"So why did you call me to do the manual labor?"

"I could have gotten Josef to send someone but I figured this way you could owe me."

"How do I end up owing you after I come help you?"

"I am a PI, and a vampire I have a sense that you like spending time around Candice."

David shifts uneasily, "Yeah she is nice, we talk about stuff. She treats me like a normal person, most of the freshies just act all hyped up on the experience and that is great I mean I haven't feed from her so I don't know I just know she can carry on an intelligent conversation."

Mick and David take up the large cherry wood headboard first, leaving it in the bedroom for the girls in silence. Mick steals a quick kiss before heading back down.

"I only bring it up because I think if you have feelings for someone you should do something about them, I speak from experience."

"She is one of Josef's freshies."

"If you talked to him—"

"I like my head, thank you."

They bring up the pieces of the bed frame next all stacked neatly on top of the other. The girls would assemble the pieces and have it ready for the next step by the time they got back.

"I know you are going to object but you have to let me do something for all of you guys for helping me. I would take you out to dinner but since the other half is vampire…once I get settled in I am going to have you over for dinner. Well me and you can eat and they can drink, we can just have a nice night maybe watch a movie play some cards, something."

"You don't have to but it sounds fun. I will bring Mick some dinner," Beth said giving a wink.

"I hope you mean bottled right, because I don't want David to feel left out and I can't really feed him myself. I mean I would he is great and I wouldn't mind him feeding from me one bit but I am only for Josef."

"I see and no I have been bottling some. Thanks again for the tip."

"No problem. Glad to pass along my little tidbits I pick up."

The girls have the bed frame assembled when the guys come in carrying the box springs, and they place it neatly on the frame.

"Only one more load," Candice jokes, "I just need the mattress."

"Coming right up," David calls already on his way out to the elevator.

Once in the elevator on their way for the final trip David turns to face Mick.

"Do I need to be watching my back?"

"Why would you need to watch your back?"

"Are you going to tell Josef I may have a crush on one of his girls? I like working for him, he is a good boss and I would hate to end up in the tar pit."

"No it's not my place. He maybe a little bit irrational and unscrupulous at time, he hates betrayal more than anything. Lie to him and you are dead, just be honest, he will respect you more for it."

"I will keep it in mind. Now let's get her bed up to her."

They carry the mattress up the six flights of stairs and into the room, laying it on top of the box springs that Candice and Beth had just put the bed skirt. Beth helped Candice make the while the guys watched and looked around. Mick taking inventory of all the places he had Beth, and all the places he was yet to take her in their new home.

"Thank you again. I told Beth that you have to let me thank you. After I get settled in you are all coming over for dinner, well we are going to eat you two can drink, I will have something for you, and we can watch a movie and play cards or something, a house warming of sorts."

Mick lets out an exhausted huh, "Sounds good, that was so much work, I am wore out," making an over exaggerated sigh.

Beth eyed him then walked over to him, "Oh well if you're tired I guess you can go to your freezer. I am sure you wouldn't have the energy for anything...else."

"I have plenty of energy."

"I thought so. Well I will talk to you tomorrow, bye."

Mick and Beth head to the elevator, giggling into each others ears between kisses.

"So can I get you a drink?"

"Ummmm…." David was unsure what she meant.

"I have scotch."

"Sure thanks."

Staring out the window the sky was cloudy and not much sunlight was penetrating through, so he could observer the view without much pain. Then without warning his eyes frosted over and he felt his fangs elongate. The smell of her blood flooded his senses and a faint muffled, "SHIT!"

"Are you okay," David asked as he pulled himself back to normal, turning towards the kitchen.

Candice was walking towards him with a glass of scotch, and her finger had a napkin wrapped around it, in her other hand was a Dr. Pepper and a small bowl with a sliced apple in it. Handing him the glass she sat on the couch and motioned for him to join her, he did. He eyed his glass then her finger.

"I cut my finger cutting my apple, I figured why waste it."

"How conservative of you."

"I try."

They are distracted by a knock on the door. Candice looks at David with a questioning look then takes a slice of apple and takes a bit out of it on the way to the door. Curious to know who was there, the only people who knew her address yet were Josef, he would be in his freezer at this hour, David, he was in her living room, and Mick and Beth and she was sure they were otherwise occupied if how they left was any indication.

Checking the peep hole she sees a well dressed man, a gun and badge on his hip. She opens the door slowly.

"Can I help you?"

"Beth…Beth Turner?"

"No, she moved."

"Do you know where I can find her?"

"Who's asking?"

"My name is Gregory Brooks; I need to speak to Miss Turner about Joshua Lindsey."

"Who do you work for?"

"Internal Affairs, now do you know where I can find her?"

"She moved in with her boyfriend."

He pulled out a notepad from his pocket and looked through a couple pages.

"A Mick St. John?"

"Yes."

"Thank you for your time, sorry to have disturbed you."

The mysterious IA man Mr. Gregory Brooks, was in the elevator the next moment. Candice turned back into her apartment and looked at David who was looking at her in a strange manner. Her heart rate had increased and he was worried about her.

She pulled her cell out and started to dial Beth, went straight to voicemail, same for Mick, even his office line got no answer. She wanted to warn them about the man asking about Josh, but it was hard when they didn't answer.

To Be Continued…

Evilous

Okay that is the end of Chapter 1 sorry it took so long but I got sidetracked in real life for a bit. Well hope you liked it. Well as usual let me know what you think. Oh and for David…can anyone guess who I was describing… I have a picture of him but my photo bucket is acting up so yeah I gave up. Well it is after 2am here and well I am tired so going to bed now. Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2: Interrupted

Enigma

By: Evilous

NC-17

Disclaimer: Once again so not mine, although a girl can dream. I do own my OC's though, hey that's something. Well enjoy!

Chapter 2: Interrupted

On the drive home Mick held her hand in his, as she questioned him about David and why he owed him. He had told her it was nothing, just a guy thing, to which she eyed him up and down, but let it go. She accepted that there were things he didn't tell her, and she would accept that for now, knowing she would work on getting it out of him later when he was more relaxed.

"When we get home I need you to give me a minute okay."

"For what?"

"Trust me, do as I say."

Beth nods in agreement and spends the rest of the ride home going over different scenarios of what he had in store for her. They had been much more creative and adventurous, opening up about secret fantasies, making some of them realities. What could he have in store for her, the desire to know yet still wanting to be surprised was driving her crazy.

Finally arriving home, when they get to the door Mick stops her and stands in front of her, holding his hands in hers.

"Close your eyes."

Beth closed her eyes.

"No peaking."

Mick leads her into the apartment, taking her purse from her and setting it aside. Mick comes to stand behind her; he begins to massage her shoulders. Beth leans into his touch rolling her head from side to side. Mick leans in, nibbling her earlobe, "Stay here."

With that he was gone. Beth's heart was racing from his touch, the lack there of, the uncertainty of what was going to happen, wanting to open her eyes but still wanting to let Mick surprise her. Her thoughts were interrupted by his lips on hers. The kiss was soft and delicate, just enough to leave both craving more.

"Open your eyes."

Beth opens her eyes to find the apartment is softly lit with the lights dimmed down, and candles scattered throughout. Mick was standing before her in only his jeans; he had shed his shirt and shoes already. He was looking at her with a mischievous grin on his face, sending a thrill of excitement through her veins.

"Mick this—"

"Shhhh… Just do as I say."

His tone was strong, yet gentle, flirtatious even. Beth could only nod, she would do anything he said, she was at his mercy.

Mick slowly pulls her shirt up over her head, tossing it aside; Mick does the same with her bra. After her chest is bare like his he pulls her to him taking her lips with slightly more force and urgency. His tongue demanding access, she gave it as her tongue searched his mouth finding fang.

Pulling her back the look in his eyes is matching his grin; he takes her hand leading her towards the stairs. Instead of going up the stairs, he pulls her around to the space beneath the stairs; she couldn't help but raise and eyebrow. Seeing one of the stools from the kitchen sitting there, she smiled at him still curious as to what he was planning but more than happy to find out. Mick stands her in front of the chair, then lifts her up to sit in it, brushing their lips softly, before trailing them to her ear.

"Do you remember what you told me about letting your mind drift?"

Beth was enjoying the please he was assaulting on her neck, only able to half focus on his words.

"No…you make my mind drift to often."

"I believe it was something along the lines of me, you, and handcuffs and the possibilities."

Mick pulled back and looked into her eyes as they grew wide. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a set of special handcuffs that were soft along the inside to lessen any pain from pulling on them. Beth's eyes went from the handcuffs to Mick's face and her heart raced, as she bit her bottom lip as a grin took over her face.

"Did I say that? You are just going to have to show me."

Mick took her right and placed the cuff on it, tightening it enough to hold her in but not enough to cause any pain. Looking into her eyes for any sign she didn't want this, she smiled at him giving him the go ahead. Taking her lips in his sucking her on her bottom lip causing it to swell, as his hands slid down her arms and pulled them over her head. In just a matter of seconds her hands were cuffed above her head on one of the stairs.

Mick pulled away to see his beautiful vixen before him, submitting herself to him completely, to anything he wanted to do to her. He hadn't really thought this through completely, after he got her cuffed up he hadn't planned what to do to her. Her eyes were locked on his desire so clear in both; Mick quickly felt his jeans becoming a bit too tight. He unbuckled his belt and slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants dropping them to his feet and kicking them aside while Beth watched him licking her lips. Watching her lick her lips was only making him harder; he removed his briefs as well kicking them with his jeans as he stood before Beth in all his naked glory.

Stepping up to her, he spread her legs and stepped between them moving his hands to her waist, she leaned into him this time to take his lips. Moving his hands up he takes her breasts in his hands rolling her nipples between his fingers bringing them to hard peaks. Beth releases his lips as she leans into his menstruations moaning for more. Mick smiles to himself, kissing along her jaw line to her ear.

"Like that," he teases.

Beth utters words of enjoyment as he trails his kisses down her neck, scrapping his fangs over his mark, sending shivers down her spine. He continues his assault on her body; his mouth reaches the valley between her breasts, before his mouth takes over for one of his hands. Alternating between breasts he simultaneously moves his hands to her pants and quickly undoes them. Pulling from her breasts much to her disappointment as she was so close to the edge, sighing at the sudden and abrupt lose of his warm mouth. Mick pulls her jeans and panties from her hips and down lifting her up from her seat slightly allowing him to pull them completely off of her.

Mick stood there staring at Beth, spreading her legs for him urging him to come back to her, to take her. His own resolve was growing weaker as her growing scents, sounds; images filled all of his senses. Beth pulled at her restraints, all she wanted was to pull him to her and take his length in her hands, her mouth, but most of all she wanted him to fill her.

Mick could feel her urgency matching his own, walking to the place between her wanting legs, her squeezed him there unwilling to let him go until she got what they both wanted. Taking her lips in his gripping her hips pulling her to the edge of the stool, making her loosen her grip enough for him to pull back. Moving one hand to his rock hard length he guided himself to her core, sinking into her wet hot warmth excruciatingly slowly.

Beth leaned her hips forward into his movements, throwing her head back in pleasure. Both saying the others name in ecstasy, Beth urged him farther, deeper into her inching herself off the stool. Mick quickly moved one hand to her back and the other to behind her right knee lifting her leg up to his waist. With each thrust he lifted Beth to her tip toes then back down. They continued like this move, Beth used her restraints to pull herself up higher, and as he drove in she would come down filling her to her limits.

Both were amazed they had lasted this long, both needing to finish Mick let her leg go moving his hands to her rear lifting her up she took his cue and wrapped both legs high around his waste. He continued to thrust upward into his pace becoming more frantic and wild looking for release; Beth was right there with him rocking into his moves.

"I'm close…Mick…"

Her muscles started to contract around him and he knew she was there, his fangs exposed and he let out a growl.

"Do it Mick….Now."

She may be the one chained up but he obeyed her command and sank his fangs into the delicate flesh of her neck. He began to drink her blood, her pleasure her love, her orgasm that he caused as he spilled himself into her. Releasing her neck he licked at it until it finished bleeding, still holding them together as her muscled took the last of him. Unable to move he just held her their, kissing her lips gently.

"More than possibilities now," Beth breathed into his ear.

"Are you okay?"

"Perfect, as long as you tell me you do have a key for these."

Mick reached behind her and pulled the stool back to her and set her on it, pulling himself from her.

"Oh…well"

"As much as I loved that Mick, and it was amazing. I do not want to stay handcuffed to your stairs all night."

Mick kisses her lips then steps back a couple steps and with a little jump grabs a key from a step higher up.

"Smooth," Beth teased as Mick slides his hands along her arms to her confines. Releasing her one at a time she wraps her hands around his neck twirling them in his thick luscious hair. Mick drops the cuffs to the floor with the key as he pulls her hands from his hair to examine her wrists. Satisfied that she is fine he kisses them, then her nose then her lips, sweeping her into his arms he carried her up to the bedroom, laying her in the already turned down bed.

"What do you want to eat?"

"You," Beth teases.

"Later, right now its lunch time and you need to eat."

"Yes doctor. A sandwich is fine."

"I will be right back."

"You better."

Mick looks back at his angel before leaving down the stairs. Grabbing his jeans he slips them back on and makes his way to the kitchen. As he finished making her sandwich he grabbed a soda. Feeling his phone vibrating in his pocket he pulled it out to see he had a voicemail, hearing the rattling sound of Beth's phone vibrating in her jeans across the room he goes to dial his voicemail when a knocking at the door stops him. He pads across the room and looks at the monitor. A man in his mid 30's tall, dressed in a suit serious look on his face, having never seen him before Mick took a whiff of the air, he was human. Mick opened the door to see who this man was and what he wanted.

"Yes," Mick answered trying to sound polite although he was stopping him from going back upstairs.

"You must be Mick St. John."

"I am how many I help you?"

"My name is Gregory Brooks; I am here to speak with your….with Beth Turner. Is she around?"

"What is this about?"

"I can not discuss that with you. Is she here?"

Mick could hear Beth walking down the stairs and he just prayed that she had not come down their naked looking to surprise him.

"Who is it Mick?"

Mick turned and saw that she had dressed in one of his button down shirts and a pair of her jeans, silently he said a prayer. Before Mick could say anything Mr. Brooks stepped in and walked towards Beth.

"My name is Gregory Brooks, and I have some questions for you."

Before he reached Beth, Mick had positioned himself between them. Beth rubbed her had on his back, signaling him it was okay.

"Questions about what?"

"Can we talk in private?" He eyes Mick.

"Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of Mick. He will hear it either way either from you or me."

"That is your choice to tell him after—"

"Go on, you can use my office, I will go grab a shirt. You can tell me about it later," giving her a wink.

"You will hear all about it."

Beth led The Mr. Brooks towards the office, kicking her earlier discarded shirt and bra aside on the way. Once they were inside she shut the door behind him giving Mick a smile and mouthing, 'listen,'

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	3. Chapter 3: The Mysterious Mr Brooks

Enigma

By: Evilous

NC-17

Disclaimer: Once again so not mine, although a girl can dream. I do own my OC's though, hey that's something. Well enjoy!

Chapter 3: The Mysterious Mr. Brooks

Beth took Mick's chair behind the desk, while Mr. Brooks took one of the chairs in front of the desk. He looked around the office taking in the appearance, not saying a word. Beth had an avalanche of questions for this mysterious man, first being who he was and what did he want.

"So we are in private, do you mind telling me who you are? And what you are doing here."

"I have already told you, my name is Mr. Gregory Brooks, and I have some questions for you."

"Yes Mr. Brooks, but what is the name to me. Who do you work for?"

"Internal Affairs."

"IA? Why would you need to question me?"

"It's about Joshua Lindsey. You and him were involved were you not?"

"No, we dated for a while but we have not been together for months."

"Clearly it did not end amicably," he looked around the office.

"No I guess not," Beth managed suppressing her desire to tell this rude arrogant man where to shove it. She wanted to know why IA wanted to talk to her about Josh; she could put up with a few comments about her relationship with Mick.

"Why did things end?"

"How is that any of your business?"

"It is just a question ma'am."

"A question about my personal life and I am not seeing how it is at all relevant. What is this about?"

"As you are well aware Mr. Lindsey is missing. We, myself and members of my team are here to investigate him; there was reason to believe that he may have become corrupt. It is unfortunate that he is now missing, we now are looking into his disappearance as a possible downfall of corrupt activity."

"What does this have to do with me? We weren't together. How long have you suspected him?"

"It was brought to our attention a little over a month ago; it may have been going on for awhile that is what I am here to find out."

"And what about me?"

"You were one of the last people to speak to Mr. Lindsey. You also knew him on a more personal level; you could have noticed a change in his behavior."

"I already told the cops everything. I went up to him after his press conference and asked him for the story. Did he change? Yes he changed but that could very well have been the fact that we broke up, things were different, he hated that I was with someone else."

"Now why would he give you the story, if you were not on good terms?"

"We were trying to be professional. Besides I had the story, I knew the facts I didn't need anything from him--"

"Then why ask?"

"I didn't want the monsters responsible for this to get away with it, due to something that was released in the press. I gave him the chance to tell me what he was with holding and why."

"How helpful of you," his words dripped in sarcasm. "When did you end things with Mr. Lindsey?"

"I don't know, it was a few months ago. "

"How long have you been with Mr. St. John?"

"A few months—"

"I guess it didn't take you long to move on."

"Excuse you, where do you get off coming to our home, and questioning me like this? You just showing up here unannounced, I speak with you even after you were completely rude and inappropriate to Mick. Now you are judging me and how I do my job and about my relationship with Mick. You can leave now, if you have any more questions for me you can leave a message for me at Buzzwire, and I will get back to you when I have time."

Mr. Brooks stands up and walks back out to the door, opening it he sees Mick standing in the kitchen. The clothes that had been scattered on the floor were now gone, and the candles had been blown out and the shades opened letting in some of the bright and beautiful day. Beth follows him out of the office, Mick makes his way over to her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close.

"Sorry to have disturbed you, please continue with…whatever it is you were doing. I will be contacting you soon Miss. Turner."

Nodding at Mick, he walks out the door, shutting it behind him. As soon as they hear the elevator doors close behind him, Beth lets out a frustrated grunt.

"Please tell me you heard that."

"He thinks Josh may have been corrupt, go figure."

"What and arrogant pig," moving into his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"He just wanted to get a rise out of you. He seemed in control of his emotions for the most part. I think he was just trying to get you to get upset and emotional and slip up. When you went off on him though his heart rate did pick up, I guess he was taken aback by your fierceness. He's not the only one."

"Why can't Josh just leave us alone, let us be happy?"

Mick felt his pocket vibrating again realizing he still had yet to check his voicemail, due to listening to the conversation in his office. He pulled it out and looked at Beth.

"Grab your phone; I have 5 missed calls from Candice, and 4 from David. I herd your phone go off to."

Beth goes to where she had last saw her pants, before looking up at Mick, "Where did you put my pants?"

Mick smiled to himself, forgetting about his little cleaning while listening.

"Chair by the bookshelf."

Beth goes and retrieves her phone; she had missed calls and voicemails from Candice as well.

Beth dialed her voicemail putting it on speaker, "Beth how many times and I going to have to call you. I know you are probably busy at the moment but you need to hear this…call me back. I will try Mick again."

"Next message…Its me again still no luck on Mick's cell either. Okay well I hope you get this. A man just left here his name was Brooks or something he is with Internal Affairs and wants to talk to you about Josh. I thought you deserved a heads up. Call me when you get this."

Mick quickly listened to his, "She left the same on mine."

"Now what?"

"Now you call Candice back, have her meet us at Josef's at twilight."

Beth goes and does as he said, telling Candice she would explain everything later. Mick comes up behind her holding a plate and soda.

"You still need to eat, and then get some rest."

"I will if you will."

"Deal. Do you think you can call Coop and ask him to run a background check on our new friend, find out anything and everything on him, Ryder is…it's a little early for him."

Beth takes a bit of the offered sandwich and dials Coop.

"Hey Coop its Beth. How are you?"

"I am doing okay, you?"

"Great, life is just great. Not sure if I told you or not but I am living with Mick."

"Really…wow. Congratulations."

"Thanks I have a favor."

"Sure what can I do for you?"

"Background check, anything and everything you can find on a Gregory Brooks. He works for Internal Affairs."

"Do I even want to know why you want this?"

"I just want to keep the grounds level."

"You will have to fill me in."

"I will just see what you can find please."

"I will, then we can catch up and you can tell me all about Mick, he treating you okay."

Beth glances up at Mick, he had heard the question but was trying to play it cool giving a boyish smile, Beth blows him a kiss, "Always."

"Good, well I will call you when I get something."

"Thanks Coop."

"No problem."

Beth finishes the call and takes a seat next to Mick on the couch, where she begins to eat.

"He's going to see what he can find," she says in between bites knowing he heard the whole conversation.

Mick tugs at the bottom of his shirt she had thrown on admiring how well she wore it, "I am so glad you came down dressed."

"I was about to come down, as I was but I heard your voice, and decided I didn't want anyone but you seeing that much of me."

"Glad to hear it."

They finish their respective meals and head back upstairs. Beth turns to him at the doorway of the bedroom kissing his lips softly, "See you in a little while."

"I'm not going anywhere," Mick knows her protest and before she can voice he adds, "Not yet."

She nods and they continue into the room, she slips out of her clothes and into Mick's Henley she had claimed. He stripped out of his clothes and climbed into bed with her, holding her tight. After a short time she was fast asleep and he slipped out of bed, covering her up, kissing her softly on the check before returning to his freezer.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	4. Chapter 4: Filling In Josef

Enigma

By: Evilous

NC-17

Disclaimer: Once again so not mine, although a girl can dream. I do own my OC's though, hey that's something. Well enjoy!

Chapter 4: Filling In Josef

Mick and Beth arrive at Josef's after the sun has set bringing the world around to darkness; everyone is waiting for them in the main room. Josef and David are drinking blood laced scotch sitting in two chairs while Candice is sitting on the couch having a glass of wine.

"You two finally decided to join us," Josef snaps as they enter.

"Sorry to keep you waiting father," Beth snaps back refusing to take his wise ass remarks.

"So are you going to fill us in on what happened?" Candice inserts herself trying to bring everyone back to point.

It is clear that Josef does not like not knowing everything, especially when it deals with him and the community. He could be a little rude and straight to business, no time for pleasantries type when he was worried, although he would never admit it. Being able to read Josef slightly made it easier to forgive his sometimes abrasive manner.

"Why don't we start from the beginning, we got your messages so…" Beth thinks starting at the beginning of the story would be the easiest way to follow.

Mick and Beth take a seat on the couch together, Candice on the end. David knows this part of the story he was there for it, so he decides to busy himself by getting Mick and Beth a drink,

"David and I were talking and someone was knocking on the door, I didn't know who it could be, the only people that know I live there are in this room. So I answered and it was this Mr. Brooks and he said he was looking for you, he worked for Internal Affairs and that he had questions for you about Josh. I told him you moved he asked where I told him you moved in with your boyfriend, he knew that was Mick and then said he was sorry to have disturbed me and left. There was something about him, he seemed so arrogant yet he was polite and official, I don't know there was just something I didn't like about him. I tried to call you guys when he left to let you know he was probably heading your way."

"Same here, although he wasn't as polite," Mick remembers his snide remarks towards both him and Beth.

Josef adjusts himself in his seat, "So then…"

"We didn't answer the phone; we were…busy," looking at Beth as she blushed slightly. "I was in the kitchen and he was knocking on the door. I answered he wanted to speak to Beth, she came down and he let himself in and said he needed to speak to her privately."

"I told him anything he needed to tell me he could say in front of Mick," squeezing his hand.

"How sweet, now back to the important parts," Josef was more testy than usual.

"We went into Mick's office, he said he worked for IA and that he was there investigating Josh's disappearance. Seems he may have been corrupt, go figure, they got a tip about a month ago and have been looking into him since. He questioned me about his behavior; he seemed to think I might have noticed a change since we had been together. I told him there was a change but that since we had broken up it could have just been that. Also I was the last person to see Josh; I told him what I told the 

police. Then he started getting personal and I told him to get out, if he had any questions he could leave a message with Buzzwire and I would call him back."

"They came out and he left. We checked the messages from Candice and then had Beth call her back to meet here."

Josef got up and was pacing around the room, deep in thought.

"That is all?"

"Yes," Beth, Mick, and Candice all answered at once.

"Wait," Beth adds, "I called a friend of mine to see what he can dig up on him."

"Who?"

"A friend of mine, he does not know about the society, he is just a friend who is a computer genius. He is trustworthy."

"What did he find?"

"I am waiting for his," her phone starts to ring, looking at it seeing it is him, "That would be him."

Clicking the phone, "Hey, find anything?"

"Hi, I'm fine how are you?"

"Sorry, I—"

"I know, and yes I found him. Do you want to meet for dinner?"

"Yeah where?"

"Do you know that Chinese place a couple blocks from your place…your old place?"

"Yeah, will meet you there in 20."

"See you."

Beth hangs up, "I am sure you heard but he has something so I am going to go meet him for dinner then I will come back and fill you in."

"You can take my car if you want since yours is at home."

"Why Mick you trust me enough to drive your car."

"I know you can handle it, "Mick hands her the keys kissing her gently.

"I will be back."

Beth is out the door and on her way to meet Coop in no time. The others continue to talk the stress and unease in the room is clear even to Candice with no vampire abilities. Josef was stressed about something, the current situation was probably not helping but it was not the source. David was thankful for Josef's distracted state, as he was unsure what would happen with him, Mick, Candice and Josef in the same room. Mick knew he liked Candice, she was Josef's freshie, and he was not in the most sharing mood, and he liked his job…and his head.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	5. Chapter 5: New Face

Enigma

By: Evilous

NC-17

Disclaimer: Once again so not mine, although a girl can dream. I do own my OC's though, hey that's something. Well enjoy!

Chapter 5: New Face

When Beth arrives Coop is already sitting in a booth in the corner with his laptop out and two drinks. He was just a cautious as she was about people eavesdropping on his conversations, which was fine with her since she felt the same way.

"Hey I got you a drink."

"Thanks for meeting me."

"No problem, when you need my help I actually get to see you."

Beth takes her seat in the booth next to Coop looking down at her hands suddenly feeling bad. Sure her and Coop were friends and she trusted him, but he was right she never talked to him any more unless it was about work.

The waitress comes over and asks if they are ready to order, they place their orders, and the waitress leaves to go put them in.

"Its okay I know you have a lot going on with work, and Mick."

"I know and I do forget about things, people even, but that is no excuse. I will do better, how about this, we meet up at least once a month to do lunch or something,"

"Sounds good to me, so before we get into work how are you?"

"Good," Beth was practically glowing thinking about all the things she had to be thankful for.

"I can tell. So you moved in with Mick, wow."

"Yeah, I never thought I would move in with anyone. Mick is just…different…amazing I don't know how to explain it. We have a connection, he has my heart." Beth blushes, realizing her probably did not want to hear all this. "Sorry to gush like that."

"I asked. It's good to see you happy. Mick seemed like a good guy."

"He's the best. How are you?"

"I am good been keeping busy with work."

"Are you and Mo still having fun?"

"No, we stopped a little while ago."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be like I said it was fun. I decided I wanted something more than just a good time."

"You will find someone you are a great catch."

Their food arrives and they take a couple bites before getting down to business.

"So about your new friend he seems on the up and up. He has worked for Internal Affairs for the last 9 years; he moved fast and is one of their lead investigators. From what I have read he seems to be assigned to more cases where the suspected party is in fact guilty and they just need evidence. I looked into his finances as well and he seems to be pretty well off, his family has invested well. He has had some complaints filed against him for sexual harassment, one women claimed he offered to drop the case if she gave him something in return, but the case was dismissed he denied it and she had no proof. The others are mostly the same, he was harassing individuals, and he doesn't seem to have the best people skills. There was a quote in one paper that said his unorthodox tactics may get results but there should be a limitation to the cost to those results that particular source went on saying he was a soul less bastard who has no shame."

"No kidding."

"So now what is this about?"

"He is here investigating Josh's disappearance. They got a tip that he may have been corrupt, he is here to see if that was true and if it is then it might be tied into his disappearance. He showed up on our door asking me all sorts of questions, some of which had nothing to do with the case."

"So you got to see his award winning personality up close and personal."

"Unfortunately."

The continue to eat their meals, stealing bits off each others plate, making small talk catching up on little moments in the others lives. Before he left Beth remembered to take his picture with her phone for her caller ID. The waitress even offered to take their picture when they were making faces at the other.

Beth had placed an order to go, take Candice some dinner and have something easy to heat up later. While Beth was waiting for the order, she checked her email on her phone, and texted Mick that she would be on her way back shortly, that his car was perfectly safe. He texted her back, saying he didn't care about the car he cared about its precious cargo. She smiled to herself still amazed that she could be this incandescently happy, the waitress brought her the to go bag. Beth paid her tab and was walking out the door to Mick's car when she heard someone calling after her; she turned around to see a woman trying to get her attention.

"Do I know you?" Beth questioned.

"No, hey wait you're Beth Turner from Buzzwire right?"

"Yes, and you are?" Beth was being polite it was still hard for her to be recognized by complete strangers.

"Danielle Nelson," extending her hand and Beth took her offered hand.

"Nice to meet you Danielle, I take it you visit Buzzwire."

"No offense I think most of it is just fluff, but I don't have many friends at work and when I hear them talk about the latest hook ups I sometimes try and keep up to date so I could join in. I find your stories much more interesting, the professor who thought he was a vampire and his TA killing those girls to help him stay focused, wow and the whole party drug ring, then the Arnold murder double life suicide. Way more interesting than who just got pregnant and who the daddy is."

Beth laughed, she liked this girl, and why she didn't have friends at work was beyond anything she could see.

"Oh I almost forgot the reason I stopped you, I am not some obsessed fan I promise, I had no idea it was you, but you left your phone at the booth," she hold up her phone.

"Thanks, I set it down to pay the tab and I completely forgot. Thank you."

"No problem I would be completely lost without mine. I live for my job and all my contacts are on there."

"Yeah I know what you mean. What do you do?"

"I work for a medical research development company."

Beth's phone starts to go off, it's a text from Josef asking how long till she would be there. Beth rolls her eyes, and then looks up at Danielle.

"Sorry I have to go, I am meeting someone. It was nice to meet you."

"You to, sorry to hold you up, I am glad I ran into you. A nice change from the type of people I seem to run into."

Danielle goes to walk back in when Beth calls after her, "Danielle hey if you want to go out maybe grab coffee sometime, talk some more…"

"That would be great."

"Here is my cell number," Beth hands her a card with her name and number on it.

"Thanks, that is really nice of you. Here is my number," she hands her a card with her name and number on it with some information about the company she works for on the back.

"No problem, like you said how often do you meet nice people."

"Okay well I will let you get to your meeting, my dinner should be ready now too."

"I will call you."

"Okay, bye."

Beth heads sets her back of food on the seat and gets into the car. On the drive back to Josef's Beth thinks about her little run in with Danielle, she would call her later.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	6. Chapter 6: Going Out

Enigma

By: Evilous

NC-17

Disclaimer: Once again so not mine, although a girl can dream. I do own my OC's though, hey that's something. Well enjoy!

Chapter 6: Going Out

"About time, what did your little friend find?" Josef demanded as Beth entered the main room.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting," she replies in annoyance. "I was having dinner with a friend, catching up, not just using him for his services. Candice I picked up some to go if you want some."

Candice makes her way towards Beth, "Thanks, I'm starved."

"Any day now…what did your friend find?" Josef asked while tapping his fingers on the arm of the chair.

"Josef I'm sorry you're in a pissy mood, but I will not stand here and take it. If you want to know what Coop found then be nice."

Josef looks for a moment, somewhat stunned by her response, "I could just have Ryder look into him, I don't need your friend."

"Have fun waiting for him. Mick are you ready to go?"

Mick had watched this little encounter of his best friend and love of his undead life finding it both funny and alluring. His love bickering with his friend like him and Josef did, while at the same time showing she would not stand his attitude she would not sit back and take it. He knew what would happen, making his choice even easier. He gets up and walks to Beth's side, kissing her on the check.

"Whenever you are."

"Here are your keys back," Beth dropped his keys in his hand and they turn towards the door.

"Wait," Josef grunts out, "Beth would you PLEASE be so kind as to share what your friend found."

Beth eyes him up and down, "Since you asked so nicely," winking at Mick they walk to the couch.

"He seems on the up and up, worked for them for 9 years, not needing the money his family is well off. He has had complaints filed against him, most were for harassment, but the suspects are guilty so who knows and one for sexual harassment. He seems to be lacking in people skills…or not, he seems to be smooth and intelligent but he is so arrogant. I can see how he might be in trouble for sexual harassment."

Mick pulls her in closer to him, "No more talking to him alone."

"I'd like to see him try," Beth snaps back.

"Hey if you get him on tape you could get him fired or blackmail him," Candice adds as the voice of reason.

"I seriously doubt he would try anything on me—"

"Back to the matter at hand," Josef brings them back to the point. "I don't see any immediate threat. He is just digging, doing his job like a good little worker. The Cleaner is good at her job and we were careful, no traces left behind. Just go on with life as usual, no need to draw any undo suspicion."

They all agree to just keep an eye on him and stick to their stories if questioned. The guys go off to talk about vamp business while Candice and Beth chat.

"I meet someone tonight."

"Really?"

"Her name is Danielle. I left my phone at the booth and she ran it out to me. She recognized me from Buzzwire. We talked for a bit she seems nice. We exchanged numbers—"

"Giving your number away…does Mick need to be jealous?" The guys come back into the room; clearly Josef had been listening to the last bit of the conversation.

"Not that it is any of your business; Mick knows he is my only one." Mick walks over to her holding her from behind, as she tilts her head for a kiss.

"You guys are enough to make a vampire nauseous."

"Get over it. Besides if you had listened to the full conversation…or just budded out you would have heard that I gave my number to Danielle. SHE was nice; from what I can tell from our brief encountered she is a work alcoholic and doesn't have many friends. What do you say we go out tonight, a night of clubbing? We can call and invite her."

"Sounds good, I could go for a blub night," Candice starts to get up her plate finished.

Mick squeezes her tight and leans down to place his chin on her shoulder, "Is this a girl's night or do you want escorts?" Mick wiggles his eyebrow.

"I want everyone to come. Josef, David you guys can come to."

"No thanks Blondie," Beth gave him the look that said 'you are trying my patients,' "I have business to see to."

"Fine, what about you David?"

"David will come, help me fend off the drooling men the two of you are sure to have watching," Mick answers for David before he can make up a reason not to go, his only chance out would be if Josef needed him to take care of something.

"Go on David, I don't need you here tonight," Josef just made it impossible for him to say no.

"Sound like fun," was all he could say.

"So that 4, I will go call Danielle and Coop."

"Calling everyone you know?" Josef quirked on his way out the door.

"No, but he is a great guy and my friend. Danielle said she hasn't met the nicest people here so I figure I know some great people."

"It's nice; just ignore Josef," Candice interjects, "Besides I want to meet him."

David's full attention is now on the conversation at hand he was ready to go. It was hard enough to have feelings for someone and not being able to tell anyone. When she belongs to your boss who you both respect and fear you have to hold tight to any jealously you may feel. Now she was going to a club and wanting to meet a 'sweet' guy.

"Lets go get ready, you know these vampires and their perpetual cool can be ready in 5 minutes looking like hot stuff," Beth winked at Mick and they walked towards the stairs.

Beth and Candice make their way upstairs and Candice takes a shower while Beth makes her calls, looking through the closet. Josef had a wonderful selection of dresses for his freshies to choose from, to entertain him and his guests, or for a night on the town he could start his own department store.

"Hello," Danielle answers.

"Hey Danielle, its Beth, from earlier."

"Hi…I wasn't expecting to hear from you," her voice unsure and nervous.

"Why?"

"I thought you were just being nice, I'm glad I was wrong."

"Okay well why I am calling is to invite you out tonight. Some friends and I are going out to have some fun I thought that maybe you would want to join us."

"I am going to be honest here, I have never been clubbing."

"That's fine, just wear something you feel sexy in that's the secret…that and have fun."

"Okay I'm in, when and were do you want me to meet you?"

"How about 2 hours in front of Ultra Violet?"

"See you then."

Beth hangs up and pulls a couple dresses out as possible. She continues to look, dialing Coop.

"Hey," Coop answers a little shocked

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing…why?" His voice was full of uncertainty.

"Come out with us."

"Us?"

"Some friend of mine."

""Where are we going?"

"A night out to a club, just have some fun," Coop sighs unsure, "Come on I know you can dance, it will be fun."

"Okay when and where."

"Club Ultra Violet, 2 hours, we will meet you out front."

"See you then."

Beth hangs up the phone as Candice emerges from the shower her hair up in a towel.

"They are both in, going to meet us in front of UV in 2 hours."

"We better get ready then. Did you find something to wear?"

"I have a few I like pulled out, I will decide once I get out of the shower."

Beth hurries off to the shower. When she comes out of the shower Candice has her hair fixed and is finishing her make up, still wearing a robe. Beth puts on a matching robe as she takes her hair from the towel looking into the mirror deciding what to do with it.

"Up or down?" Candice asks peering over.

"Down, you look great did you pick something?"

"I have it down to two dresses."

"Which ones?"

Beth proceeds to fix her hair while Candice goes to get her choices. Candice comes back and holds each of them to her, Beth looks at them both then tells her which one she likes better. 45 minutes until they have to meet Coop and Danielle outside of UV and they are ready to go, dressed to kill, they head down the stairs to see the reaction from the guys.

The guys have both showered and changed, having a couple changes of clothes at Josef's was always a good thing, never knowing what might happen. Now they just stood at the bottom of the stairs awaiting the girls to come down. Mick in his usual dark jeans and a sapphire blue dress shirt with the top few buttons undone, David in dark jeans and white dress shirt, nothing fancy but both men looked good enough to eat both dawning their leather jackets,

"Have you thought about what I said?" Mick decided to make conversation while waiting, Josef had already left for his office, had to go make some more money.

"Yeah I have…I will talk to him. He is not in the best of moods though."

"So I've noticed. Give him a day or so let him make some money that always cheers him up."

"Why did you insist I come tonight? Its hard enough being around her and not being able to tell her…but now I have to watch her flirt with other guys—"

"That's why; think of it as an opportunity. You are her date tonight, you can dance with her, enjoy her company and have fun and no one can say anything. Besides if you're half as bad as me you would have went anyways just stayed out of site making sure no one got to close to touch her."

"This coming from the vamp who if I remember correctly gets onto Josef's case about pushing him."

"I am grateful for that now. I admit I am a bit hardheaded and if they wouldn't have been so persistent I may not be here with her. I may never have known this level of love and happiness."

David can not reply he is frozen by the beauties descending from the stairs, his eyes wide and mouth hung open, Mick turns and after catching site of Beth his jaw drops in suit. Beth and Candice giggle at the reaction they receive, and start to make their way down the stairs arm in arm.

Candice was wearing a simple black lacey halter dress that went down to mid-thigh, the lace was see through, around the neck then black lace on black fabric of the dress, hugging her curves, catching a reflection from the mirror on the stairs David sees the dress has a very low back. Her legs elongated by a pair of black strappy heels, if you looked closely enough you could see her dark polish a mixture of blue 

and green shimmering in the light. Her hair was down and straight parted to the side with part clipped back giving it the windswept look.

Beth is dressed in a halter dress as well; hers was deep royal blue the neckline dropping to her belly button. A band held the dress together just below her breasts keeping the dress from being to over the top, sensual not skanky. The hem of the dress on the right side was high on her thigh but went well below her left knee in the back and to her mid thigh in the front, as the skirt flowed. Beth wore a pair of heels that matched Candice's, and her polish was sapphire blue almost matching Mick's shirt. Her hair was bouncy and curly, flowing over her exposed shoulders, with a bit of eye liner to give her eyes the smoky look that made Mick want to never look away.

imgi11./albums/a174/sweetytweety18/dress1.jpg/img this only in deep blue and no boots…black strappy heels.

Mick glided up the stairs to meet them, Candice continued down the stairs while Mick and Beth stared the other up and down.

"You look…stunning. Breath taking."

"A girl has to compete with your perpetual cool," tugging at his jacket.

Mick kisses her softly on her lips then takes her arm in his and they descend the last few steps.

David never took his eyes off Candice even as she approached him; she started to blush under his watch.

"You look beautiful, I am glad I decided to go."

Her blush worsens, "Not so bad yourself, even if you have that vamp appeal going, us mere humans how can we compare." Trying desperately to control herself, to stifle the blush in her checks.

"You do it so well, you always do."

Controlling her blush was useless at this point, she simply smiled and looked up as Mick and Beth started walking towards the door arm in arm. She looks at them then back to David, "I guess its time to go have some fun."

David takes a step forward and holds out his arm for her like ever the gentleman. Candice takes his arm and they walk out and heard to meet up with Coop and Danielle.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	7. Chapter 7: Ultra Violet

Enigma

By: Evilous

NC-17

Disclaimer: Once again so not mine, although a girl can dream. I do own my OC's though, hey that's something. Well enjoy!

Chapter 7: Ultra Violet

As they arrived in front of the club Beth spotted Danielle standing in line. Mick looked around and saw Coop leaning against his car a little ways down the street, he nudged Beth to look.

"I am going to go get Danielle, can you go get Coop and introduce him?"

Mick gives her a quick kiss on the check, before she heads off for Danielle. As Beth crosses the street Danielle sees her and waves her to come over.

"Hey I went ahead and got in line, we might be here a while."

"Don't worry about it come on I have some people for you to meet."

"How are we getting in?"

"Trust me. Come one this is going to be a fun night. We can all get to know each other."

"How do I look? I wasn't sure what to wear—"

"You look fantastic; you will be swatting them down left and right."

Danielle was wearing a black halter dress, which seemed to be the theme of the night that hugged her top and flowed from the waist down to the knees. Small white dots started at the waist and grew slightly larger in size to the hem of the dress. Her brunette hair, fell just below her shoulders full of natural volume and bounce, she had just enough eyeliner to make her soft eyes shine.

Walking up to the rest of the group, Beth turned to Danielle then to Coop.

"Did Mick introduce you?"

"He did."

"Good, okay well now everyone this is Danielle. Danielle these are some of my friends. This sexy man here," taking a step to close the distance between Mick and her putting her arm around his waist as he draped his arm protectively over her shoulder, "Is Mick."

Mick extends a hand to Danielle, "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

Beth continues to introduce Danielle to everyone else. Satisfied that everyone is acquainted they head towards the club. The stroll right up to the door and are let in without a second glance much to the complaints of those in line. The music is pumping, the air is charged full of life, making you want to move your body.

Song playing when they enter: State of Mind /watch?vH50dKJCcEh8

"How—"Danielle goes to question.

Beth looks over her shoulder, "Connections."

Danielle shrugs it off still unable to believe that she was in a LA club. She had been in LA for almost 6 months and had not once went anywhere, here life was pretty much work. Mick lead them to where the booths were located, each 'U' shaped booth was slightly closed off to drown out the music to allow conversation, and some degree of privacy for those couples that were more… demonstrative.

Mick and David sat on the outside allowing everyone else to slide in, this was both their gentlemanly ways as well as a instinctive strategic move keeping them safe from any possible threat, be it drunken passer bys or on looking admirers. Mick flagged down a waitress and they all ordered drinks, Mick and David had scotch, Coop a simple beer, and the girls had (drinks).

After their drinks arrived, Beth questioned Danielle about herself finding out that she worked for a medical research facility. She had always wanted to have her medical degree and work on finding cures for things, solving puzzles. She knew her stuff backwards and forwards but no medical degree. Beth sensed that the topic was starting to become a downer so she insisted that they dance.

Dink /watch?vjOOuiompFX4 (yeah just liked the beat)

"Everyone come on…we are dancing," she urged.

"You go on," Mick motioned for the girls to go ahead. He would have been more than happy to dance with Beth but he had a feeling leaving Coop and David alone together just yet might not be the best idea.

Candice got out of the booth, "Come on we will find someone to dance with."

Beth and Candice pulled Danielle to the floor and they stated grinding to the music. Danielle seems more lose, more at ease dancing out there like they were life long friends, although Beth had a way of making people feel at ease. The guys watched from the table, Mick could sense the unease coming off of David as he watched Candice with the same look he watched Beth before coming to his senses.

"I can't tell if Beth is trying to set me up or not, I mean I told her I wasn't seeing Mo anymore but I didn't think she would…do this?"

"She didn't," Mick assured.

"You don't like them?" David asked trying to keep his tone friendly while digging.

"No it's not that I don't like them they are nice, I hate the idea of being set up."

"So it's the idea of being set up that you disapprove of not Candice and Danielle?"

"Is this a quiz?" Coop sat back taking a drink.

"No…" David's attention was drawn to the dance floor as 2 good looking men approached their girls. No danger just drunken, horny men, wanting to dance a little to close for his comfort. "I think I will join them, we are here to dance after all."

With that David gets up and is followed by Mick as he sees the reason for his sudden change of heart. Coop takes another swig and gets up to follow suit. As the guys head to their destination Mick sees Beth push on of the men's hand from its path up her skirt, pushing him away. Before the man has another chance to touch her Mick is there cutting in giving the man the back off stare.

Coop began dancing with a lonely red head on the floor, until he saw the same man Mick pushed from Beth fro getting to frisky trying the same thing with Danielle. He walked away from his dancing and to her side pulling her into his arms dancing with her, holding her close. As the man tried to come back to dancing with her Coop, turned them around, wrapping his hand around her as she took his hand. The guy seemed to get the hint and walked off to dance with someone else.

Releasing his grip on her still dancing to the beat, Danielle turns in his arms and says something to him. The music is too loud and her voice was too soft, he can not hear her so she leans in, "Thank you." He simply nods in reply and they continue to dance.

Smack my bitch up /watch?vN-eGSJp5auw

David is next to Candice pulling her towards him he leans into her ear, "Mind if I cut in?" Candice smirks and turns to the other man, mouthing 'sorry' then starts to dance and grind mere inches in front David. Her sheer beauty was enough to drive him made, watching her dance in her sexy little number but now she was less than an inch away moving in such a provocative manner. He was having a hard time not pulling her onto him.

As if fate was being kind to him, or harsh depending which side you saw, the dance floor became more packed pushing Candice to grind her body up against his. He stopped and tried to back away being that close to her was not something he wanted Josef to smell on either of them. Her hands trailing behind her she took his hands and pulled them above their heads and turned to face him. "I know you can dance better than that," she spoke in normal tone knowing he could hear her. He looks into her eyes, then over to Mick seeing him and Beth dance was like sex on the dance floor with clothes on, oh how he wanted to do be that close to Candice. "You cut in and now don't want to dance with me. What's wrong I thought you wanted to dance with me, or do I need to go find Mr. touchy feely over there, at least he wasn't afraid to touch me."

In that moment everything he worried about went to the back of his mind, he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her into his body. They began to grind to the music to him no one else existed just the feel of her body on his. His eyes never left hers; he searched for something, a sign to tell him she wanted him the way he wanted her. She nods towards the booth taking his hand in hers and pulling him to sit in the booth, ordering water on her way.

After she had her water and took a few sips to cool down, she turned to David who still had his hand around her. With only one thought he leans in and brushes his lips across hers ever so softly, pulling back when his mind catches the rest of him.

"What is this?"

David for the first time in many years was panicked, and pulled his hand from her and started to scoot back, feeling as if he had just made a mistake. How could he have kissed her like that, why would she be attracted to him when she could be with Josef, not his lackey? The only thing he could say was. "Sorry."

"I didn't say stop I just want to know what is going on. I might not have your senses but I can tell something is up. Sometimes I get this feeling that…then I think…then you go and kiss me."

"What feelings do you get?"

"That you might…have feelings for me other than as your bosses snack."

"What if I do?"

"Do you? Or do you go around kissing all the girls?"

Looking away for a moment to gather his thoughts, Candice gets frustrated feeling like she has made a complete fool of herself grunts "Never mind," and goes to get up. David grabs her arm and pulls her close to him again.

"Yes, I do okay. You are beautiful, smart, determined, and funny, you are perfect. Being around you dives me crazy. I want to be near you but at the same time I know it is a bad idea. The fact that you are Josef's makes my stomach turn, because I want to be the one—"

"I may be one of his personal freshies but I do not belong to anyone, let's get that straight."

David laughs at her sudden defensive attack, "You may not belong to him, but as far as—"

"Yeah I get it vampires and the territory thing, but Josef gives freshies to you and his other employees…I don't understand why—"

"I live more like Mick."

"Really you don't take Josef's offered freshies?"

"Sometimes."

"So now what? Do you think I am going to let you forget this, just pretend it never happened you are out of your mind."

"What do you want? Do you want to stay Josef's freshie? Do you want to try—"

David is silenced by her lips on his, to shocked to respond. She pulls back, he snaps out of the shocked daze and crushes her lips with his, lost in her lips as her hands go to his neck. He pulls back to look at her, "This is what you want?"

"Depends…are you asking me out?"

With a laugh he pulls her hands from his neck and to his lips placing a kiss on her knuckles, "Yes, if that is what you want."

"What do we do about Josef?"

Before he can answer Mick and Beth come back to the booth, Beth is pulling his arm and they slide in. Beth takes a sip of her drink and then looks around the table and feels like she is the only one not in on a secret.

"So what is going on?"

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	8. Chapter 8: Reflecting Conversations

Enigma

By: Evilous

NC-17

Disclaimer: Once again so not mine, although a girl can dream. I do own my OC's though, hey that's something. Well enjoy!

Chapter 8: Reflecting Conversations

"Let's go to the ladies room," Candice motions to Beth.

Beth gets up and goes with Candice, kissing Mick on the check, he whispers into her ear, "Don't be to long, I am not finished with you yet." With a wink she leaves with Candice. When they get into the restroom it is too loud and crowded to talk, so they make their way outside of the club to a side alley where people could get some air.

"What did I miss? I saw you two dancing, so how was it?"

"Amazing, David kissed me."

"What?" Beth grabbed her shoulders in shock.

"He has had feelings for me, but has kept quite because of Josef."

"Josef can get over it; I will give him a piece of my mind."

"No don't!"

"Okay I won't."

"I don't know what's going to happen."

"Are you planning on giving it a try?"

"Yes, he asked me out. I don't know Beth you know how I feel about him,"

"I do, and I told you he was crazy about you. So you know he is what is the problem? And don't say Josef?"

"We will figure something out."

"Okay now let's go celebrate."

"Beth wait," Beth turned back to her. "Sorry to bring this up but when Josh pushed himself on you and you came over and found out Mick was coming, you said you had to get the smell off of you. So how does that work exactly? Whatever scents may be on me tonight, when I shower they will go away right?"

Beth couldn't help but smile, "And what scents are you planning on accumulating?"

"I'm not going to sleep with him. I may not be a virgin but I am not that easy. I just want to feel him, dance with him, and not worry about Josef smelling it before we can talk to him."

"As far as Mick explained it, showers take away the scent. They can still sense your emotions though, but he won't be able to see what happens here tonight. So let's go dance."

They head back into the club, both wanting to get back on the floor.

"Glad you came?" Mick knew the answer but couldn't help but ask.

"Yes, I was ready to rip off that guys head when he was dancing with her,"

"Is that the only reason you're glad you came?"

David sighs knowing he owed Mick for this, "She wants to try, I asked her on a date, I think."

"You think…did you or didn't you?"

"I think so, she asked if I was asking her out and I said if that was what she wanted. Then you and Beth came over."

"You will figure it out."

"Now I just have to talk to Josef."

"Let me talk—"

"No Mick I have to do this myself."

"I know that, and believe me I have no intention of being the one to tell him. Just let me talk to him first see what is bothering him, maybe let him beat me at a few games of pool, help lighten him up."

"Thanks man…for everything."

"Don't mention it…now you owe me one,"

"Yes I do."

"Now when they get back from gossiping we can go back out and enjoy the rest of our evening, unless you are planning on going back to Josef's tonight."

Mick's grin turns into a mischievous one, causing the same grin to grace David's lips. They both turn to follow their scent as they sauntered towards them.

Beth walks up to Mick sitting on his lap wrapping her arms around his neck, "So what have you boys been talking about?"

David stands and takes Candice's hand to guide her into the booth but she doesn't move.

"Are you going into work tonight?"

"No why?"

"Good lets go dance," pulling him to the dance floor.

David went without any resistance. Mick raised an eyebrow at Beth, "And what was that about?"

"I think you know."

"You might need to spell it out for me…so I am completely sure," teasing her brushing his fangs along her neck,

Beth leaned into his assault on her neck, grinding herself on his lap, feeling him growl against her neck she pushes off his lap.

"Come get me vampire," she almost whispers know full well he can hear her.

She quickly makes her way towards where Candice and David are dancing, seeing that Danielle and Coop are still dancing together, both looking like they are enjoying themselves. It took mere moments for Mick to be pressed up against her, pulling her into him, his hands at her hips.

They danced together for the remainder of the night, when they finally left the club they were hot and had a slick layer of sweat on them. Stumbling out of the club laughing and talking they made their way into the breezy fresh air, across the street to Mick's car.

"See this was fun," Beth sounded triumphant.

"Thanks for inviting me; I am so glad I ran into you," Danielle turned to everyone, "It was nice meeting you all. I hope we can do something like this again."

"Where is your car I don't want you walking alone," Coop asked being ever the gentleman.

"I took a cab."

"I am parked right over there; I can give you a ride home."

"I don't want to be—"

"I am not taking no for an answer."

Danielle succeeds, as her and Coop say their good byes and head to his car.

"I will go see Josef tomorrow…tonight,"

"Thanks."

David takes Candice's hand in his and walks to his car, opening the door for her before getting in the drivers seat and leaving. Mick and Beth head to their apartment talking about the nights events. How Beth had become the matchmaker without knowing it.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	9. Chapter 9: A Nights End

Enigma

By: Evilous

NC-17

Disclaimer: Once again so not mine, although a girl can dream. I do own my OC's though, hey that's something. Well enjoy!

Chapter 9: A Nights End

In the elevator on the way up they start out laughing at how Mick had been talking to David and Beth had been talking to Candice about the other without knowing it, both pushing them to go with what they felt. Mick stood behind her wrapping his arms around her leaning his chin down to her shoulder.

"You look amazing."

"Mick I am all sweaty."

Mick starts caressing her neck with open mouthed kisses licking in her sweet taste.

"You taste sweet," he breathed into her ear.

"Oh god Mick," turning in his arms taking his lips into hers.

The elevator dings and the doors open onto their floor, Mick lifts her up into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist. He carried her to the door, pressing her forcefully against it, she grunts at the force nipping his lip, as he dug into his pocket for the key. Clicking the door open Beth leaned back as it opened, Mick followed the swing of the door, still pressing her hard to it. Pulling her back he shuts the door with his foot.

"How long until sun rise?" She asks breathless from the kiss.

Mick gives her a confused look, "About 2 hours, why?"

"Take me to the roof. Make love to me under the stars."

Mick nips her nose and in what would amount to seconds they were standing on the roof, making his way to the center. Setting her down he lays out a blanket he must have picked up on their way up. After the blanket was spread out Beth was back in Mick's arms as he ran his hands over her body, up the skirt of her dress to her lacy panties.

Beth pulled at the buttons on his shirt, dropping it to the ground with his jacket as he slid his fingers beneath her panties, stroking her gently. She moaned and started to pull at his belt trying to disrobe him as quickly as possible, she wanted him now. As his pants fell to his feet, Beth pulled from his mouth and dropped to her knees before him.

Before he could move, even get his pants from around his feet Beth had his stiff desire in her hands. Looking up at him, the last hours of moonlight shining on her skin, she took him into her mouth. Working him over with hands, mouth, and tongue he was in heaven. His hand tangled in her hair guiding her movements, savoring the way her tongue danced along his length, the warmth of her mouth, the soft touch of her fingers, her nails digging into his ass.

She pulls back, wanting to feel him inside of her, penetrating her deep depths with his rock hard length. That is where she wanted to feel him spill into her, as he bit into her. She rose to take his lips; he kicked his pants away and worked on stripping Beth of her garments until she was all natural as well. The look of her pale complexion glowing in the moonlight rays, as the darkness found her curves of her breasts he took in her beauty.

Laying her down Mick started to stoke her chest, rubbing her nipples between his fingers, after they were hard peaks be took them one by one into his mouth sucking each one between his teeth and tongue to get an unique moan as she arched into it. She loved the feel of his fangs on her flesh, of all the times he had held back worried he would hurt her, scare her when it turned her on to feel them.

"Mick take me," she breathed through a moan.

Moving back up to take her lips, positioning himself between her wide spread legs, grazing the tip to her folds. Beth was impatient, her desire to strong she thrust her hips upwards into his, sinking him into her. A soft growl escaped him, from the sudden sensation on being in her sooner than he anticipated. He was going to tease her some more, play with her taste her, but she had taken matters into her own hands, and he loved her assertiveness.

Mick started into a pace driving deep, pressing her to her limits, with each forward thrust. As Beth moaned her feelings of pleasure Mick started tasting her again, licking, kissing, and sucking his way across her shoulders, her sweet sweat was addictive. Her fine layer of sweat from the club was now being joined by the sweat of passion as they worked their bodies into a frenzy meeting one another thrust for thrust.

Finally on the brink of release Beth gave into the orgasm crashing through her body in shocks, Mick could feel it tugging at his length stroking his own release. Sucking a nipple into his mouth he tenderly brushed his fangs around the soft flesh of her plump breast, "Yes," she moaned. Yes was right as he sank his fangs into her, drinking in her sweet taste, as he spilled himself into her, pulling back after a small drink licking at her wound until it stopped bleeding.

As he pulled his spent self from her rolling onto his back to look up at the stars as he pulled her to him. They laid like this watching the dark sky become lighter, happily grazing sleepy circles on one another. As the sun started to rise, Beth stood, up.

"Let's get you inside and into your freezer, we wouldn't want my delicate flower to wither."

"Bed first."

Mick walked slowly to the bedroom with Beth and they did what had become custom to them, he would lay with her until she fell asleep, then tuck her in and go to his freezer. Being a vampire he may not be able to sleep with her through the night but he could let her fall asleep in his arms, and many days wake that same way.

"So what are we going to do?" Candice asked hoping he has some idea.

"I will talk to Josef tonight. Mick is going to talk to him first, try and see what has him so on edge lately, maybe loosen him up."

"Should I go with you? I mean would it be better if we talked to him together?"

David reached across the seat pulling her hand into his, "I need to talk to him alone. There is no way to know how he will react and I don't want you around. I am sure he wouldn't hurt you but I would rather be safe than sorry."

"Okay, you will call me the second you talk to him?"

David squeezed her hand, and nodded. He hoped it was going to turn out okay, that Mick was right. Deep down the beast inside of him was growling out the more unfortunate situations that could occur. In reality keeping her away when he talked to Josef was because of the uncertainty he felt. Josef could very well demand that she is his, claim her as such right then and there, and he wouldn't be able to stop him if he tried. There was also the possibility of him losing his head; he did not want her to see that. If she knew something happened to him she may feel responsible, but in time it would fade; seeing something happen before her eyes she may never get over it.

They rode the rest of the way in silence. Upon getting her home David walked her up to the door, letting her unlock it before leaning in to place a soft kiss on her lips. He left and went back to his car listening to her heart pounding in her chest, and the locks click, he went to his car, eventually to his freezer.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	10. Chapter 10: Talking to the Boss

Enigma

By: Evilous

NC-17

Disclaimer: Once again so not mine, although a girl can dream. I do own my OC's though, hey that's something. Well enjoy!

Chapter 10: Talking to the Boss

Mick strolled into Josef's just after twilight, giving him time to have fed. He finds him standing behind his desk, on the phone. This was not unusual for Josef always barking orders, making deals, but this phone call was different his tone was soft and sensitive, riddled with emotion. As quickly as Mick picked up on this it was gone, Josef finished the call in a hurry.

"Mick so glad you could drop by, what can I do for you tonight, care for a snack? I have a few good years on hand."

"I'm fine thanks. What was that about?"

"Business."

"If that was business then dare I say you are going soft."

Josef looks his friend in the eyes knowing he was off his game. Perhaps it was time to talk about it; he had to tell him something to get Mick off his care.

"That was about Sara."

"Oh," Mick had not been expecting to get such an honest answer quite so soon. "How is she?"

She was in a permanent coma, how could she be? Stupid question but for lack of anything better to start with.

"Josh had her room bugged remember. After we dealt with him I had her moved, if he could find her she was not safe. I had her brought here to LA, so I could watch over her more closely."

"It's harder now. Being so close to her."

"I know its best, to keep her safe. I can visit her more often, not that it does her any good, just my own private confessional. A constant reminder of how I failed her, how I screwed up."

"Josef you—"

"But I did Mick. I have turned a few in my time for one reason or another, but I have never wanted to turn anyone like I wanted to turn her, to spend eternity with her and her alone, and it's the one time I screw up. If I just knew what I did wrong, what happened, why it didn't work maybe I would be able to accept it."

"If you knew you would just beat yourself up about that. Josef she loved you, Beth told me about her last entry in her journal, she wanted to spend eternity with you. She is worried about you to Josef."

"So now I have a human worrying about me, how did I get so lucky?" Mick does not break eye contact, "Speaking of Blondie…I mean Beth, she gave me that damned journal. I know she meant well and at times I am grateful to have it, others it…"

"This should go without saying but if there is anything I can do to help—"

"I know man, I know. Tell anyone about this and I will kill you myself friend or not."

They both laugh, knowing that their friendship began in the strangest of ways, neither liking the other but now they were really more like brothers. It never needed to be said to keep their secrets, but still it would always be said.

"Then to top it all off I am about to lose one of my favorite girls."

"How so?"

"Candice," Josef pauses. "I haven't drunk from her in some time, for me anyways. I know how important her exam was so I left her be for that then since then I can just feel it. She has feelings for someone else."

"Josef—"

"I know about it all. I may have been somewhat distracted these last few weeks but I am not blind. David likes her, I can't really blame him, she is an amazing woman. She can hold conversation, stands up to me like only a few can, she tastes delightful, it will be a shame to lose her."

"And so we're clear, when you say lose her?"

"I am not going to kill her; must you think the worst of me?"

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Depends on them. I had no intention of stopping them, I like her around and I give them freshies as it is, if they could muster up the courage to talk to me, not sneak around—"

"They haven't been sneaking around. They have been dancing around it, neither one admitting they liked the other. Then last night, they talked and decided to talk to you about it tonight."

"I should have known you would be helping them."

"He is falling for a human, afraid to say anything about it…sound familiar. I hated it when you would tell me what was best but I have to admit I am grateful now. I was just trying to help him learn from my mistakes."

"So you came here to what get me ready for him?"

"I came here as your friend, to see what has been bothering you. Yes I did plan on letting you win a few games of pool make some big wagers help you loosen up some."

"Let me win?"

Mick quirks his eyebrows, "So what are you going to do about…David and Candice?"

"Why don't I tell you while I teach you how to play the game?"

"Rack them up."

They start to play both starting in with their witty banter about everything under the moon. They discuss how Josef plans on handling David, Mick's relationship with Beth, her friends and their character, could they be trusted. This continued for a few hours, until Josef was satisfied that he had proven to Mick no one let him win, he just won.

David pulls up in front of Josef's still on edge, he had not heard from Mick but Josef called him saying he needed to speak to him. He couldn't very well say no, so he went, deciding he would have to face him even if he was upset he needed to do this as a man and a vampire.

Letting himself in, as was the norm, he took a steadying breath and went into find Josef overlooking the pool. As usual Josef didn't let on much about his mood, leaving David flying in the dark.

"Sir," he asked announcing his presence.

"David, glad you are here I have some business to talk to you about." Josef walks over and pours himself a scotch, holding up the glass offering David a drink he accepts. "You meet Beth's computer friend Coop something or another last night."

"Yes."

"Good I want you to talk to Ryder about him, and that girl too, Danielle. Mick says he doesn't know anything about her, but that Coop is a good guy. Be that as it may, I still like to know the people around me. I want a full background on both of them."

"I will talk to Ryder tonight."

Josef moves behind his desk, taking a drink as he sits in his chair leaning back propping his feet up on the corner of his desk. Still his facade is typical Josef, power stare no hints of what is going on in his head.

"Actually he is out of town at the moment taking care of some things for me, you can work with him on that when he gets back." David nods his understanding. "You have worked for me for how long now?"

"Almost 16 years."

_Okay let's see how he handles this. If he tells me the truth no harm, if he lies to me or chickens out he does not deserve her, or to work for me._

"I consider you a valuable member of my staff and this community. You do your job, you have a good head on your shoulders, and you have yet to disappoint me." David just stairs at him unsure what else to do. "I hope by now you have realized I take care of my employees."

"Yes sir, I am fortunate to work for you."

"I offer many benefits one of which is your very own freshies. I have noticed that you have not touched Megan. Is she not to your liking?"

David shifts uncomfortably in his seat; it was a reflex he could not control.

"She is fine, nothing on her part."

"Not a problem, we all have our preferences, no A, which do you prefer?"

"AB negative is my blood of choice."

"Candice is AB negative," Josef said just as casually as one would mention the weather. Getting no response from David, "Will she do? She is the right blood type."

"Sir," David's head might explode trying to process everything. He was offering her to him, but would he be doing this if he knew the truth?

"Is there a problem?"

"I need to speak with you. It involves Candice…I have feelings for her."

"When did this happen?"

"To be honest I have no idea. It's all a big blur, I didn't know what to do with these feelings, she is your personal freshie. I respect you, I would not want to betray you, and frankly you also scare me and I like my head."

Josef couldn't help but laugh. He was being honest, not chickening out, and unknowingly stroking his ego. He did love her, when time becomes lost and life is a blur it was love, it was what he felt for Sara what he was sure Mick felt for Beth. He could understand the vampire before him; he would let him off the hook after he played with him a little longer. See exactly why he hired him, and kept him on all these years.

"Why now? Why tell me now? I was just offering to make her your freshie; you could have just accepted it and had her for yourself."

"I don't want her as property or a reward I have feelings for her. I wanted to be honest with you, I owe you that much."

_Okay before this gets to emotional_, "I know all about your feelings for her. I may have been slightly distracted as of late but nothing passes by me. I appreciate you telling me the truth, I meant what I said. Your loyalty and honesty make you one of my most trusted. That's all I have to say."

Still confused, feeling as though he would keep his head, but unsure if he still had his job or Candice. "What does this mean?"

"You can keep your head, she does not have to quite she can still be a freshie in my house, but I will make it known she is now your freshie. That is as long as she wants to be. Now get out of here, I will have Ryder call you as soon as he gets back into town, I expect you to get right on it."

"I will. Thank you again for your understanding sir."

David gets up to leave.

"David," he turns back to face Josef. "We have known each other for some time, you may call me Josef."

"Thank you Josef."

David leaves, practically in a run to his car. He reaches for his phone to call Candice, but puts it away. He gets in his car and drives to her place; he wanted to tell her the news in person.

Josef sat in his office, a saddening smile on his face. He was alone now, all his armor could fall, he could just feel. A luxury he allowed himself from time to time, to feel the pain of all his years. Since Sara she always seemed to be the one thought on his mind.

He pulled out her journal and slowly read it over again. Reading about her life before she meet him, and how he changed her life. Her love for him, bringing a tear to his eye as he finished it.

Josef made a silent prayer to himself, _I will find a way to make it up to you Sara someday some how._

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	11. Chapter 11: Spin For Me

Enigma

By: Evilous

NC-17

Disclaimer: Once again so not mine, although a girl can dream. I do own my OC's though, hey that's something. Well enjoy!

Chapter 11: Spin For Me

Beth lays sleeping in Bed hugging tightly to the pillow, when the ringing of her phone brings her out of her sleep. Grunting as she rolls over trying to find it, last time she saw it was in his car before the club. Finding it on the end table next to the bed, she smiled knowing Mick must have left it there for her. He was always doing little things for her like that, setting the coffee maker for when she would be getting up, finding her phone and putting it on charge for her when she forgot, making sure she was covered up before he left to his freezer, _how did I get so lucky?_

Broken from her thoughts by the continued ringing, she looked at the screen it was Mo. She answered laying back on the bed, stretching out under the sheets.

"Hello," trying to not sound as if she had just woken up.

"Hey girl, I need you."

"Hot story or fluff?"

"Tomorrow they are going to announce the replacement ADA, we got a heads up. I wanted you to go talk to him. Get the scoop about what they are doing to find Josh, bring down the crime rate all that."

"Who is it?"

"I don't know much about him, just his name, so the rest is up to you. His name is Gregory Brooks."

Beth shoots up in the bed, "What?"

"Gregory Brooks, okay get on it I want it ready to post before the press conference tomorrow."

Beth is silent, shocked at what she just heard. Mo hangs up, not before Beth can hear her telling someone to change their top, think sexy not conservative.

_How is this possible? He is suppose to be investigating Josh not becoming ADA. Mick is still sleeping I will just leave him a note. He needs to talk to Josef and I don't feel like arguing my case about meeting Brooks. He can complain about it after it's over._

Beth quickly gets up and ready, calling and leaving a message for Mr. Brooks to call her back. After finishing her note for Mick she grabs her stuff and heads for Buzzwire.

An hour later Beth is at her desk at Buzzwire doing some research, when she gets his call back. He agrees to meet her for an interview, but no cameras, in 2 hours at the bar in his hotel. She agrees and soon after hanging up with him her phone starts to go off again.

"Hello."

"Beth I am going crazy, is there any way you can come over?"

"I will be there in 30."

"Thanks."

Beth could not help but smiles as she hangs up. She could just picture Candice pacing in front of her phone willing it to ring, for David to call and tell her it was okay, that he was okay.

Making good time with traffic Beth was there in 20 minutes. Going to the familiar door, it flung open at her first knock. As Beth entered the apartment, sure enough she saw Candice's phone laying on the table.

"Let me guess you are waiting to hear from David?"

"Yes, he is going to talk to Josef tonight. I don't think Josef will hurt him but…vampires can be unpredictable sometimes."

"How about I take your mind off of it?"

"How?"

"You can come with me. I have to go interview Mr. Books, seems he is going to be our new ADA."

"What?"

"Yeah, I know Mick would go crazy if he knew I was going to see him alone so I didn't tell him, but if you come with me…he would feel better. It will also keep your mind off of David."

"If he calls—"

"Bring your phone. Mick was still asleep when I left and him and Josef can talk for hours so who knows how long until David will even be able to talk to him."

"If something happens to him, it would be my fault."

Beth lets out a grunt grabbing Candice's phone and keys from the center of the table and pulling her out of the apartment door, locking it behind her.

"What the—"

"Now shut up. No talking about the David and Josef. Everything will be fine."

"But—"

"Nothing…no talking about it."

"Fine," Candice relents taking her keys and phone from Beth as they head to Beth's car.

They head to Yuca's Hut to grab a quick bite before heading to the hotel's bar. Getting there early to scope the place out. Mr. Brooks comes in right on time, looking impeccable in his designer suit, tailored to his tall fit physique. He sees Beth at the bar and starts in her direction.

"Hello again Mrs. Turner, I see you brought a friend," nodding at Candice.

"Yes I did, you to have meet I believe."

Mr. Brooks extends his hand, "Nice to see you again, Mrs. Cabrea."

Candice accepts his hand, "How is it you know my name?"

"It is my job to know things, now might I ask why you are here."

"I know a few things myself Mr. Brooks," Beth stands up straight trying to assert herself, "For instance I know about the sexual harassment complaints, which is why I thought it best to bring a 3rd party."

"You have done your homework, I am impressed."

Mr. Brooks takes a seat at the bar next to Beth; she takes her seat once again.

"Why are you becoming the ADA? I thought you were here to investigate Josh."

"I am going to find out what happened to Josh, but in the mean time an ADA is needed and I am more than qualified." Beth rolls her eyes at his smug arrogance, "This gets me in the lions den so to speak. I would also like to keep my investigation quite, which is why I agreed to meet you here."

"Are you hoping that the people you suspect of what bribing Josh to try and bribe you?"

"That would be nice. Now Mrs. Turner about your interview I would appreciate some help."

"Help?"

"Focus your story on the investigation into Josh's death not my background in IA, just how I plan on cleaning up LA. If you focus on that I don't think any other media outlet will think there is any other story."

"So you want me to spin my story to help you?"

"Yes," he flags the bartender over and asks for a scotch.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Help me find those responsible for his demise."

"So Josh is dead?"

"We both know the odds that he is still alive at this point."

_Funny thing is even dead he is still a pain in my ass,_ "Until a body is found though," she rebutted.

"Do you think he is alive?"

_I know he is dead, but you will never find a body, _"What does it matter what I think? All that matters is the truth."

"Well said, now about the interview."

"I will spin it, if you keep me in the loop. I want the first exclusive for all the leads. I want to be kept in the loop of anything you find, on the record or not."

Mr. Brooks takes a sip of his drink that was brought over to him. Looking back at Beth then to Candice who had been sitting quietly the whole time watching,

"Deal."

They spend the next hour going over what will be said, what will be left out. After everything is ironed out Beth and Candice leave and head back to Candice's.

They whole way Candice keeps looking at her phone making sure she had service, had not missed a call.

"Between waiting on the results for the bar and waiting to hear from David I may have an aneurism."

"Don't stress everything will be fine."

As they approach Candice's Beth notices what looks like David's 2-door 2008 Challenger SRT8 parked on the side of the street. Candice was still staring at her phone Beth drives right by it checking it out and sure enough it was David's. It was a nice car; Mick had once said it was modern bringing back the look of the American muscle car, black like a smooth silk, with its hood scoop and custom chrome wheels and tires, interior is all black with chrome trim accented everywhere. Race pedals and stick shift handle by OBX Racing Sports, and of course tinted windows equipped with V8, 425-horsepower engine. Beth couldn't help but giggle inside at the surprise she was about to receive.

Candice stops and gets her mail, finding a letter from the bar association. Beth heads up the stairs, electing to work off the stress, when they reach her floor Beth pulls out her phone and looks at it.

"Sorry I have to go, breaking story. I will call you later though I want to know when we are going out to celebrate."

"Okay," Candice looks at her phone again.

"David is fine…trust me you will see soon enough," with a wink Beth heads back down the stairs.

Candice watches her go down until she can no longer see her, shrugging she pulls her keys out and opens the door to her floor. No sooner had she opened the door was she greeted by the welcoming sight of David leaning against her door, staring at her with a smile on his face.

"Hi."

Before David can say anything else Candice closes the distance between them in a flash wrapping her arms around him, he returns the embrace pulling his arms free to wrap around her stroking her back lightly. She clung onto him just breathing in his scent, her hands making their way up his back to his neck, she looks up stroking his check with the back of her hand.

"I take it you are happy to see me," David gave a playful smile.

"Yes, I was so worried. Why didn't you call me?"

David pulls her closer to him again, inhaling her beautiful scent, before pulling her back enough to look into her eyes.

"I decided I wanted to tell you in person."

"So…what happened?"

"Are you going to invite me in or do you want to stand in the hallway all night?"

Candice looks around realizing where she was. Feeling her pocket for her keys David reaches down to the floor to pick them up along with her phone and mail which she had carelessly dropped running into his embrace. Candice takes the keys and they make their way inside.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	12. Chapter 12: It's A Date

Enigma

By: Evilous

NC-17

Disclaimer: Once again so not mine, although a girl can dream. I do own my OC's though, hey that's something. Well enjoy!

Chapter 12: It's a Date

Candice goes straight to the couch pulling David behind her, hardly given him any time to shut the door behind him. She takes her mail from his hands and tosses it on the floor, along with her keys and phone, before taking his hands in hers. David can hear her elevated heart rate; he can sense that she is worried.

"I am sorry I worried you."

"What happened?"

"I talked to Josef," taking a deep breath unsure how to phrase this next part.

"Oh god he has a problem with it doesn't he? You're okay though, so that is all that matters."

"No he is fine with us, don't worry."

"Really? I mean I thought he would be. You have me worrying for nothing. So what happens now, do I quite? How does a freshie quite I wasn't really expecting this."

"It went better than I expected. Josef said you don't have to resign from your position; he will just make you my freshie. If you want that, I don't really want you as my freshie—"

"Why not?"

"You are more than a freshie to me."

If it was possible all the blood in her body rushed to her checks, David couldn't help but smile at her.

"I believe I promised you a date."

"Seems you did."

"If you are free I would like to take you out tonight."

"Tonight…where?"

"It's a surprise."

"When?"

"As soon as you go change."

"If I don't know where I am going how am I suppose to know what to wear?"

"Nice try but you are not getting any hints. Just throw on some jeans and a sweater; it gets a little nippy at night."

Candice stands up and walks back into her bedroom to change. David pulls out his phone and checks a few things sending a couple messages. Looking down to pick up everything she had set on the ground David notices one envelope is from the state bar association, he sets her mail on the counter tucking that 

letter in his inner coat pocket. Candice comes out dressed in dark jeans a pair of stiletto heel boots and a burgundy kimono-sleeve sweater, hair combed out falling naturally on her shoulders. Taking a deep breath he could catch her usually intoxicating scent but also a splash of J. Lo glow.

"Is this okay?" She asks doing a spin.

"You look gorgeous."

David leads her out the door and down to his car. Ever the gentlemen he opens the door for her, before getting in himself. She continues to ask him where they are going but he keeps quite. Stopping out side Devine Events, "Stay."

David gets out and hurries inside, while Candice looks around the car trying to find a hint as to what is going on. Before she has any time to snoop David is back placing a large brown bag behind his seat.

Before Candice can ask yet again where they are going David answers her curious mind, "One more stop, it won't be much longer now."

"Fine but for the record you need to talk to Mick, this whole stay in the car thing is quite irritating,"

David chuckles, yes women did not like to be told to stay. As the pulled up to the back entrance of the morgue Candice gives him a somewhat suspicious glance.

"I know you hate asking you to stay but can you wait here for me. I just have to go grab something."

"I will if you give me a hint."

"Fine, I am taking you someplace to have dinner and talk."

"Where?"

"You will see, I gave you a hint now wait here please."

"Fine, I already guessed that much though."

"I never said it was a good hint," with a wink David exits the car as Candice grunts 'men' under her breath.

David goes to the trunk and pulls out a small collapsible cooler. Candice realizes what they are doing there; he is picking up his dinner. _I guess he is not interested in me for dinner._ Taking the opportunity she looks in the bag behind his seat to see what the delightful aroma was, but before she can see anything more than the bottle of fine red wine David is getting back in the car, damn the vampire speed.

They make the rest of their trip in silence before pulling along an old worn down building that looked like it may be condemned. David gets out and opens the door for her, standing her to the side while he retrieves the bags he picked up, and opening the trunk he pulls out another large bag. He guides her into the building, not allowing her to carry anything she settles with holding onto his arm, unsure where he is taking her.

The building was old and had one of the older elevators, that you shut the cage yourself, getting in it David pulled the lever to take them up. When the reached the top, he turned and stood in front of Candice.

"Trust me," David sets down the items and holds up a scarf. She eyes it suspiciously then nods; he ties it around her eyes, and recollects the items from the ground.

"Take my arm," she obeys and he leads her forward a short distance before stopping. "Stand still, I am going to let go but I will be right here, I just have to set something down. Okay?"

David strokes her arm, making sure she is okay; being blindfolded in an unfamiliar place and then left alone would trouble anyone. Candice nods and allows him to pull away. She tries to listen to the sounds around her, but was unable to distinguish anything. A sudden breeze drifts across her face, sending a chill up her spin she wraps her arms in front of her chest.

David is behind her, resting his hands on her shoulder, causing a jolt at the unexpected touch. "Stop it, you have me blindfolded, no sneaking up on me."

"Sorry, how about we take this off."

David slowly unties the scarf letting it fall from her face. She blinks her eyes to readjust, the sight before her not what she had expected. They may be in an old run down building but it just so happened to have a beautiful view of the city from the balcony. A blanket sprawled out across the ground with dinner set out for her with a bottle of wine and 2 glasses, candles sitting all around the giving a soft glow.

"When did you have time to…" Candice trailed off looking around then back to David,

"I planned for this before I went and talked to Josef…hoping for the best."

Taking her hand he leads her to the blanket, she takes a seat and he follows. Pouring them both a glass of wine, pulling a bottle of blood from the cooler he adds some to his drink. They simply sit and enjoy each others company with easy conversation as Candice eats. Talking about his past how he knew about this place, as it turns out he had lived in this very spot many years before. They talked about simple things, what she planned to do.

After Candice has finished her dinner they move closer, Candice resting her back against his chest as they looked out over the view. David leans into her ear, "I have something else for you."

Turning her face to his, "What?"

"When I was picking your mail up from the ground this caught my eye," reaching into his pocket pulling out the letter. "I thought you might want to open it."

"I completely forgot about that. I'm scared…I don't want to open it. I don't want to ruin a perfect night."

"Nothing can ruin it; you have to find out sooner or later. I know you did fine."

Slowly taking the letter from him she leans back into his chest allowing him to read over her shoulder. Opening the envelope slows she pulls out the letter, David strokes her arm slowly her heart was racing.

"I can't read it," pushing the letter down. "You read it."

Shoving it in his hand she holds her hands to her face. Pulling her hair to the side, David breathes softly against her neck calming her. As she drops her hands from her face, pulling her knees up to her chest, he wraps his right arm around her front pulling her close. Candice holds onto his arms, "Read it please."

"Are you sure you want me to?" She nods for him to continue. David scans the letter, a grin crossing his beautiful lips. "So after you pass the bar what happens next?"

"What?"

"What happens now that you passed the bar?"

"I did it?"

"Yes, I told you, you had nothing to worry about. You are brilliant."

David drops the letter wrapping his other arm around her kissing her neck. Candice squeals from excitement, pulling from his embrace enough to turn around throwing her arms around his neck. The smile on her face could put the sun to shame; he would gladly be burned to be near such a bright smile. Putting her forehead to his, "I did it," she states again still trying to process it.

Locking eyes they lose themselves in the moment, David leans forwards his lips a hair from hers. Taking advantage of his closeness she closes the slight distance brushing her lips to his. The kiss was gentle and new, both new at this relationship. Candice continues to place soft playful kisses that he gingerly returns.

After what seemed like hours in such delicate kisses, Candice pulls back and squeals again, "I did it." David can not suppress his laugh this time, she was so cute. He could tell though even through her excitement she was tired and needed to rest.

"Yes you did. Now why don't we get you home?"

Candice lets out a yawn, feeling the night's excitement escaping her, and nods to go home. David quickly brows out the candles and leaves everything as it is only bringing he cooler with the blood, taking Candice back to his car. They ride the rest of the way in silence both smiling and stealing glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking.

As they arrived David parked and insisted on walking her up to her door. As she opened the door, she leaned against the door frame, not really wanting the night to end, afraid to wake up and it all be a dream.

"I had a great time."

"I'm glad; I had a good time with you. Get some rest."

Placing a soft kiss on her check he heads to the elevator listening to make sure she locks the door. Heading down to his car David is wearing the biggest grin on his face. He had not felt this way in a long time, if ever.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	13. Chapter 13: Lunch Date

Enigma

By: Evilous

NC-17

Disclaimer: Once again so not mine, although a girl can dream. I do own my OC's though, hey that's something. Well enjoy!

Chapter 13: Lunch Date

Danielle spent most of her day at work running over test results, monitoring patients, looking into possible changes to the formula. After hours of looking into a microscope for signs of possible change Danielle gave a frustrated grunt as her stomach groaned for nourishment. Taking a moment to recollect her thoughts, she got up to get herself a bottle of water from the employee fridge. Nothing she had not brought anything to eat, she decides she will be eating out yet again. Pulling out her phone to place a to go order, she scans her phone book, the majority of her contacts were restaurants' or work contacts, when she has a better idea.

"Beth Turner."

"Hey Beth its Danielle."

"Danielle hey how are you?"

"Good, you?"

"Good, working."

"Same here, I was going to go grab some lunch and was wondering if maybe you wanted to join me."

"Sounds good, I am hungry. I can get out now, where do you want to meet?"

"Applebee's?"

"Sounds good to me, see you there in 15."

"Bye," Danielle hangs up grabbing her purse from her locker, hanging her lab coat in its place.

"Hey talk about timing," Beth jokes as they both walk up to the doors at the same time.

"Yeah, now lets get some food, I'm starved. I don't think I have eaten since we meet the other day."

As they are seated they order their drinks, "Why haven't eaten?"

"I was bust I went out with you, which was great thank you again for inviting me. Then I just went to bed when I got home. Yesterday I worked all day, came home showered, sleep then back to work today. I get caught up, but I just know we are close."

"I am the last person who should be telling you to remember to eat, since Mick constantly calls or brings me food, to make sure I don't forget. I give him a hard time saying I can take care of myself but honestly it is sweet."

Their drinks arrive and they place their orders.

"So what exactly do you do?"

"I work on developing clinical tests for experimental procedurals and drugs; basically I try to find cures that don't exist yet."

"Wow, sorry but why don't you have your medical degree? I don't mean to pry."

"Don't worry about it. I couldn't afford to be technically in the classes. I had the grades but couldn't get a loan, due to my identity being stolen and well my credit just recovered from that. I started taking notes, that way I could be in the classes anyways, you know so that when I got in I would be ahead. Well I wasn't making enough but I loved the classes, I took them multiple times, most of the professors liked me wished their students were as dedicated as me. I got to the point I was covering 5 classes a day 5 days a week."

"So how did you end up here working for a research lab without your degree?"

"One of the professors who really liked my dedication, and had me help him as a TA, even helped me out gave me access to the labs so I could watch him do some of his studies. He had a friend looking for a research assistant and a degree was not a requirement. They needed someone who knew their stuff and was dedicated, he recommended me and I got it."

"That's great. Have you ever thought about going back and getting the degree?"

"I started taking classes as soon as I started, they pay for them. It's a great job."

"I bet you are the top of your class."

"Its embarrassing and I seem to throw off the curve."

"Don't be embarrassed, embrace it."

"I will try, I'm just shy. I mean I can talk to you and the other night I liked talking to Coop and everyone else. It was nice but that was different, with others…people I don't know I just gets quite."

"There is nothing wrong with being shy, just be yourself. Don't second guess yourself. So enough life advice what are you working on now?"

"Right now we are working on long term coma patients. I am not allowed to say much."

"I understand, I was just curious."

"Can you keep a secret?"

_More than you can possibly know._ "Yeah."

"I think we are getting closer. We had a couple patients show increased brain activity with the last serum."

"How do you find your subjects?"

"Most are volunteered by the families; they are in a permanent coma, so a trial procedure is some hope."

"So you work full time on this and take classes, no wonder you forget to eat,"

"The classes are a breeze; I mean they are just a refresher course. Does that sound cocky, I didn't mean it that way it's just I have already taken them,"

"Don't worry I get it. Speaking of food, here comes ours."

As they ate their lunch the continued to chat some more about some of Beth's stories, leading up to how she meet Mick, well actually meet him as a women, Danielle didn't need to know he saved her when she was 4.

"Wow, so you two were just drawn to each other."

"Pretty much. He is a part of me."

"That is so romantic."

"What about you? Don't tell me you're all work no play."

"Sad to say but I am. I haven't had a boyfriend since high school, and honestly I don't think that counts."

"Why? Do you have a reason or just haven't met anyone worth trying with?"

"I told you I am shy, I never approach anyone and the only men who approach me are dogs. Your friend Coop…is he…"

"Single?"

Blushing furiously, "I feel so silly asking but I had fun with him. I was comfortable with him and he seemed like a nice guy he even stopped that guy who was trying to feel me up."

"How cute, just for the record I did not do this on purpose."

"Do what?"

"Well I knew that David and Candice liked each other, I mean I knew she liked him and I had my suspicions about him, and I wanted a night out, thought inviting you and Coop would make it not so much like a double date type setting. Coop could meet Candice and David, everyone could meet you and we could get to know each other."

"Okay but what do you mean you didn't do it on purpose."

"Coop is single, he is a great guy…he will probably kill me for this but yeah he called me yesterday to get your number."

"Really?" The excitement in her voice was not lost on Beth.

"He did."

"So what do I do?"

"Be yourself, do what feels right. Leave yourself some time to have fun."

"Okay I will try."

They finish their lunch both needing to get back to work; they pay the bill and head for their cars.

"Thanks for the lunch invite."

"Thanks for the pep talk. Before you go do you think you and Candice would be up for a shopping trip sometime?"

"Shopping with friends…sure. Give me a call."

They head their separate ways. Danielle heads back to work donning her lab coat once again she picks back up on her research with a more cheerful mood. She spent most of her days alone at work, giving her peace to focus on work, but right now she was finding it hard to focus on much other than her luck. Having never been good with making friends, somehow she had managed to meet someone she truly 

considered a friend even if she had only known her a couple days. Then there were the thoughts of Coop, dancing with him, talking with him and he seemed genuinely interested in what she did with her life. Smiling to herself as she went back to reviewing test results, LA just brightened up.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	14. Chapter 14: Mr Browning

Enigma

By: Evilous

NC-17

Disclaimer: Once again so not mine, although a girl can dream. I do own my OC's though, hey that's something. Well enjoy!

Chapter 14: Mr. Browning

"Lt. Davis, can you come into the conference room please?"

"Coming sir."

Carl gets up from his desk and goes into the conference room, shutting the door behind him. The blinds had already been drawn shut, and Mr. Brooks was seated at the end of the table. Neat stacks of files sitting in front of him, Mr. Brooks directed Carl to have a seat.

"Lt. Davis, I am trying to get a handle on where the Joshua Lindsey case is."

"We are following every possible lead sir."

"I am sure you are. I have heard that Mr. Lindsey gave you a key to a bus locker, and instructed if anything were to happen to him to check it."

"Yes sir, but it was empty."

"Do you think Mr. Lindsey would have given you a key to an empty locker?"

"I don't think it was empty. We have video footage of Josh going into the station and putting items in there. Looked like folders and cds, the image is not clear enough to pick up detail that is just speculation, but he put something in there. We have scanned every hour of footage since then; no one comes to the locker until I show up to check."

"You have watched every hour, so what are you saying it disappeared?"

"I don't know sir, but it had to have gone somewhere."

"Have you called in any outside help on this?"

"No sir."

"I will have someone come in and help. Maybe the video will hold some key."

"Bringing in someone else, is that a good idea with the severity of this case?"

"I see here that this office has used Mick St. John on a few occasions."

"Mick is a Private Investigator."

"Do you trust him?"

"Mick is a good guy, a little strange sometimes but he helps. He doesn't want credit he just volunteers to help, and he keeps the interference to a minimum."

"Do you know him well?"

"Professionally, we are not drinking buddies but I know him."

"What about Mrs. Turner?"

"What about her?"

"How well do you know her?"

"She is a reporter at Buzzwire; we are…friends of sorts. She wants information—"

"So you leak information to your reporter friend,"

"We both know it is necessary to play nice with the reporters. Beth won't publish anything without the facts, and the okay. She has helped us on more than one occasion. If you have a problem with—"

"I understand your situation; I have no complaints about your methods. Your file is full of praise from your co-workers and even Mr. Lindsey has made a few comments as to your reliability and dedication. I am only checking your connection to the case, and how objective you can be."

"My connection?"

"You said you are friends with the last person to see him, and he himself left you a key to a locker that could have at one time contained evidence on any number of cases."

"I have worked this case by the book. Nothing I have done is out of line, I know this case backwards and forwards."

"I have no intention of taking you off this case; your personal connections could help your investigation. Just know I will be actively involved in this case. What you know I want to know."

"Yes sir. If that is all I have some phone calls to make."

"That is all; I will call you after I talk to my consultant."

Carl nods and leaves the room with at a good speed, trying to put distance between them. Anxious to get back to work, he was determined to find out what happened to the contents of the locker. It may be the missing piece to the puzzle.

As Carl left the room Mr. Brooks picked up one of the files in front of him. The file had Carl's name on it, Mr. Brooks read aloud some of the notations inside, "Loyal, dedicated, slight temper when his beliefs are challenged, very nice Lt. Davis seems your psychiatric evaluation was dead on." As he set Lt. Davis' file in one of the neat stacks he had before him, Mr. Brooks grabbed another file, dialing a number from it.

"Hello," Coop answered.

""Mr. Browning?"

"Hey man, I'm not interested in buying anything," before Coop could hang up.

"Mr. Browning my name is Mr. Brooks, I am the new ADA, please do not hang up."

Coop looks at his phone, "Sorry I thought…"

"I understand I hate telemarketers to."

"What can I do for you Mr. Brooks?"

"Could you come down to my office?"

"Why?"

"I would rather not discuss this on the phone. Would you please come by in say 2 hours?"

Coop sighs, "I will be there."

Without so much as a goodbye Mr. Brooks hangs up. Gathering up his files sliding them into his briefcase, Mr. Brooks pushes his chair back in he heads out and back to his office.

"Ass hole," Coop hangs up, clearly irritated. Taking a calming breath he dials another number on his phone, the look of irritation fading to disappointment.

"Hello."

"Danielle its Coop again."

"Hi, what time is it? Am I late?"

Coop couldn't help but let out a laugh, "No, no it's only been an hour."

"Oh okay, I just sometimes get caught up and loose track of time."

"I understand, I really hate to do this but can I get a rain check on dinner tonight? The new ADA has requested to see me for some reason."

"Yeah that's fine," trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice. "I have lots to keep me busy."

"I hate having to do this I was looking forward to tonight. I will be collecting on that rain check soon."

A smile turns on her lips as her voice becomes softer, "Okay I will hold you to that. Good luck with the ADA."

"Thanks, I will call you."

"Bye."

"Bye."

An hour later Coop stands up closing his laptop putting it into his messenger bag which he in turn brings over his head. Muttering aloud all the way to his car, "This better be damn important, making me cancel my first date…ass hole, I can see why Beth wanted the dirt on him. This better be important."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	15. Chapter 15: Consultant

Enigma

By: Evilous

NC-17

Disclaimer: Once again so not mine, although a girl can dream. I do own my OC's though, hey that's something. Well enjoy!

Chapter 15: Consultant

Coop walks up to the door, 'Mr. Brooks' in bold letters printed on it, knocking he waits for an answer. He didn't wait long; before the impeccably dressed Mr. Brooks swung the door open offering his hand.

"Ah Mr. Browning thank you for coming, come in have a seat."

After Mr. Brooks had shook his hand he waved his hand inward for Coop to come in and be seated.

"Honestly it didn't sound like I had a choice."

"Mr. Browning—"

"Please call me Coop, Mr. Browning is my father."

"As you wish, you always have a choice. Seems you have been making rather good choices lately in your life, still trying to make up for all the wrong ones."

"Why am I here?"

"I have a job for you."

"I already have a job."

"This is more of an outside consultant job."

"If I'm not interested?"

"I would advise you to reconsider. I would hate to have to open up your files and an investigation into your business."

"On what grounds?"

"I would find something. Now wouldn't it be easier to just help. Give some of your time, save yourself the hassle."

"Why me? Don't you have tech people working for you, ones you don't have to blackmail?"

"Yes, they have looked it over, and found nothing. I want fresh eyes. You are supposed to be one of the best."

"What am I looking over?"

"Video surveillance. See if you can find any discrepancies."

"What kind of discrepancies?"

"Anything. The video pertains to the Joshua Lindsey case. He put some items in a bus locker some time before his disappearance. When we opened the locker it was empty. No one was in the locker between the two events that we could see."

"So you don't want me because I'm the best, you want me because I have incentive to keep quite."

"That is one way to look at it."

"Give me the material I will see what I can find."

"You work here."

"I don't have my equipment here. If you want my help—"

"You can use our lab, anything you need will be at your disposal."

Coop lets out a grunt, "Lead the way."

Danielle was getting off work, deciding to go home and have a nice long relaxing bubble bath. On the way she calls Beth.

"Beth Turner."

"Hey Beth its Danielle."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Not much had a date for about an hour then got canceled."

"What? Coop canceled?"

"He got called into talk to the ADA, it was important and he asked for a rain check."

"What did the Brooks want?"

"I don't know. Why I called though is to see about that shopping trip, I was thinking this weekend maybe."

"This weekend is good for me, let me check with Candice. I will let you know though."

"Okay well I am almost home, going to go take a long hot bubble bath to relax."

"Sounds good, enjoy. Put in some music, light some candles, and forget he world."

"Plan on it. Just let me know, bye."

"Bye."

Beth gets off the phone, looking up at Mick.

"What is it?"

"Coop had to cancel their date tonight because Brooks called him in. What would Mr. Brooks want with Coop?"

"I don't know but I think we should tell Josef."

Mr. Brooks leads Coop down the hallways the technical analysis lab, and introduces him to the annalist working.

"Mrs. Hughes, this is Mr. Browning he is here to look over the video surveillance from the bus station. I would appreciate it if you could get him situated and get him anything he needs."

"I will," she responds looking less than pleased.

"Good, then I will let you get to it. Mrs. Hughes here has my number just call me when you have any news."

Mr. Brooks was heading out the door, before anyone could question him. Coop looks around, the lab was neat and in order, a lot of nice equipment, then Coop looks back up to the woman before him.

"Hey just call me Coop."

"Rebecca you can call me Becca everyone does," she extends her hand and they shake. "I can't stand that guy. I have everything under control here and he goes and brings in outside her that I have to babysit, no offense, and I have more than one case to work on."

"I can't stand him either. I am only here to look into the one case then I will be out of your hair. If you could just show me where it is and I will try and get out of your hair."

"Right over here, the quality sucks, I converted it onto a digital image so it would be easier to work with. Pulling it up here you can use this computer, I hope you know something about this, I don't have the time to explain it right now, I have to finish up some reports I have court tomorrow."

"I will be fine; I know my way around a computer."

Coop takes a seat and his fingers fly across the keyboard, as Rebecca watches in fascination. Coop starts streaming the video, starting at when Josh first put something in the locker, then watching through all the way until Lt. Carl and other officers showed up, playing it at a fast speed slowing it down each time, trying to catch something. Then the day before Lt. Carl shows up, Coop notices something on the tape. His fingers fly across the keys once more typing in codes moving the clip with the mouse sectioning it off breaking it and playing another section. Rebecca disappears from the room, to make a phone call.

"Kostan," Josef barked into the phone.

"Josef its Becca."

"Good evening Becca, thought you were working tonight, decide to stop by for a little snack?"

"I am at work that's why I am calling. There is someone here looking into the Lindsey case. He is reviewing the bus surveillance now and he is good, I think he might have found something. What should I do?"

"Who is this guy?"

"Coop Browning, Brooks brought him down said to give him whatever he needed."

"Thank you for the warning let me know what he finds."

Becca heads back into the lab, amazed to see Coop with the different layers she had integrated together herself. She had spent over an hour putting that together and he had been in there less than 10 minutes and had it torn apart. _Crap_, was all she could think.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	16. Chapter 16: Missing Time

Enigma

By: Evilous

NC-17

Disclaimer: Once again so not mine, although a girl can dream. I do own my OC's though, hey that's something. Well enjoy!

Chapter 16: Missing Time

Coop looks up seeing Becca has reentered the room, he motions for her to come over. "Hey I think I found something."

With a look of shock and horror on her face that does not go unnoticed, "Really what is it?"

"Right here," playing back a piece of the feed. "This part and this one are the same. Its like they were cut and looped, so we are missing a little over an hour of video."

"How can you tell?"

"Right here in the corner, watch the dog," they watch the screen Becca silently hitting herself in the head for not having caught that, for not taking more time to check her work. "See how you can see him, and then he just disappears and then reappears again in the same spot."

"I can't believe I didn't catch that."

"Don't beat yourself up about it. I just got lucky."

"Coop, I don't know you but I am going to ask you to do me a favor."

"What is it?"

"Don't tell Brooks you found something."

"This could be important, and I might not like the guy but I have my own reasons for helping."

"I understand I am not asking you to hold it back, just don't tell him yet. It would look bad if I had weeks to look at it and didn't find anything but you come in and less than," looks at her watch "25 minutes you have a huge lead."

Coop shrugs, realizing she had a point. He had agreed to help Mr. Brooks he never said he would rush it.

"Sure I can leave it be for awhile, wouldn't want you to get into trouble for being over worked."

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

"I think I am going to call it a night. Will you be here tomorrow?"

"Yeah, before I leave for court around 1."

"I will come in tomorrow and 'work' on finding something. When you get back from court we can make the miraculous discovery."

"We?"

"I don't want you getting in trouble; we could have found it together."

"You don't have to—"

"I know, but I want to. See you tomorrow."

Before Becca can argue, Coop heads back out the door. Becca looks over the footage again, irritated that she had not seen that. Pulling her phone back out she dials Josef again.

"That was fast," Josef answered.

"Yeah well he is good. He found out time is missing, that part of the footage was looped over."

"Shit," Josef growls. "Are you compromised?"

"No he just left; he hasn't said anything to Brooks yet. I asked him to keep it quite for a little while, so that I wouldn't look bad. You know this being my job, him coming in and 20 minutes later finding evidence. He even wants to give me credit for finding it."

"Very nice, so when is he going to turn it over?"

"Tomorrow when I get back from court, we are going to make a miraculous discovery."

"I will be in touch."

Josef hangs up the phone picking up the scent of the people he was just about to call.

"Just the human I wanted to talk to."

Beth rolls her eyes, "Josef can we cut with the jokes right now, we have something we need to talk to you about."

"Funny I have some questions for you. Your computer friend Coop is it, why would he be working for Mr. Brooks?"

"How do you know that?"

"You knew."

"I just found out, that's why we came here to tell you."

"Why is he working for him?"

"I have no idea. All I know is that he asked Danielle on a date tonight then he called to get a rain check that he was called in to go talk to the ADA ."

"Seems your friend is reviewing the footage from the bus station. He is good, he found the loop right away, he knows time is missing and that someone is covering it up."

"How do you know all of this Josef?" Beth wanted to know how he always seemed to know everything.

Mick wraps his arm around her shoulder, "Josef has a contact or two in the right places. I believe Becca works as a technical analyst."

"Who is Becca?"

"One of my girls. Well she used to be, now she just helps us out, swings by for the occasional snack, some parties, things of that nature."

"So why was the tape edited?"

"When Mick and David went in there as F.B.I. they cleared out the locker. They are not F.B.I. so we just made sure the tapes were good."

"Why didn't you just destroy them?"

"That would have looked suspicious. When you know the person who is going to be reviewing the tapes it is just so much easier to have it show what you want."

"Good plan only now Coop got pulled into this. He has no idea what he is doing."

"No he doesn't, he is messing with our community and we have to take care of him."

"Don't you dare," Beth broke free from Mick's arm and was storming towards Josef. "Don't you even think about hurting him?"

"Mick you might want to explain to Blondie here our code."

Beth turns to Mick, her eyes pleading with him for help. Walking up to her he takes her hands in his; giving her the best half smile he could before turning his attention to Josef.

"Josef she's right. You can't just have him taken care of. It would draw to much attention."

"Are you saying that because you believe there is a risk or because it's your girlfriend's friend?"

"Both. Josef think about it if he just goes missing it would raise questions, and yes he is Beth's friend. He's done nothing wrong I will not let you hurt him Josef."

Beth squeezes his hand, silently thanking him for standing by her. Part of Beth knew that protecting their secret was the number 1 priority; she understood that there were things that had to be done. There were too many other things they could try first before going with the most extreme.

"What do you suggest we do?"

"I can talk to him," Beth turns back to Josef. "I can come up with something."

"Mick would you give us a minute alone, I need to speak to Blondie here."

Before Mick can object, Beth tells him it is okay. Reassuring him with a soft smile. Mick pulls her into an embrace, looking up at Josef his fangs descend and his eyes frost over, making sure his friend gets the message. Mick pulls himself back together and heads out the door.

"Come out here," Josef gestures for the door to the pool. "He can't hear us out here."

"Why are you worried about him hearing us?"

"I am just going to be honest with you. There are things about this world that you don't know that you may not agree with but there is nothing you can do. We have our rules; we have them for a reason."

"Don't patronize me Josef; I know damn good and well that protecting our secret is the most important thing. I will do whatever it takes to make sure of that." Josef looks taken aback he had forgotten how much of a fiery spirit she was. "Your right I don't agree with this. There are other ways that this can be handled."

"If you fail, if you can't keep Coop in line, then what?"

Beth is silent, her heart is racing, and she didn't know what to say.

"You understand what will happen, our secrecy is the goal. You secure it or I will."

"I understand," was all Beth could manage before her voice gave out on her.

Josef opens the door and follows Beth back inside. "You have until 1:00 tomorrow."

Beth nods and heads to the door, meeting Mick outside they head back to the Benz. Riding home in silence as Beth try's to wrap her mind around what was happening.

_I know his world is different, that they have different rules. I get that I really do, I accept it. Sometimes extreme actions had to be taken…but Coop. Would I be acting like this if it was just some stranger? Would I be having such a hard time with this if it wasn't Coop? Damn it, it is Coop. I can't just let Josef order his death. God I even put Mick in the middle of this, I knew he would take my side, he loves me and I knew he couldn't say no. It means the world that he will protect Coop from Josef if necessary but I can't let Mick choose, it was selfish. Protect his life, his community or make me happy, it's not fair. All because of a damn tape…all because of Josh, if he weren't dead, I would kill him for this._

Josef took a seat back at his desk, deep in thought. _I knew Mick would stand up for her, everything is going as planned. I knew his little fire ball would object and come up with something. Now I just hope she can pull it off. Better have Plan B ready._

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	17. Chapter 17: Sex Tape

Enigma

By: Evilous

NC-17

Disclaimer: Once again so not mine, although a girl can dream. I do own my OC's though, hey that's something. Well enjoy!

Chapter 17: Sex Tape

Arriving home Mick can no longer hold in his confusion. Going to the fridge he pours himself a drink, and finishes it quickly before refilling it.

"Are you okay?" Beth questions seeing he is clearly upset.

"What did Josef say?"

"He gave me until 1 to silence Coop or he will."

"Beth…Coop…I wont let anything happen to him."

Beth goes to him, taking the glass from his hand setting it down so she could have his hands. Pulling them to her face she looks into his beautiful soulful eyes.

"Mick I know you would do that for me and it means so much that you would, but…" She lets out a deep sigh, "I understand the rules. Maybe not all of them but I know enough to know that this secret, what you are, protecting that secret is the number 1 rule."

Before Mick can say anything she releases his hands to put her finger to his lips. "I know that Josef is just looking out for the community. I will talk to Coop, I don't know what I am going to say but I will think of something. I will make sure he stays quite, but Mick I won't make you choose between protecting your secret and me."

Mick pulls her finger from his lips, "Beth I will do anything for you."

"Mick it isn't fair to ask you to change the rules for me. I won't let it come to that, I will find a way."

"We will find a way," he corrects.

Unable to think of anything else, Beth just leans forward to kiss him softly. Mick leans forward and deepens the kiss, both losing themselves for a moment. No fighting, no problems, just the passion that one kiss can fill a person with.

Beth's phone starts to go off pulling them back to the reality at hand. "Hello."

"Hey Beth, I know you are usually the one calling me for help but I have a job for you and Mick."

"Coop, what…yeah come on by."

"Okay see you in 10."

Coop hangs up and Beth is stuck staring into the phone, like a deep caught in headlights. Mick slowly tilts her chin upwards to look into her eyes.

"Baby what was it?"

"That was Coop. He needs our help with something; he will be here in 10 minutes."

"Do you know what you are going to say?"

Slipping her phone back in her pocket, throwing her hands in the air, "No." After a couple deep breaths and some pacing, while Mick watched her silently, "Okay, let's see what he needs our help with first. Then I will go from there."

"Whatever you want to do. I am here for you 100."

"Thank you. Oh you might want to wash out your glass," pointing to the glass still partially full of blood.

Mick nods, and finishes the glass washing it out and putting it away. Mick goes back to a still pacing Beth and just pulls her into his arms helping to calm her nerves. They stayed like this until Coop was knocking at the door.

"Hey come on in," Mick greeted Coop.

"Thanks," he heads to sit on the couch where Beth is waiting.

"So what is it you need our help on," Beth try's to give her best smile.

"I got called in to talk to Mr. Brooks tonight. I know you know what a real ass hole he is."

"What did he want?" Mick sat down next to Beth taking her hand, she squeezed it tightly.

"He wanted me to look at some surveillance footage for him on the Joshua Lindsey case. I would have told him to go to hell but…"

"What is it?" Beth eyes full of concern for her friend.

"He knows all about me as well. My life before, when I got into all that trouble. If I didn't help then he would open up and investigation into my business which I have nothing illegal going on it's completely legit, but the investigation could scare away my clients."

"What do you need our help with?" Mick is trying to figure this out.

"Well I found a problem with the tape. Seems it was cut and looped, so someone is trying to cover something up. Becca is overworked and felt terrible she had not caught it, but I haven't told any of this to Brooks yet. He is blackmailing me I don't see the need to be speedy, plus it would look bad for Becca, so we will tell him about it tomorrow when she gets back from court."

Coop looks at both of them, "I came to you because I made a copy of the footage."

"How can we help?"

"I can figure out the time lapse, what is missing. Then we can go down there and ask who was working in that time frame and maybe they remember something."

Mick stands up, "You figure out the time frame we are looking at, Beth and I will go into the office and make some calls."

Mick pulls Beth up to him and leads her to the office, as Coop begins to pull out his laptop. Once inside Mick pulls Beth close to him, speaking in a low voice.

"If he—"

"I know. I am going to go talk to him."

"What are you going to say?"

"I don't know, just go with it."

Before Mick can ask her what she is planning she is already heading back to Coop who is typing away. Mick stays in the doorway of his office just watching his little fox. She did this al the time, he was unsure if it turned him on or scared him to death, never thinking things through fully just diving in head first and going with the flow.

"Coop I need to talk to you," Beth sits facing him on the couch.

"I figure out the time," Coop looks up with a self satisfied smile on his face.

"Coop you can't."

Looking at her with a confused look, "I just did."

"You were right, the tape was edited, and it was looped to cut out what really happened."

"Beth what do you know that you are not telling me?"

"I know what happened on the tape. The locker they are worried about containing evidence, it was emptied, by Mick and David, while they were impersonating F.B.I. agents."

"Why?"

"Josh wanted me back; I told him it would never happen, that I love Mick. He…he…threatened to expose…he was blackmailing me."

"Beth what could he possible have on you?"

Mick stands up from the door frame, unsure what she is going to say, he was ready to go with anything, until he heard her utter the 2 simple words that froze him in his tracks, "Sex tapes." After the shock passed he remembered he was supposed to be playing along. Deciding now would be the time to be the supportive boyfriend; he walked over to Beth sitting behind her holding her into his chest kissing her head.

It took Coop a few moments of staring to get his mouth to form words again, still staring at her as if he had misheard, "Are you serious? You made sex tapes?"

"No, well I didn't know. He filmed us a few times without me knowing, with a hidden camera."

"If he filmed you without your consent ten you could—"

"Could what take him to court, yeah he is the ADA. He was going to leak it to the media, put it online; no one would be able to prove he posted it. You know better than anyone once something is on the internet—"

"It's always out there. So what happened?"

"He made me break up with Mick. He wanted me to break his heart. I couldn't do it; I love him to much, so I told him everything. We decided to play along until we could find the tapes and destroy them. We staged a breakup and Josh was happy for awhile."

Taking a few breaths from her emotional speech, "One day while Josh was at the office we had someone keep an eye on him to let us know if he left, we broke into his place; trying to find the tapes. After some careful snooping we found a bunch of pictures and cd's with my name and dates on them. We…I put one of the cd's in my laptop to play it, to find out the angle, so we could find the camera, make sure it was empty. It was horrible, but we found the camera and took it to."

"Then just after that we got caught up in finding the boy. Once we had saved him, I decided to do some blackmailing of my own, I knew Josh was planning on setting up a sting hell we practically gift rapped it for him. I told him that if he didn't tell me where all traces of the tapes were I would publish my story about the boy being rescued, which would have blown the sting operation. He thought I was bluffing but decided not to call my bluff and told us he had copies in his house in his closet which we had already found and 

destroyed, and he showed us a key to a locker at the bus station, said he would hold onto it until after the sting to make sure I kept quite."

Mick took over from this point, "We didn't need him, David and I got fake jackets, badges even dogs and said we were doing a training exercise. We went in found the locker broke in cleared it out and left. We destroyed it all, and thought it was over. Then Josh went missing, and we knew it wouldn't be long until they found out about the locker. So we had the footage edited."

"Why not tell the police?"

"They were impersonating federal officers," Beth reminded him.

Now trying to help her iron out the ends in their story Mick continues, "The police would have wanted to know what was in the locker. The whole point of this was to protect her from this getting out; I have no intention of ever letting anything get out that could hurt her."

Mick looks into Beth's eyes, thinking how much of a great team they made. Coop just looked at them, trying to take in all that they had said.

Coop finally asked the question that was on all of their minds, "What do we do now?"

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	18. Chapter 18: Let me show you

Enigma

By: Evilous

NC-17

Disclaimer: Once again so not mine, although a girl can dream. I do own my OC's though, hey that's something. Well enjoy!

Chapter 18: Let me help you

Everyone sat in silence staring off into the distance unsure what to say, no one knew what to do. Coop was caught in the middle of a much larger problem than he knew. Beth had not thought this through, taking it one step at a time. Just finding a reason for them to be involved, a way to tell him the truth well at least as much as she could. Mick had different worries on his mind, losing his Beth.

_What do we do now? That's a good question I have to find a way to keep you quite so my best friend doesn't have you killed. To keep Beth from seeing the darker side of my world. She has seen so much and accepted it, without a second thought, times I was sure she would turn and run but she stayed. The love never fading from her eyes, and I thank the heaves everyday for that miracle, but my luck may be up. If my world is the reason her friend is killed simply because he is a good person how can I ever look her in the eyes again? She would try and understand she loves me for some crazy reason she loves me vampire and all but not even she could forgive this. I can't let her see that, I can't lose her, have her finally look at me as a monster, I couldn't live._

Beth stands from the couch and walks to retrieve glasses, "I need a drink, want one?"

Coop comes back from his thoughts and shakes his head glad to take a drink. Beth pours all of them a glass bringing them back to the couch. No one speaks as they sip their drinks. The silence was unbearable forcing Mick to focus on their heartbeats. Coop's heartbeat was steady considering everything they had just thrown his way, Beth's on the other hand was rapid. Mick could feel her distress rolling off of her in waves, her fear for her friend, frantically trying to figure a way out. Knowing this was all his fault he did his best to sooth her gently rubbing his hand up and down her back, stroking her shoulder, the effect his touch had on her was amazing as her heartbeat slowed and steadied out.

"Coop," Beth spoke softly.

"Yeah," he set his drink down looking up into her eyes for the first time since she had told him what had happened.

Beth looks down, unable to meet his eyes. Ashamed at what she was doing to her friend, lying to him bringing him into this mess, for what she was about to ask him to do for her.

"I hope you can forgive me someday—"

"Forgive you for what?"

"Getting you pulled into this, for what I'm going to ask you."

"Beth I don't need to forgive you. You did nothing wrong. Sure it was illegal, but I don't care, I may keep my business legit, but I still break the law everyday. There just has to be rules, know what your rules are and stick to them. Did you do any of this to purposely hurt someone?"

"No, I was just trying to protect her from what could have happened if Josh had released the tapes."

"See sounds like a good reason to me. Josh was blackmailing you; you took control of the situation and ended it. Seems your biggest mistake was not asking me for help in the first place."

"Coop, I didn't want to pull you into this mess, my mess."

"Beth you are my friend, the one person who knows I have screwed up royally in the past and yet you refuse to let those mistakes define me. You still treat me like me the person not some criminal that some people would after know what I did. You accept that I made mistakes and don't judge me for them. I just wish you would let me do the same for you. Let me help you now."

Beth's eyes are watering as she leans forward and throws her arms around Coop. Coop put his arms around her in return just holding her as she regained control of herself. Mick just sat back and watched this exchange; normally this type of contact between Beth and another man would send his inner vampire into a jealous rage, but not this. This was different, it was love, but the kind of love you have for a close friend, a brother, even his inner vampire understood that.

When Beth pulled away her eyes were still watery, she leaned back into Mick's embrace. Rubbing his hands up and down her arms, Coop kept her hands in his.

"I am in this, let me help you."

Beth is struck speechless, and simply smiles and nods. They spend the next few hours going over what is going to happen the next day, what each was going to do. After everything has been set, calls have been made everything rehearsed and edited where needed, Coop took off for home. After Mick shut the door behind Coop, he turned to Beth who was right behind him.

"Sex tapes," raising his eyebrow, "Really."

Beth hit him playfully in the arm, "Shut up, it was all I could come up with."

"How exactly did you think of that?" Wrapping her in his arms, leaning in to kiss her lips softly, "would there be any tapes I need to be on the look out for?"

"NO! I just thought about all the fluff I have had to cover in the past and the first thing to pop up that I could pull off was the sex tape thing. Trust me there is no sex tape."

"He couldn't have made one without you knowing?"

His demeanor had gone from playful to serious; the thought that someone could have hands on something so hurtful worried him.

"Josh would never have done that."

"Are you sure? He did do a few things you never thought he would have done."

Beth walks to the couch pulling Mick behind her, they sit facing each other. Beth takes his large hands in hers and starts to play with them, pruning her hands in random patterns on his palms with her finger tips.

"Mick, do you really want to have this conversation?"

"What conversation would that be?"

"The past lovers conversation."

Mick looks up from their hands meeting her eyes. Unsure what to say, he didn't want to discuss his past, he had accepted that she love him in spite of what he was but having to tell her some parts he would rather leave it alone. A chill went up his spine at the thought of even bringing up Coraline, knowing she was a touchy subject, but he didn't want to close her out, not after he opened this door.

"Beth I just wanted to make sure…there wasn't anything that could hurt you. Your little story made me think what if he had done that? I never meant to bring up past…the past"

Beth can sense he doesn't want to talk about his, and she is just in no mood to push him right now, she just wanted him in her arms. "We don't have to talk about it, but to put your mind at ease, Josh was plain. He never wanted to do anything different, sex was good but it was just…" She was blushing now, trying not to talk about her former sex life, or lack there of, "Point is he didn't want to try anything new, so I doubt he was taping us, it was outside his comfort zone."

Mick can't keep the grin off his face at the words. He never questioned his ability to satisfy her in bed she made it more than clear that he was doing that, but to hear that she was bored with Josh was just something that made him the man and vampire smile.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing," trying to hide his smile only made it wider.

"If I ever had any inclination to make a sex tape, I can only think of one person to make one with," giving him a coy smile.

"Who would that be?" Taking her bait.

"A certain vampire, who is tall, dark, handsome, makes me crazy at the slightest touch, word, glance." Placing soft kisses along his jaw line, "But I don't need a sex tape, why watch a tape when I have you right her in front of me?"

With that she pushes off the couch and races to the stairs, Mick on her heels.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	19. Chapter 19: What a Workout

Enigma

By: Evilous

NC-17

Disclaimer: Once again so not mine, although a girl can dream. I do own my OC's though, hey that's something. Well enjoy!

A/N: Okay well my story is rated M and this is one of the chapters for that rating. Contains nookie…read at own risk!

Chapter 19: What a Workout

Waking up to the feel of the soft feel of satin sheet, Beth felt around for Mick, only to find she was alone. Looking at the clock on the bedside table it was clear why, it was only 7am, he was still in his freezer. As she stretched out in bed she felt the slight soreness from the night's events. She did not remember coming to bed, but knew Mick had tucked her in before going to his freezer; after all he needed his rest to after that night. Mick St. John was definitely not boring, if anything she needed to start working out to keep her muscles limber and flexible, if last night was any indication.

Just thinking about it made her wet with want for him. He chased after her just like she knew he would, he had her pinned to the wall before the first step. As they lost themselves in the kiss, their mouths became like one breathing for the other. They shed their clothing as Beth pushes off the wall and to the support beam behind the couch, this time Mick's back is against the wall. Running her hands over his broad shoulders, down his strong protective biceps, as they wrapped around her small form, Beth moaned into his mouth as he pressed his erect cock against her thigh.

Mick slides sideways on the beam, moving to the arm of the couch. Beth pushes him to sit on the wide arm of the couch, trailing her hands over his chest stopping to pinch his nipples, his hips bucking into hers. Beth grips his shoulders moving one knee up then the other to the couch arm straddling Mick; she straightens her body her breasts are right in front of his face, he can't resist the urge to take one into his mouth. Playing with her nipple the way he loved to, bringing it to a hard peak, as Beth lowered herself onto his throbbing erection.

Throwing his head back from the sheer pleasure she brought him just entering her, letting her set the pace he held onto her hips to steady her balance. As she thrust up and down on him, her breasts bouncing perfectly in front of him, Mick finishes what he started with one treating the other to the same sweet pleasure. Leaning down to take his lips with hers she pulls his bottom lip with her teeth as she leaned back.

The sensation that went through her as she leaned back, accompanied by his moan at the angle, made them both want more. Mick took hold of her sides, "Lean back," she does as he commands. Her body was almost flat in the air, never losing pace with their thrusts. Always amazed at how full he made her, Beth slide her hand down her body to her curls and began to work her clit in time with his thrusts.

Mick's eyes followed her hand roaming down her body, to its destination. Watching as she worked herself, as he pushed into her thrust for thrust, bringing him even closer to the edge. Pulling her back up he takes her lips with a fury of a thousand suns.

Beth rises up again pulling herself completely off of him, as a growl of disapproval comes from his chest. With a coy smile she grinds her hips so that his head runs along her wetness. Unable to take anymore Mick stands lifting her to her feet, turning her in his arms, grinding his erection into her backside. Running his hand down the front of her as she had done, he begins to work her clit as he spreads her legs so he can slide back into her.

Beth leans forward elbows on the couch arm; Mick pulls his finger from working her to hold her hips firmly, as she begged him for more, "Deeper Mick, harder… faster."

"Baby I will, you're so hot, so wet. Can you wrap your legs—"Cut off by mutual moans as Beth wraps her legs behind his waist, getting him deeper.

The end is near as they continue in mutual pleasure. Beth can feel he is just as close as she is; she flexes herself up arching her back so she is up against his chest, Mick leaves one hand on her hips and he pumps with abandon, the other fondling her breasts. Beth is overcome by a crashing orgasm, bucking harder against him throwing her hair to the side off her shoulder, telling him to join her. That he does as he sinks his fangs into the base of her neck, drinking in the sweet nectar of the gods, his angel spilling himself deep inside her.

He retracted his fangs, and steadied himself, slowly setting Beth down to the ground. Her legs unable to hold her weight he manages to use his last bit of strength and carry her to the couch where he lays her draped against him. Beth looked up to face him with a smile on her face.

"That was amazing; you were so…deep and strong."

"Not boring?"

"God no, I am sure I will be sore tomorrow. I used muscles I didn't know I had. Some of the advantages of being in love with a vampire."

"I guess we will just have to work on keeping you in shape, sex is the best exercise."

Through a yawn she jokes, "I want a lifetime membership."

"You have it," but she doesn't hear him as she had passed out in his arms.

As Beth settled back in the bed not really ready to get up yet, _That is a workout plan I like _she thought to herself_._

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	20. Chapter 20: The Game Begins

Enigma

By: Evilous

NC-17

Disclaimer: Once again so not mine, although a girl can dream. I do own my OC's though, hey that's something. Well enjoy!

Chapter 20: The Game Begins

Beth woke again a few hours later, more refreshed and only slightly sore. The smell of fresh coffee and the undeniable aroma of food filled her senses. As she sat up in bed, Mick walked in carrying a tray with their breakfast on it.

"Good morning gorgeous. How are you feeling?"

Mick climbed into bed at her side pulling the tray close to them, kissing her softly on the lips then forehead. In front of her was some fresh squeezed OJ, coffee, and a plate with a stack of perfectly shaped pancakes drizzled with syrup and some whip cream on the top, and strawberries to the side. A beautiful presentation, she couldn't help but swipe the whip cream with her finger taking a lick.

"Morning yourself, I'm perfect now," taking a sip of her coffee.

"I brought you up some Ibuprofen, thought you might be a little…sore." The boyish grin he gives her sends shivers down her spine, while he looks down.

"Thank you," taking the pills from his hand to set them on the tray. "I won't need them, I am a tad bit sore, it's nice."

"Nice," raising his eyebrow.

"Yes, when I think about why I am. That was amazing, you were beyond amazing. If I remember correctly there was something about making sure I keep in shape, sex being the best exercise."

"We will take it slow," brushing a kiss to the tip of her nose, "Now eat."

Beth starts to eat her pancakes, as Mick gently traced up and down her shoulder watching her eat, taking sips of his breakfast. After a few bites Mick picks up one of the strawberries dipping it in the whip cream, bringing it to her lips. She opens her mouth and takes the strawberry taking his finger into her mouth to sucking off all traces of the whip cream.

"Yum," was all she murmured.

Beth took her finger and took the last bit of whip cream, but instead of licking it from her finger she rubbed it along Mick's neck. Moving the tray aside Beth turns in his arms licking and sucking his neck clean, he really was good enough to eat.

"I could cover you with whip cream and eat you up," Beth stopped her assault on his neck long enough to grin at him.

"I would let you, it feels sensational."

Before they could go any farther the unwelcome sound of Mick's phone intruded. Sighing Mick pulled himself from her torturous touch getting up to grab his phone as he directed her to finish her breakfast.

"Josef."

"Everything is in place, Becca is on board, it's all up to how well Coop can sell this."

"He will be fine," Mick assured.

"I am hitting the freezer for a few hours, but I want you to call me as soon as you hear from him."

"We will."

"Oh and Mick one more thing, you didn't tell me what Blondie told him to get him on board."

"Nothing that involves you."

"Fine, call me when you hear something."

Before Mick can respond the line is dead. Turning back to Beth who had finished her breakfast and was in the bathroom, Mick watched as she brushed out her hair. Turning his attention back to starting the day, he takes the remains of her breakfast down stairs to wash them off, knowing full well if she watched her get in the shower he would follow.

Beth heads over to Candice's place she needed to be filled in on what was happening with Brooks, make sure everyone stayed on the same page, that is how you prevent slip ups, and she wanted to hear about what happened with David.

"Hey," Candice opens the door for Beth to come in.

"Hey yourself," Beth walks over to the couch that Candice and her made Mick move all over the apartment.

"I have something to tell you, a couple things really," Candice joins Beth on the couch, both getting comfy.

"I hope they are about David and your letter from the Bar Association."

"They are which reminds me how did you know David was up here waiting for me?"

"I saw his car when we pulled up. Before you tell me anything I need to update you on what is going on with Brooks, bad news first."

"How bad? What happened?"

"Brooks called Coop into his office and basically blackmailed him into looking over some surveillance for a case."

"Blackmailed?"

"Long story, Coop made a few bad choices a while back. He regrets them, has learned from them, and he has made up for them, but Brooks can still use them against him." Beth had to take a deep breath before she went off on an enraged rant, "He had him look over the footage from the bus station, for any discrepancies."

"The footage Becca edited?"

"Yes, he found the loop right away. He agreed not to say anything right away so as not to make her look incompetent. He came to Mick and me for help."

"What happened?"

"Josef basically said if I didn't shut my friend up he would." A shiver went up her spine just thinking about that conversation.

"What did you tell him?"

"I went with the truth, or at least the closest thing to it."

Beth continues to explain what she told Coop about the 'sex tape' his reaction and what they have worked out.

"Okay," Candice pauses trying to find the right wording. "Sorry but a sex tape? Seriously?"

Neither could control the laughter that came over them. Beth just rolled her eyes, "It was the first thing that came to my mind."

"So sex tapes just happen to be floating around your head," raising her eyebrow giving Beth a once over.

"I work at Buzzwire, 75 of what we do is celeb gossip, everyone was coming out with sex tapes."

"Okay, just checking. Let me know what happens today."

"I will. Now about you."

Candice can not help the smile spreading on her lips, "As you know he was waiting for me. We talked, Josef is okay with it."

"I told her it would be okay."

"Then he asked me to go on a date then and there. He took me to this old worn down abandoned building that had a spectacular view of the city. We sat and talked, ate dinner, well I ate, he drank, you know what I mean."

"Were you his dinner?"

"No," Candice answered quickly. "I am actually nervous about that, him biting me. I know that sounds strange but its different, I have feed vampires numerous times, that is my job to submit to them, give my blood willingly I am paid for that and get great pleasure from it to. Win/win right?"

"You don't want it to be a job with him."

"Exactly, I want him to bite me, feed from me. I want to feel that pleasure from him, but…"

The question just popped into Beth's head, "Are you still Josef's freshie? Surely he wouldn't bite you knowing you are with David."

"He said he would assign me as David's freshie. David said he didn't want me as his freshie."

"Of course not," Candice looks confused. "You said it yourself you don't want him feeding from you to be a job, he probably doesn't want it that way either. To consider you a freshie, a meal and nothing more he cares for you."

"So what am I suppose to do now? I know he wants my blood, all vampires want blood, but if you are right. I don't know how to do this, I'm used to offering my blood, I don't want to make it seem casual like work between us but how do I make him see it's not like that?"

"Just do what feels right. Stop thinking like a freshie and start thinking like a woman."

"I will try."

Deciding a change of subjects was needed, "So about your bar exam?"

"I passed," Candice was grinning from ear to ear.

"I knew it. Congratulations. So now what?"

"I don't know yet. I am looking into a job at the DA's office."

"Have you celebrated yet?"

"David brought the letter and had me open it on our date. Then last night he took me out again."

Beth started to grin, "Just think a few days ago you thought he wasn't attracted to you."

Candice started to blush, "He wanted to take me out to dinner, but I told him no. I didn't want to sit there and be the only one eating, so I found something better."

"What?"

"I ate before he came, but I did let him stop to get me a hot fudge Sunday. Then we went to the movies. Its great its cool, dark and we can sit close just enjoy each others company, plus I like the movies."

"I keep trying to get Mick to go out."

"Mick doesn't take you out; I find that hard to believe he is such a romantic."

"He is, that's why we never manage to get out of the apartment."

Candice starts to laugh, "Oh I see, other wise occupied."

"That brings up something else I want to ask you."

Mr. Brooks was sitting in his office reviewing some text highlighting parts of interest. It was just after 1pm when a knock on his door broke his concentration. He quickly shut the file and put it in the bottom desk drawer. After securing his files, Mr. Brooks walks to the door and open it to greet his visitor.

"Ah, Mr. Browning good to see you so soon. Have you found something?"

Brooks waves Coop to come in and have a seat, as he closes the door retaking his seat of power behind the desk.

"Yes. When I was looking over the footage Becca—"

"Becca?"

"Mrs. Hughes, she prefers Becca like I prefer to be called Coop."

Brooks notes the irritation in his voice, "Please continue. What did you find?"

"We," making sure to stress that point, "Found the tape had been fixed. Part of it is looped, meaning there is time missing."

"Do you have a time frame?"

"No, Becca is working on it. I'm done, I did my part."

"Mr. Browning you are done when I say you're done. Unless you want your clients to find out about your past. I don't want to launch an investigation into your business, for no reason. It would just be a waste of my time ad the tax payers' money. So why don't you make it easier on everyone and just cooperate?"

"Why don't you ask me for my help instead of blackmailing me? Haven't you ever heard you catch more flies with honey than with vinegar?"

"I some how find it hard to believe you would just help me out of the goodness of your heart."

"How would you know? Do you have some file with my name on it, some psych report saying I am a selfish, weak person? I don't care. I will tell you one thing right now; I will not be coursed into helping you. That is how I got into trouble. I owed some people some money couldn't pay so they made me work for them to save my life. I got out of that and swore I would never let it happen again. Do what you want, I know my business is legit, I will handle my clients, but I am done."

Brooks looks Coop over, taking in his appearance his heavy breathing from frustration and the tone in his voice throughout the conversation.

"You have balls I will give you that. I respect that." Looking his over again as his demeanor seemed to ease slightly, "Would you help Mrs. Hughes?"

Coop laughs, "I will consult, but you pay the same price for my services as the rest of my clients."

After a moment of consideration Brooks extends his hand, "Then I believe we have an agreement." The two men shake, "I want to know everything there is to know from that tape, what time is missing, who could have edited it, and why what was on the there."

"I will do my best."

"Now I believe you have work to do, as do I."

Coop nods and leaves the office. As Mr. Brooks shuts the door he can not help but laugh, "I underestimated him."

Coop headed to the lab to leave a note for Becca, telling her he would be back in the morning to work on the surveillance again. After the note was finished Coop headed out to the parking garage, pulling out his phone he had some calls to make. First call was to be Beth, let he know everything was right on schedule.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	21. Chapter 21: New Friendship

Enigma

By: Evilous

NC-17

Disclaimer: Once again so not mine, although a girl can dream. I do own my OC's though, hey that's something. Well enjoy!

Chapter 21: New Friendship

"Okay now I'm intrigued," Candice is sitting legs crossed on the couch.

"I have been meaning to look into this since—"Beth's phone starts to chime, "Hold on this is Coop."

Beth answers her phone, "How did it go?"

"Can I come over?"

"Yeah I will meet you there in about 30 minutes."

They both say there goodbyes and hang up. Beth looks to Candice, knowing she would have to finish this conversation later.

"Coop just got done with Brooks, he is on his way to Mick's place…" pausing to smile, "our place now. I have to go make sure he is up. I will fill you in later though."

"Okay and you still need to ask me something."

"Later, I need to check something on it first. Have fun with David, I'm sure he's coming by later."

"Yes," her answer is almost a squeal of excitement, as she began grinning widely again.

"I will call you."

Beth grabs her purse and heads to the door, Candice following her.

"Bye thanks for the advice."

"Anytime, who else is a girl suppose to talk to about her vampire?" Giving a wink, "Woman no freshie, good luck."

"Thanks."

Beth leaves, Candice closes the door behind her before returning back to fall onto the couch, looking up at the ceiling.

_Woman not freshie, yeah like that helps. I don't know what the difference is. I've never thought of myself like a normal freshie, I am just myself, just I offer up an arm when I feel their hungry stare. _Candice continues to stare at the ceiling oblivious to the world, to time just focused on the paint and the texture of the ceiling. After what turned out to be only 15 minutes Candice flung herself up knowing what to do.

Beth was home in 10 minutes, no sign of Coop yet. As she let herself in she didn't see Mick in his office or anywhere downstairs, so she made her way to his freezer. The cold air hit her face, taking her breath away as it always did hitting her senses as she opened the grey door. Mick was lying in his freezer, still, dead to the world. Walking over to the side she knew he had to get up, but couldn't help but stare, the frost on his perfectly sculpted body, on his long lashes, his very kissable lips. Willing him with her mind to wake up on his own, so she did not have to disturb him she traced the outline of his face on the freezer lid.

He did not move, causing Beth to sigh knowing she had to wake him from his restful state. With a smile she climbs on top of the lid, laying herself face down over his beneath the lid, seemingly floating above him. With her eyes locked on his she tapped lightly on the lid, calling his name softly, "Mick…Mick wake up sleeping beauty we have company coming."

His eyes started to flutter open, shaking the frost crystals from them, as his lips turned up to a smile.

"Hey sleepy."

"Hey yourself beautiful."

"Come on get up Coop will be here soon."

Beth is still lying on the freezer lid looking down at him, her hair cascading over her shoulder, brightening the room and her smile.

Giving a chuckle, "I would love to get up, but if I open my lid you will fall off."

Beth places a kiss on the lid directly above his lips, before pushing herself up and off. As Mick opened the lid and sat up he could not ignore the lustful gaze she gave looking his naked body over. "If you don't stop looking at me like that I will never get dressed, and you will lose your clothes to."

Placing a quick kiss on his lips Beth says in a seductive voice, "Promises, now hurry up." Beth dashes out of the room before he can grab hold of her. Knowing once they start it is hard to stop, and Coop was coming.

Just as Coop arrived Mick was showed dressed and finishing a glass of A+. Beth went to the door to let Coop in while Mick finished rinsing out his glass taking a seat to wait on the couch. Beth showed Coop in he took the chair opposite Mick while Beth sat next to Mick, his hand moved to the small of her back automatically.

No one said anything at first so Mick broke the silence, "So how did it go?"

"Hear for yourself," Coop has a self satisfied smile on his face as he pulls out a tape recorder setting it on the table between them.

Beth leaned forward, "You got it all on tape?"

"Yep. Now if he starts to cause problems we can get him fired. Blackmail is illegal, so is using your position like he threatened."

"They play the tape, both Mick and Beth eye Coop with each of his witty comebacks from the tape. As the tape ended Coop stopped it and handed it to Mick.

"I hoped you might hold on to this for me. I copied it onto my phone on the way here but if you could hold the original for me."

"I will put it some place safe. Thank you again for all your help Coop. I know you don't know me to well—"

Well enough, besides Beth loves you so that scores big points in my book. After all she is one of the only real friends I have."

"You have another if you want one."

As Beth watched this moment she couldn't help but let out a slight "Awe," that only Mick and his vampire hearing noticed. There was something about watching the man you love and your oldest friend become friends showing mutual respect for each other brought together in the common goal to save her. Deciding to break the sentimental moment before he started to tear up she changed the subject, "So what now?"

"Tomorrow I will go into the lab and work with Becca on finding the time that is missing. So how long should we hold them up?"

Mick looks at Beth then back at Coop, "We want this over as quickly and quietly as possible. How long would it take you?"

"I already found it, took me a whole 10 minutes."

"How long would it take someone who isn't a computer genius like you," Beth asked giving him a soft smile.

"I don't know a couple days."

Mick shakes his head, "Okay you are the expert on this, so it's up to you. We don't want it to come to soon, it would look bad for Becca; it also might draw some undo attention to your skills, and how fast you were able to find these leads. Too long and it could look like you are stalling. So we will leave it to your discretion, just let us know when so we can make sure everything is in place for the next step."

"I will, besides he is paying me so mid as well get some easy money from the jerk."

Beth and Mick can't help but laugh at that. Coop was acting as such a huge part of their plan, but instead of being a nervous wreck he seemed at ease, almost as if he was having fun. Mick got an extra laugh realizing he was Beth's friend, he probably was enjoying this.

They finish up and Coop leaves with another call to make. The whole walk to his car he is hovering over the number never hitting talk. When he is finally in the security of his car and relaxed into the seat Coop hits dial.

"Hello," her quite voice answers.

"Danielle, its Coop. How are you?" Trying to calm his nerves and keep his voice calm and cool, Coop played with his key ring.

"Hi, I'm fine just working. How are you?"

"Better. I was wondering if I could get that rain check, take you out tonight."

"Ahh…sure. Sounds good, what time I have some things I have to finish here."

"Is 8 o'clock okay?"

"I will be ready. Do you want me to meet you or…"

Coop laughs he didn't date to often and it was clear neither did she, at how awkward they both were, "I was going to pick you up."

"Okay do you remember how to get here?"

"I do."

"See you tonight."

"Cant wait," with that they hang up.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	22. Chapter 22: Questions in the Morgue

Enigma

By: Evilous

NC-17

Disclaimer: Once again so not mine, although a girl can dream. I do own my OC's though, hey that's something. Well enjoy!

Chapter 22: Questions in the Morgue

After Coop left Beth left as well to go talk to some 'sources,' leaving Mick to finish up some case notes. Her sources were not for a story but something else all together, something she didn't want Mick to join her for. Pulling up to the morgue Beth made her way in to find Guillermo. When Guillermo sensed Beth was outside the door he smiled knowing she must need a favor.

"How can I help you tonight Beth?"

Beth smiles wide as she always did when she was nervous, as she came into the room.

Looking around to see if they were alone, "Are we alone? I have a couple questions for you about…the undead."

"Its okay we are alone, unless you count the dead. What can I help you with?" Guillermo went back to his duties, pulling another body out of the drawer.

"I have a couple questions for you about vampires," Beth kept her eyes on the body in front of her as to avoid looking into his eyes.

Guillermo looks up at her, waiting for her to look up at him. "Why are you asking me and not Mick?"

"I thought you would be my best chance to keep it from him. I don't know too many vampires, and I figure you would be my best bet."

"Beth keeping things from a vampire is not a wise idea."

"I promise it's nothing bad, it's a surprise that's all. I just can't bring myself to ask Josef and David has other things on his mind so….will you help me?" Beth gives a pleading smile.

"No promises but I will try."

Beth's mood lightens tremendously as she does an involuntary bounce on her heels and walks around the room, while Guillermo continues to work.

"Do you know any vampires who teach defensive tactics or do personal training?"

Guillermo stops his work on the body again to look at her raising an eyebrow.

"I want to learn to defend myself. I don't plan on attacking anyone, it just seems like I am always in trouble, and Mick has to save me. Sometimes I feel like if I had just known how to fight back I could have avoided the whole mess. Plus it will help us stay in shape."

"Us?"

"Candice is going to be my partner."

"Candice…she is one of Josef's freshies right," Beth nods. "I know a couple of vamps who might be interested."

"Are you going to tell me who?"

"No," Beth looks taken aback. "I will talk to them. Some vamps refuse to see humans as anything more than a meal so…"

"Oh okay I guess you have to earn your stripes."

"Something like that, but you have in my book."

Beth blushes, "Thank you. If you could just call me when you know something, just tell me you have a lead for a case for me, that way in case Mick is around."

"Yeah vampire hearing picks up things you may not want to hear...even things down the hall," Guillermo gives her a wink making her blush deeper.

"Was that all you wanted to ask me?"

"No but you're making this hard."

"Why?"

If it was possible Beth's checks were redder. "It's personal…"

"Are you embarrassed?" She nods, "Beth you had no problem facing me after you two went at it in the closet. Just think of it like this, I have heard enough to think Mick is a very lucky vamp, I mean I could hear you to with my iPod on in the freezer."

Beth gives a frustrated laugh, "Fine, I want to know about vampires and eating."

"We don't taste food or anything really that doesn't have blood, with few exceptions."

"Exceptions?"

Now it was Guillermo's turn to look away unsure how to explain this to Mick's girlfriend.

"Mick can taste your blood of course, but he can also taste you…each person has their own taste that is uniquely them it's in your skin, your mouth, your—"

Beth gets the picture and cuts him off before he has to finish, "Okay. What id something had blood to flavor it? I know Josef puts blood in his scotch so would that work for other things?"

"The idea is the same, but we still can not digest food, after an hour or so we will get sick, our bodies get rid of it the only way it knows how."

"Define food."

"Beth why don't you just tell me what you want to know."

Beth looks down to the floor her next words in a whisper, "Whip cream."

Guillermo laughs, thinking about the possible outcomes of this conversation, and how he envied Mick sometimes.

"I don't know it shouldn't do anything."

"Oh…okay," her smile seems to fade.

"I could check on that to if you want."

Beth eyes light back up with the possibility, "Really, thank you."

"No problem, just remember this when I need a favor."

"Always."

"Now is that it or is there more?"

"That's all for now."

"I will let you know as soon as I know something."

Beth walks around the dead body in front of them and places a quick kiss on his check and a "Thank you," before leaving.

Guillermo smiles to himself, "How did Mick get so lucky all he use to do is damn brood. Now he has…back to work." Throwing himself back into work not thinking of what Mick was really getting.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	23. Chapter 23: Dr Josef

Enigma

By: Evilous

NC-17

Disclaimer: Once again so not mine, although a girl can dream. I do own my OC's though, hey that's something. Well enjoy!

Chapter 23: Dr. Josef

David makes his way into Josef's office while he is yelling at some poor soul on the phone, which was the normal occurrence. Josef motioned for David to sit while he continued to threaten whoever was on the other end.

"Now if I hear…just remember who's head will roll." Josef hung up the phone and looked at David, "I have a job for you."

"Who?"

"Nina, she seems to think she can steal money from me. I caught her skimming money off some of my accounts. Take care of her."

"Teach her a lesson or send a message?"

Josef takes a moment to ponder then smirks, "She stole from me, send a message. If anyone man or woman steals from me or crosses me the price is death."

"I will take care of it."

Before David can get up Josef motions for him to stay, "So how are things with Candice?"

David looks down at his thumbs as he starts to twiddle them, "Good."

"That good huh," Josef's tone was sarcastic.

"Its great, shes great I'm just unsure what is suppose to happen."

"Oh boy, I really should get paid for all this theory I give. You like her, she likes you, she knows you are a vampire and she even enjoys the bite. There is no problem unless you make one."

"I'm falling in love with her."

"The problem is…"

"I want her, but I want her to feel the same way, but she is a freshie, my freshie as you gave her to me I don't want—"

"Her to be a freshie with you."

"Exactly, but I can't ask her to quite, or you to fire her, and placing her with someone else I would kill anyone who touched her."

"Why don't you talk to her about this?"

"I…I don't know how," David answers flatly.

"Well then you are screwed, you should just say the hell with it and walk away now."

"No," David growls.

"I didn't think so. Now go and take care of our dear Nina, then go talk to her." Before David can say anything else Josef adds, "That's an order."

David nods and leaves the room. Josef turns in his seat to look out over the city, watching the lights dance in the growing darkness.

Not 10 minutes after David had left; Candice was making her way into Josef's office.

"Why hello, I was just talking about you," Josef said smelling her scent as he sat still looking out over the city.

"Really and what were you saying?"

Josef turns in his chair to face her as she sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. "Only good things I assure you."

"I need to talk to you," she was abrupt.

"Clearly since you drove to my office to see me but not to feed me," Josef wiggled his eyebrows.

"Josef," Candice pleaded needing to be serious. "I need to quit, retire from freshie life. Whatever you call it I need to get out."

Josef's lips turn upwards into a slight grin, "Okay."

Candice eyes Josef, "What do you mean okay?"

"Just what I said, you want out, you're out."

"It's that simple?"

"What were you expecting?"

"I don't know an interrogation at least."

"I would normally ask why, I don't like my freshies to leave upset its bad for business. I know why you are leaving so there is nothing to ask."

"Thank you," was all she could think of giving a sincere smile.

"No need so have you found another job yet?"

"No, I am pitting in for a job at the DA's office."

"Good, I wish you luck. You will be a great asset to have there. So I will transfer the money into your account tomorrow."

Candice jerked her head back, "What money?"

"Call it your retirement fund."

"Josef I have money I don't—"

"I do it for all of my girls who leave on good terms. A bonus for your good work, and you my dear were good."

Candice blushes at his remark, only making Josef grin more devilishly. "Did you send David on a job?"

"Yes but after the problem is dealt with you can have him."

Candice nods and heads to the door, as she opens goes to walk through she turns back to Josef, he answers her before she can speak. "My lips are sealed." Candice smiles warmly at him this has been the most amazing job of her life, with that she leaves shutting the door behind her.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	24. Chapter 24: The Pier

Enigma

By: Evilous

NC-17

Disclaimer: Once again so not mine, although a girl can dream. I do own my OC's though, hey that's something. Well enjoy!

Chapter 24: The Pier

As Coop contemplated ideas on where to take Danielle he paces around the room. Some place romantic, some place simple, someplace fun, what did she like, what didn't she like; all these questions mulling over in his head. Coop began talking to himself trying to find an answer.

"Think, she is new to LA hasn't meet a lot of people, she is shy, quite, eats out a lot because she is a workaholic, so she probably knows the best places to eat. Everyone likes a good movie…but then we can't talk. I want to get to know her, let her get to know me but I don't want it to be stiff…where do I take her?"

After a few more minutes of silent pacing Coop decides on a plan of action. He heads to take a shower and get ready, deciding to get there a little early to make sure she is dressed properly.

Danielle was running around her room in a robe unsure what she was suppose to wear, he had not told her where they were going. Looking at the clock she saw she only had 15 minutes, luckily she was ready to go just needed some clothes.

A knock at the door startled her from her search. Pulling the robe tightly closed she went to the door checking the peep hole. Her eyes go wide as she slams her back to the door, he's early was her only thought. He knocks again.

"You're early," Danielle says through the door.

Coop smiles and runs a hand through his hair nervously, "Sorry, I was going to tell you to wear something comfortable jeans and a shirt is perfect for what I have planned tonight."

Danielle opens the door, smiling at Coop as he looks her up and down, "I was just working on that part. Come on in."

Coop comes in; Danielle motions for him to have a seat, "I will be right back all I have to do is get dressed."

She heads into her bedroom shutting the door behind her. She rummages through her closet and finds a cute top it was comfy and cute. Throwing on a pair of dark jeans, grabbing a light sweater just in case and her purse she was ready to go.

"Ready."

"Then let's go."

Coop leads her out the door and to his car opening the door for her, before getting in himself.

"Are you going to tell me where you are taking me?"

"Not yet, feel free to guess."

Danielle starts to think of where but soon realizes she has no idea what LA had to offer. After a few minutes of silence Coop looks over at her slightly worried by her silence.

"You don't want to guess?"

"I don't know much of LA."

"Good, I was trying to pick a good place. I remember you saying you haven't been to many places. I figured you know the best places to eat already, and a movie is good but we can talk so…I chose someplace we could get to know each other, no pressure, and have some fun. Honestly I'm not very good with the whole dating thing."

Danielle giggle, it was refreshing how honest he was she just hoped it kept, there was a lot she wanted to know about him.

"I'm not very good either so I guess this is going to be interesting."

"I hope so. Have you figured it out yet?"

"No."

"Look right over there," Coop points out her winds to the lights on the pier.

"Really," a smile lighting her face, "I have wanted to come here." Coop smiled to, happy with his choice of location.

As they made their way through the small crowds Coop suggests they grab a chili dog and talk. Food in hand they make their way to an empty bench and sit facing each other food between them. They were both relaxed and enjoying themselves.

"So how do you know Beth?" Coop starts the conversation,

"She left her cell phone in a booth; I went to give it to her. We started talking and we exchanged numbers. What about you?"

"We went to school together, we were good friends then we fell apart lost contact for awhile, but she was working on a story and we ended up meeting again. We got caught up and have stayed in touch this time."

"Why did you two fall apart? If you don't mind me asking."

"No that is something I wanted to tell you about. I figure it is something that you have the right to know up front."

"Okay," giving a slightly nervous smile.

"I made some stupid choices and ended up owing some bad people money. I couldn't pay them so they put me to work for them. I did a lot of illegal work for them but I was saving my own butt so it seemed like a reasonable trade off. After a while I couldn't take it any more and I went to the Feds and turned states evidence, testified against them for a deal."

"Now I just run my own little business make good money and my conscious is clear. That is not my life anymore, but it did help shape me. So that's my dirty laundry."

Danielle had listened intently to every word and was processing it all taking a sip of her Mountain Dew to wash down her bite of chili dog.

"Are you really this honest?"

"I try to be. I haven't dated much but my last actual relationship ended because of secrets. I said I wouldn't do that. I would start off with the dirty truth and then go from there. Sorry if it's a bit much for a first date."

"Its fine, I'm glad you told me. I want to get to know you I just…well most of the men I have met have been well for lack of a better term lying dogs."

Coop laughed, "Yeah."

"So how did your meeting with the ADA go?"

"Ummm…okay I think."

"That sounds ominous," Danielle teases.

"Well he blackmailed me into helping him examine some surveillance footage."

"He blackmailed you! That is illegal and he is supposed to work at protecting peoples rights."

Coop smiles wide at her innocence, "He is but the world doesn't work the way it is suppose to. I took care of it though. I told him that I was not going to help him any more he could launch a bogus investigation into my business I didn't care I know I am legit, but I wont let him force my hand. He agreed and now I am helping him, but getting paid."

"Why would you agree to help him after he blackmailed you?"

"I have my reasons. I want to help."

Danielle couldn't help but laugh, "You are honest, caring, funny, handsome, and a gentlemen are you sure you are real?"

"As far as I know…so you think I'm handsome?"

Danielle blushes, "Yeah don't let that go to you head."

"You have a beautiful smile, especially when you laugh; it makes your eyes shine."

Danielle looks down at her empty plate and back up to Coop, who has finished as well. They dump their trash and head around to start playing some of the games. Coop knocks over the bottles and wins Danielle a stuffed white tiger.

They make their way towards some of the rides, on the rollercoaster Danielle screams as they are whisked through the twists and turns clutching Coops arm. Danielle had never really been on a rollercoaster in at least 13 years, the thrill and excitement was an amazing rush. Coop didn't mind one bit and held on to her as they rode a few other rides that caused the same reaction.

Finally they made their way to the Ferris wheel. Getting on they got comfortable in their little cart and looked out onto the ocean. Coop seemed to be leaning back not looking to far over and whenever Danielle would turn in the cart to look around her squeezed her hand.

"What's the matter you seem tense?" She questioned sensing that something had changed.

"Nothing…I'm fine."

"Really…you don't look fine. You have been so relaxed all night, now you are stiff as a board. What happened?"

"I…I'm not a big fan of heights."

"You're afraid of heights?"

"Not heights really, not having anything between me and the ground, plummeting to my death that's all."

"Then why did you bring me on this?"

"I could see you looking at it. I wanted you to have a good time; I will be fine just as long as I don't look down."

Danielle's heart was racing a mile a minute, he was afraid of heights but went to show her a good time. He had helped her on her fear of the other rides; this was one she could help him on.

"Thank you," placing her stuffed tiger in her lap. "Now look at me," putting her hands on the side of his face to look her in the eyes. "Good now just focus on me, I'm not going anywhere."

"You were telling me about your job," Coop picks back up their conversation from before.

Danielle tells him about her research, and some of the latest results, at least as much as she can.

"You seem to be making progress."

"I hope so; we have been having increased brain activity the last couple of days. I made a small change to one of the serums tonight before I left, I hope it will show more promise."

"Your work means a lot to you."

"Yeah it does, I feel like I can help people. Watching people spend their lives on hold because someone they love is in a coma, never really living the rest of their life, if we can find a way to bring them back we could help so many people move forward."

"Sounds like you are talking from personal experience."

Danielle looks out onto the ocean, for a moment to collect her thoughts. "I am. My brother was in a car accident when her was 8 I was 12 he has been in a coma ever since. I have watched what it has done t my family, no one every really moved on. I think he is the one driving me."

"You are—"Coop is interrupted by the sudden noise of the crowd, they had reached the bottom and were being let off.

Amazed to be back on the ground again, but not as amazed at how easily she had kept his mind at ease. He had forgotten he was even up in the air, while he listened to her. Looking at his watch it was almost midnight. How the time had flown by, he has one last little thing to do, reaching into his pocket and pulls out some change.

Coop pulls Danielle over to one of those machines where you put your change in and it makes a little token. Seeing one that looked like the Ferris wheel he puts in the money and makes one, then another. Handing one to Danielle and keeping one for himself.

"Something to remember tonight by."

Danielle just smiles as they walk out to his car and head back to her place. Coop walks her to her door; Danielle opens the door and turns to him.

"I had fun."

"I'm glad. I did too. I was wondering if you wanted to do this again sometime, go out I mean."

Coop looked so adorable as he struggled with asking her on a second date. Danielle just smiled at him still hugging her stuffed white tiger to her chest.

"I would like that."

"I will call you some time then," Danielle nods. "Sweet dreams."

Coop goes to walk away and Danielle places her hand on his arm stopping him. She leans in and kisses his check, "You too, sweet dreams."

With that Coop smiles and walks down the hall Danielle shutting the door behind and heading into the bathroom. She had just had the most amazing time. Curled up in her pj's she snuggled into bed holding her prize, before drifting off to sleep.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	25. Chapter 25: I Quit

Enigma

By: Evilous

NC-17

Disclaimer: Once again so not mine, although a girl can dream. I do own my OC's though, hey that's something. Well enjoy!

Chapter 25: I Quit

David is goes to his place to shower and change, after getting Candice's voicemail to meet her when he got done. He didn't want the filth of his day to be any where near Candice. Everything was taken care of for Josef, Nina was no more the message had been sent, no one with any common sense or sense of self preservation would try and steal from Josef again anytime soon. Now the rest of the night he had to himself, or with Candice he did need to talk to her, maybe Josef was right.

Candice paced around her living room waiting for David to call her back or show up she had left him a message that she needed to talk to him. Hoping she didn't sound to ominous she just didn't know what else to say, she wanted to tell him she quit her job as a freshie, that he was the only set of fangs she wanted in her.

After pacing the room for what seemed like forever, Candice finally gave up and stretched out on the couch trying to calm herself down. A few minutes of steady breathing she felt more relaxed, until a knock at her door kicked her heart back into overdrive. Jumping up from the couch she made her way to the door quickly smoothing herself out along the way.

She opened the door and there he stood, looking as good as ever in his usual jeans, dark shirt and leather jacket. He was leaning against the door frame with both arms like he was going to do push ups or was bracing himself for something major.

"Hey, come on in," Candice moved aside and let him in.

David leaned in and kissed her check as he walked past her into the room.

"I got your message. I was going to come and see you anyways, but you said you had something to talk to me about."

Candice walked to him and took his hands pulling him to the couch to sit face to face with her. He could feel her heart racing and was starting to worry. Candice could since his unease as well.

"Did your job for Josef go okay?"

"It was fine, nothing unusual. I don't think that was what you wanted to talk to me about."

"No, but you seem tense."

David looked down with a small laugh, "Yeah I need to tell you something, and I'm not really sure how."

Candice pulls one of her hands from his and pulled him up to face her, "Just tell me."

David gives one of his heart stopping smiles, "I like you."

Candice smiles at him, "Good, because I like you too."

"That's not what I mean, well it is but…it's more than that. I've never felt this way for anyone before and it's new to me. I just want to make sure you know this before we continue. I know Josef said you would be my freshie, but I don't want you to give me your blood or body as my freshie. I only want you for you." David stops seeing Candice look down her heart still racing he could smell tears, "Why are you crying?"

Candice looks up at him her hands going to her eyes to whip the tears, but when she looks up she is smiling and laughing. David is confused trying to figure out what he had said that was funny he was trying to be honest with her, put his feelings on the line and she was laughing.

"I'm sorry, it's just that this is funny," still laughing and wiping the last tears away.

"I must have missed the joke."

"David I wanted to talk to you tonight about the same thing. I didn't want this to get in the way so I took matters into my own hands. I talked to Josef—"

"When?"

"Today, we must have just missed each other. I quit," Candice said turning her head to the side slightly with a smile.

"What?"

"I quite, so I am no longer your freshie, or any one else's."

David cups her chin in his hand and pulls her to him, his lips finding hers in a gentle kiss. The tender kiss lasted for a brief moment before he pulled back to look into her eyes.

"You didn't have to quit."

"I know I didn't have to. I wanted to. I find myself having feelings for you, strong feelings I don't quite know what to do with. I do know that yours are the only fangs I want inside of me, I want it to mean something."

David takes her lips again this time with more passion and intensity. Candice can feel herself melt against his body, as his tongue traces her lips looking for access. She parts her lips and he seizes the opportunity tasting her, caressing every inch of her mouth, leaving her breathless. Her hands tangle in his hair pulling 

him back to her wanting lips as soon as she has gulped down some air. David traveled kissed from her mouth along her jaw to her soft throat, placing wet sucking kisses along its length. Candice moaned at the touch of his tongue to her bare skin, then again as his fangs grazed her skin.

"David, do it," she almost whispered.

David smiled against her neck kissing his way to her ear, "Not now."

David pulls back, his hands caressing her checks, "I want to take things slow. I don't want to move to fast, I need to figure some things out. Can you be patient with me?"

Candice lets out an exasperated sigh, pulling his forehead to touch hers, "Don't take to long."

"I won't, I promise."

"I will be holding you to that."

"I hope so," David kisses her forehead. "So what do you want to do?"

"Sit with you," she answers innocently.

"Sounds nice, do you want to stick in a movie?"

Candice nods and walks over to pick up the remote handing it to David to search if anything is on, while she retrieved a drink from the fridge. Moments later Candice is settled into David's welcoming arms as they sat to watch a movie.

To Be Continued…

Evilous

Okay yeah I know everyone was thinking they were going to get Candice and David sealing the deal…sorry not just yet. Sorry it is taking so long between updates but with these storms every night I have to shut down my computer and that is the majority of the time I write. Then when I can get on…I get on and first have to see what I have missed.


	26. Chapter 26: Busy Week

Enigma

By: Evilous

NC-17

Disclaimer: Once again so not mine, although a girl can dream. I do own my OC's though, hey that's something. Well enjoy!

Chapter 26: Busy Week

A week has passed; life had carried on as usual, not wanting to draw any undo attention. Coop played his part very well giving Mr. Brooks little bread crumbs to follow down the nice trail right where they wanted him. Although this would take time, giving him to much too soon could come off as suspicious.

Mick had been busy with work; nothing big seemed his services were mostly needed to find a few run a ways who never went to far, and a lot of cheating spouses. Working cases of cheating husbands was nothing new, but since he and Beth had began their relationship he could never understand why a man would hurt the women he loves.

Beth was busy with work, lots of stories to cover. With Mick working all the time, she had agreed to do some fluff pieces for Mo just to keep busy in between more credible ones. This turned out to be a huge mistake, taking on a couple of fluff pieces and getting high hits had caused Mo to be at her desk all the time with a pleading request to do just one more.

After finishing her 8th, 'one more' fluff piece of the week she looked over at the calendar. How could it have been a week, time just seemed to fly by? Beth goes in and tells Mo she is heading out, and on her way out to her car calls Mick.

"Hey beautiful," he answers.

"Hey yourself, I am leaving work early. I am going to meet Candice and Danielle for. Do you have to work later?"

"I have some surveillance to do tonight, nothing to interesting. A wife thinks her husband is sleeping with his secretary when he says he is working late. Nothing fun."

"Do you want some company?"

"You want to wait with me to see if a man is cheating on his wife? Why?"

"No, I want to spend time with you."

"I'm sorry I have a few more cases I took then I am cutting back, I promise. You shouldn't have to come to work with me for us to spend time together."

"I don't mind. So do you want company tonight or not?"

"Of course I would never turn down your company."

"Good to hear, so what time do you want to leave?"

"The office closes at 6, his wife is going to call me when he calls and says he will be working late. She said he usually calls around 8 or 9."

"I will be ready. I will meet you at home."

"Bye baby I love you."

"Love you too, see you soon."

With that Beth hangs up and head to meet Candice and Danielle for their lunch. They were meeting at this nice little well kept secret stake house. Candice was already there, as Beth made her way over.

"Hey," Beth greeted as she took her seat.

"Hey, so how is the fluff?"

"Great, I just love it," Beth rolls her eyes at that comment.

"So is Mick still keeping busy?"

"Yeah but he is almost finished with his current cases then he is going to keep it light, oh hey Danielle."

Danielle takes a seat with them grinning wide almost like she would burst, "Hi, sorry I'm late."

"So you look like you are happy," Candice points out.

"Yes, everything is so great."

"Are you lovely ladies ready to order?" Our waiter comes to take out orders, we order and he leaves.

"So you were saying how great everything was," Beth pulls them back to the topic they were on.

"For the first time in a long time I think everything is going good in my life. Coop is great, I have only known him a little over a week, but he is such a gentlemen, and work is great. I told you that the patients were showing increased brain activity right," Beth and Candice nod. "Last night, one of them woke up."

"Oh My God," Candice and Beth say in unison, "Really?"

"Yes, he woke up for almost 3 hours."

"What happened?"

"He went back into it, but he was fully functioning. He knew his name, everything that happened up until the coma. I have been altering the dosage slightly every time since the increased brain activity, and then one wakes up. Grant it he didn't stay awake, but we are doing something right. Now we just have to find a way to make it stick. Now we have a butter chance of getting more funding."

"Funding?"

"Yeah this costs money and we are running low on our backers, but with this break through we are hoping to get more so we can continue."

"I am sure you will, are you going to publicize your advancement?" Beth asks the wheels in her head spinning.

"No, we are going about everything quietly."

"Well I'm happy for you. Congratulations with that," Candice holds up her drink to propose a toast. "To our continued happiness and friendship."

"Cheers," everyone in unison and the clanking of glasses.

"What about you guys? How is everything with you?"

Candice starts, "Good, I got a call from the DA's office yesterday I have an interview tomorrow."

"Good luck, you will blow them away."

"Thanks, and then David is great. He wants to take things slow, it is so sweet. Sometimes I wish he wasn't so sweet, but I know it will be better this way."

"Yes I think we have managed to find the only gentlemen left in the city," Beth teases.

"What about you, how are you and Mick? He seems like such a great guy."

"He is, we have both been busy lately not much time to see each other, but I am going on a stakeout with him tonight."

"That's an interesting date," Danielle comments not knowing the half of it, and confused when Candice and Beth start to laugh. "What?"

"When Mick and I meet we started working together. This is how we fell in love, so it is what we do, the mystery the job, its what we do."

"Oh, well have fun."

"Thanks."

Their food arrives and they continue to eat and talk about random little things in their lives. Simple girl talk that ensued laughter all around.

Mr. Brooks was sitting at his desk as he heard a knock on his door. Getting up he opened the door knowing who it was, as he had called earlier to ask Det. Carl to come in.

"Det. Carl, thank you for coming," Brooks waved him to have a seat.

"You said it was important."

With Carl seated Brooks returned to his chair on the other side of his desk, looking at Carl noting he looked somewhat irritated.

"Yes, my outside consultant has found something. Here is the time gap that was missing from the tape," handing Carl a file. "And behind that is a list of all the employees working during that time. Go talk tot hem see what they remember, I want to know how they got access to alter the tapes and why. If they took money in exchange for helping whoever did this I don't care offer them immunity if they tell us everything, they are not my concern."

"Who is your consultant?"

"That is not for you to know, he is reliable. Let me know when you have talked to the employees on the list."

Carl nods as he heads out of Brooks' office. Brooks pulls out another file he had been spending a lot of time reading trying to understand what was meant. Reading over the transcript he thought aloud to himself, "Yeah I feed him, what the hell does that mean?"

Brooks continued to look over his file, knowing that Josh had known more than he did. The transcripts from the illegal taps put in Beth's apartment were quite interesting, but also left him with more questions than answers. She always spoke as if she knew she was being listened to.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	27. Chapter 27: Seed of Hope

Enigma

By: Evilous

NC-17

Disclaimer: Once again so not mine, although a girl can dream. I do own my OC's though, hey that's something. Well enjoy!

Chapter 27: Seed of Hope

Beth left the girls to go get ready for her stakeout with Mick. She had plenty of time but she had to make a quick stop. Soon she pulled up to the familiar place, parking and going in. She was told to wait in the main room while his butler woke him.

"What can I do for you tonight Beth?" Josef came into the room rearing black silk pj bottoms and a matching robe hanging on his shoulders exposing his bare chest.

"I wanted to talk to you," Beth waited for him to take a seat across from her.

"Clearly or you could have waited another hour or so. Do you mind if I have my breakfast first?"

"Don't let me stop you," Beth simply leans back in the couch and pulls out her phone.

Josef quirks and eyebrow at her before beckoning on of his girls to come in, wearing nothing more than a sexy little bra and panties set. Beth just continued to play on her phone checking her mail, texting Mick, while Josef enjoyed his fresh from the vein breakfast. After he was finished the girl, sauntered away from Josef and out the door through which she came.

"She's new," Beth noted having not met that one yet.

"Tiffany, yes she is new just got her yesterday, has a strange dislike of clothing and is AB negative, I think she might be a keeper." Beth rolls her eyes, "Now that I am well feed what did you need to speak to me about?"

Beth put her phone aside sitting forward, her demeanor changed to a serious one that Josef noticed. After taking a deep breath Beth was ready to say what she had come to say.

"I know this is a touchy subject for you, and I don't mean to overstep my bounds here but I felt I had to. It's about Sara." Josef's playful expression dropped, "My friend Danielle she works at a medical research lab, they are currently working on new treatments for bringing people out of long term comas."

Josef's eyes widened he understood why she was bringing this up, "I just left her and Candice before coming here, and she was telling us about a break through. One of their patients woke up; he was fully functioning for a short time."

"What happened?"

"Nothing, it just didn't last. He fell back into the coma but Josef it is a huge step. They are looking for more backers, people to fund their research and I thought that—"

"I will want to be kept in the loop be made aware of all the progress that is made."

Beth gets up and walks over to Josef placing a hand on his shoulder; he looks up into her soft blue eyes. "Was it painful?" His voice was rare with emotion.

"She didn't go into it, but I am sure it wasn't. She is a kind person, wanting to help people not cause them pain. I will call her and have her come by if you want, she can tell you more than I can."

"Set it up," Beth nods.

Josef puts his mask back on and stands up walking behind his desk to look at his schedule. "I can move some things around I want her here as soon as she can."

Beth walks back over to the couch and pulls her phone out of her purse, dialing Danielle.

"Hey Danielle, its me I was wondering if you could meet me somewhere."

"You just left did you forget something?" Danielle was a little confused.

"No you said you were looking for backer's right to fund your research. I know someone who is a friend and is always looking for new opportunities to invest, I told him about your research and he is interested. He wants to hear more as soon as possible."

"You're serious?"

"Very, how soon can you come by?"

"I can leave now, where am I going?"

Beth proceeded to give Danielle Josef's address and instructions on how to get there. Turning to Josef she knew he had listened to the entire conversation, feeling no need to repeat it she just excuses herself to go get ready for her stakeout.

Beth made her way into the apartment; it was already 7:15 which left her just enough time to get ready. Mick was in his office going over some files; she stopped in and gave him a quick kiss on the check before making her way up to the shower. Soon she was showered, dressed in a pair of dark jeans, and a black blouse with a plunging neck, with a sky blue tank top under it, her hair was thrown in a clip and she was ready to go by 7:50.

Meeting Mick in the kit hen he had a bag and cooler packed, containing his camera, binoculars for Beth, and some snacks for her, the cooler had some drinks for her as well, and un the hidden compartment in the bottom was a couple bags of blood for him just in case.

"Ready to go catch a cheating husband?"

Mick looked at her shaking his head she could get so enthusiastic about the strangest things, "Lets get the dumb fool. Why any man has the need to cheat is beyond me."

"Good I'd like to keep it that way," Beth answers kissing him squarely on the lips.

Mick grabbed the bag and cooler, pulling Beth close they made their way to the Benz. They rode in silence most of the way Beth kept checking her phone almost as if she was expecting a call.

"Beth as much as I enjoy your company and your offer to come out with me tonight, you don't have to stay," Mick said as they pulled near the office building the target worked for.

"Oh no I want to be here with you, I do. The whole mysterious, sneaking around is fun, and sexy, and besides I would go anywhere to be with you."

"You keep looking at your phone, do you have—"

A realization hits her, she had not told Mick yet. "No, no, no, I am just waiting to hear how it went. When I meet with Candice and Danielle, Danielle told us about their break through. One of the patients woke up; it was only for about 3 hours but still. They are looking for backers to keep funding and I couldn't help but think about Sara. I went to Josef and told him about it and Danielle was on her way over to meet with Josef when I came home to change."

Mick just sat in complete awe of what he was hearing. Beth had gone to see Josef alone to tell him about something that could bring him hope, the miracle he has been searching for. Considering the last time they were alone together he had threatened to take care of Coop that was amazing in itself he knew it unnerved her even if she refused to say it aloud. Still she was willing to push that all aside to bring him a piece of hope, she was amazing.

"You are amazing you know that." Mick leaned across the seat and kissed her. Beth pulled away in need of air but then saw a man exiting the building with a younger looking woman.

"I think we have our man."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	28. Chapter 28: Misunderstanding

Enigma

By: Evilous

NC-17

Disclaimer: Once again so not mine, although a girl can dream. I do own my OC's though, hey that's something. Well enjoy!

Chapter 28: Misunderstanding

Mick and Beth watch as the man makes his way to the street with a woman who looks about 10 years younger close behind. They get into her car and start to drive; Beth is taking a few pictures of this while Mick follows.

"I don't know how you do this without me, driving and taking pictures," Beth teased as they pulled

"Neither do I, maybe I need a partner."

"Maybe, what is wrong with this girl? I mean you know a guy is married, but you sleep with him anyways, what is the appeal? I mean look where he brings her, so trashy pay by the hour motel, with hookers and dealers on the street corner. Real romantic."

"People do strange things," Mick watches as Beth clicks a few shots of them getting out and heading into the motel hand in hand.

"So what now? Do you do your crafty vampire jumping thing to get a better shot?"

"I can't just walk up there, it would bring suspicion. They might be hookers and dealers but they can tell something I off if I just stroll up into the side alley."

Beth gets this devilish smile on her face, "Then let's get you a reason to be down the alley."

"What are you thinking?"

"If you strolled down and picked up a hooker, it would just look like you were taking care of business."

"Beth I am not going to pick up a hooker, besides where are you going to be?"

"Yes you are. Normally I would object but since I will be the hooker in question."

Mick raises both eyebrows at this, looking from Beth to the few hookers across the street. She could not be serious, how did she come up with this stuff.

"You a hooker, aren't you a little over dressed?" Mick teased her plan.

Beth rolls her eyes, and starts to unbutton her jeans pulling them down, Mick just watches as the woman he loves strips her pants away. Next she slides her arms out of her tank top and slides it down low enough to look like a tight mini skirt, that with her plunging neckline she let her hair fall from the clip. Reaching into her bag she pulled out some lipstick making her lips crimson, she looked over to Mick.

"Pull around, you can drop me off down the block, then wait until I get over there and pick me up."

Mick shakes his head and does as she says, knowing it would be pointless to argue with her. He decides to let her help, it was a good idea, he would just make sure he picked her up before anyone else got a chance to try.

Beth walked down the sidewalk towards the scumbag motel, Mick watched as she sashayed away from him in her makeshift hooker outfit. As soon as she was nearing the other working women Mick started to pull towards them, but was cut off by police sirens and flashing lights as they roared to a stop in front of the hotel, police jumping out telling everyone to freeze.

Beth just stood there in complete shock; Mick couldn't get through to her. Parking he got out and ran towards her, she was now handcuffed and leaning against the police car. One of the officers tried to stop Mick, but he flashed his PI credentials and was let in. He went straight to Beth and pulled her into his arms.

"Are you okay?"

"I've been better cant say this is how I expected this to work out but, oh Mick look get the camera."

Beth motioned over his shoulder with her head and sure enough their man was being led out in his boxers and the woman he went in with right behind him in her bra and panties clutching the rest of her clothes. Mick let go of Beth long enough to snap a couple of shots before turning back to her.

"I will take care of this," Mick reassured her.

One of the officers came over to them, "You need to step away."

"Officer you don't understand she is not a hooker."

"That's what they all say."

"My name is Beth Turner I am a reporter for Buzzwire, this is Mick St. John my…boyfriend he is a Private Investigator. I was helping him on a case, trying to catch that man over there cheating on his wife."

"I knew you looked familiar," the officer eyed Beth's ensemble. "So you decided to dress like a hooker for kicks."

"I was going to drive by and pick her up, then head into the alley, use the fire escapes from there to get in."

"I'm sorry but rules are everyone has to go downtown. You can tell this to the ADA, he probably won't have you booked but I have to bring you downtown."

"It's okay I will meet you down there." Then she whispers into his ear, "Bring my pants when you come in please."

Mick smiles and shakes his head, unable to do anything right there, he watched as she was set inside the back of the squad car making sure no one tried to get a feel thinking she was a two bit hooker. As the car started towards the station Mick followed in the Benz.

Mick parked a block from the station and was rushing up to the front doors looking for someone to talk to, then he saw Brooks. Beth's pants in hand he walks over to Brooks, who eyes what he is holding.

"Mr. St. John what can I help you with tonight?"

"Beth was just brought in."

"What did Mrs. Turner do?"

"Nothing, she was helping me on a case and there was a misunderstanding. If you could let her go—"

"I am going to need to know more than that," Brooks said crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"We will explain everything if you could just get to her before they process her."

Brooks looks Mick over one more time, "Wait here."

A few minutes later Brooks returns with Beth at his side, as soon as Mick sees her he rushes to her pulling her against him. Pulling his jacket off and wrapping it around her to ward off some of the eyes that she had attracted.

"Now I am very interested in hearing the rest of this story," Brooks motioned them towards an empty conference room.

Beth made a detour to the bathroom to redress, coming out as looking like she had when they first left for the stakeout, still holding Mick's jacket around her arms though. Beth took her seat next to Mick and they began to explain to Brooks exactly what happened even through his unsuppressed laughs.

"Mr. St. John if you could be so kind as to wait outside I would like a word with Mrs. Turner alone."

Before Mick can object Beth squeezes his hand, he leans in and kisses her softly on the check giving Brooks a warning stare as he leaves shutting the door behind him.

"This is quite a misunderstanding we have here."

"Yes that is all it is. Why did you need to speak to me alone?"

Brooks takes a moment and looks around the room, looking out as some of the other women brought in were taken by.

"I wanted to ask you a few more questions," Beth sits patiently for him to continue. "Are you sure there isn't anything else you can tell me about Mr. Lindsey? Anything at all?"

"I have told you everything I know." Beth made sure to keep her tone even as she spoke not wanting him to sense her sudden unease.

"Really, so would it surprise you to know that he had your place and your phone bugged?"

Too late her heart was now racing, how did he know about that, "What?"

"Mr. Lindsey had bugs placed in your place and you phone tapped."

"How? You need a warrant for that." Beth was trying to stay as calm as possible try and get as much information out of him as she could.

"It was an illegal bug."

"How did you find out?"

"We have known since day one. We have been investigating him remember we had been listening to him for awhile, and therefore listening to you through his bugs."

"You what," Beth stood up pissed beyond reason. "You have known that he was listening to my every move and you didn't stop him, just nosing in yourself. Where do you get off?"

"Sit down Mrs. Turner," she remains standing. "I was not going to compromise my investigation, my question to you is why would be taping you?"

Beth falls back into her chair, her mind racing over everything trying to remember everything that was ever said in her apartment with the bugs.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	29. Chapter 29: A New Side to Mr Brooks

Enigma

By: Evilous

NC-17

Disclaimer: Once again so not mine, although a girl can dream. I do own my OC's though, hey that's something. Well enjoy!

Chapter 29: A new side to Mr. Brooks

"Why would he tape me? Maybe because he was a sad jealous ex boyfriend who wouldn't let me go. I want all the tapes destroyed."

"Are you sure you don't know more than that?"

Beth says nothing just stares at him blankly, trying to control her temper and her heart rate. She knew Mick was right outside listening and she didn't want him to barge in because he was worried about her.

"Mrs. Turner I have listened to the tapes read the transcripts over and over again and everything seems so…scripted. Like you were trying to watch what you say knowing someone was listening, especially your conversations with Mr. St. John. For how in love you two seem why did you break up or pretend to break up?"

Beth became defensive, "Because of Josh, he was blackmailing me. He told me to break up with Mick, if I wouldn't be with him then he didn't want to see me with anyone, let alone Mick who he considered the reason I broke up with him."

"What was Mr. Lindsey blackmailing you with, and what were the terms?"

Beth rolls her eyes, hugging Mick's jacket tighter around her. "He made tapes of us without my knowledge or consent and he threatened to post them online. I was to break up with Mick, and stay away from him. He would stop by and taunt me with it every so often, rub it in my face. Mick and I were working on a case at the time, a case he wanted solved. A case he felt responsible for, so he pushed me to work with Mick thought it would help rub salt in an open wound."

"Does St. John know about the tapes?" His eyes wide, a look of concern in them.

"He does. I couldn't lie to him, so I told him everything. That is why we sound scripted; we never stopped seeing each other really, only for appearances sake. At least until we could figure this out."

"The tapes are?"

"Destroyed."

"He just gave them to you?" Brooks did not seem convinced.

"I did some blackmailing of my own, I knew he was going to set up a sting to bring down Tejada we practically gift wrapped it for him. I told him if he didn't give me the tapes and any copies I would go online with my story about the boy being rescued which would tip off Tejada that it was a trap."

"You would have let him go free?" Brooks seemed more shocked than anything by this thought.

"I don't know. I would like to say I wouldn't but if Josh had called my bluff I don't know what I would have done." Beth takes a deep cleansing breath before continuing, "I know how much it means to Josh to win, to get his man, I was counting on that. I was almost positive that his ego would mean more to him than some petty revenge against Mick and me. If he wouldn't have given me the tapes, I don't know what I would have done. I would normally say that I would never have risked letting that scum walk but at the time I was so pissed and felt trapped and helpless."

"I'm glad we didn't have to find out. You can go home, if I have any more questions I will call you. I am sorry for the trouble he put you through, and I understand why you tried to hide it. A sex tape is not something most people want the rest of the world to know about, you have my word I will keep this quite."

Beth looks into the mans eyes and can see something, it was unsettling but she almost felt like she could trust this man before her.

"Thank you," she stands to leave.

As she gets to the door Brooks makes one last comment, "Stay off the street corners from now on Mrs. Turner," the self assured grin back on his face.

Beth just rolls her eyes and walks out, stopping the urge to tell him where to shove it. She just wanted to go home with Mick to where everything made sense in each others arms.

Mick was waiting just outside the room as soon as she was to him he wrapped her in his arms, whispering in her ear it would be okay that she did a good job. She pulls back, "Let's go home."

"Lets go, I never got the chance to pick you up."

Beth raised an eyebrow, "Sorry I retired, getting arrested and all."

"Good," Mick pulled her tight under his arm as they walked to the Benz.

Josef stood shaking Danielle's hand, "Thank you for coming by here tonight."

"Thank you for your funding," Danielle responded practically glowing.

"As we have discussed I will be kept in the loop."

"Of course Mr. Kostan I will update you myself."

"Thank you, now I have some other business to take care of as I am sure you have better things to do with your night."

"Yes sir, thank you again. Here is my number," Danielle handed him a card; "You can call me anytime if you have any questions what so ever."

"Thank you I will keep that in mind. Have a good evening."

Danielle left Josef's with a silly grin on her face, pulling out her phone she had to call and thank Beth. The phone when straight to voicemail and then she remembered that Beth was working a stake out with Mick and probably didn't want to be disturbed.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	30. Chapter 30: First Time

Enigma

By: Evilous

NC-17

Disclaimer: Once again so not mine, although a girl can dream. I do own my OC's though, hey that's something. Well enjoy!

A/N: Okay this is one of those rated scenes for strong sexual content. So…I wouldn't suggest reading if you have on lookers.

Chapter 30: First Time

Candice was relaxing in the tub listening to some soothing music with a glass of wine. Her thoughts drifting to David, as they did so frequently and how he drove her crazy; their kisses always leaving her breathless, touches leaving her body aching for more. She respected that he wanted to take things slow, even thought it was sweet but she was in love with him and wanted him in every way.

After soaking in the tub for a while longer she got out and dried off and started to get ready for her date. She picked a sexy little matching black and maroon lacy number in the hopes that David would be ready and would be helping her out of it. He had talked her into letting him take her to dinner; she didn't like being the only one eating when he couldn't have a meal as well.

As she was putting on the final touches, David was knocking on her door. "Come in," she shouted from her room.

David shakes his head letting himself in shutting the door behind him, "You should make sure you know who is knocking before shouting for them to come in. I could have been a burglar."

"I knew it was you."

"How did you know that?"

Candice walks out of her room towards David who is raking her over head to toe. Wearing a periwinkle scoop neck cap sleeve tee with her simple black knee length free flowing skirt that swayed as she walked towards him. Leaning in to whisper in his ear, "I can just tell when you are close," placing a soft kiss on his check.

David snaps back from his daydream of what he wanted to do to her, taking her arm in his and guiding her out of her apartment and to his car. He helped her in as she asked where they were going but he would not tell her. They rode in silence Candice mostly stared out the window occasionally sneaking a glance over at David, him doing the same. As David pulls into a parking garage a few blocks from Mick's place Candice eyed him, "Where are we?"

David said nothing just opened her door for her taking her hand and pulling her out, placing a soft kiss on her knuckles. "Trust me," was all he said as he guided her towards the elevator.

David had been listening intently to her heart beat and noticed that it had speed up since getting out of the car, but not in fear, no he smelt her excitement and curiosity. The elevator dinged, and David pulled Candice into the hallway leading to a single door at the end; he pulled a key out of his pocket and opened the door.

"This is my place," guiding her in. "I wanted you to see it, nothing special really I just thought you should know where I lived, since we are always at your place." Candice looked around the place with wide eyes, "Make yourself at home, dinner will be served in a minute."

It was similar to Mick and Beth's an open loft bottom with stairs towards the back right corner of the room, leading up, very sleek and modern everything a blend of deep wood, black, steel, or royal blues. It fit him; it just seemed to be missing something. Candice stops her exploration of his place to look at him, "You cooked me dinner?"

"No I want you to enjoy it," they both laugh at this. "I ordered in."

David walked to the kitchen area and pulled out two glasses filling them with wine. Walking over to her David handed her one glass touching it to his with a nod, "To us."

Candice continued to look around some more, there was a glass fireplace much like the one at Mick's only the crystals in this were a mix of black and deep blue. Seeing her eyes on the fireplace David flipped it on and watched as her eyes lit up, her whole body glowed.

"I have to ask," turning to face David again, "Do all vampires have the same designer? Everything is so sleek, so modern."

David laughed, "No it was set up like this when I got it. I never changed anything,"

"Why not? I mean it's nice, it just seems…cold and lonely, like no one really lives here."

"It is cold and lonely, I never entertain guests. Everything is pretty much for appearance sake, in the event of something happening." Looking into her eyes, "It doesn't seem as lonely now."

"Oh," Candice took a sip of her wine as her heart fluttered.

David walks back to the kitchen to pull her food out of the oven where it had been put to keep warm. Candice follows setting her glass on the counter pushing the over door closed in front of him. David looks at her as her hands go around his neck, "I'm not really hungry," she places a kiss on his lips "For food."

"Candice—"

"I know you wanted to take things slow but you have to know you're driving me crazy. I want nothing more than to make love with you, feel you, all of you," her smoky gaze locked on his.

"I want you, trust me I do. I needed to deal with my feelings. I have never felt like this before and I needed to understand it." David took a long breath, "I'm in love with you Candice," her eyes swell. "I've never felt this way about anyone before in all my years, I needed to know what it was, but I know now that I am in love with you."

Candice pulls him down to her waiting lips a fire behind it, passion unsuppressed, pulling back only when she needed air, "I love you too," she said breathless.

This time David is in control of the kiss, their tongues caressing each others, memorizing the tastes, the feel of each other. David pulls back when Candice starts to unbutton his shirt, "Wait."

"Why, David I want you."

David smiles, "I want you to but not in the kitchen. At least not yet," wiggling his eyebrows in a playful manner.

Candice smiles devilishly, "Where's your bed?"

Taking her hand he leads her quietly up the stairs to his bedroom. In the center of the room was a sleek black leather platform bed, with royal blue sheets and a plush midnight black comforter. The room was lit by lamps along the walls of the room, and lights coming from behind the headboard giving the bed an almost heavenly glow.

Agonizingly slowly David led Candice to the base of the bed, turning to place his hands on her hips he placed soft kisses on her lips leading along her jaw to her ear, "I don't think I told you how beautiful you look tonight."

After mumbling some response, Candice's hands make their way up to undo the buttons on his shirt running her hands across his bared chest. Her touch was like an electric charge to both, his pants becoming tighter by the second as he could smell her arousal. Her blouse was on the ground with his as his hands unzipped her skirt letting it pool at her feet. David pulled back to look at the vision before him.

Laying back on the bed she props herself up on her elbows, "Do you like it? I picked it out tonight hoping you would be the one taking it off."

David let out a soft growl, "My pleasure."

David moves to crawl on top of her, but she pushes him back with her foot on his chest shaking her finger 'No' at him, "You're still overdressed for bed."

With vamp speed David frees himself of the rest of his clothing his aroused member springing to attention. David watches as her eyes follow the lines of his beautifully sculpted body, stopping on his manhood. She licks her lips and in a heartbeat he is on top of her, his desire pressed against her stomach, as he took her lips. Candice moaned into his mouth, urging him to dwell deeper. His hands supporting his weight on either side of her head, Candice snakes her hands up to stroke his back rubbing the taught muscles and 

reveling how they flexed. Moving his knees to straddle her hips David pulls from her lips sitting up, "Now let me take this off."

Candice gives a bashful smile as he trails his fingers from her collarbone down the straps of her lacy bra, overt he plump edges to the center unhooking the clasp. Tossing the garment aside to stare at her beauty his hands cupping her breasts, nipples hardening against his palms. Leaning down David takes one nipple in his mouth suckling it, Candice moans and arches into his menstruations. Her hands threaded in his hair pulling him closer. Turning his attentions to her other nipple giving it the same treatment his hands flutter over her stomach.

David releases her nipple kissing her lips once more as she sighed from the loss. His fingers snake inside the waist of her panties pushing them down her body as far as he could without breaking the kiss. Candice pulls him closer her tongue thrusting in his mouth along his fangs caressing them, her other hand exploring his muscular back down to his rear giving a firm squeeze. David pulls back pressing his aching length harder against her stomach as he growled; moving his kisses down her body removing her panties from her body completely.

There she lay before him in want of him in her, beautiful, open her arousal and desire filling his senses, she was already we fro him. Leaning down he slowly teases her with his tortuous tongue, licking her folds before plunging deeper. In just moments of his heavy assault she was panting her hips thrashing as he moved to suck her sensitive nub.

"David, oh god YES. I want to feel you inside of me…NOW,"

No other words need be spoken; David crawled back up her body taking her lips as he thrust inside of her. Both pulling from the kiss throwing their heads back in pleasure. Giving her a moment to adjust to his size, which she quickly accommodated, he began to move inside of her, his slow steady thrusts soon becoming faster and harder, her breathing coming in deep gasps as she locked her legs around his waist pulling him deeper.

Thrust for deep thrust both teetering on the brink of release Candice held his icy eyes kissing his lips before turning her head to the side. She offered her graceful neck and he took it, sliding his fangs into her delicate flesh drinking her in. As his fangs pierced her skin she exploded around him, her core pulsing as wave after wave of blinding pleasure hit her. He could taste her bliss in her blood, that with the way her muscled pulled at him as he continued to thrust brought about his own release, spilling inside her.

Slowly and carefully he pulled his fangs back, licking his mark until it was closed. David withdrew himself from her damp core, both feeling the sudden loss of connection. David fell to his side pulling her close, her body forming the perfect fit along his. Their breathing still ragged, Candice managed a simple, "WOW."

David smiled and kissed her hair, "Yes it was."

"That was…amazing. So much better than I imagined," her breathing becoming more controlled.

"You've imagined this huh," David pulled her chin to look onto her face.

"Yes, many, many times. I have been since that night you kissed me in the club," she admitted.

"I lived up to your expectations then?"

"Better, much better."

"Good," placing a soft kiss on her lips, "You were better than I ever allowed myself to think you could be. I love you."

Candice snuggled back into his chest, "I love you too." That was all that was said as they drifted off to sleep, in each others arms.

To Be Continued…

Evilous

Okay there you all go their first time together. Yes I know I built up the sexual tension and I hope it was worth it.


	31. Chapter 31: Morning After

Enigma

By: Evilous

NC-17

Disclaimer: Once again so not mine, although a girl can dream. I do own my OC's though, hey that's something. Well enjoy!

Chapter 31: Morning After

After a restless night in and out of bed with David, Candice was sore in the best ways possible. Still wrapped in his strong arms after their last round of love making. It had been a busy night; they never did make it to dinner which her stomach now growled for.

David heard her stomach and opened his eyes tightening his arms, "Good morning."

"Yes it is a good morning, what a night."

"That it was over and over and over again," her stomach growled again. "I think we should get you some food, really make it to the kitchen this time."

"How far did we get last time?" She asked with a sultry smile.

"The last time we made it to the door. Took us 4 times to get to the door, we may never make it to the kit hen."

"I'm not complaining."

"Neither am I but with all the excursion and blood loss you need to eat and drink."

Placing a tender kiss on her forehead he pulled from her and got off the bed, "You stay there I will be back in a flash."

Without waiting for a response David was gone, in the kitchen pulling out what would have been her dinner. As soon as David was gone Candice stretched out on the bed pillows tossed every which way, the comforter on the floor across the room from one of their attempts downstairs. How many times had he brought her screaming his name last night? She tried to count them in her mind, just the thought of them was almost enough to make her come again.

David headed back up as soon as the food was warmed, setting it all on a tray along with a glass of water and a glass of blood for himself. The closer he got the stronger the scent of her arousal became going straight to groin. He was hard again, and having not bothered to put anything on he held the tray in front of him like a bashful school boy. Knowing she needed to eat before they even thought about another round.

As Candice saw David come in carrying the tray she started to sit up moving to grab some pills to place behind her. David took her distraction to quickly set the tray down pulling the sheets and a pillow to lie on his lap. Needing to get himself under control he decided to slip off and take care of himself, as he goes to leave the bed Candice grabs his hand, "Stay with me."

He couldn't deny her, so he stayed. Pushing down the urge to take her, ravish her body, touch deep inside her warm depths. After a few minutes watching her eat the pain was unbearable. He got up quickly moving to the bathroom before she could object.

Candice saw him go into the bathroom in a hurry, hearing the water start she took a few more bites before heading to the bathroom to explore the bathroom. Stepping just in the door frame she stopped in her tracks unable to move or speak. David's head was hung low one hand bracing himself against the wall the other pumping his cock for release. The water falling over every inch of his well sculpted body, making every muscle even more delectable.

Her eyes were glued to his motions watching in fascination the way he moved his hand, his tempo the firmness of his grip, a growl from him brought her from her trance. His head leaning back clearly lost in a fantasy. Slowly she walked to him, pressing against his back wrapping her arms around to feel his chest. He froze in place, like a stone.

"Don't let me stop you," she purred in his ear. He still didn't move, unsure if he should continue knowing he needed to find his release soon. "Keep going, I want to feel you, show me what you like."

Her voice full of lustrous passion making him throb harder, if that was possible. Unable to stop himself, unsure if he even wanted to he began to work his erection again. Candice continued to run her hands along his chest up his toned arms down his taught back, pressing her wet body against his backside.

His pumps alternating she bit her lip and leaned forward, "Is this what I do to you? Is this what you like?" His eyes looking into hers for the first time since she stepped into the shower. Her hand trailing down her own body the water pulsed down on them, his eyes followed her hand to her core. She plunged two fingers in moaning at the feel; leaning back against the wall he braced himself on just inches from him. Watching the tempo of his hand matching it with her fingers working herself feeling herself begin to tighten she stroked her thumb along her sensitive spot, sliding down the shower wall as her orgasm hit her. David roared as he came apart right behind her falling to his knees. They found each others lips in a breathless fever filled kiss.

They stayed like that in the shower regaining strength to move again. Standing up David pulls Candice to her feet and they shower before going out to start their day. Both had things to do that day, David needed some serious freezer time, and Candice had a job interview in a few hours. They had an amazing unforgettable night and wonderful morning after, no words need be spoken.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	32. Chapter 32: Seeing Sara

Enigma

By: Evilous

NC-17

Disclaimer: Once again so not mine, although a girl can dream. I do own my OC's though, hey that's something. Well enjoy!

Chapter 32: Seeing Sara

As he looked down upon her with a tender smile, hoping beyond hope that he may have found his miracle. Could this really work, could they find a way to wake his angel, bring her back to him? Even if they could what would happen? Would she still love him, or would she hate him for what she had been through over the years? These are the thoughts that tortured Josef's soul.

Sitting down beside her gently stroking her check, as he did when he came to see her, Josef let go allowing a tear to escape. "I'm so sorry Sara." Josef took her still hand in his bringing it to his lips placing a soft kiss on her knuckles.

"Guess what honey, I told you about Mick and Beth well Blondie keeps on surprising me. She has a friend who is working on bringing people out of long term comas. She told me, and they have made some progress. Soon we may have our miracle." Josef's voice begins to crack as another tear falls down his check onto her hand that he was still holding.

Josef collected himself trying to stay strong for her; he continued to talk to her like he always did when he visited. Telling her about Mick and Beth and their relationship as he watched it develop, about business, and any other thing he thought might be of interest to her.

A few hours later, as Paula comes in to check her monitors, change out the bags of blood Josef stands up. Leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead, "Goodbye my love, hold on for me. I love you."

Waiting outside as Paula finishes her tasks Josef tells her about the possible outcome of Danielle's research. Paula is very happy for Josef, placing a hand to his check, "I will pray for it Mr. Konstantin, you both deserve a miracle."

"Thank you Paula."

Josef leaves, before he loses control of his emotions again. He had things to do, he was stopping by the lab to talk to the doctors Danielle worked for to finalize his part of the financial backing signing papers, that sort of thing. What he was more interested in was seeing the man who woke up, seeing him and learning anything he could that would help his Sara.

"Anything new?" Danielle asked walking into the lab pulling her white coat on.

"Nothing yet. So how did you end up meeting with Mr. Konstantin?" Mr. Devlin, her boss, asked still quite shocked from her call the night before.

"He is a friend of a friend," she said simply smiling and going over to look at the latest results printouts.

"I love you dearly Danielle you have been a godsend around here but I wasn't aware you had any friends. You always seem to be here and never talk about having any that's all."

His tone was clearly embarrassed not wanting to insult her. Danielle stopped her reading and looks up to him, giving him a reassuring smile to ease his mind that he had not just offended her.

"I didn't have any, I am a work alcoholic. I work go home eat and come to work that is pretty much my routine. I am shy and don't meet people very easily as you know, you still tease me about when I first started working for you."

"Well when you started you were so eager to work and learn, yet you would never speak louder than a whisper and couldn't even look me in the eye let alone argue with me and call me on it when I am being an ass."

"Someone has to."

"See what I mean. So you have made friends recently?"

"Yes it was by chance but Beth left her phone at the booth, I went to give it to her. We started to talk, she is really great next thing you know here I am with people I can truly call my friends and I think even a boyfriend."

"You think a boyfriend, how does that work out, you know you have to keep me in the loop with these things," he joked about his age. Ewan Devlin was a man of good build and shape; he had just celebrated his 42nd birthday a few weeks prior. Joking about how old and out of touch he was with today youth with Danielle being 25 always made her laugh.

"I don't know I mean I think he is, we have went out a couple of times…I think he is, but I don't know. Honestly I have never been in this situation before."

"What situation dating?" Danielle nods her head, "Danielle tell me you are kidding. A beautiful girl like yourself with the smarts to go with it how is that possible?"

A beeping noise coming from one of the machines brings their attention back to their work. Going over to the machine they see increased brain activity in another patient. A woman who has been like that for the past 20 years no family on record listed as a Jane Doe. Danielle looks to Ewan, "I want to see add serum 42b into her line."

"I've looked over the test results do you think that is what woke up Mr. Nelson?"

"I can't be sure but look here," pointing to one of the brain scans. "Now look over here at Mr. Nelsons," Danielle retrieves his file pointing out the similarity in the activity pattern before the serum 42b was added.

Devlin looks between the two charts and then to Danielle, "Add it."

Danielle goes over to the cooler and retrieved a syringe of serum 42b. Noting something in her chart beforehand she checks the needle for air bubbles and then inserts it into the IV of Jane Doe.

"Now we wait."

"Danielle, how long between the serum and Mr. Nelson regaining conscious?"

Danielle flips a page in the chart, "A little over 9 hours."

Devlin looks at his watch, "Mr. Konstantin is set to arrive here at 6 to go over some papers."

Danielle looks at her watch and realizes what he means, "If this is the key and it follows the same time scale it will put him here right about that time."

"Would be great to show our new primary backer some results," Devlin looks down at Jane Doe, "Maybe she will be able to tell us her name."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	33. Chapter 33: Secret Answers

Enigma

By: Evilous

NC-17

Disclaimer: Once again so not mine, although a girl can dream. I do own my OC's though, hey that's something. Well enjoy!

Chapter 33: Secret Answers

As Beth sat on the couch studying her laptop looking over some research waiting for Mick to get home; he had went to meet a client, deliver the truth and photos of her cheating husband they snapped the night before. A vibrating at her hip made her jump slightly, pulling out her phone its Guillermo's number she answers.

"Hello," still reading on her laptop.

"Beth its Guillermo," he paused "I ummm have some information for you."

"Oh okay," then it hits her "Ohhhh that its okay Mick isn't here right now. So you have good news?"

"Can you come to the morgue, better to discuss in person."

"Sure, on my way now."

After leaving a note for Mick on the counter Beth is out the door heading to the morgue. As usual the morgue was no pun intended dead, finding her way to where Guillermo was waiting for her.

"Hey I got here as fast as I could what did you find?" Beth was smiling ear to ear her excitement radiating off of her.

"Someone is excited, not even a hello," Guillermo teased.

"Sorry, I just—"

"I know I understand. About what you asked me."

Beth leaned in closer as Guillermo closed the drawer between them, "Yeah."

"Someone to help you…work out is difficult. It would be easier if you weren't trying to keep it from Mick, but unfortunately for you with this particular matter Mick is Josef's best friend, and Josef is connected to everyone."

"Oh," a look of disappointment falling on her face.

"Don't look so blue, I have something. I might not be a personal trainer but I wouldn't mind teaching you and Candice a thing or two."

"You would, really?" Beth looks surprised, "Thank you."

"What can I say; I am just a nice guy. Besides you should know how to defend yourself, stop Mick from having to rescue you ever other day."

"Thanks but I don't get into trouble that often," in a defensive tone.

Guillermo just shakes his head and laughs, "Fine how many times in the last month has Mick needed to save you?" Beth thinks back in her head, "If you have to think that hard then it's too many."

"Fine, I might get into a bit of trouble." They both concede there, Beth looking down at her feet noting how cold her toes were, "What about the other thing?"

"You mean about vampires and if they can eat whip cream?"

Beth blushes, "Yes that."

Guillermo smiles at how uncomfortable she seemed, but more in how she also seemed so frustrated at her embarrassment, "All is good. There is nothing in it really; no taste to it but it won't make a vampire sick."

Beth looks up, "You're sure?"

"Tested and proven."

"What?"

"Not personally but lets just saw in my line of business people tend to owe me. I had some vamps test it out for me, no bad reactions."

"Your very own lab rats," Beth laughed.

Guillermo just nods, "So when would you like your first lesson?"

"I need to talk to Candice first she had a job interview today. I will call you once I know though."

Guillermo nods as Beth walks to the door, "Thank you again Guillermo."

"Don't mention it; Mick has helped me out of a few scrapes before. If he happens to ask why you were here tonight?"

"What?"

"You smell like the morgue now Beth."

"I came by to check on a Jane Doe that came in, but it was nothing."

"Got it, have a good day."

As she left Beth called Candice leaving her a message to call her back as soon as she got finished with her interview.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	34. Chapter 34: Girl Talk

Enigma

By: Evilous

NC-17

Disclaimer: Once again so not mine, although a girl can dream. I do own my OC's though, hey that's something. Well enjoy!

Chapter 34: Girl Talk

Having just finished her interview Candice looked at her phone seeing she had a missed message from Beth. Still soaking up everything that has happened in the last 24 hours she called Beth back. They decide to meet at her place in 20 minutes, Candice has enough time to stop and pick up some food.

After Beth arrived they started to eat as Candice started, "So what did you have to ask me?"

"First tell me how the interview went you are glowing."

"I was hired on the spot; I am still shocked it went that well. I was worried with it being Brooks, but it went great."

"Brooks? Just shows he has good taste." Candice was way to calm and Beth could tell there was something else to her smile, "So what else happened?"

"Oh well David invited me over to his place last night," she said innocently.

As Beth had just took a rather large bite she was unable to ask anything, Candice just laughed at her as she tried to quickly chew, "And," she managed to get out.

Candice grinned wickedly, "Beth it was amazing," she gushed.

Having finished her mouthful Beth set her fork down, "I take it you and David had a busy night."

"And morning."

Both girls laugh, "He brought me to his place for dinner."

"He cooked for you?"

"No he ordered in, said he wanted me to enjoy my meal not that we got to the meal that night."

"Skipped right over dinner and straight to dessert."

"Yes something like that. I told him I wasn't hungry for food, and told him he was driving me crazy. He told me he loved me and it went from there."

"Awe, he told you he loved you. That is great, I know how hard it is to get a vampire to open up and tell you how they feel."

"Everything about last night was perfect, we made love through the night, and morning then we had to stop he needed to go to his freezer and I had to get ready for my interview. I was running late, due to our encounter in the shower but I still made it. That man is insatiable, his stamina his…I am sore in all sorts of places but in the best way possible."

"I know the feeling trust me I do. That actually brings me to what I wanted to ask you."

"Really, cant wait to find out what this is if it relates to a night of incredible sex," Candice was becoming flushed just thinking of some of the things David did to her.

"Not that really, but it will help. I tend to get myself into a few jams," Candice started to snicker, "Okay fine more than a few but that's not the point. I have decided I want to take self defense classes and training."

"Okay and you want me to do this with you?"

"Yes, but you can't tell Mick, I want it to be a surprise. So will you do it with me?" Beth gives her pleading puppy dog eyes,

"Beth I'm not Mick those eyes don't work on me," Beth stops and laughs, "Count me in, sounds fun. So who are we going to get to train us?"

"Guillermo is going to do it, he can even teach us some things to keep our vampires in line," giving Candice a smirk.

"When do we start?"

"I was waiting to ask when would be good for you, I knew you had the interview, so my schedule will be more flexible than yours."

"Let me see how work goes and then I will let you know."

"Okay I will tell him."

They continue to eat talking about some of the instances where Beth knowing how to defend herself would have been beneficial and others where it could have gotten her killed.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	35. Chapter 35: Whipped Cream

Enigma

By: Evilous

NC-17

Disclaimer: Once again so not mine, although a girl can dream. I do own my OC's though, hey that's something. Well enjoy!

A/N: Yes by the title this chapter is pretty much just gratuitous sex, that involves a certain food product…yeah that's it.

Chapter 35: Whipped Cream

After leaving Candice's Beth stopped by the store to pick up a few items she would need to pull off her surprise for Mick. Calling him along the way to see how long until he would be home asking him to pick up a few items for her to buy her the time she needed.

When Mick arrived home Beth was waiting for him wearing one of his shirts that fit her so comfortably and a pair or loose fitting sweat pants. Setting a bag on the counter Beth goes to start putting things away.

"Hey beautiful I got you something," Mick said as he leaned in giving her a kiss.

"Really what is it?"

From behind his back Mick pulled out a sunflower, "It made me think of you."

"Oh Mick it's beautiful, you know how to make a girl feel special," Beth took the flower bringing it up to her nose breathing in its fresh scent.

"You are special."

Beth smiles wickedly, "I have a surprise for you, but I need your complete cooperation, I need you to do **EXACTLY** what I say. Do you think you can do that?"

"For you anything."

"If you're a good boy while I have my fun you will get your surprise," Beth teased him running her hand up his powerful arms.

"What do I have to do?" Mick asked ready to get to his surprise pretty sure he was going to like getting to it just as much.

Beth saunters past him pulling out one of the kitchen chairs, "Sit."

Mick does as she commends, "Stay," is all she says before walking over to the fridge rummaging through the contents quickly finding what she wanted. Turning back to him with a bottle of Redi Whip in her hands along with another bottle that he had never seen before and a hungry gaze, Mick felt his pants becoming tight.

"Remember the other day I said I could cover you with whip cream and eat you up?"

Mick raised an eyebrow, watching her set the can on the table next to him, "You might have to remind me."

Beth pulled his shirt right over his head, bending to take his lips pulling his bottom lip with her teeth. Reaching for the can of whipped fun, she gave it a quick shake pushing Mick to lean back in the chair, before dispensing a small amount on the side of his mouth. Moving to in Beth licked it up brushing her tongue along his mouth.

Beth took a step back to look at him full sitting before her nothing but his jeans, seeing the growing bulge. "You don't get to move, just enjoy. Then when I am finished you can have your own turn."

Mick didn't say a word, simply moving his hands to his belt to release the pressure, before Beth shoed his hands away, "I said don't move, I get to do whatever I want to you."

"Beth please," Mick pleaded for her to alleviate the pressure.

Beth releases some cream onto the right side of his neck taking long licks, nipping him up and down the sticky line she had created, starting at his earlobe. She moves her way to give the same treatment to the other side of his neck, stopping along the way to press her tongue against his Adam's apple, causing Mick to jerk in response.

Mick moved his hands to grip the seat as Beth took released the fly of his pants releasing a sigh of relief. Beth gave the can another quick shake leaving a tasty line from his right shoulder blade across his nipple to the top of his stomach, making a line just like it on his left meeting at the bottom forming a V, trailing it further down reaching the top of his jeans, making the V into a Y.

Setting the can on the floor next to the chair Beth leans into Mick giving him a quick teasing kiss, before following the trail. She begins to lick and nip her way down, hands caressing his toned muscular arms as he flexed with each touch, trying to be a good boy. Beth is taking her time drawing this out as long as either could stand, taking ample time to gently bite each nipple until she reached his jeans. Sitting back Beth pulled at the offending fabric, Mick lifting up enough to allow her to fling the remainder of his clothing across the floor leaving him naked before her.

Picking the can back up as she kneeled before him, spreading his legs open, placing herself between them in front of his erect desire, she smiled up at him. Placing a stream along his inner thigh licking it up, stopping just short of the place he needed her touch most, doing the same with the other side. Mick clutched at the chairs base trying to hold out, using all his strength not to pull her up onto him and drive them both to release.

"You taste to sweet Mick so good." Beth said as she ran a final line of sweet topping over the length of his hard cock, jerking slightly at the cold contents.

Mick kept his eyes on her in anticipation, as she lowered her smiling lips to his cock, taking just the head into her mouth. Throwing his head back as his hips bucked up on their own accord, Beth swirled her tongue around his head, sucking ever so softly before releasing him. Mick hissed in response, looking back just in time to see her run her tongue along the length of him curling her tongue into her mouth taking the whip cream with it.

Mick was going insane with need, "Beth" he managed to get out in the form of a grunt.

Beth responded by taking him into her mouth as fully as she could, wrapping her hand around the base of him. The sensation alone almost did Mick in, her warm wet mouth moving up and down in time with her hand, her other going to squeeze his balls. With that Mick released himself into her welcoming mouth as she continued to suck him dry.

"Yum," Beth grinned as she wiped the last bit of Mick's release from the side of her lips sucking her finger. Mick's eyes were icy with desire and looked as though it had been dented from the sheer force of his hands. Beth slowly rose from the floor, kissing his lips gently.

"My turn," Mick stands pushing her up against the table, crushing her lips with his thrusting his tongue into her mouth, dancing with hers. Pulling back Mick quickly devastated Beth of her clothes, scattering them along the floor in every direction.

Mick reached for the can on the ground when Beth had set it, "No Mick." Beth pulled him back to her, "I have something else for you."

Beth reached for the other bottle she had brought into the room; Mick looked at her with a quizzical look on his face. Beth smiled and screwed in the top on the cap and Mick heard air release, then Beth shook the bottle a few times, admiring how her breasts bounced with each shake of the can. She quickly removed the small cartridge and placed a different cap on.

"All you have to do is point and squeeze," Beth handed him the bottle.

Mick gave it a once over, as Beth lay back on the table knocking a bowl of apples to the side. He pulled Beth closer to the edge, his cock already begging for more pressed against her wet core, just touching sending sensations through both. Tipping the can to her neck Mick squeezed the trigger gently, his eyed widened at what he say and smelt. Beth's blood filled the air mixed with the sugary sweetness and the scent of her arousal was heaven.

"Surprise, vampire whip cream, now you can taste it," she grinned at him waiting for him to continue.

Mick followed the same tortuous trail she used on him, starting at the ear, working his way over her neck scraping his fangs across her pulse. Beth moaned as he teased her neck, then down her chest. Mick was more generous with the whip cream; it was so good, so sweet, so Beth covering her breasts completely. Taking his time licking them clean, sucking in each nipple running it between his tongue and fang, she was panting beneath him.

Slowly he traveled down her stomach, down farther. Pulling her legs up to the table's edge, Mick teased her inner thigh lavishing them with sucks, and nips stopping before getting where she wanted him most. He teased her other thigh as well, his member begging for release, but wanting to give her the same. Slowly he used the last of his dessert making just about her, setting the can aside he moved her legs to his shoulders as he licked her folds.

Beth arched into his mouth wanting, moaning his name in gasps for air. She was tightening, so close to the edge, as he slid two fingers into her core, sucking on her swollen nub as he thrust his fingers. Mick used his other arm to hold her down as she began to spasm as her orgasm washed over her, Mick losing himself in the taste of her sweet juices, with her blood was like a drug.

As Beth rode out her orgasm Mick moved his way back up her body placing sweet kisses, her legs moved from his shoulders to wrap around his waist pulling him to her. She needed him 

inside of her, and he needed to be inside just as badly. Her first orgasm just coming down as he thrust into her with ease, she was so wet from her first orgasm. He began a rhythm that soon became quick thrusts with abandon, both bucking into each other wanting the same desperate release. In just a few thrusts she was falling back over the edge with him right behind her spilling his seed into her. Beth's body milked him for the second time that night, as he leaned against her chest, both heaving.

"I think whip cream is my new favorite food," Mick whispered into her ear.

"Mine too."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	36. Chapter 36: Jane Doe

Enigma

By: Evilous

NC-17

Disclaimer: Once again so not mine, although a girl can dream. I do own my OC's though, hey that's something. Well enjoy!

Ok tiny little issue with it, I was thinking ahead to the next update when I was typing this (had it wrote down) and I mistakenly put Mr. Nelson as Danielle's boss but he is Mr./Dr Devlin (Mr. Nelson is the first patient who woke up) he will be mentioned in the next chapter which is why he was on my mind. Sorry for the mix up hope I didn't confuse anyone, I fixed it now. Sorry again.

Chapter 36: Jane Doe

"So you liked your surprise," Beth asked against his chest.

They had made it from the table to the shower and to the bed. Beth was curved against Mick's body, head on his chest rising and falling with his breathing.

"Very much, where did you come up with that?"

"I told you I wanted to cover you in whip cream and lick you clean," Beth said as a blush filled her checks.

"Yes that was great but my very own vampire whip cream," Mick questioned.

"I was in the kitchen and I found that, Josh had bought it for when he made me breakfast he liked to add some cinnamon to it said it was better fresh. He left it at my place I kept it."

"After Guillermo said vampires could eat whip cream without getting sick it just has no flavor I thought I would give it a flavor. Besides the idea of you licking it off of me sounded so good."

"Yes it was. So you went to Guillermo?"

Beth blushed, "Well it was a surprise for you so I had to ask someone and couldn't bring myself to ask Josef."

"You amaze me you know that?" Mick said stroking her check.

Beth just snuggled into his arms, content to stay like this forever.

"Candice got the job working in the DA's office."

"Good for her. Speaking of our friends at the DA's office seems Brooks has sent Carl to talk to the employees at the train station. He talked to Stan everything is on track. He gave Carl the description of the men posing as FBI fitting two of the recently deceased members of H.E.M."

"He is gong right down the trail of bread crumbs that you created," Beth teases running her fingers over a trail of her own.

"I think you mean a trail we created."

"We make a good team don't we?"

"Yes we do, now get some sleep."

Beth snuggled tighter into his embrace and drifted off to sleep. Mick returned to his cold lonely bed again, wishing he could always sleep by her side.

"Danielle, come in here Jane Doe is waking up," Mr. Devlin called in excitement.

Danielle was in the room in a matter of seconds going straight to a bank of monitors by her bedside. "Brain activity looks good, vitals too."

"She's coming around," Mr. Devlin looks on over Jane Doe in eager anticipation.

Jane Doe is moving around slowly her eyes start to open blinking rapidly her heart rate shooting up, confused and scared. Danielle reaches over her holding her shoulders with slight pressure, "Its okay your safe, you're in a hospital we are not going to hurt you. We are here to help you, you're safe" Danielle continues to chant these comforting words as Jane Doe beings to calm down.

"Where am I?" She managed through a strained breaking voice, one that hasn't been used in 20 years.

Danielle was able to release her arms sitting on the edge of the bed, "My name is Danielle, can you tell me your name?"

The women looks unsure at Danielle, still very confused but she seemed to trust Danielle that she was here to help her. "My name…is Jean Larter, what happened?"

"What do you remember?"

"I was leaving my finance to go pack, I had to go home to Main, my father was very sick. I packed my bags and was heading to the airport." Taking a moment as her mouth was dry Mr. Devlin fetched her a cup of water. "I was waiting outside for my taxi and…that's it that's all I remember."

"Mrs. Larter—"

"Call me Jean," she insisted.

"Jean do you remember what year that was?"

"Of course it was 1988."

"Jean something happened to you that night, I don't know what but you were hospitalized with some extensive wounds," Jean starts to search her body for signs of injury. "You fell into a coma, Jean and it is now 2008."

"What, you're crazy it can't be 2008 that would make me," pauses counting in her head "43 years old."

Looking down at her hands that showed her the truth, "I want a mirror," Danielle slowly hands her a mirror. As Jean looks over her features she begins to cry. She had spent almost half of her life in a bed growing old not remembering or experiencing anything life had to offer.

"My family?"

"We are looking for them now. You have been registered as Jane Doe, when you were brought in you had no identification."

"I have been sleeping for 20 years, and then I just woke up?" She was still confused her mind was reeling with all the unanswered questions.

"You have been part of our study, Danielle and I along with a few others have been working on, to help wake coma patients."

"Who are you?"

"Jean this is Dr. Devlin he is my boss and a good man you can trust him. He has been working on this for over 7 years."

"You have been testing me like a Ginny pig?" Her tone more accusatory than anything else.

"We were trying to help you. Help others," Danielle tried to explain.

"Now what? Now what do I have? I have been gone for 20 years, no family or friends now what am I suppose to do? I'm awake but what am I suppose to do with it?"

Josef had entered the lab to meet with Danielle and Mr. Devlin as scheduled when he heard caught the scent of excitement, mixed with fear and heart break. Moving towards the room he head with the end of the conversation, Jean question what was left of her life, feeling her fear of having nothing and no one rolling off of her. Unable to control himself he walks into the doorway just as Danielle started to explain the downside.

"Jean you are awake and I have to tell you this is a miracle," a tear forming in Danielle's eye. "I also have to tell you that we are not sure if it will last. We have tried a variety of things but when another patient woke up it was only for 3 hours. We have made some modifications to the treatment and are hoping for a lasting effect but I don't want to give you any illusions after all you have been through."

"I'm going to go back to being a vegetable?"

"We can not be sure. We have to hope for the best but be prepared for the worst. Is there anything we can get you? Something to eat, drink?"

"Why bother none of this will matter in a few hours," her pain coming out in spiteful rage.

"You can think like that, let it destroy what time you have or you can make the most of it," Josef said everyone turning to him in shock. "You are a miracle of science, waking up you have giving hope to those who have loved ones who have someone in a coma."

Josef's eyes had been locked with Jeans since he entered, she could feel a connection. His words spoke to her on an honest emotional level despite his strong of appearance, she could see him. Maybe it was having been asleep for 20 years that let her see the glimmer of hope in this mans eyes, the nervous twitch of his foot as he stood in the doorway.

"Mr. Kostan," Danielle jumped up to walk towards him. "I am sorry I had forgotten you were coming by. If you would like to wait we will be with you soon."

"No need to apologize you had more important things on your mind. Take as long as you need, I will wait."

"I want to talk to you," everyone's attention turned back to Jean. "I want to speak to him, alone if that is okay."

Josef looks surprised, but pleased he had so many things he wanted to ask this woman. He had so many unanswered questions that he has had for the last 50 years. "Of course, anything you want," he smiles.

Danielle goes over to Jean, "I need to take some blood and run some tests. I will take the blood and start with that." Jean holds out her arm and Danielle draws some blood as quickly and gently as possible.

"We will be back in a little while to run some more tests, if you need anything just push the button to your right."

Jean nods as Danielle and Mr. Devlin walk out of the room, leaving her alone with this unknown man.

"My name is Jean," she extends her hand; Josef takes it and kisses her knuckles.

"Nice to meet you Jean, my name is Josef Kostan, you can call me Josef."

"So who is she?"

Josef's face falls for a moment, "Excuse me?"

"The loved one in a coma? I can see it, the way you have been staring at me, like I am the answer to your prayers. You must really love her." Josef drops his head, "Come on I have been asleep for 20 years the least you can do is humor me."

Josef looks up into her eyes again, no longer trying to hide his desperate hope, "Her name is Sara."

"Is she in the study?"

"No, I was just informed about this study the other night. I was meeting with them tonight to discuss her as well as sing some papers."

"Oh yes you must be the money man," Jean smirked.

"How can you tell?"

"The suit, you look like you have money, and with the way they jumped when you came in I would say you are funding this."

"You are very bright."

"For now," Josef face drops again, "I don't remember anything from the last 20 years. I don't remember how I ended up here but I was not in any pain, it's like I went to sleep one night and woke up the next morning, only it was a 20 year long night," she laughed.

Josef smiled at her, "Thank you. No matter what happens you will be taken care of you have my word."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	37. Chapter 37: Go Home

Enigma

By: Evilous

NC-17

Disclaimer: Once again so not mine, although a girl can dream. I do own my OC's though, hey that's something. Well enjoy!

Chapter 37: Go Home

"This is a good sign right? It's been five hours she is still awake, the last one only lasted 3 hours," Josef questioned.

"Mr. Nelson did only wake up for 3 hours--"

"Nelson any relation," remembering her last name was the same.

"None just a coincidence."

"Danielle, she is ready for you," Dr. Devlin interrupted.

"Thank you I am on my way," nodding to Josef she heads back into Jean's room.

"Doctor Do you think you have found it, the cure this 42b?"

Devlin shook his head, "We don't know enough yet. There are too many questions but it is a good place to start."

"What questions?"

"Why some are responding to the opening protocol and others are not. We are running more comparative tests now."

"You will keep me informed of the progress," Josef stated rather than asked.

Dr. Devlin acknowledges his demand, as Danielle returns, "She asked to speak to you."

Josef heads back into Danielle's room, shutting the door behind him. Surely she was sick of his questions. "You wanted to see me."

"Yes, come sit down please." Josef does as she says sitting in the chair next to her bed. "I have a favor to ask you."

"Anything,"

"Find Paul for me. Don't disturb his life that he has now, I just want to know how he is."

"Of course, anyone else?" Josef asked placing his hand on hers.

"There is no one else; my parents passed away a few years after the...accident," her voice becoming weak once again at the thought of never saying goodbye.

"I'm sorry Jean is there anything else anything at all?"

"I..." she began to ask for something else her pulse had started to race.

"What is it?"

"Nothing it would be impossible now anyways," Jean shrugged her shoulders attempting to play it off as if it were nothing.

"I will be the judge of that now ask me," Josef was determined to help her in anything she needed.

"I don't know how I ended up like...this. I want to know what happened, why I lost my life."

Josef's already had respect for the woman before him with all she had been through the last few hours and how she was handling it but if it was possible he respected her more so now. She wanted answers; he would do everything in his power to get them for her. She had answered his questions he would answer hers.

"I will look into it," his tone was soft and reassuring.

"Thank you," Jean replied sweetly.

Josef excuses himself to go home; it was late by human hours nearly midnight. Heading home instead of to the office Josef needed to feed and go talk to Mick.

"Go home Danielle. You need to rest you will be no good to me other wise," Dr. Devlin scolded.

"I'm fine," she finished with a yawn.

"Sure you are," Devlin countered with his own yawn.

"You can't tell me to go get rest if you have been here just as long. You have a wife to go home to."

"Not tonight I don't. She went to visit her sister for the weekend. I was planning on staying here I don't like to go home to an empty house."

Danielle continued to go over test results not even noticing the knock on the door. "You must be the boyfriend."

Danielle's head snapped up to the door, "Coop what are you doing here?"

"I called to see if you wanted to…I wanted to see you," Coop replied through a shy smile.

"The poor boy wanted to see you, I told him to come and steal you away," Devlin added with a smirk before turning back to Coop. "Now can I count on you to make sure she gets home and goes to bed?"

"Yes sir," Coop looked as though he were speaking with her father about her curfew.

"Excuse me I am a grown woman. I don't need a babysitter," her tone defensive.

Coop steps towards her, "I'm sorry I didn't want to cause problems he said you needed to get out of here…I thought I would offer you a ride home, I didn't mean to cause any problems."

Coop goes to walk back towards the door, "Nice to meet you Dr. Devlin, don't give her to hard of a time she's just passionate about her work. I will talk to you later then."

Before he can get to the door, Devlin gives Danielle a scolding look and Danielle can not believe what just happened. She was going to let some bickering with her resident father ruin such a sweet gesture because she was too stubborn to admit she was tired.

"Coop wait," she went to him. "Do you still want to take me home?" Danielle asked with a hopeful smile.

"Of course."

"I just need a minute to grab my stuff," she started to shrug off her coat.

"I will be right here," Coop reassured her.

As Danielle walked past Devlin she stuck her tongue out at him, to which he could only laugh. Coop saw their little exchange and smiled at the different side to her. She was much more intimidating when she was facing off with Devlin, like a daughter bound to do the opposite of what she is told just out of spite.

Soon Danielle is coming back with her purse ready to go, grabbing a sack of files. Devlin stops her taking the files from her arms, "No you don't. You are going home to rest not do more work. Get out of here."

Devlin takes the files from her and pushes her to Coop, who places a hand on the small of her back trying to nudge her out the door. Danielle decides to let him win this one, she would get him later, right now she was going to let this sweet guy take her home.

The short drive to her place they chat about small things from music to weather, as Danielle fought the urge to fall asleep. Giving in to sleep only a block from her apartment, Coop pulled her purse from her lap finding her keys. Gently he gathered her from the seat into his arms, bringing her up to her apartment.

Once inside he took her to her bedroom laying her down on her bed. She was out cold, falling back unconscious to the world. Coop took off her socks and shoes setting them aside then debated what to do next. Deciding not to risk anything taking the rest of her clothes off Coop simply moved her under the covers tucking her in snuggly.

After she was situated Coop grabbed her phone which had fallen out of her purse when he set it down and located her charger plugging it in. Soon Coop found himself a blanket and stretched out on the couch, fall asleep in no time.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	38. Chapter 38: Catching Up

Enigma

By: Evilous

NC-17

Disclaimer: Once again so not mine, although a girl can dream. I do own my OC's though, hey that's something. Well enjoy!

Chapter 38: Catching Up

Mick had woken from his icy bed missing the feel of Beth in his arms. As he got out of his freezer and put on his white pj bottoms he listened to the steady sound of Beth's heart, she was still in a deep slumber. After feeding Mick retrieved his cell phone and dialed David, he needed to be brought up to speed as did Josef.

"Hello," his voice was but a whisper.

"Is this a bad time," Mick asked having a good idea why he was whispering.

"I can talk now; I just didn't want to wake her."

"I understand. There have been some developments do you think you and Candice can come over tonight?"

"I can, I will check with her when she wakes up. She started her new job yesterday," David states proudly.

"I heard. I will let you get back to her; I have someplace to be as well. Just give me a call when you know what time, I will call Josef."

"Good night," David says before hanging up.

Walking to his fridge he pours himself a late night snack before returning to Candice. She had not moved an inch but as soon as he was next to her she unconsciously snuggled closer to his chest. Wrapping his arm around her he sighed enjoying the feeling of contentedness.

Feeling that the frost from his time in the freezer was completely gone Mick made his way back to his Beth. Having to sleep separately was not as hard when he was able to hold her till she fell asleep and have her in his arms when she woke. Beth snuggled up to Mick a slight shiver going through her body when his cold toes brushed her legs.

Josef arrived at Mick's shortly before 5 that night, after his night of discoveries Josef went home to feed and sleep, needing to be on the top of his game.

"I hope you're clothed'" Josef shouts from the hall as soon as the elevator dings.

He could smell the distinct scent of sex and it was strong, he opened the door to see Mick and Beth standing in the kitchen. Beth was making something that smelled delicious for a human pallet.

"Hello Josef," Beth turned to greet him.

"Hey Blondie," Josef made his way into the kitchen to join them Mick was already pouring him a drink.

"Glad you're here Josef saves me a call."

"How do you manage to focus in here it's always smells like sex, and blood," taking a deeper waft to get a more accurate blood type. "Damn Blondie where did you come up with that?"

Beth turned from her meal, "What is it Josef, I have always found Mick to be quite delicious."

Mick spit some of his blood back in the glass at her remark, Josef's jaw dropped slightly. "Pick your jaw up off the ground, maybe this will teach you to keep your vampire nose where it doesn't belong."

"I have a job for you," Josef is blunt and to the point changing subjects as quickly as possible.

"We have had some developments with Brooks's investigation as well but I would like to wait for David and Candice to get here so I only have to go over this once." Mick took another drink, "So why don't you tell us about this job while we wait for them."

"We?" Josef looks to Beth has made her plate and is heading to sit on the couch. "What are you two partners now or something?"

"We make a good team," Mick answered adjusting to sit behind Beth so they could both face Josef who after rolling his eyes took a seat.

"I need you to find someone for me. No contact, just find out where they are, and what they have done for the past 20 years."

"Who is it?" Beth asked taking a bite of her herb seasoned chicken and rice.

"His name is Paul Anderson McCarty."

"Who is he?" This time Mick asked while Beth was busy chewing,

"Is that important?" Josef was much more defensive than usual, his quick comments sharp rather than comical.

Mick can feel Beth is about to call him on his snappy behavior, but stops her by soothing her back with his hands. Josef was in one of those moods, he was not ready to share what was going on just yet, and Mick had to respect that.

"We will see what we can find? Does he live in the city?"

"No idea, 20 years ago he did."

Beth finishes her meal, and takes her plate to the kitchen and begins to clean her mess up. As Beth was coming back there was a knock at the door, both vampires knew who it was. Beth walked over and let them in, before making her way to Mick's side, where he resumed stoking her back gently.

Josef watched as David and Candice took a seat together on the opposite end of the couch as Mick and Beth, while he sat alone in the chair across from them. Seeing them so happy, the way Mick gently rubbing Beth's back, the way David held Candice's hand stoking it every so gently, made it ever more clear just how alone he felt.

"What are these new developments? Not that I don't enjoy your company of course, I just have more pressing things to do today than watch you love birds," Josef tried to focus his mind of the business at hand.

Mick rolled his eyes pulling Beth into his chest placing a kiss atop her head, "Brooks is following the trail. He sent Det. Carl to speak with those who worked the day David and I posed as FBI. Stan did his part as directed, said he remembered the men, and gave a description of two of the recently departed H.E.M. members."

"Stan did a good job then. Anything else?" Josef stood ready to go.

"Brooks has tapes and transcripts from when Josh had my place bugged," Beth squirms at the thought Mick wraps an arm around her stroking her thigh.

"We took care of that, how did he get that?" Josef was furious, going over in his head who screwed up and would be visiting the tar pits.

"Yes we did, what we didn't know is that while Josh was listening in on Beth, Brooks was investigating Josh and therefore listening in on him."

"Great, what does he know?" Josef sat back in his seat, laying his head back.

"I told him the same thing I told Coop."

"Which is, you never told me what you told your little friend to keep him quite," now Josef was just intrigued.

"That Josh was blackmailing me, which is true. Only instead of exposing the vampire community he had tapes of when he had secretly filmed us and was going to post them online."

"Filmed you doing what?" Josef couldn't help the wide grin on his face as he watched her squirm.

"Josef you know damn well what she meant. She fabricated a story of a sex tape on the spot with Coop and it was brilliant," Mick turned her head and kissed her lips softly.

"Here I thought you couldn't surprise me anymore Blondie, seems I was wrong. Did Brooks buy it?"

"Yeah that was the strange part I got the feeling like he was actually concerned for me. When he asked if Mick knew about the tapes, and then he gave me his word to keep it quite. I don't know it just felt genuine, I don't know how else to describe it. Then a whole two seconds later he was telling me I could leave and to stay off the street corners."

"Street corners?" Josef, Candice, and David all asked in unison.

Beth cursed under her breath as Mick laughed, "Long story."

"Share with the class," Josef sat up straight strumming his fingers.

Beth and Mick go on to explain how Beth ended up being arrested for prostitution, bringing the entire room to laughter and Beth's cheeks to burn red. Josef gets up wanting to go check on Jean and any progress, "Well if that's all I have things to take care of."

"I got the job at the DA's office," Candice adds.

"I'm not surprised congratulations," Josef nods to her with his trademark smile.

Candice returns his smile, as he heads towards the door, "Brooks is in line, he should be leaving soon. Mick I want that information as soon as possible."

"We will get on it," Beth answers as Josef is out the door.

"Thanks Blondie," is all that is heard from the hall.

"What's up with him?" Candice couldn't help but notice the change in Josef.

"You know Josef, rather be making money," Mick knows that's not the reason for his friends behavior but knows he wasn't ready to talk about it.

"So how did your first day go?"

"Good, nothing exciting just paperwork."

"Has Brooks said anything to you?" Candice was still intrigued by the mysterious man.

"Nothing unusual, he just welcomed me to the office, showed me my office, and went over some of the pressing cases I am going to be starting. If I didn't know better I would say he was a great boss."

"Yeah, just keep your eyes and ears open there is something strange about him I just cant figure out," Beth said relaxing back into his arms.

"Will do, now why don't we let the boys go talk about business and we can talk about these street corners," Candice teased,

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	39. Chapter 39: Sweet Moment

Enigma

By: Evilous

NC-17

Disclaimer: Once again so not mine, although a girl can dream. I do own my OC's though, hey that's something. Well enjoy!

Chapter 39: Sweet Moment

Danielle woke in her bed slowly stretching out she began to take notice of things as her mind caught up. Why was she in her clothes? How did she get home? Did she smell bacon? Slowly she sat up distinguishing between what happened last night and what was a dream.

Making her was slowly to the bathroom Danielle smoothed out her hair pulling it back into a clip, and wiping the mascara from under her eye. Brushing her teeth quickly she walked out to her kitchen. Coop had his back to her and was making something on the stove that smelt amazing to her rumbling stomach.

"Hi," she said shyly as she came to stand by him.

"Morning, give me one second and breakfast will be served. How did you sleep?"

"Good I guess I didn't realize how tired I was," watching as coop scrapped scrambled eggs onto two plates that already had bacon as and a croissant on them. "What happened?" Danielle sat at her little kitchen table that was hardly ever used. "I remember everything up till the car, I must have passed out."

Coop smiled at Danielle as he placed two plates on the table and coming back with two glasses of OJ and coffee. "Where did this come from?" Danielle gestured to the spread before them.

"You fell asleep on the drive here. You looked to peaceful I couldn't wake you, so I brought you up here. I put you to bed, and I slept on the couch."

"You stayed," the shock clear. "Why?"

"I thought I would make you breakfast. I hope you don't mind." Coop begins to worry staying was a bad idea he hadn't thought how she would react to having him there uninvited.

Seeing his worried expression Danielle reached her hand across the table taking his. "It's sweet I just...the couch couldn't be too comfy."

"Better than the floor," Coop laughed.

"Thank you, this is wonderful but where did it come from I am out of everything."

"I know how much you love your work so you need to eat well so you can focus. I know the man who runs the market down the road; I helped him set up some security. I called him and asked if he could run me some stuff over." Coop sounded so casual, like it was nothing, "How is work?"

"Good," Danielle is beaming. "We have made a break through. Our Jane Doe woke up. We have a name now. We are trying to find out about her family, but no luck yet."

"I could help," Coop offered.

As she took another mouthful of her delicious breakfast, "How?"

"I am pretty good with the computer. I can see what I can find."

"That would be wonderful."

They continued their meal in silence, simply enjoying each others company both in their own thoughts.

_She has no idea how amazing she is. I do, I will do anything to show her. I hope I cam help her with her work. I would get to spend more time with her and she wouldn't have to leave work. The way her face brightens when she smiles starts to talk about her job. I never want it to end. _

_He is such a gentlemen, never trying anything. Is that even possible, I thought the real gentleman was a myth only to see in the movies. He brought me home, tucked me in and stayed on the couch to make me breakfast. He hasn't even tried to kiss me beyond my hand or my check. He wants to see me if only to give me a ride home from work, when he smiles at me like that I feel…nothing can be this good, there has to be a catch. The question is do I really want to find it?_

Coop started to clean up while Danielle went to get ready after Coop refused to let her help. After she was showered and ready she went back out to Coop.

"Where is my purse?"

"Over on the chair," Coop pointed in the general direction while he was drying the last of the dishes.

Danielle made her way to her purse and say her phone plugged up, it was fully charged. "You charged my phone for me?" The amount of awe in her voice was hard to ignore he had to smile.

"I plugged it in last night; I figured you might need it."

Danielle walked over to where Coop was standing next to the sink having just put the last of the dishes away, and pushed her lips to his. The kiss was soft and gentle, Coop was stunned momentarily but soon moved his hands to cup her face. The one kiss turned into a few kisses both getting lost in the feeling. Danielle pulled back resting her forehead to his, that was completely unlike her but she liked it. She liked leaping into it, not knowing what would happen he made her feel safe, he would catch her.

"All I did was plug in you phone," they both laughed at the little moment.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	40. Chapter 40: Sprung

Enigma

By: Evilous

NC-17

Disclaimer: Once again so not mine, although a girl can dream. I do own my OC's though, hey that's something. Well enjoy!

Chapter 40: Sprung

Jean was still awake and in a good mood, determined to do just as Josef had instructed, make the most out of life. She had spent too much of her life lying in a bed, she was ready to go out do something, but her doctors were uneasy letting her go.

"I understand you want to go out Jean I do but we don't know everything yet. We don't want anything to happen to you," Dr. Devlin pleaded.

"I will be careful doctor I promise but I can't stay cooped up in here."

"The world has changed a lot in the past 20 years it may be over whelming," he reasoned.

"Then tell me about it. Do you want me to go back into a coma?"

"No," Devlin jerked his head back, "How could you think that?"

"I don't, and I don't plan on sitting in here forever I will have to see the world at some point."

Devlin was silent he had nothing for that, she understood his worries but still needed to go out, and he understood her need to go out. Just while Devlin was contemplating a way to keep her there just a while longer Danielle came in with Coop practically glowing. A smile on his face he looked back to Jean who had also saw them come in.

"Let me talk to Danielle first okay."

Jean nodded and waved to the couple, before heading back to her room. Danielle and Coop walked over to Devlin hand in hand Danielle rolling her eyes at the self satisfied smirk on his face as they approached.

"Don't even start," she warned. "Did anything happen last night?"

"She wants to leave," he would forgo the comments about being right last night and focus on the more important picture.

"Where does she want to go?"

"Out, somewhere other than this place. I am worried that she will be overwhelmed with it all," Devlin rubbed his temples clearly he didn't sleep as well as Danielle.

Coop spoke up, "Can I talk to her?" Both look to him, "I can get some information from her try and find her family, I can also set up a history lesson for the past 20 years, hit the high points."

Danielle squeezed his hand tighter, smiling from ear to ear, "That would be great, thank you," placing a soft kiss on his lips before he left down the hall.

"Seems things went well last night, still made at me?"

"No comment," Danielle blushed. "She isn't going to stay here much longer and if we try to hold her here she may just fight harder. I suggest we compromise."

"Compromise how?"

"Let her go out, with someone who can keep an eye on her."

"Who? I doubt she wants us to follow her around worrying over her."

"I…I don't know," Danielle thought for a moment. "Mr. Kostan, he said if there was anything we needed—"

"You can not think of asking our backer to babysit?"

"No, but he may know someone who can. He seems well connected."

Devlin nods to this agreement, still worried both for Jean and the miracle she holds just being awake. Danielle pulled out her phone and dialed Josef, surprised when he answered on the 2nd ring.

"Mr. Kostan, this is Danielle Nelson I work—"

"I remember who you are Mrs. Nelson. How is Jean?"

"That's why I'm calling?"

"What happened is she okay?" Worry unhidden in his voice.

"She is fine health wise, but…"

"What is it?"

"She needs to get out of here. She is going crazy staying in here, she wants to go out and explore the city. Dr. Devlin and I are worried if she went out on her own and we know she wouldn't want us with her she sees enough of us. I was wondering if you may know someone who would be able to go with her."

"I know someone; can she be ready to go in half an hour?"

"That's…ummmm….I wasn't expecting it that fast I will make a stop by the store to get her some clothes and—"

"I will take care of everything. I will be there in 30."

Before Danielle can say anything else the line is dead, leaving looking shocked at the phone. Devlin sees her expression and comes to her side, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"What happened?"

"He's coming here in 30 minutes."

"He's sending someone to take her out?" Devlin tried to clarify.

"No I am pretty sure he said HE was coming here himself. He said he would take care of everything."

"Would you like to come tell her the news with me?" Devlin offered his arm for Danielle to take.

As they made their way to her room they could hear her laughing, "I am being 100 honest with you. He really is the governor."

"You two seem to be having fun in here," Devlin announced Jean was practically in tears she was laughing as clips from _Kindergarten Cop _and _The Terminator_ played on Coops laptop.

"I have missed a lot, wow we have this body builder as governor, cell phones, laptops, a lot has happened." Jean finished giggling as Coop turned off the clips from his screen, turning his laptop back to him. "So are you going to make this easy on me?"

"We have a compromise Jean," Devlin started. "I will be honest and say that selfishly I don't want you to leave but I understand you need to. We have someone coming to take you out, to make sure nothing happens to you."

Jean hops up from the bed and throws her arms around Danielle and Dr. Devlin, "Thank you, thank you." Turning back to Coop, attacking him with a fierce hug as well saying thanks. After releasing him she looks at her attire, "I don't think I'm dressed for going outside."

"That will be taken care of. We do need to take some blood before you go and get another scan."

"Whatever you need," Jean was beyond happy.

The idea of getting out and seeing the world and how it has changed so form what she once knew was so exciting. She felt like a child at Christmas waiting for her parents to wake up so she could open her presents. She needed the distraction, sitting in the bed all day pacing around the floor talking to her doctors only left her time to think about what she had lost in the coma, not what she had.

30 minutes later just as he said, Josef strolled into the lab with a smile one his face carrying a simple black bag. Nodding to Danielle and Devlin he made his way to Jean's room.

"How are you today?"

"Good, did you hear I am being sprung for some yard time," she teased knowing she was not a prisoner.

"I know I am your accomplice so here put these on," Josef said handing her the bag he had been carrying, "A hospital gown is not suitable for exploring the new city."

With a wink Josef was gone while Jean looked in the bag to find an outfit. Quickly she ran to the restroom and changed, coming out in simple jeans and hot pink silk blouse. Everything fit perfectly, right down to the bra and panties, even the pair of simple sandals.

As Jean changed Josef made his way out to talk to the doctors to see what they needed him to do. Wanting her to enjoy herself but not push herself make sure he kept her safe.

"Mr. Kostan thank you for this, but I didn't mean for you to come yourself," Danielle tried to make him understand.

"I understand but I wanted to. Jean is special; it would be a pleasure to show her the city. Is there anything I need to watch for?"

"As I said she is perfectly healthy. She needs to remember to eat, I know she may get excited and forget but keep her hydrated and feed. She may be a little tired later; this will be a lot for her and her muscles are still becoming used to being used again."

"Is she going to continue to stay here?"

"I don't know how long she will agree to, but until she finds another place she is always welcome here. It will make it easier to keep an eye on her," Devlin said in his protective father manner even when she was his age.

"I can have a place set up by tomorrow, just down the road. I think she will be more comfortable if she can start to take control of her life."

"Mr. Kostan that is very generous of you," Danielle said with awe to her voice.

"If you need any help I can help," Coop added in.

"I don't believe we have meet," Josef looks to Coop.

Danielle steps between them, "I'm sorry Coop this is Mr. Kostan out backer, Mr. Kostan this is Coop my…" Danielle stumbles for a moment still unsure of the title but gives it anyways, "boyfriend."

"Oh yes Coop I have heard so much about you," Josef takes Coops offered hand.

"Should I be worried?"

"Nothing but praise from Blondie."

"Yes Beth has mentioned you as well," Coop takes his seat again.

"Oh and what has our dear Beth said about me?" Josef was curious what she said to others about him.

"Nothing bad, just that you were a friend. Mentioned you in a few stories and how you have helped her out," Coop assured Josef.

"Good to know. I will keep your offer in mind," looking back in the direction of Jeans room Josef smiled as he saw her coming out, everything fitting just right, he still had it.

Coming out to 4 waiting pair of eyes on her, Josef started the clapping, "You look magnificent."

"Thank you, I'm ready to go when you are."

"Then I think its time for you to see the new world," Josef offered her his hand and lead her out the door as she waved to the others.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	41. Chapter 41: New Woman

Enigma

By: Evilous

NC-17

Disclaimer: Once again so not mine, although a girl can dream. I do own my OC's though, hey that's something. Well enjoy!

Chapter 41: New Woman

As they exited the building Jean was surprised to find a limo waiting for them. Josef opened the door for her and allowed her to get in.

Once they were comfortably seated Jean couldn't stop grinning. "So do I even want to know how you knew my sizes perfectly?"

Josef gave her a once over, "I am that good."

"Yes you are apparently. If I didn't know how madly in love you were with your Sara I might think something of this."

"I am just enjoying the company of a lovely woman with whom I can show the city."

"I appreciate all of this Josef. More than you know. You made me realize there is so much to live for. So this can be practice for when Sara wakes up." Jeans smiles squeezing Josef's hand.

Josef looked up and smiled at the woman before him, yes there was hope for his love.

"Do you have anything specific you want to do and see?"

"Just being out of there feels better," Jean lays her head back breathing a sigh of relief.

"Would you object to shopping?"

Jerking her head forward with a sudden jerk, "What?"

"Shopping. Would you like to go shopping? I think you need some clothes and other things to make yourself comfortable. If not I already know your sizes and can have some items sent over for you."

"You want to take me shopping?" Jean was still shocked, what she remembered the men she knew never wanted to go shopping.

"Yes Jean do we need to go back are you having trouble hearing?"

"I can hear just fine I just don't believe it."

"Believe it, so is that a yes or no to shopping?"

"Yes," Jean was ecstatic as she remembered she had no money. "Josef--"

"Don't even think about it. My treat, remember I'm the money man, and as you put it I am practicing on you and I plan on spoiling her completely."

Jean knew she wouldn't win the argument not she really wanted to, she simply said, "Thank you" and continued to look out the window at the passing sights. Josef had not really spoken about Sara to anyone 

since he thought he had lost her. Now he was talking to this woman about her, and speaking of her and what they will do when she wakes up, despite the pessimistic feelings he held for ever finding his miracle he found himself being more optimistic and open.

When they arrived at the first stop Jean's heartbeat shot up to an erratic rate and Josef could smell her fear rolling off of her. He understood what she was feeling. Needing to calm her Josef sat forward and placed his hand on her shoulder making her look from the window to him.

"You are safe. I won't let anything happen to you," Josef's tone was comforting and reassuring, his eyes showed the truth behind his words.

Jean took a few deep breaths, "I know and I want to do this…its just, it's been so long."

"Yes it has, you have a lot of time to make up for."

With a nervous laugh Jean's heart steadied out to a normal pace still holding a bit of nervousness, but once again her excitement had pushed to the front. "I'm ready."

After a few hours of shopping and lessons on some things she had missed. Josef explained the fashion trends for the past 20 years and helped her find things that would compliment her beauty. Jean had many bags of clothing and other odds in ends; she was happy and smiling as was Josef who had just finished explaining the phenomenon of reality television with all the passing billboards.

"You look no more than I would say 30 tops. How is it that you know so much about so many things?" Jean was curious how her escort knew so much, with his young appearance but his older ways of a gentleman.

"You should know it's not polite to ask someone their age," Josef raised his eyebrows playfully.

"That only counts to women, and besides you know how old I am its only fair."

"I'm older than I look, lets just leave it at that," Josef hoped she would not be like Beth and push he really didn't want to lie to her. "Now its time to get you some food, your doctors were adamant that I make sure you are nourished."

Jean sensed that he was avoiding the question but let it go; "I am hungry."

Soon they are dining on the patio of a nice little bistro Josef sipping a glass of wine while Jean eats her shrimp scampi. Jean had insisted Josef eat with her but he managed to convince her that he had already eaten before he picked her up. During lunch Josef's phone started to ring, he looked at it, knowing only a few numbers were set to ring that day, it was Mick.

"I need to take this, quick business I will be right back," Josef excused himself.

Answering the phone as he made his way to the limo for a quick snack, "What did you find?"

"Right to business, Beth and I have what you wanted. Everything we could find about this man for the past 20 years."

"Give me the highlights."

"Still lives in the city, happily married for the last 16 years with 2 kids. He works as hotel management for his father in law. There wasn't much on him; he doesn't even have any unpaid parking tickets. The most interesting thing Beth found was an old missing person's case he filed in 1988 seems his fiancée was going home to visit family and never made it."

"Is he happy?"

Mick hesitated confused by the question, "See for yourself I have pictures."

"I told you—"

"We didn't contact him; he lived in town so Beth and I went and got a few pictures. He seemed happy to me though."

"Mick I have another job for you and Blondie."

"Josef my patients to help you without knowing what this is about are wearing out. I want some answers."

"I don't have time to explain now I have to get back, are you going to help me or not?"

"We will do what we can, but we expect answers."

"Fine. Look into police records from March 1988, a Jane Doe was found with sever injuries left in a coma. Approximately 5'5, light brown hair, brown or hazel eyes, 115 to 130 pounds."

"I will see what we can find."

"Thank you Mick," Josef hangs up before anything else can be said. Josef knows that Mick is piecing it together. He would have to tell Mick and Beth everything if they didn't figure it out on their own, Beth was responsible for him finding this research and in fact Jean. Finishing up his glass of O negative Josef hurried back inside not wanting to leave Jean to long, but the sun from the patio had started to affect him not that he would have denied her that.

"Sorry about that, a friend needed to speak with me," Josef explained as he took his seat.

"I thought you said it was business," Jean asked taking her last bite.

"My friend is a PI I have him looking into something for me."

"Is it about me," she paused "About what I asked you to find out?"

Josef looked into her eyes that in the light had went from their brown to a lighter hazel, "Yes, but we will talk about that later."

The way Jean looked at Josef with sadness and tears filling her eyes clutched at Josef's undead heart. Josef silently cursed himself for having told her the truth he had hoped to give her at least one day before any upsetting news.

"Jean please don't cry. I will tell you just not here let us go back to the limo and talk in private."

Jean released a shaky breath nodding her consent. Any words and tears would have fallen. Josef took care of the check and lead Jean back to the limo.

"What happened to me?" Her words were soft, almost inaudible.

"I don't know yet."

"But you said—"

"The call was about Paul. I had Mick see what he has been up to for the past 20 years," Josef spoke in a slow steady voice trying to find a good way to tell her.

Eyes tear filled on the brink of falling, "What did he find out?"

Taking a deep breath he didn't even need Josef began trying to be as soft as he could, "Paul is married with 2 kids; he still lives in the city."

After a few moments of silence Jean looks up smiling tears falling softly but not sobbing, "Is he happy?"

Josef was shocked by her response he had expected sobbing and grief to radiate from her but instead he saw her smile and felt her relief.

"Mick said he looked happy."

"That's good, Paul always wanted kids I am glad he found someone, he found a way to be happy. Thank you Josef."

"I'm sorry Jean; I had hoped you would get to have at least one good day out before you had to get any bad news."

"What are you talking about? This has been amazing, Josef don't be sorry. It is good news, he is happy."

"He didn't wait for you?" Josef is more upset than she was.

"I still love him; I love him enough to want him to be happy. I would hate to have him being miserable and alone by my bed, this way I know he is happy."

Jean places a hand on Josef's knee making him look back up into her eyes. Josef could see she was still saddened but not miserable. He would wait forever for Sara, of course being a vampire he had that option where as Paul did not.

"I have one more place to take you today if you are feeling up to it."

"Where?"

"Trust me."

"I do."

2 hours later Josef is walking Jean back up to Danielle and Dr. Devlin, both looking her over once again. She looked like a new woman, her hair was cut and styled and she seemed fresher, if not a bit tired but happy.

"You look nice," Dr. Devlin greeted "Did you have fun?"

Holding off a yawn, "Yes, but I am feeling tired."

"Then lets take you to your room," Danielle stood to take her back.

Jean turned to Josef as the driver came in carrying the numerous bags they had filled. Danielle and Dr. Devlin exchanged a look.

"Thank you again for everything Josef. I feel like a new woman."

"You are more than welcome. Now get some rest," Josef kissed the top of her hand.

Jean nodded and headed back to her room with Danielle. Josef looked over to Devlin, "Anything new?"

"Not sure yet, we are waiting for some test results. Mr. Kostan might I ask why you are taking such a special interest in our research? I much appreciate your support you just seem to be more involved than most backers, and I thought their might be a reason."

"I have a personal interest in your research, someone dear to me, so I of course I want this to work, and if Jean is any indication."

Devlin simply nodded sensing that he should not push his luck. "Thank you again Mr. Kostan I will inform you of any progress."

"Thank you, I will check in with Jean tomorrow," with that Josef heads to the door.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	42. Chapter 42: Distracted

Enigma

By: Evilous

NC-17

Disclaimer: Once again so not mine, although a girl can dream. I do own my OC's though, hey that's something. Well enjoy!

A/N: Okay this started as Mick and Beth talking and figuring out what is going on…then well somewhere along the way they got horny, so imgtbn0./images?qtbn:JZm2vVemZwKigM/cambridgeshire/content/images/2007/06/14/toadcrossing203x152.gif/img Enjoy.

Chapter 42:

"What did Josef have to say?"

"He wants us to look into some old police reports. A Jane Doe left severely injured and in a coma back in 1988. He gave me a description of her to help narrow down the possibilities."

"Mick do you think this could have anything to do with Sara? I mean coma patient, case from same year Paul's fiancée went missing," Beth paused. "Danielle said they made progress do you think that someone else woke up, maybe this Jane Doe."

"It could be. Would explain Josef's mood I told him we wanted answers so lets see what we can pull up on this for him and let him explain when he comes by tomorrow."

Beth nods and starts to type away on her computer. After just a few short minutes she is calling Carl.

"Det. Davis," Carl answered.

"Hey Carl its Beth, I need a favor."

"Of course you do or you wouldn't be calling. So what do you need?"

"I need you to pull all the Jane Doe cases for me from March 1988."

"Is that all?" The sarcasm clear in his voice, "Do you have any idea how many that could be?"

"No," Beth said plainly.

"I don't have time for this. I have enough going on with the Lindsey investigation not to mention the other cases I have."

"Please Carl, I would owe you one."

Mick laughed as Beth tried her sad puppy dog face even on the phone.

Carl released a frustrated sigh, "I will see what I can do to get you access, but don't get your hopes up this Brooks isn't a big fan of yours."

"Thank you Carl."

"You owe me for this."

"Of course," Beth hung up looking at Mick who was still being amused by her technique. "What?"

"Nothing," Mick said through a chuckle. "Just you trying to give those sad eyes to Carl over the phone."

Beth laughed standing from her position on the couch in his office to sit in his lap. "A girl has to use whatever she has to get what she wants, and my puppy dog eyes work for me sometimes most effectively on a certain vampire."

Beth rests her arms on his broad shoulders playing with the soft curls at the base of his neck.

Mick leans in kissing each of her beautiful blue eye softly, "My puppy dog eyes. You're so adorable when you get your way."

"Really," with a smirk Beth adjusts herself on his lap so that her legs straddled him. "Are you going to give me what I want?"

"And what is it that you want?" Mick ran his hands up and down her sides.

"You're the PI why don't you figure it out," moving her hips to grind against him. "Seems part of you is catching on."

That was all Mick could stand pulling her closer to him taking her lips in his. Pulling on her lips with the slightest pressure of his fangs eliciting a moan to vibrate from her sweet mouth. Forcefully Mick demanded access to her mouth, which she gave forcing her tongue into his with the same force. Her hands no longer playing softly in his curls but tugging handfuls of his luscious locks.

Mick's hands continued to move up and down her body slipping beneath the simple button up blouse she had dawned earlier that day. Moving his hands to her breasts his strong thumbs brushing along the line of her bra, feeling her nipples harden under his menstruations. Beth's response to his hands was heard in the moans passed between their locked lips, and the grinding of her hips against his straining fly.

Pulling back knowing she needed air Mick moved to her ear grazing the sensitive spot by his mark with his fangs. A shudder went through her body all she wanted was him inside her at that moment. The scent of her arousal spiking as her grinned to himself at how he could make her lose control so easily, he knew what she wanted.

Beth tugged on hair pulling his lips back to hers, Mick growled at the force of the pull. She was getting rough and impatient. Obliging her he took her lips again his hands ripping her blouse down the front buttons going in all directions. Beth pulled back yanking Mick's shirt over his head as he tossed her torn shirt and bra to the side. Beth tightened her legs around him as he rolled the desk chair forward until her back hit the edge of the desk. With one arm Mick pulled Beth to him while the other he used to clear the desk in one swipe.

Standing Mick placed Beth on the desk and made quick work of removing her pants and panties and Beth worked his down to his feet for him to kick aside. His need to be joined with her painfully clear but still he wanted to see her, hear her ask for it. Beth opened her legs wider begging him to enter her wet warm center, Mick grinned with satisfaction as she continued to move her hips on the desks edge impatiently.

Leaning into her ear, pressing his hard cock against her thigh just mere inches from where she ached for him. Mick whispered into her ear, "Is this what you want Beth?" His cool breath against her skin making her body shake with need more than before she swore she might pass out.

"Yes," she managed in a moan as he nipped her neck.

"Is this what you want Beth? Do you want me inside of you? Do you want me to let you come?" His voice was like fire in her ear.

"Yes, oh god yes."

"Tell me what you want Beth," Mick leaned back to look into her eyes.

Locking her eyes with his both filled with love, desire, and need. "I want you in me, I want you to make me come, I want you to take me now."

Giving her exactly what she asked for Mick thrust into her with one fluid motion pulling her hips to meet his. Both releasing a shaking breath at the sensation their union always brought, Mick started to move inside her. His thrusts were fast and hard pushing deep inside her both knowing both were so close.

Leaning Beth back, she relaxed into his arms and his lips found her breast. Nipping it softly Mick rolled it between fang and tongue bringing her nipple to a hardened peak, Beth panting and arching into him. Moving his intentions to her other breast, as Beth wrapper her legs tight around Mick's waist squeezing him tightly. Beth began moaning his name louder and louder as she felt her passion coil deep inside her gut ready to explode.

Bringing both nipples to peaks Mick licked one then the other before sinking his fangs into the soft flesh just above it. Beth let out a silent scream as she felt the white hot pleasure of her vampires fangs inside her, that was all it took as she was sent over the edge her nails digging deep into his back as she road her orgasm through. Mick drank a mouthful of her delicious blood as he spilled himself into Beth. Licking his mark closed and he continued to thrust into her letting her milk him completely as she rode out her last wave.

Mick pulled her up to his chest, resting his head to hers. Beth was still breathless as he kissed her lips tenderly, "Let your legs down."

Beth wrapped her arms around his moistened chest, nuzzling her head in the crock of his neck, "No."

Mick chuckled as he held her close, "I was going to take you up to bed, to rest."

"Who needs a bed? I am comfortable in your arms, but by all means sit down. I don't plan on letting you go," nipping his neck at the last word.

With one hand Mick reached behind him to pull his desk chair close before falling back onto it. Beth adjusts her legs, still not letting Mick withdraw. Mick pulls her close and the rest like that while Beth's heart rate returns to normal. Morning one hand from his well sculpted chest Beth reaches below the chair to pull one of the levers allowing the chair to tilt back more.

"Comfy," she asks.

Mick could feel himself hardening again, "Very much."

"I would say so," Beth rocked her hips slightly.


	43. Chapter 43: Victim

Enigma

By: Evilous

NC-17

Disclaimer: Once again so not mine, although a girl can dream. I do own my OC's though, hey that's something. Well enjoy!

Chapter 43: Victim

As Beth awoke in the large luxurious bed she thought if how she ended up there. As always Mick made sure she was soundly in bed after their activities made her to sleepy to get there herself.

Mick must still be in his freezer she thought feeling she was alone in the large bed. Seeing the pile with their clothes from the previous night Beth wadded over and picked up the shirt she had been wearing. It was beyond repair but she didn't mind in fact the thought of him ripping it off of her turned her on. His shirt was in pristine condition and held his scent, his clean masculine scent that was all Mick. Pulling it over her head Beth headed down stairs to start some coffee and get something to eat.

Checking in his freezer after she started the coffee she smiled to herself at the way the soft ice crystals formed around his mouth, in the sweetest smile. Not wanting to disturb him Beth made her way back downstairs.

After eating breakfast and cleaning up Beth made her way back to the office to see what damage they might have caused. Everything was back as it was before, all pens, papers, books were off the floor and neatly placed back on the desk as if nothing had happened, luckily the computer monitor was in the far corner and had not been pushed off although at that moment neither was worried about office furniture. Beth grabbed her laptop from the small round table in front of the couch and began what she started the night before.

After an hour of reviewing old news articles from the time frame hoping that this case had made the headlines Beth found something that caught her eye. A story from March 18, 1988 a few days before Paul had reported his fiancée missing, of the 3rd victim in a string of attacks. Reading further the 3rd victim had been found just like the others only she was alive, near death but still alive. No photos of the victim had ever been released to the press to conceal her identity, and there was no identification on her.

Beth continued to look into this story, searching for follow up articles, the victim never was able to give a statement as she slipped into a permanent coma. Beth gasped her hand flying to her mouth as she found a website that had pictures from the first 2 victims and a list of what the authorities knew to have happened to them. It was horrible, the medical examiner had determined the torture took days; days of beatings broken ribs, fractured ringers as if a heel of a boot had crushed them, internal damage from the sever beatings, and of course the physical damage the last part made Beth want to be sick, each of the victims had been raped multiple times.

As Beth sat there staring at the computer she unconsciously pulled her knees to her chest breathing hard, the thoughts of what these women had to endure made her sick. She had been in some dangerous situations before even had her share of bruises from them but she always had Mick her guardian angle. Thinking back to the shipping yard when the gang member was trying to feel her up having his own ideas of doing the same thing to her made her body shake. Mick had saved her before anything had happened but the thought still horrified her, she could only imagine what the poor victims went through.

Mick awoke from his freezer the smile falling from his face promptly as he felt Beth. Tossing on a pair of pj bottoms he was down the stairs at his office door in a matter of seconds. Beth was curled n the couch clutching her knees pushing the laptop closed with one hand. He didn't care the reason he just wanted to make her fear go away, make her feel safe again. Placing a hand on her shoulder Beth jumped forward 

but Mick wrapped his arms around her pulling her tight whispering words of comfort, "its okay I'm here, Beth I'm here you're safe

When Beth felt Mick's strong arms holding her tight she released her deep breath against his chest melting the ice crystals that still clung to him. Mick continued to hold her rocking her softly side to side still whispering in her ear. After a few moments Beth began to calm still clinging to Mick who had not loosed his grip on her one bit. Slowly Beth pulled back enough to look up at her guardian angel the path of her tears still wet. Mick kissed her forehead softly, releasing one of his arms from her to come to her face to wipe away her tears.

"What is it baby what happened?" Mick asked his voice full of concern and love.

"I was reading," Beth stopped pulling her face back into the nook of his neck before she continued. "I was reading, looking at old news reports about Jane Does and I found…I found…oh god Mick it was horrible."

Mick tightened his hold on her, "It's okay Beth, I won't let anyone hurt you. You're safe."

"I know you'll protect me. I love you Mick."

"I love you too Beth," Mick made a move to pick Beth up into his arms, "Lets get you to bed."

"No," Beth backed from his embrace not wanting to go upstairs. "I don't want to lie down I want to finish what I started."

"You don't have too, I can look in to it from he—"

"No Mick I need to do this. I will be okay, I know I am safe I just…it just caught me off guard is all."

Beth was standing on inches from Mick who had her arms at her elbows, "Are you sure?"

It was clear Mick didn't like the idea of her pushing herself but he understood her need to continue, it was what made her so strong. Fight through what hurt, push yourself through your fears all he could do is be there for her.

"As long as you will be with me I will be fine," Beth tilted her head to the side with a soft smile.

"Always," Mick pulled her back to him.

Beth took a few deep breathes before pulling from the safety she always felt in his arms. "You're cold," she managed with a small laugh.

Mick noticed the bits of frost that still clung to his hair, and ran a hand through shaking them lose and laughed in return. Beth sat down on the couch next to her computer Mick positioning himself behind her so he could read over her shoulder and hold her at the same time. Beth opened her laptop pulling it to her lap and explains to Mick what she had found, once again taking refuge in distancing herself from this going into full blown reporter mode.

After Beth got to the end of her summary Mick realized what had gotten under her skin, and had a good idea what had went through her mind. Mick pulled her tighter for a moment before she broke the silence, "I think you should call Josef."

Beth made her way to Mr. Brooks's office, knocking impatiently. When she called Carl to get an update as to getting the case file for the one particular Jane Doe he told her he couldn't help her. She would go to the top and get answers.

"Come in," Brooks called from his desk.

""I need to see an old case file from 1988," Beth said not bothering with pleasantries.

"Well hello to you Mrs. Turner. What can I help you with today since it is my job to serve you," Brooks answered his words dripping with sarcasm.

"I need a case file, I more specifically need to see the pictures of the Jane Doe in question."

"Why would I give you that? Don't you have your sources?" Brooks leaning back in his chair placing his hands together in his lap, and Beth took a chair opposite of him.

"The case file was sealed it was a major investigation."

"I see so you need my help."

"The victim was left near death and fell into a coma, never identified but if I could get the file I think I may have a possible id on her."

"I'm intrigued, and how did you happen to stumble on her identity?"

"My sources are classified."

"As is the case file," Brooks countered.

"I can't tell you right now, I don't know enough yet. I want to verify the identity before I say anything; but I promise I will tell you anything I find and verify."

Beth was trying to compromise, hoping he would make this easy.

"I will pull the file for you but I want something n return," Brooks leaned forward in his chair Beth instinctively leaned back even with a desk between them. "One being a classified file nothing from it can make it to the media so whatever story you are covering this is not a source. Two I want to be kept informed."

Beth nodded in agreement, "This is not for a story, but you have my word."

"I'm not finished there is one more and this is non-negotiable," Brooks paused to let the words sink in. "You are going to sit here and answer some questions for me."

"I—"

"As I said non-negotiable and I want the truth if I feel you are bull shitting me then there is no deal. Now do we have a deal Mrs. Turner?"

Brooks extended his hand across the desk; Beth looked at it as if it were a snake ready to strike. Taking a moment to run over her options she took a deep breath and reached her hand to take his and they shook.

"We have a deal. You need to get the case file before you think of asking a question."

Brooks stood from behind his desk with a wide smile, "Then let us go retrieve that file."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	44. Chapter 44: Answers Part 1

Enigma

By: Evilous

NC-17

Disclaimer: Once again so not mine, although a girl can dream. I do own my OC's though, hey that's something. Well enjoy!

Chapter 44: Answers Part 1

As they approached Brooks' office file in hand Beth quickly dialed her phone calling Mick. Mick looked down at his phone seeing it was Beth he smiled as he always did when he thought of her.

"Hello gorgeous," Mick's smile dropped as he heard Brooks' voice not his Beth's.

"Now Mrs. Turner I have the file, would you like to begin?"

"Just so we are clear you will give me the file after I answer some questions," Beth restates the agreement to clarify a few things as well as fill Mick in.

"Truthfully."

"Yes of course. Lets get this over with," Beth sighed already sick of this.

"Tell me about Mick St. John?"

"What do you want to know about him?" Beth felt a knot of tension in her gut maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"How did you meet him?"

"Mick is a private investigator, I work at Buzzwire. I was working a story and he was working the case. We ended up running into each other and decided to work together, he ended up saving my life," Beth smiled thinking about all the times Mick had saved her how he was her guardian angel. "After that we would keep running into each other on different cases, Josh even had Mick help him find and protect his witness when there was a leak in the department."

"You were with Mr. Lindsey for a year, how did things end with him?"

"I don't see how this is any of your business," Beth said clearly agitated.

"You agreed to answer my questions. Are you reneging on our deal Mrs. Turner?"

"No," Beth released a frustrated breath. "Josh and I had grown apart for a long time. We had different goals he wanted the big family with the white picket fence I'm not that girl. We were always fighting about my job, and my choice of friends. I was sick of defending myself to him; we had fallen apart so I ended things. I tried to let him down easy, but he couldn't see that. All he could see was me leaving him for Mick."

"It would seem you did."

"Mick is not the reason I broke up with Josh. I would have done that eventually even if I had never met Mick, I just didn't want to hurt him," Beth's voice was growing louder. "Any other questions?"

Brooks took a moment to absorb her answer and current state. He had not intended to get her that upset simply find some answers as to why Mr. Lindsey hated this PI so much. Changing tactics Brooks went to find more information, "What do you know about Mr. Lindsey's finances?"

"Nothing," Beth answered truthfully relieved with the change in topics.

"When you were involved with Mr. Lindsey did you ever notice him having any money troubles?"

"Not that he ever mentioned to me."

"What about more money coming in than he could explain?"

"Look Mr. Brooks we did not have a joint income I had my money and he had his. As far as I know he didn't have more income than his job here; but he was conservative. Josh always shopped for sales and pinched pennies so that he could save up for the future. He didn't buy expensive suits, shoes and stuff like that, I think I made him buy his most expensive suit for a dinner I had to cover I told him it was okay to have one expensive suit."

Mr. Brooks looked very curious, "What suit was that?"

"Are you serious? It was the deep blue one he wore I have some pictures somewhere from the event if you need to see it."

"Thank you Mrs. Turner, we are done here but I expect the other conditions to be followed," Brooks hands Beth the file.

"Of course."

Beth takes the file and begins to walk to the door trying to get out of there as quickly as possible. Once she is out of sight of his office Beth pulls out her phone.

"Mick are you there?"

"I'm here baby, what was that all about?" Mick had listened patiently through the whole conversation.

"I needed to get the file on the Jane Doe. Carl couldn't get it for me so I came to get it myself. I just…after he set the conditions I felt safer having you listening in, it's like you were here."

Mick smiled to himself grateful that she had called and that he could make her feel safer.

"Are you coming home now?"

"Not yet, I am going to stop by and see Candice then I will be home."

"I will see you soon, love you."

"I love you too."

They said their good byes as Beth found Candice's office. Knocking softly on the door, Candice told her to come in.

"Hey just thought I would drop by and see how you like the job," Beth said with a smile seeing Candice behind her desk going over paperwork looking like she belonged there.

"Hey its great, been swamped trying to get up to speed with everything going on. Then at night I am usually with David, but I was going to call you about our workout schedule."

"Oh did you find a time that would be good?"

"Well I get out of here at 5 so anytime after that. Where is this going to happen again?"

"I have no idea, I will call Guillermo and tell him and see when he wants to do this, then get back to you."

"Sounds good. So what brings you to the DA's office?" Candice knew Beth didn't stop by just to see her.

"I had to talk to Brooks."

"Beth, Mick isn't going to like that you spoke to him alone what could he possible want from you now. As far as I can see they have hit dead end after dead end with Josh's disappearance."

Beth smiles at her friends concern she knew Mick well, "Well Mick was with me in a way. I called him so he could listen. I needed a classified file, I will fill you in on that later once I figure everything out, but Brooks said he would give it to me if I answered some questions."

Candice eyes the folder in her hands, "What did he want to know?"

"He asked me questions about Mick, how we met, why I broke up with Josh. Then started asking me about Josh's finances and about a suit I made him buy. It was really strange, but he gave me the file. I was about to head home to Mick so we could work on this case some more but thought I would stop by since I was in the building."

Candice's phone starts to ring as she holds up a finger to Beth, "Hello…yes I will be down in 10 minutes." Hanging up the phone she looks back at Beth. "Sorry I have to go, things to do. Let me know what Guillermo says."

"No problem I understand trust me. I will talk to you later, don't work to hard."

Beth took her file and headed back to her car trying to mull over what Brooks had asked her. Surely there had been a reason for his questions. Deciding it would be best to focus on other things since she was getting no where with that Beth decided to call and leave Guillermo a message. It was still early in the day he would be sleeping in his subzero oblivion.

Opening the door Beth was greeted by Mick holding a mug of hot coffee for her, "I thought you might need this, seems you have had a busy morning."

"Yes I have," Beth took the offered caffeine giving Mick a soft kiss, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Are you doing okay? With this morning and everything that happened, then dealing with Brooks and his questions…"

"I am fine," sensing he wasn't buying it Beth kissed him again pulling back with a smile. "Really I am you don't have to worry so much."

"I always worry about you."

"Yeah well I have the file so lets take a look," Beth made her way to the couch with coffee and file in hand.

Mick took his seat next to her his arms around her shoulder as the flipped through. Pictures of the victim when she was first brought in followed by pictures of her as she healed. She was a beautiful woman, fitting the general description Josef had given.

"Josef should be here anytime. He is going to give us answers one way or another," Mick was sick of being kept on the outside of this.

"And just how do you plan on making me tell you anything?" Mick and Beth jerked their heads in the direction of the door, where Josef was standing.

"Josef damn it," Beth grunted out.

"Yes Blondie, it's me."

"Its called knocking I thought we talked about it."

"Yes but see knocking is for unimportant people, besides I heard my name."

"Come on in Josef make yourself at home, not like you seem to need an invitation. We want answers."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	45. Chapter 45: Answers Part 2

Enigma

By: Evilous

NC-17

Disclaimer: Once again so not mine, although a girl can dream. I do own my OC's though, hey that's something. Well enjoy!

Chapter 45: Answers Part 2

"You always want answers," Josef stated as he made his way to the kitchen pouring himself a refreshing beverage.

"Josef," Mick's tone was not one of someone wanting to play games.

Josef made his way to the chair opposite of the loving couple wrapped in each others arms.

"Fine, I will tell you what I know," Josef takes a deep breath and releases it slowly. "Danielle and Dr. Devlin had another patient wake up."

"Really," Beth's face lit up.

"Yes, she had been in a coma for 20 years. She was listed as a Jane Doe, but when she woke up she was able to tell them her name, Jean Larter."

"Is she…"

"She is still awake, she is making amazing progress. She doesn't remember anything about how she ended up there. She asked me to—"

"She asked you? You have talked to her?" Mick was surprised.

"Yes quite a few times actually, some people find me a wonderful conversationalist." It was clear to everyone Josef was trying to use his snark as a defensive reflex to avoid about this woman's recovery.

"Yes you are snarky attitude and lack of common manors aside," Mick tried to lighten the mood. "So she asked you…"

"She asked me to find out what happened to her fiancée."

"Paul McCarty," Beth started to piece things together.

"Yes, she didn't want to contact him just know how he was, she wanted to know if he was happy. Jean also asked me to find out what happened to her."

Beth looks down at the case file in front of her scared of what it said. If this was in fact Jean she was better not remembering what happened to her. Looking it over Beth breathes a sigh of relief, "I thought we might have found your Jane Doe but it can't be her."

"Why do you say that, she fits the description," Mick looks down at Beth.

"Look right here, it says she is in Kaiser Permanente Care factuality."

"Let me see the picture, I can tell you if it is Jean or not," Josef said extending his arm.

Beth pulled the pictures out and slowly handed them over. Josef glanced at them his face turning to disgust at the horrific images. He had lived for over 400 years but it still made his blood boil to see violence done to women, well more importantly innocents. He had known his fair share of women who deserved theirs but no one as sweet and innocent as the woman in the pictures.

"That's Jean," Josef answered quickly handing the pictures back. "What happened to her?"

"But it says—"

"Trust me that is Jean."

"What is the last thing she remembers?" Mick tries to keep to conversation going the faster they get the answers the faster they can figure out what to do about it.

"Going home to pack and waiting for a cab."

"Jane Doe, Jean was the 3rd victim of a serial killer. He abducted girls and tortured them in every sense of the word before killing and dumping them."

"He…" Josef knew the answer it was written all over both of their faces,

"Yes he did. Josef she doesn't need to remember this, no woman should have this happen but she was lucky enough to have forgotten."

"Beth I promised her I would find out what happened I can't lie to her."

Mick snorted, "Why not you lie to people all the time?"

"I just can't lie to her," Josef's answer was true enough. He lied all the time, but with her he found it difficult. She had told him on their first meeting that she respected him, he had been upfront and honest in everything he told her.

"You realize this will crush her?" Beth's tone was unemotional, detached even. Josef nodded, "Talk to Danielle first, as her doctor I believe she needs to know."

"Wouldn't Danielle already know?" Mick realized something, "If they have her chart it would state the trauma of when she was admitted."

"You're right, it would."

Danielle pulls out her cell already dialing Danielle's number before either vampire could say anything. "Danielle its Beth I have a question for you."

"Okay, what is it?" Danielle was confused.

"Where did you get Jean from?"

"What? How do you know? What?"

"Josef is over here he had Mick and I look into what happened to her. Where did you get her? She was a Jane Doe of the state."

"I don't know Dr. Devlin had most of the patients before I started. In her chart it said she was a victim of a brutal crime. No one ever identified her so she became a ward of the state, and he talked to the former county judge about getting her moved into his custody. Why?"

"What else does it say about her injuries when she was first admitted?"

"Not much, she was brought to a small clinic not known for its medical skill. More like the place to go if you have a bullet wound you don't want questioned."

"It says here she was taken to Mercy Hospital."

"Where? You must have the wrong file."

"No there are pictures of the victim, and Josef said it is Jean."

"I don't understand, her file right here Jane Doe #34162"

Beth flipped the file closed looking at the number, "This one is Jane Doe #34762"

"Dr. Devlin," Danielle shouts. "Beth I will call you back in a few minutes."

With that Danielle hung up, still searching for Dr. Devlin.

"She said she would call me back," Beth stated knowing perfectly well that both vampires had heard the whole conversation.

"So what there was an error with handwriting? Jean ended up in the study instead of some other women," Josef was mulling it all over.

"Mistakes happen," Mick hugged Beth closer. "Let's just wait and hear what happened before we go jumping to conclusions."

Beth looked up at Mick then over to Josef whose calm exterior had faded since his arrival.

"Josef no matter what mistake was made Jean is still awake, that is good," Beth tried to reassure him.

"I know that trust me I know that. Her being awake is on my every thought."

"Josef it—"Beth was interrupted by her phone ringing, "Hello."

"Back hey you said the case number you have is 34762?"

"Yes."

"There was a mistake in the transfer, we were supposed to get patient Jane Doe #34162. The physical description is similar that we never questioned it. We ran all of our own tests, so we never noticed that her blood type on the chart was wrong on the initial intake form." Danielle took a deep breath, "So you found out what happened to her?"

"Yes, but it didn't show up on your exams?"

"She has only been in the program for the last 6 years; any damage from her intake would have healed."

"Oh," was all Beth could manage.

"What happened?"

"She was beaten, and she was…raped."

""Oh god," the line went silent after a deep intake of breath.

After a few moments of silence Beth tried to see if she were still there, "Danielle….Danielle…are you still there?"

"I have to go," Danielle's voice was raw and shaky before she hung up with a click.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	46. Chapter 46: Bad Memories

Enigma

By: Evilous

NC-17

Disclaimer: Once again so not mine, although a girl can dream. I do own my OC's though, hey that's something. Well enjoy!

Chapter 46: Bad Memories

"She just hung up," Beth was staring at her phone.

Mick moved his mouth against her ear, "She is probably just in shock, rape is not a comfortable subject. This morning you were pretty upset," Mick kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear.

Turning to look into his beautiful hazel green eyes Beth smiled, "You're right."

"Yes it is a horrible thing, and those who do such an atrocious act should be made to suffer, speaking of what happened to the man who hurt Jean?" Josef was ready to make this man pay.

Beth and Mick flip through the file Beth got up and grabbed her computer to look up something further while Josef began taping his finger impatiently on the arm of the chair.

"Says they found DNA under Jean's finger nails, unlike the first 2 victims he left no trace of himself but it seems Jean fought back. The mans name was Allen Tinsley he was found guilty and sentenced to 10 years with possibility of parole after 3."

"10 years that's all the bastard got," Josef was outraged.

"No here it is," Beth got their attention. "After serving 4 years he was up for a parole hearing, and was granted parole. The next day Tinsley was found with a shiv in his chest in the yard. No one saw what happened but it was rumored that the warden was dirty, having inmates kill one another when he saw it fit."

"Sounds like my kind of cop," Josef smiled.

"There was never any evidence but the warden was asked to step down the following year after 17 different men were killed the day before their release."

"Is he still alive, the warden," Josef asked curiously.

"I can look, but why?" Beth didn't see the look in Josef's eye that Mick did.

"The man should be rewarded for his services," Josef said with a smile showing a bit of fang.

Beth just looked from Josef to Mick to make sure she understood him correctly. She understood vampires and humans had different rules but she tried not to see Josef as a killer. Easily capable of murder yes but he was still the rich playboy best friend of the man she loved, the man who refused to knock and had a joke for everything.

"I will find out and let you know where to send his reward," Beth gave Josef a smile.

Devlin sees Danielle end her call looking very upset before running from the room. Danielle heads to the bathroom tears forming in her eyes, by the time she reaches the bathroom her vision was a blur.

Worried for her, Devlin follows after her. Hearing her soft sobs coming from behind the closed door he places his hand over his mouth unsure what to do or say. He had no idea what had made her so upset.

"Danielle…are you okay?" He asks not knowing anything else to say.

Danielle manages a very unconvincing, "I'm fine," that is broken between her sobs.

Unsure what else to do Devlin returns to the lab and takes Danielle's cell from the table where she had left it, dialing Beth.

"Beth, this is Dr. Devlin I am Danielle's—"

"Hi Dr. Devlin she has told me about you. Is everything okay, she just hung up?" Beth's worry for her friend was growing again.

"I just wanted to know what you told her about Jean."

"Why doesn't she tell you herself?"

"Better to hear it from the source nothing gets lost in the cracks," truth be told she was to upset over what was said to speak to him. "She went to get freshened up, probably just wanting to look pretty for Coop."

"Your Jane Doe seems to have been—"

"I understand that part, what I am unclear on is what happened to Jean to put here into the coma."

"She was the 3rd victim of a string of attacks badly beaten for days and…raped," Beth trailed off that last part almost like if she didn't say it then it wasn't true.

"How horrible. Do you know if Mr. Kostan knows this yet?"

"He does and he asks that you no one tell her anything until he is there."

"Of course, of course," Devlin was still running through things in his head as to what would make Danielle that upset, before it clicked. "I have to go; I need to run some more tests."

Before Beth could say anything else the line was dead.

Devlin sat with his hands brought to his eyes hoping he was wrong. Bringing his head up he starts to walk back towards where Danielle had retreated when he was stopped by Coop's voice.

"Dr. Devlin where is Danielle?"

Having completely forgot that he had been in with Jean Devlin spun around. "She went to splash some water on her face. How is Jean doing?"

"She is taking this all very well. Her parents died a few years ago but her sister is still alive and still living in Maine. I called her and left a message for her to get back to someone here, her name is Sandy Mitchells."

"Thank you Coop you have been a real help with this and have been good for Danielle."

Coop just smiled, "Glad to help. I was going to see if she wanted to go get some lunch."

Knowing Danielle was in no shape to grab lunch just yet, Devlin thought distracting him would be best. "I have some things I need her to take care of first, do you think you could sit with Jean keep doing what you have been doing with her."

"Of course, Jean is a fast learner and has a great outlook on life. Just let me know when she is ready for lunch," Coop said as he headed back towards Jeans room.

Devlin breathed a sigh of relief making his way back to the bathroom door. No longer hearing sobs just a silence; he knocked softly on the door.

"Danielle, I need to talk to you."

After a moment of silence Devlin hears water running then a few minutes later Danielle opens the door her eyes red from her tears, but a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Yes sir," she asked as if nothing had happened.

"I need to speak to you in my office about Jean," Devlin walks towards his office with Danielle behind him.

He was more sure now than ever that he was right, he would give almost anything to be wrong but it was unlikely. Moving this conversation to the privacy of his office instead of the middle of the lab and away from any others. Closing the door behind her Devlin directed her to sit on the couch, where he went to the small fridge in his office and grabbed a bottle of water, handing it to her as he sat next to her.

"I know you are not fine so don't try that. If you don't want to talk about it with me I understand it is not my business to push you but honey I think you need to talk about it."

"What are you talking about? I am fine I just got something in my eye." Danielle tried to play if off like what had happened was simple something in her eye but she was far from convincing.

"You are a horrible liar. I know what happened to Jean, I called Beth back, she is worried about you when you just hung up like that," Danielle looked up to his eyes worried what he had said to her. "I am a better liar than you, I told her you just went to freshen up."

Placing a hand on her shoulder, "Danielle I hope you know I have grown to think of you as more than my assistant, you are like the daughter I never had. I care about what happens to you, and to see you so upset after that god help me but I can only think one thing."

Danielle couldn't help but get teary eyed all over again, tears started to roll silently down her cheeks. She had never told anyone about this, it was a dark secret she kept locked away, part of what made her so shy.

Her words came out slow and shaky, "I was raped."

That was all that she could say her hands going to her face as she started to cry once again. Devlin pulled her closer and she began to cry on his shoulder. He spoke words of encouragement and safety as she cried. After she had regained enough composure back Danielle pulled back from his shoulder and looked back at the first real person she had ever told.

"I have never told anyone that before."

"What happened?" Devlin could see this was eating at her and it needed to get out.

"I was 15; it was the 3 year anniversary of my brother's accident. I was upset and some people in one of my classes were talking about a party. It was older people but I just wanted to be someone else for a little while forget about what had happened." Danielle took a drink of her water as her voice was cracking with the raw emotion this brought up.

"It was stupid I knew I shouldn't be there but it was nice being around people who didn't know me just let me be whoever I wanted to be. I had a drink and started talking to this group of guys. They were jocks and after a while and a few drinks later I started to get dizzy. I tried to call a cab but one of the guys said he would take me home."

Giving a laugh, "Really stupid I know but I felt so sick I just wanted to leave. We started towards my house at least I thought we were my head was between my knees. Next thing I know we are parked in the middle of nowhere. He started to move closer to me in the seat I told him I wanted to go home. I will never forget what he told me, 'I will take you home right after I get done with you.' I screamed, I cried, I tried to fight him but I was small and scared and sick. I blacked out halfway through. Next thing I knew I was laying on the ground behind my house."

Danielle took another drink trying to relieve her cotton mouth.

"You never told your parents? Danielle you were a child he violated you."

"When I went in the house my mom and dad were passed out on the couch. What happened to my brother hit them really hard and for a few years they didn't handle it to well. I didn't want to put anything else on them, not when I thought it was my fault my stupidity," tears began to fall more quickly.

"That was not your fault," pulling her chin up to look at him. "Listen to me; it was not your fault."

Danielle proceeded to cry for what seemed like eternity not that Devlin cared about the time only that it broke his heart that someone as amazing and sweet as the woman in his arms went through so much. He had no children of his own but Danielle was the closest thing he had to a daughter and he wanted to kill the man who hurt her. Danielle's sobs slowed and she sat back up wiping her eyes to finish with what happened that night.

"I wanted to take a bath scrub my body clean but I knew I had to go to the hospital. I took some money from my mom's purse and called a cab. I had to tell the nurse what happened but when she brought the police in I couldn't tell them. I couldn't tell them again, they would have had to tell my parents and I didn't want them to know. The nurse was nice she did a rape kit on me, checked me for anything he might have given me aside from nightmares. I took a cab home and spent the night in the shower."

Devlin rubbed her shoulder, "You should never have had to go through that. Most of all you should have been able to tell someone. Danielle you can't keep this inside of you."

Danielle sniffled and Devlin reached to the table to pull a box of tissues for her Danielle took one and blew her nose. "Thank you, for everything. For listening, for…thank you."

Pulling her chin up Devlin looked into her eyes and smiled, "Anytime, now there is a nice young man in with Jean who wants to take you to lunch. I think you should take a few hours and go, get some food talk to him. I see the way you light up since meeting him and I think he is a good guy."

Danielle wipes her eyes some more and nods. They stand up and Devlin pulls her into a fatherly embrace. Danielle heads off to go get freshened up while Devlin heads to have a talk with Coop.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	47. Chapter 47: The Evil That Men Do

Enigma

By: Evilous

NC-17

Disclaimer: Once again so not mine, although a girl can dream. I do own my OC's though, hey that's something. Well enjoy!

Chapter 47: The Evil That Men Do

Devlin stuck his head in the door seeing Jean and Coop laughing he thought to himself maybe he could make Danielle laugh again. Knocking softly on the open door Devlin smiled at the two.

"Sorry to break up the party but you need to get some rest," directing his gaze to Jean. "And I believe Danielle is ready for lunch."

"Okay I promise to rest if you promise to wake me if anything happens," Jean compromised.

"Agreed."

"I will talk to you later Jean," Coop kissed her check and left the room with Devlin.

"Coop I need to speak with you for a moment," Devlin said putting his arm over the young mans shoulder.

"Yes sir," Coop took a deep breath and swallowed hard.

"I care for Danielle like a daughter--"

"And she thinks of you as a father sir."

"That is why I will warn you only once. I think you are good for her, but if you hurt her--"

"I would never hurt her," Coop is adamant in that point.

"That is what I thought but I have to say it. Now normally I wouldn't get involved in this but she is having a rough day. She is upset right now, she will try to hide it but we both know she isn't a very convincing liar," both men laugh. "I need for you to promise me that you won't push her. I think she needs to talk but if you push her it may only hurt her, so I am asking you to just take care of her. Can you do that?"

Devlin stopped them from their walk and looked Coop in the eyes. He could see the confusion rising in the poor boys eyes, it was clear how much he cared for Danielle.

"I will help her in whatever way she will let me," Coop gave a sincere smile. "She isn't the best at accepting help as far as I can tell."

"She can be stubborn."

Devlin and Coop finished their journey to the main part of the lab where Danielle came in from the opposite side; purse in hand ready to go. She looked as if nothing had happened at first glance, but looking closely Coop could see she had been crying.

Coop walked closer smiling softly at her, reaching for her hand. He noticed she flinched slightly when he took her hand, but soon squeezed his tightly. Coop felt the urge to pull her close and wrap his arms around her ask her what had made her cry, how could he fix it, but he remembered what Dr. Devlin had said. He would not push her, if she wanted to tell him she would and if not he could wait and simply be there for her.

"You two have a good lunch, thank you again for all of your help Coop," Devlin waved to the couple as they walked towards the door.

As they reached Coop's car he opened the door for her and helped her in shutting the door gently behind her before getting in himself. Before turning the car on Coop turned to her and before he could speak she took hold of his hand and squeezed tight to it.

"Is everything okay?" Coop tried to ease his way into this.

"Um huh," is all she answers with. "Can we grab something to go and eat at my place?"

Coop does as she requests and they make their way into her apartment. They have been silent since she asked to go home. Both parties reflecting in their own thoughts not sure what will happen next, just trying to make the other feel at ease.

"Thank you for lunch," Danielle spoke first settling in the chair Coop pulled out for her.

"My pleasure," Coop took the seat across from her.

"Sorry I have been so quite, I just…have things on my mind." Danielle took a large fork full of food to keep herself from saying anything else.

"It's okay I don't mind, I enjoy being around you," Coop gave her a warm smile making her blush. "Is there anything particular on your mind? Something has you upset, if you want to talk about it, I am a good listener."

Swallowing hard more from his inquisition rather than the food in her mouth Danielle took another drink of her water looking up into his soft brown eyes. Opening her mouth to speak she stopped nothing came out, Coop could see her eyes becoming watery and the goose bumps on her arms. Reaching across the table Coop takes her hand in his trying to reassure her it was okay, that whatever it was it was okay.

With a small attempt at a laugh Danielle looked away for a moment then back to the man in front of her. She cared for him and it scared her she had never allowed herself to care for anyone, and she hoped he cared for her the same way. Truth be told she wanted to tell him but she couldn't, not yet at least.

"I just had some unpleasant memories from my past brought up, I am better now." Her voice was soft and weak as if any louder and it would have broken.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Coop squeezed her hand brushing his thumb along the side of her hand.

"Not right now," Danielle could see his eyes drop slightly. "Thank you though it means a lot that you offered I'm just not…ready."

Coop pulled her hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss on it, "I am here whenever you are."

A tear fell down Danielle's check at his words. They finished their meal talking about Jean and what Coop had been able to find about her, and what Danielle had recently found out about Jean and the mix up in the Jane Doe's, leaving out what happened to Jean.

Coop is unsuccessful at talking her into taking a short nap; she was determined to get back into work. Coop took her back into work but did not stay he had things to take care of for his own clients. Parting with Danielle with the promise he would see her soon, Coop left for work.

As Danielle came back into the lab feeling much better than she had when she left, she ran into Josef. He had a look of worry on his face, and she knew why; he was going to tell Jean.

"Mr. Kostan," Danielle greeted as he walked along side of her.

"Mrs. Nelson, I would prefer you to be in the room when I tell her what happened. I don't want to tell her but she is a very stubborn woman. I think it would do her good to have another woman in the room."

Danielle stopped mid stride, feeling the tears already rushing to the surface again. Josef sensed her sudden spike in heart rate, his eyes turning to her worried about her reaction.

"Are you okay?"

Danielle had determined she was sick of that question, yes everyone who asked meant well but she knew she was a horrible liar. What was she suppose to say to them, she had been raped as a child and now in one day everything she had pushed so far down and away had flooded back to the surface.

"What happened to her is horrible; if she can't remember it don't you think she is better off?"

"Maybe, I don't want to tell her but I promised her I would find out. I never thought I would have to tell her this. She deserves to know the truth, better than finding out some other way, or worse yet remember it. If that happened and we didn't tell her she wouldn't have anyone she could trust. Besides the sooner she knows the sooner she can start to deal with it."

"Let me check and see if she is up and ready for guests," Danielle hurried past Josef to Jeans room.

After a few minutes Danielle stuck her head out the door to call Josef in. As Josef entered Jean was sitting in one of the chairs in the room using the laptop Coop had left with her. When she saw Josef she smiled looking up at him it almost hurt Josef to look at her. Knowing what he had to tell her knowing it would take that light out of her eyes.

"Josef, I'm so glad to see you. Give me one minute to shut this thing down," Jean gave a funny face as she looked around the screen remembering what Coop told her about shutting down. A look of success grew as she successfully shut down the computer closing it and placing it gently on the table. "All done did you find anything?"

Jean rose from her seat and went to stand in from of Josef, looking at Danielle who seemed very fascinated in the wall across the room. Focusing her attention back on Josef Jean takes a few more steps forward until she is directly in front of Josef still locking eyes.

"Yes Jean I know what happened to you," Josef reached out to her arms turning and guiding her to the bed.

Jean took a seat on the bed without dispute, "What happened to me Josef?"

"I made you a promise that I would find out what happened. I want you to be sure, I don't want to tell you but I gave you my word. If you decided you truly want to know I will tell you."

Josef kept his eyes on hers silently pleading with her to stay in the dark. Seeing the worried look in his eyes Jean knew it was bad, she had expected it to be unpleasant clearly since it left her in a coma but this seemed worse. Looking down for a moment at her hands Jean took a steadying breath and looked back up to Josef.

"I want to know. I know it isn't pretty and I may be happier not knowing but I have to know."

Josef nods slowly taking her hands in his to help reassure her she was okay. "You were the 3rd victim of a series of attacks. You were found in the same condition as the first two, only you appeared to have fought back," Josef squeezed her hands gently giving a smile. "You had some DNA under your fingernails."

"Why? Why did he do this to me, to the other girls?" Jean looked into Josef's eyes for any kind of explanation.

"He was a sick bastard. There is no way to know what he was thinking."

Josef felt her begin to tremble slightly thinking about it, "He is dead Jean."

Jean nods slowly; Josef was amazed at her strength she was taking this much better than he had thought. Now he just prayed she wouldn't ask what he did to her, if he could get her to drop it there he could avoid the nasty parts. Unfortunately jean was not one for letting things go.

Her voice was but a whisper, "What did he do to me?"

Josef let out a deep breath he didn't realize he was holding, "From the evidence it seems he…he beat you for days." Josef rubbed her hands with his thumbs trying to sooth her quickening pulse.

"That's not all is it?" Jean asked as if she already knew, "He raped me didn't he, that's what you're afraid to say."

Josef nodded, "Yes he did. I'm so sorry Jean."

Her breathing was starting to increase and Danielle moved to her side putting her hand on her shoulder. Directing her glance towards Josef she motioned for him to leave letting him know she would stay there for her. Josef squeezed Jeans hands softly again letting them go as he could smell the tears beginning to fall. Danielle moved her arm around her letting Jean's head fall to her shoulder as she wept pulling her arms under Danielle's arm.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	48. Chapter 48: Stopping by the office

Enigma

By: Evilous

NC-17

Disclaimer: Once again so not mine, although a girl can dream. I do own my OC's though, hey that's something. Well enjoy!

Okay well with all that is going on with Jean and what is to come, we havent seen much of Candice and David. Well here is some of them…and because I am to tired to write the next bit with Jean and Danielle…enjoy instead what my tired head came up with…

**This is one of those gratuitous sex parts so you are warned.**

Chapter 48: Stopping by the office

Hearing a knock on her door Candice beckons for them to come in never taking her eyes from the papers in front of her. David smiled seeing her working so hard, she was so adorable when she was reading legal briefs, or doing anything for that matter.

"Working hard?" His smile grew as her heart rate increased looking up at him.

"David, what are you doing here?" Candice asked with a smile on her face. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I thought I might come by and see my girl at work," David moved to lean on the corner of her desk only inches from her.

Standing up Candice moves to stand between his legs pushing up on her toes to place her lips on his. Running her hands up his chest to his neck, Candice began to tease the hairs on the back of his neck. Pulling back and taking a much needed breath Candice places her forehead to his chin letting out a soft sigh, "How did you know that was just what I needed?"

Kissing her forehead David placed his hands on her hips and pulled her back enough to look at her. "I had no idea I just know I wanted to see you, and invite you out tonight. I have something special planned."

"Really and I suppose you won't tell me what it is."

"I think you will like it."

"I bet I will," Candice took his lips again. Pulling back quickly, "Tonight I can't I just remembered I have plans."

"Oh should I be jealous?" David asked with a boyish smile.

"If you want to be jealous that is up to you but I don't think you have to worry about Beth stealing my heart away, I made plans with her," Candice teased.

"What about when you are done?" David moved to place kisses on her neck.

"Not tonight I want to get to bed early. Can your surprise wait until tomorrow night?" Candice is using all her power to form complete sentences her body giving into the sensations he was sending through her whole body.

"It's a date," David whispered into her ear.

"I...I have work...I have to finish," Candice managed out as his hands roamed over her rear pulling her closer to him.

"Am I distracting you?" Still burning a trail of kisses along the length of her neck.

"Very much."

Pulling back, "Do you want me to stop?"

Wrapping her hands around his neck pulling his lips back to hers, "I want you, now."

David's eyes flashed with their primal desire matching her own. David stood and switched their positions pressing her against the desk. Candice wrapped her legs tight around his waist feeling his hardened need pressed against her through the confines of their clothing, she moaned into the kiss.

"Wait," Candice pulled back from his savage mouth. "The door, lock the door."

David smiled and kissed her lips once more before moving to the door, with her pressed against him. The friction of each step making both moan. Pressing Candice firmly against the door David released one of hands for his strong hold on her ass to lock the door.

"There now where were we?" David breathed against her ear.

"Right about here," Candice whispered as one of her hands traveled from his broad shoulders to his hardened length stroking him through his straining fly.

David growled in her ear sending a volt of electricity through her body straight to her core. Pushing him back just enough Candice began to work on his buttons of his white striped shirt. David made work of her like pink blouse and bra by the time she finished with his buttons.

Leaning in David took her right nipple into his mouth rolling it between his fangs. Candice threw her head back at the sensation of his fangs on her sensitive area, her head hitting the door she was still pressed to. David smiled against her skin drawing her nipple to a hardened peak before moving to its twin. Giving it the same treatment Candice kept her head pressed back her whole body arching into him as her hands tangled into his hair pulling him closer.

Moving his soft lips up to her neck David whispers into her ear, "Do you want me?"

"Yes," she whimpered.

Crushing her lips with his David pulled on her lower lip until it was slightly swollen his tongue sliding into her mouth to tease hers. Coaxing a moan to vibrate between them as her tongue danced with his running along the length of his fangs that he teased her with such a short time ago.

Candice trailed her hands down his tight chest as he moved his kisses back to teasing her breasts. In seconds she has his pants around his ankles on the floor. David moved his hand down to the top of her slacks feeling for the clasp and zipper trying to be careful and remember she still had to wear these clothes the rest of the day.

Candice let her legs fall to the floor so David could devastate her of her pants and matching lacy panties. Once they we tossed with the rest of their clothes David pressed the length of his naked body to hers pinning her flat against the door. Feeling his skin on hers Candice let out a slow gasp for air. The hardened length pressed against her stomach setting her on fire.

David could feel her body reacting to his touch just as strongly as his did to the feel of her, the scent of her arousal, her pulse speeding up in desire and anticipation. Taking her lips with his once more David ran his 

tongue along her lips as she parted them eager to taste him David slid two fingers along her wetness. Their deep exploration of each others mouths stifled her moans as her teased her with his fingers.

With a quick move showing his vampire strength David was holding her poised over his hard cock. Candice took control from her vampire wrapping her legs around his waist, thrusting her hips down onto him filling herself to her limits. David released a hiss at the sudden tight sheathing of his member. Candice started a pace moving herself up and down on his throbbing cock. David soon was meeting her thrusts with his pushing her harder into the door.

Not to long later at their animalistic pace both were on the verge of completion. As she felt herself start to come apart Candice bit down on David's shoulder trying to stop her screams of ecstasy. Feeling her convulsing around him and her blunt teeth digging into his skin brought him over the edge. With a low growl David pulled her teeth from him to take her lips driving faster as he started to join her. Moving with vampire speed sinking his fangs into the soft flesh of her breast, spilling himself hard into. The feel of his fangs in her breast brought on another shattering orgasm. Sensing her reaction as he drank in all the emotions he brought out in her David moved his hand to her face, slipping his thumb between her parted lips. Reflexively biting down and sucking on his thumb releasing moan after moan of satisfaction.

After a few quick pulls David removed his fangs suckling his bite until it closed, nipping her harden peak once more trailing kisses back up to her neck. Pulling back to take in the sight of his love panting and sated with the pleasure he caused her. Pulling his thumb out of her mouth the teeth marks disappearing quickly as he traced her lips, he pulled her lips to his in a kiss that was much softer one of love and contentment.

Wrapping his arms around her holding her close David let her catch her breath. "Now your office is officially christened," he teased in her ear.

"I'd say," Candice managed still catching her breathe.

"I might have to visit you at work more often."

"I would never get any work done."

"Says who?" He teased wiggling his eyebrows.

"Me. You are a very distracting force, demanding my entire focus."

"I will keep that in mind. I guess I should let you get back to work then." David lowed her legs from around him and pulled himself out as she whimpered.

"Yes, but we still have a date tomorrow night right?" She asked with a smile as she reached for her discarded clothes.

Pulling her back to him placing kisses down her neck, "We most certainly do."

Candice giggled beneath his kisses as she continued to get dressed watching as David did the same. After both were straightened out the only give away was their matching grins. David said goodbye and left before they got carried away again, as Candice tried to focus back on the brief in front of her.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	49. Chapter 49: Overcoming the past

Enigma

By: Evilous

NC-17

Disclaimer: Once again so not mine, although a girl can dream. I do own my OC's though, hey that's something. Well enjoy!

Chapter 49: Overcoming the past

Standing outside the room was too much for Josef to take. The force of the raw emotions rolling off of both women was to strong he couldn't think. Deciding it would be best to just talk to Devlin about the progress being made.

As the men talked about numbers and tests things neither was focused on for what seemed like an eternity which had only been a few hours. Both thinking about the women in the other room who shared a horrible trauma. Josef started to walk back towards the room feeling the room become calmer even as Devlin was in midsentence about some test Josef did not care to know about.

Taking a deep breath more for nerves than need Josef knocked lightly on the door sticking his head in. "Hi," Josef's voice was soft and full of nervousness.

Jean and Danielle's eyes were red and wet from their tears. Smiling weakly Jean looks up at Josef, seeing her tears he wants to leave not intrude where he is not wanted but Jean motions for him to come in. Giving Danielle a wide tear filled smile she hugs her and whispers something into Danielle's ear, Josef did his best to tune it out but his senses would not allow it. At that moment he found himself in awe of both women before him.

Danielle left the room giving Josef a quick nod. Jean patted the chair next to her which Josef took keeping his eyes roaming about the room.

"Thank you Josef," Jean's voice was soft but clear.

"I didn't do anything worthy of thanks," his head was staring down at his hands resting on the edge of her bed.

Reaching down Jean took his hands in hers making him look up into her eyes. "You have been an angel to me. You have taken care of me, made me laugh, and helped me discover who I am again. Most of all you have been honest with me even when it hurt. I know how easy it would have been for you to lie to me but you chose to respect my wishes. Thank you."

Josef was floored. It had years, decades since anyone had made him feel as he did right now.

"You're welcome but truth be told I don't deserve it. I was looking for any reason not to tell you, for someone to have a good argument."

"I am sure no one wants to tell someone that they were raped," Jean did not pause but said it as if it were just a word. "I volunteered at a women's shelter before and I would see lots of horrible things. I would always tell them that you have to accept what happened to you before you can deal with it and move forward. Being able to say it out loud talk about it will help, so I am taking some of my own advice, not that I ever thought this would happen to me."

Josef continued to hold her hands only letting go to retrieve a glass of OJ from the fridge.

"You are a strong woman Jean, stronger than most men I have met," Josef gave a signature Josef smile.

"I hope so, that is what I am counting on. That I am strong enough to move forward. I knew when I asked you to find out that it wouldn't be pretty it put me into a coma. I tried to prepare myself for everything that could have happened, although I left that one out."

"No one wants to think of that happening to them Jean. You have had to deal with so much in such a short time and yet here you are intimidating me." Giving a Josef Kostan smile, "And I don't intimidate easily."

"I am sure of that, but little ole me intimidating big bad you. Whatever would your public think?"

"I might be ruined," Josef laughed.

"Well we can't have that now can we," Jean laughed.

Josef just took in the sight of her smile as her eyes started to light up. He had taken the light from her eyes only a short time ago it was nice to put it back there if only for a moment.

"How would you like to get out of here?"

"I would love to, but I am tired. Danielle said I would probably start becoming tired quicker for a little while; my body has to adjust again. It went so long with only physical therapy all this excitement since being awake has taken its toll."

"I understand," Josef gave her a smile.

"Ironic how all I want to do is relax and rest but I no longer seem to be able to in this bed," Jean gave a frustrated huff.

Josef gave a knowing smile bringing her hand up to his lips he placed a kiss on its top, "I think I have just what you need."

Without another word Josef was out the door heading towards Danielle and Devlin leaving jean confused and a bit excited. Approaching them in such a hurried manner Devlin and Danielle started towards him thinking something was wrong with Jean but Josef quickly assured them she was fine, considering.

"I want to do something for her. She can't seem to relax here anymore and I can't blame her. Would it be okay if she left?"

"If she is feeling up to it I don't see why not going out might be good for her," Devlin answered not quite understanding his meaning.

"I mean something more…permanent. She can't live here forever, and I said I will pay for anything she needs, I will take care of all of the arrangements." Josef's mind was working a mile a minute running over who to call and how fast he could have a place set up.

"That is very kind of you Mr. Kostan but I don't think she is up to being alone just yet. She has a lot to learn and we still need to monitor her."

Josef feels his plan falling around him, until an idea arises, "She can stay with me."

Devlin and Danielle both look at him with rather skeptical looks plastered on their faces, "I have plenty of room for her. I also have some of my assistances who stay at my house, they can help Jean with whatever she needs, as well as get her prepared. You are also more than welcome to stop by and check on her whenever you like of I can make arrangements for her to be brought by."

Danielle and Devlin exchange looks with each other both knowing this was a good idea but not knowing much about this mysterious man left them both to be skeptical. Not knowing anything about him may 

make them uncomfortable but it was clear that he would never hurt Jean if anything he would do anything for her.

"If you are sure that you want to do that I don't see why not," Devlin consented.

"I can stop by and check on her, but she will still need to come here for tests, but not everyday," Danielle volunteered.

"I am sure and I understand you are welcome at my home. I would like to get her settled as soon as possible, would you mind if I told her?"

"Go right ahead Mr. Kostan."

Josef headed back into Jean's room with a grin spreading on his face causing Jean's heart to race in anticipation. This man before her was constantly surprising her he had been the one constant since she woke up who she felt safe with.

"What are you smiling about?"

"You should get ready," Josef simply stated his hands in his pockets bouncing on his heels.

"Where am I going?"

"Home with me."

The look of surprise on Jean's face made Josef laugh; this would be a first for him as well. Normally the women that came to his home were either his meal or bed mates, there being few exceptions. Beth was his best friends love and Candice had been both before but had moved on to find something real that he respected. Jean would be the first woman to stay there not knowing what he was, he would have to call and make a few arrangements but it would be easy enough to keep her from finding out.

"Why?"

Josef's smile grew, "Unless you want to stay here. I thought you might enjoy a change."

"I would but Josef—"

"No buts get your things together I will be waiting outside for you if you decide to be my guest."

With a gracious bow Josef walked out of the room heading down to the waiting car. Josef started to make preparations for Jean to stay at his place, making sure his girls were updated to their job description if asked, bite marks hidden, any other evidence locked up. 20 minutes later as Josef was making the last of his arrangements the door opened and Jean looked in shyly.

"Hi," she said the nervousness in her voice making Josef laugh to himself. "Are you sure about this? I mean you have been great but I don't want you to feel like you have to take care of me."

"I wouldn't dream of it, you are simply staying as my guest. Unless you would prefer to stay in that room, I have plenty of space."

Jean got into the limo with Josef as the driver put her bag in the trunk. "Thank you."

"You are welcome; now let's get you someplace you can relax."

They rode the rest of the way to Josef's in silence as Jean stared out the window still amazed at how much the city had changed in 20 years. Josef did some business on his phone watching Jean with his peripheral vision as she took in the sights.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	50. Chapter 50: Defense 101

Enigma

By: Evilous

NC-17

Disclaimer: Once again so not mine, although a girl can dream. I do own my OC's though, hey that's something. Well enjoy!

Sorry it took so long

Okay well the first part of this chapter was finished yesterday but then I got the idea to add on to it and well yes its another rated scene. So be warned.

Chapter 50: Defense 101

Beth grabbed her bag and headed for the door leaving Mick a note. Mick had left to take care of some business and Beth didn't want to explain her bag of clothes to Mick, at least not yet.

On schedule Beth meet Candice outside of the address Guillermo had given her. Beth and Candice exchanged looks seeing the place.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Candice asked.

Beth shrugged her shoulders, "It's the address he gave me."

"It's the right place now are you going to come inside or not?" Guillermo opened the door holding it open for them to enter.

"Guillermo where are we?"

"It's a dance studio, or it was. Now it is simply an abandoned building that we are using. It's rigged with power so it will work for now."

"Where do we start?" It was clear how eager Beth was to get started.

"Why don't you two go back there and get changed then we can start," Guillermo directed them to the back.

As they changed into something a bit more comfortable Beth noticed Candice rubbing her lower back.

"Sore already, we haven't event started."

"David came by the office today," Candice smiled as she pulled on her sweatpants.

"Let's see David stopped by and you are sore...I wonder if there is a connection." Beth teased as she secured her hair in a tight bun. "Did someone break in their new desk?" Beth blushed thinking of her and Mick's exploration in that particular area.

"No," Candice shrugged putting on her tennis shoes. "Office door."

"Really," shooting a look of amusement. "Well now no wonder you back hurts."

"He had a surprise planned for me tonight. I took a rain check I figure I will be too tired when we are finished here. Besides I need to get more than 4 hours of sleep once and a while."

"Yeah sleeping with a vampire doesn't involve much sleeping does it," Beth grinned knowing if David was half as bad, or good as the case may be, as Mick Candice didn't sleep much.

As they headed back out to Guillermo, "Nope not much sleeping only after I pass out. He is like the energizer bunny he never runs out of energy. I love that he wants me so much and that I never have to wait but sometimes I wish I could wear him out like he does me."

"Well I thought you asked me for self defense not bedroom tricks," Guillermo was standing not 5 feet away picking up a knife from a pile of weapons before setting it down.

"We...we were just..." Candice was startled and embarrassed that he had heard all of that.

"I know just remember vampires don't always intend to eavesdrop it just happens. Especially when two attractive ladies are talking about sex, the senses zone in."

"Where do we start Guillermo," Beth decided to get back on track not wanting to be gone to long.

"Come here."

Beth did as directed while Candice watched. Guillermo positioned Beth to stand in front of him, "First I am going to attack you from behind as a human we will deal with a few vamp basics later. I am going to take this real slow."

Guillermo moved to put his arms around her one at her mouth the other at her waist her arms pinned to her sides, pulling her against him unable to move. "Now I want you to stomp on my right foot with your heel." Beth makes no moves, "We are going to go step by step okay. So move."

Beth does as instructed, and after a hard stomp of her heel. Guillermo's grip has loosened slightly and he leaned forward. "Good one then when their grip loosens jab your elbow back into the abdomen as hard as possible." Beth didn't wait for an order this time just went right to it causing Guillermo to left out a gasp.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," he grumbled regaining his thoughts. "Now at this point you should be able to spin around and drop the guy to his knees, but don't even think it," he stops her before she can start on that move.

"Then you run. Okay let's try this in one move okay. Full speed, for you that is."

Beth looks over at Candice who has taken a seat watching on full alert. Guillermo takes her by surprise and takes her in the same position again. Without hesitation Beth does exactly as Guillermo had shown her, heel down, elbow back, spin and…but before she can finish her attack Guillermo's hand stops her knee with vampire speed.

"Good I think you have this one," Guillermo motions for Candice to come up.

"But she didn't get to finish," Candice teased.

"And I have no intention of getting my balls busted all day helping you. I have my limits, and I think you get the point." Beth and Candice laughed, "Now Beth while Candice runs through this you can watch but start stretching out okay."

Beth nods and takes a seat stretching one leg forward reaching for her toe, as she watch Guillermo go over the same steps with Candice. Candice went through the process in slow motion just as Beth had done taking in what he was telling her. Candice did just as well as Beth stopped only by Guillermo's vamp reflexes.

"I have to say you two take direction well."

"Don't tell anyone we are supposed to be stubborn," Beth joked.

"Yeah I will add that to one of the many secrets I am keeping for you, now you come here."

Doing as he directed Beth went to stand in front of him next to Candice. He looked at them both up and down as if judging his meal.

"Now what is it you want from this again?"

"Some simple defensive moves to start," Beth said looking directly at Guillermo. "Then maybe you could show us some other things."

Raising an eyebrow, "What kind of other things did you have in mind?"

"Anything you think we might find useful," Beth asked hopeful knowing she had no idea what she wanted.

"Okay lets start with the basics first."

Beth and Candice both nod as Guillermo continues to teach them a few basic steps to protect themselves. In the time of only a couple hours both women are near breathless and already feeling the pain of their activities. Calling it a night they thank Guillermo for his help and they will meet again to continue.

Finally arriving back at the loft cleaned up and changed, leaving her bag in the trunk of her car. Opening the door she is greeted with a most appealing sight, Mick working out. Already feeling the pain of her workout Guillermo had put them through Beth couldn't show it, not yet. Walking over setting her purse on the couch, Beth continued to watch him pull his half naked body up and down on the stairs.

After a few more reps Mick dropped down looking at Beth with a lustful look in his eyes, "Like what you see?"

"Very much please continue," Beth encouraged as he made his way to her.

The slick line of sweat glistening on his toned body right in front of her, without a word Mick pulls her into his sweaty embrace taking her lips with a greedy passion. Pulling back only when he feels she needs air he looks into her eyes giving that heart melting smile, "Welcome home."

"Glad to be home, but don't let me stop you."

Mick looks at her judging her statement, she really intended for him to finish she was not taking his unspoken offer to join him in a much more fulfilling workout. Placing a quick kiss on his lips before heading to the kitchen starting to rummage through the contents of the fridge, Mick smiled to himself she was hungry.

Mick went back to his workout as Beth watched with an appreciative smile eating her sand which and glass of OJ. Mick did some boxing moves his arms and shoulders flexing with each move, then he moved with vampire ability to hook is legs in the stairs hanging upside down. His hair falling down above his head he began to do crunches each one Beth watched as his stomach contracted and relaxed with ever one her arousal growing with every move he made.

As Beth got up to put her plate and glass away Mick finished and jumped down. He continued with his work out catching the growing scent of her arousal he grinned to himself knowing he could cause that without even touching her. When she returned from the kitchen Mick was on the floor doing push ups and the way his back and shoulders flexed not to mention the muscles in his strong arms Beth couldn't resist any longer. Walking over to him stripping offer her shirt and pants, she was in only her bra and panties when she reached his side. Mick continued as if he had not noticed his love aroused and half naked at his side.

Beth lowered herself to him laying her body on top of his wrapping her hands around his neck her head to his ear she breathed, "How many of those do you think you can do with me on top?"

"I have no idea I have never had an aroused half naked woman on my back while I did this." Mick continued to go up and down his muscles flexing under her chest only making her arousal stronger. "When I have said beautiful, aroused, half naked woman we are exerting ourselves in other ways."

"Really," Beth mused running her hands along his arms feeling him work. Trailing her hands around his chest running then down is torso to the waist band to his pants. Mick's arms almost gave out at the feeling of her hands that close to his growing desire, Beth felt the almost slip smiling to herself.

"Am I distracting you?" She asked in an innocent tone.

"Always," he growled.

Next thing Beth knew she was pinned on her back on the cold floor with Mick on top of her kissing and sucking her neck. His lips moved their way back up to hers his tongue searching hers finding it to play. Leaving her breathless Mick trailed his kissed down her neck again scraping fang as he went sending a shiver through her body, how her body always reacted to his touch was unreal.

Sliding down the straps to her bra Mick moved his hands to pull her up to sit so he could free her from the binding fabric. With bra tossed aside Mick leaned in and took one of her plump breasts into his mouth working his magic on one then the other, Beth melting below his tortuous touch. Her hands ran through his sweat soaked hair, alone his neck and shoulders pulling him closer urging him on.

Satisfied with both nipples at full attention Mick trailed his kisses down her stomach, his hands working on removing her final piece of offending fabric. Teasing her further to madness Mick fluttered her stomach with soft kisses covering every inch taking his agonizing time getting to the heat of her desire. Before Mick could taste her sweetness that was purely Beth she stopped him.

"Mick no," she breathed, Pulling him back up to her meeting her lips her hands trail down to waistline of his sweat pants pushing them down taking his hardened length in her hands. "I don't want to wait; I want you in me now."

Mick purred into her ear, "Anything for my love."

With that Mick sank home, pulling her earlobe with blunt teeth. Beth gasped at the fullness he caused her, filling her with every inch of his desire. Giving her a moment to become familiar with his size Mick trailed kisses along her collarbone and throat as he began to move inside her.

Each slow movement sent sensations through them, Beth pulled Mick's lips to hers running her tongue along his fangs, her fangs as they ached for her. Moving her leg Beth was able to roll them never breaking their movements Mick continued to lift his hips to meet hers as she began to ride him. Pulling his bottom lip with her teeth Beth smiled as he growled when she bit down. Mick moved his hands to grip her hips pulling her harder to him; Beth released her teasing play of his lips for his neck nipping him as he had done to her.

Feeling herself getting close Beth pulled back leaning back arching her back the new angle causing both to groan. Mick watched as Beth rode him her breasts bouncing in his face, the look of sheer bliss on her face, her mouth slightly open in a silent scream. Moving one hand to stroke her in time to their rhythm as it became quicker and harder.

Mick's eyes faded to their icy form as Beth neared the cliff of orgasm his beast licking his lips at the delectable feast before him. Beth began to scream him name as her world turned upside down as her body was hit with an intense orgasm nails digging into his chest as she rode out the sensations. Feeling her walls clutch and pull at him was his undoing as he flipped her back below him thrusting harder. Licking along her neck finding his spot he placed a quick kiss before sinking his fangs in drinking in her orgasm as it washed through her. Thrusting in he soon found his own release deep inside spilling himself as he drank tasting the spice of a second orgasm begin to take her.

Beth was breathlessly panting his name and her love for this man, this vampire as he pulled himself and his fangs from his love. Pouting at the lose Mick smiled as he licked his mark clean placing another kiss to seal it with his undying love. Falling beside her Mick pulled her to him as she sprawled herself half on top of him like a human blanket enjoying the rise and fall of his chest. Soon she was asleep, in the arms of her vampire as he stroked her moistened back playing with locks of her hair.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	51. Chapter 51: Suprise Guests

Enigma

By: Evilous

NC-17

Disclaimer: Once again so not mine, although a girl can dream. I do own my OC's though, hey that's something. Well enjoy!

Chapter 51: Surprise Guests

Making their way up in the elevator Jean let out a little yawn. Trying to cover it up not wanting Josef to think he was wrong to bring her. Josef looked over at her knowing full well she was trying to hide her yawn but also knowing full well it would be useless to try and take her home at this point.

"Thank you for bringing me," Jean said quietly.

"What did I say? You don't have to thank me for anything."

"I know but…I just let me say thank you."

"If you want to thank me don't make me regret it. You have to let me know how you are feeling, if you get tired let me know and we will go back so you can rest."

"I am a little tired but I don't think I could sleep right now."

Josef nodded as the elevator doors opened and he guided her to the door taking out a key.

"You're not going to knock?" Jean questioned.

"I never do," is Josef's only response as he pushes the door open for him and Jean to enter to a most intriguing sight.

Mick's eyes dart open as he hears the door to his apartment being pushed open and the scent of his best friend, rephrase dead best friend, and a human one he had smelt on Josef lately. Having been in such a deep and peaceful sleep Mick was to late, before he could react Josef and another were in the room with a full view of the sleepy lovers.

In vamp speed Mick was on top of Beth protecting her body from Josef's gaze, "JOSEF! I'm going to kill you. GET THE HELL OUT!"

Mick yelled and Jean was already stepped out the door at first sight but Josef laughed standing in the door, "What's the matter Mick bad time?"

By this time Beth is awake, having been deep in sleep only to be woken by Mick's sudden movement to be on top of her his manhood laying on her stomach she found herself aroused yet again, until she heard 

Josef's name. The realization setting in oh why Mick was no on top of her, always he protector, hearing Josef's remark she cant help but want to kill him to.

"Yes we were quite busy now if you don't mind..." Before in unison they scream "GET OUT!"

Jean reaches back into the door pulling Josef on the arm out into the hall Josef pulling the door closed with him. He was still snickering when he met Jeans face and he stopped suddenly feeling like he was caught with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar.

"I can't believe you did that. I thought this was supposed to be your friends place," Jean was angry.

"They are—"

"Well if that is how you treat your friends I don't know if I want to be considered one." Josef is hurt by her words but makes no move to try and cover. "You have been amazing towards me and I had thought we had become friends but I refuse to believe that the man in front of me is the same man who has been my saving grace since I woke up."

"Jean you don't understand," Josef tried to explain.

"No I don't. I may have missed a lot in 20 years but people didn't walk in without knocking and mock their friends for what being in love having a passionate relationship. Most only wish to be that lucky," Jean was starting to tear up thinking about Paul and how she missed him so.

"I'm sorry Jean I—"

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to," releasing a frustrated breath, "How can you treat them like that. Would you want someone barging in on you and Sara?"

It is good Josef did not need to breathe, with Jean's last words hitting closer to home than she could know. She was simply trying to understand why he would mock something so precious. They stood in silence neither moving their eyes fixed on the other. Jean suddenly regretted her words she never meant to hurt him but she could see in his eyes she had.

After what seemed like an eternity the door opened Mick was standing there fully clothed still looking upset. "You're still here, you must want to get your ass kicked Josef."

Josef looks from Jeans eyes to Mick trying to regain his normal composure failing, "Can we come in?"

Mick rolls his eyes and moves in the door holding it open for them. Josef allows Jean to pass before him her head ducked down blushing unable to look Mick in the eye having seen his very naked body only minutes ago something she is unlikely to forget any time soon. Josef also kept his head down trying to put the past back and out of his mind now was not the time.

Beth made her way down the stairs fully clothed as well practically glowing she didn't seem to be upset more irritated by the interruption. Jean looked at her and Beth smiled at her, "Hello since Josef has forgotten what little manners he did have, knocking never being one of them I'm Beth and this is Mick."

Mick walked up pulling Beth close, reaching out his hand to Jean. They sat down on the couch Josef and Jean taking a seat in the facing chairs.

"My name is Jean, Jean Larter I believe you know me as well as I know myself."

Mick and Beth look at each other then to Josef who hasn't said a word, even allowing Beth's jab at him upon entering to go unnoticed. Josef stands and straightens out his suit more out of habit before turning to look at Mick and Beth.

"Mick, Beth," acknowledging them both. "I would like to apologize for my comments earlier it was uncalled for."

Mick and Beth do nothing but simply stare at him for a moment, then look at each other confusion all over Beth's face. Mick picks up on the scents of the room and can tell what has happened, already liking Jean's influence on Josef anything to get him to knock.

Beth of course does not have Mick's ability and says what comes to her investigative mind, "Since when does Josef Kostan apologize?" Mick pulled her closer rubbing her shoulder whispering in her ear to let it go he would explain later. Beth lets it go. "We accept your apology."

"Thank you," Josef takes his seat again allowing himself a glance over at Jean who was to busy watching Mick and Beth's closeness to notice.

Mick directed his attention from Beth's ear to Josef, "So why did you drop by?"

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	52. Chapter 52: Short Visit

Enigma

By: Evilous

NC-17

Disclaimer: Once again so not mine, although a girl can dream. I do own my OC's though, hey that's something. Well enjoy!

Chapter 52: Short Visit

"It's my fault," Jean spoke up. "I wanted to meet you both, say thank you for all of your help."

"It was our pleasure," Beth assured.

"Beth said it was important that you speak to me so I figured it would kill two birds with one stone."

Beth suddenly blushed, which did not go unnoticed by the vampires in the room, remembering she had left a message that she needed to speak with him. "I completely forgot about that Josef I...we...got carried away."

Josef opened his mouth to comment but stopped himself short not wanting to give Jean any other reason to scold him.

"Well we are here now would you like to discuss it or would you rather do it later?"

Beth was finding this Josef before her very off and it worried her. She had grown accustomed to Josef and his snarky attitude that hid his heart of gold but the man who sat before her was not that man.

"Josef what is wrong with you? You're acting different like you had a lobotomy." Mick stroked her shoulder squeezing gently hoping she would drop it, and she did. "Never mind before I forget I need to talk to Brooks about the case. One of the conditions that he gave me the file was that I keep him informed. I just thought it might save everyone some trouble if Jean went in with me." Beth turned her attention to Jean, "The police are going to want to talk to you."

"I understand," Jean gave a small smile looking down to hide her sleepy eyes.

"You have been through allot, if you aren't ready for this I can take care of it and they can wait until you are ready."

"I want to do this. The sooner I close the book on what happened the sooner I can start living my new life I was given."

"How about tomorrow I will call Brooks and set up an appointment for say," Beth sees how tired Jean looks then looks at Mick, "Around noon."

Jean smiles to herself realizing she probably did not intend n getting out of bed to early, if what she had see earlier was any indication it would be a busy night. Jean blushed at the thoughts, looking back down turning bright red at the image of Mick she and Josef walked in on.

"I will be ready." Jean nods then stands Josef rising with her followed by Mick and Beth. "I don't mean to be rude but I am quite tired."

"Of course go and rest I will see you tomorrow," Beth gave her a bright smile.

"Sorry for the intrusion into your night it was not intended," she apologizes again.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Jean," Mick tries to ignore any further reference to what she had seen for both their sakes.

"I will see you around Mick," Josef nodded then turned to Beth, "Beth, sorry again for disrupting your evening."

With those last goodbyes Mick and Beth are left alone once again. Closing the door and making their way back to the couch Mick leans back stretching out as Beth curled up into his arms. "What was that about? Josef was so...not Josef. What happened outside that door?"

Mick just laughed at her questions, that was his Beth always wanting answers. "Jean happened. I don't know what it is but I caught part of it through the door while you were dressing. She was not very happy and scolded him."

"What like he was 5? Since when does Josef let people scold him? What was up with the apology?"

"I think he was trying to redeem himself in her eyes. Beth you have to understand she has been out of it for the last 20 years, allot has changed. Even people of this time would find it rude if they didn't know him the way we know him."

Beth takes a moment to think realizing he was right. She knew it was part of Josef's personality that she sometimes wanted to stake him and she knew him. That still didn't answer her one question, why did it matter to him what she thought of him.

"I get that, Josef is an acquired taste," Mick laughed at her synopsis of his best friend. "But why would her opinion of him matter so much?"

"I have known Josef longer than you have been alive and I still can't figure him out. My best guess would be the parallel to Sara."

Beth pulls back from his chest and looks at him; he can see the wheels turning in the precious head of hers. Watching her mind work always put a smile on his face even when he knew she was thinking of doing something stupid. This time though she tried to understand someone whom she had grew to love as a friend determined to find her answers.

Letting it go for now Beth couldn't help but tease him, "So how much did they see?"

Mick laughed at the change in topics, "I think your modesty is intact." Mick placed a kiss to her forehead.

"Why thank you so much for that, my guardian angel always protecting me weather it be rogue vampires, serial killers, or the my modesty from a wondering eye."

"At your service." Mick started tracing soft circles on her arm as she played with his id bracelet on the other hand smiling thinking about what it meant. "Jean does seem amazing. He told her you know, about what happened to her."

"I don't know how they do it I think I would just...I don't think I could go on."

Hugging her tight to his chest, "You are a strong woman you would handle it, but I will never let that happen to you."

"I know," Beth just hold to his chest reflecting on Josef still trying to figure out the mystery that was Josef. A smile coming to her face as she replayed the events, "Jean blushed every time she looked at you, I am assuming she got a good view."

"I think so, are you jealous?"

"No because I was the one naked under you."

"I think I like you like that," Mick gave her a heated gaze.

"I think that can be arranged."

The ride down to Jose's car was silent; he opened the door for her to get in before getting behind the wheel. As they drove in their uncomfortable silence Josef sought some distraction and turned the radio on finding an oldies station. They listened the rest of the way home both lost in their own thoughts, neither wanting to stick their foot in their mouth.

Arriving back at the house Josef walked Jean in but before they could get to the door she grabbed his arm stopping him.

"I'm sorry," she blurted out. "I had no right to tell you how to act with friends."

"There is nothing for you to apologize for. I am sorry for my behavior. I find it easy to be myself with you Jean without my normal snarkiness. I do want to state that Mick and Beth know me well, well enough I mean no harm my teasing is just...fun."

Josef opened the door and lead Jean inside, she had not gotten far into his house before they left. Now really taking the time to look around at the expanse of his home she was breathless. Josef noticed her reaction and smiled inwardly as he guided her to her room.

"I saw that you know. The way you were with them today they could tell something was wrong. I didn't mean for you to change I just over reacted to what I saw. Making love to someone was not something to be watched or paraded around well at least not to me."

"I understand Jean. I am sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable at all."

Josef ushered her into an open door and before she could respond her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. "This is your room for as long as you want it."

Looking around practically spinning trying to take it all in. The large four post bed in soft peaches and gold's coloring the room and its decor. The room had a soft feel to it very feminine with its soft edges and colors. The furniture throughout the room was quaint and had an old fashioned feel to it.

"This is amazing. Josef this is...beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it. I took the liberty of have you things brought up. If there is anything else you need--"

"There is one thing, if you don't mind."

"What is it?"

"Can you...never mind this is beautiful. Thank you."

"What were you going to ask? Can I what?"

Jean looks away blushing, "Can you come with me tomorrow?"

"If you want me there of course I will come. I thought you would be quite tired of me by now."

"I know you are busy--"

"One of the many benefits of owning your own company is you can make your own schedule. Now your bathroom is just through that door," Josef pointed to a large door on the opposite wall. "I have staff on hand so take care of everything my guests need so put them to work."

Josef was out of the room before she had a chance to say anything else still gawking at the room. Going into the bathroom and squealing with delight at the size and most of all, the very inviting tub.

To Be Continued...

Evilous


	53. Chapter 53: Closing Cases

Enigma

By: Evilous

NC-17

Disclaimer: Once again so not mine, although a girl can dream. I do own my OC's though, hey that's something. Well enjoy!

Chapter 53: Closing Cases

Beth arrived early so she could stop in and visit with Candice before Jean met her for their meeting with Brooks. Candice was on the phone but the door was open, Candice motioned her in while she talked over a case facts with what Beth assumed was the lead detective.

After hanging up Candice gave a huge huff, "I am tired. Tell me you are sore to I won't feel so out of shape."

Beth laughed she was sore alright although she wasn't sure if it was Guillermo's workout or Mick.

"Yeah I'm a little sore. I stopped by the morgue on the way over here to see if he had any tips for us poor fragile humans who get sore. He gave me this," Beth dug in her bag for something. Finding what she was looking for Beth handed it over to Candice. "He said just rub some of that on and it will help relax the muscles. It is amazing I already used it."

"Thank you," Candice turned from Beth and the door and started to unbutton her blouse and smooth some on her sore shoulders and back before moving to her legs.

Beth laughed as she made sounds of relief the whole while. With Candice still half undressed there was a knock at her door; Candice turned half mortified as the door knob started to turn. Beth stood in front of the door blocking the young man from seeing inside.

"I have the papers Mrs. Cabrea requested," he said trying to see what was inside the room.

"Thank you," Candice called still correcting her clothing.

"I will take them she is in the middle of changing she spilled something on her shirt and was trying to get the stain out."

Beth held out her hand for the file as the boy seemed to understand why he was not allowed to enter. Handing over the folders still trying to gain a peek he reluctantly left. Beth shut the door and burst out laughing. Candice laughed as well getting her last button done.

"That was close, but do I already feel better."

"I thought you might," setting the files down. "Well I have to go have a meeting with Brooks. I will talk to you later. Don't work to hard."

"Fill me in later."

Beth waved as she made her way out wanting to make it to Brook's office before Jean.

Jean was walking up to Brooks' door with Josef at her side just as Beth was approaching. They spotted her coming and waited for her before knocking.

"You're sure you're ready for this?" Beth wanted to be sure before going into this not wanting to push her too far to fast.

"I am sure."

Brooks opened the door and took in his crowd quite surprised to see more than Beth. "Come in, have a seat."

Brooks made his way back to his seat after shutting the door behind them as the girls took a seat in the chairs in front of his desk while Josef stood to the side.

"I'm sorry I was not expecting many visitors I will have another chair brought in for you," Brooks picked up his phone.

"That won't be necessary. Please I am fine," Josef assured him as he put the phone down.

"So what is this about? On the phone you mentioned an old case."

"Yes, the Jane Doe file I got from you well meet Jane Doe, who is really Jean Larter I believe there is an open missing persons case on her."

"What?" Brooks was confused he had looked at the file before relinquishing it to Beth and it had stated that Jane Doe was in a coma under medical supervision at a permanent care facility. How could she be sitting in his office looking quite radiant?

"There was a mix up and Jean was transferred into an experimental program. The program is a medical research case study working on waking up patients in a permanent coma, Jean responded and here she is."

"How…" Brooks was stunned speechless.

"I don't remember what happened to me, last thing I remember is waiting on a taxi. I know what happened to me and I am thankful I do not remember. I know that there are going to be questions for me and I understand that but I have a request," Jean asked her voice soft and unsure.

Brooks blinks a few times more than necessary as if still trying to believe what is happening. "I will try my best to meet any request you have. I am sorry for what you went through and for the mix up."

"Don't be if someone hadn't messed up I would still be nothing more than an after thought. They said there is a missing person's case still open on me filed by my fiancé. He does not know I am awake and I would like to keep it that way. He has a life now and a family I don't want to interrupt it."

Brooks dials his phone barking for someone to bring up a file for him, Jeans file. After a short silence on the line he hangs up bringing his attention back to the room. Everyone is sitting in silence unsure what happens next. Brooks looks up to Josef still unsure what a hedge fund trader was doing involved. He knew from his investigation into Lindsey that Mr. Kostan was friends with the blonde reporter and her PI boyfriend but why was he here.

"I am sorry I am still grasping all of this. We will need to get you on the record Ms. Larter you may do that when you are ready, no pressure. Mr. Kostan I fail to see how you are involved in this."

"He is here at my request," Jean spoke up. "Josef has been a good friend to me since I woke up and has been helping me come to terms with…everything."

Beth looked on with just as much wonder in her eyes as Brooks. She knew Josef was just a big teddy bear under all his sarcasm, but she would keep that to herself. Josef moved to stand behind Jean setting a hand on her shoulder gently squeezing it as he sensed her heart rate go up.

"Of course," Brooks was relieved by the knock at the door.

A young man, the same man who had handed Beth the file earlier in Candice's office was giving Brooks a file. As the young man passed by Beth he became red in the face and scurried out of the office quickly. Beth tried her hardest to suppress her giggle only one notice was Josef who just quirked and eyebrow at her.

"Mrs. Larter you say you haven't contacted your fiancé...your…Mr. McCarty?"

"No, and I would like to keep it that way," her voice still soft and delicate.

"I think you have to. You see we have it logged every time someone calls to check the status of a case, and according to this long he comes down to the station about every 6 months to check the status. That is just from the last 14 years."

Jean takes a sharp breath in, her head falling forward to her hands unprepared for that. He hadn't forgotten her. She didn't say anything, no one did the silence in the room becoming too much to take only the heat beats in Josef's ears all at different rates. Then he smelt the salt of tears and knew instantly they belonged to Jean.

"Mr. Brooks," Josef spoke up. "You said he checks every 6 months, when was the last time he came in?"

Mr. Brooks looks at the file, "2 months ago."

Josef kneels down to Jean, "Lets go I will take you home now."

"No I need to finish this," she whips at her tears before looking to Brooks. "Can I give my statement now?"

"Yes of course let me just have someone meet you." Brooks picks up his phone and begins to set it up.

"I will not contact Mr. McCarty but if he comes in there is nothing I can do then," Jean just nods.

In a few short minutes an officer is there taking Jean and Josef out to go collect her statement. Beth goes to leave as well but Brooks stops her, "Beth if you don't mind staying I would like to speak with you."

Josef turns back unsure if leaving Beth alone with Brooks a good idea but he also didn't want to leave Jean after all she was the one he was here to help. Beth knew what was going through his mind and waved him to go on. Taking her seat back in front of his desk she waited for him to continue.

"I just wanted to let you know that I won't be a pain in your side much longer," Brooks says with almost a laugh.

"What do you mean?"

"I know I am not the most likeable guy," Brooks caught Beth's smile before she could hide it. "Hard to imagine I know. My job does not allow me to become friendly, to many times I have seen friends tore down because they cared more for their friends opinion than their duty to do the right thing. I just wanted to tell you goodbye. It was a real pleasure to meet you."

"Where are you going?"

"I am finished with my investigation; I am going home just as soon as the new ADA arrives."

"You are finished with the investigation?"

"Yes and I must say thank you. Although you were very much a pain in the ass avoiding my questions I understand why and you helped me close my case."

"Oh…since I helped you close the case do you mind sharing with me?"

"You said that Mr. Lindsey didn't wear expensive clothes, which is what caught me. I have looked into his finances and nothing turned up unusual at first. All his suits were designer; tailored to him he had some other things of value as well. I couldn't find where the money we thought he was receiving was at find a paper trail. He didn't receive money he knew we could trace that easily, he instead was having things made for him, receiving gifts and such. The rest of the money we suspect was put…"

"Where?" Beth was more than curious now.

"You said you and Mr. Lindsey did not have a combined income correct?" Beth is silent unsure what she had to do with this. "There is a pretty good amount of money in a joint savings account in the Caymans with you being the primary account holder. Now someone might be lead to believe that it was dirty money and he was using you as a cover in case he got caught. There is no way to tie the money to any illegal activity so the accounts will be unfroze in the next 48 hours."

"What do you mean unfrozen, who is keeping the money?"

"The account is in your name, therefore the money is yours." Seeing the stunned expression turning to rising moral integrity, he adds, "Consider it your due payment for the trouble he caused you. Now I have a meeting to get to. I have to meet with the new ADA and catch him up before I go."

Brooks stands and ushers a stunned silent Beth to the door. As she walked out the door he pulled a manila envelope from his desk handing it to her. "I found these as well, I didn't look at them and frankly I don't see them as evidence no need for them to exist. Do with them what you will." Beth looks at the envelope and inside sees CD's with her name written on them in Josh's handwriting. "It was a pleasure to know you, stay out of trouble."

Still in complete shock she pulls her laptop to her lap in the parking garage and boots it up. While the computer booted up she looked in the envelope alone with the CDs was a sheet of paper with the account information she would need to access the funds. Smiling to herself she almost felt bad for all the horrible things she said about him…almost.

Sticking the first CD in her hands fly to her mouth in complete shock at what she is seeing. Quickly taking the disk out she puts the next one in having the same reaction as the first. Putting the CDs back into the envelope she slides it into her purse. Before shutting down her computer she decides to check the account that brooks gave her. Why not see how much money Josh was putting in her name. After a few minutes for it to load and punching in the information she was given. When the screen came up if she ad been standing she would have fallen over.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	54. Chapter 54: Money and Men

Enigma

By: Evilous

NC-17

Disclaimer: Once again so not mine, although a girl can dream. I do own my OC's though, hey that's something. Well enjoy!

Chapter 54: Money and Men

Making it back to the loft in record time Beth was racing in needing to tell Mick, show him. Looking around he was no where to be found. She realized that he did have a job to do and was probably working; he had mentioned something about meeting a client the night before.

Residing herself to wait she sets her laptop and purse on the counter going to the fridge to grab herself a drink. After a few swallows of her drink she was starting to calm down. Needing to talk to someone she quickly dials Candice.

"Hello," she answers.

"What are you doing for lunch?" Beth asked right off.

"No plans, why?"

"I need to talk to you."

Candice could sense the urgency in her tone, "Okay where are you I can be there shortly."

"I'm at home."

"I will be there as soon as I can."

Candice hung up the phone and started grabbing her things unsure what was up with her best friend but knowing it couldn't be good.

Beth busied herself with things around the loft, keeping herself busy so she would not be tempted to call Mick. He would know from her first word that something was bothering her, and knowing Mick as she did he would rush right home to her. She would not interrupt his business; she could wait to see him until he got finished.

A knock at the door 45 minutes later brought Beth out of her trace staring at the screen of her laptop. Lowering the top she took a few deep breathes and went to let Candice in.

"Hey I got here as fast as I could what is it?" Candice asked as she came in trying to gauge what would have Beth this flustered.

"Thank you for coming. Mick is working and I don't want to call him to come home but I need to tell someone about this."

"What is it?"

"You need to sit down," Beth brought her to the couch where she had been sitting only moments before.

"Is this about Brooks? What did he say that has you this…what did he say?"

"I think we may have been wrong about him. He isn't a bad guy." Candice looked at her raising her eyebrow. "A self important ass who thinks he is gods' gift to the world maybe but…he is a descent person."

"Now I am scared."

"Once we had Jean taken care of he asked me to stay behind so he could speak to me—"

"Jean who?"

"Do you remember Danielle telling us about one of her patients a Jane Doe," Candice nodded. "She woke up. Turns out she is really Jean Larter. We have been helping her find out what happened to her, she doesn't remember thank god. It was horrible. She was a victim of a vicious crime; we went in to talk to Brooks to give her statement. That is the short version I will explain everything later."

Candice got up and went to the kitchen grabbing 2 sodas from the fridge sensing Beth really needed something to drink; she was on the verge of hyperventilating. Beth took the offered soda and took a drink and a few deep breathes.

"Breathe," Candice sat back down in front of her.

"Thanks. Brooks wanted to tell me goodbye. He is leaving."

"What? Why?"

"His investigation is finished. He was only acting as ADA to fill in until they found a replacement; he was working on his case."

"Wait so the investigation into Josh is over?" She couldn't believe it.

"He wasn't here for Josh being missing, that is still open. He was here to investigate Josh as a leak, being on the take."

"He's finished, just like that."

"Yeah seems I helped him wrap up. I made a comment about Josh's suits which lead him down the right track. All I know is that Josh was on the take he was receiving 'gifts' and money. Money that he had put into an account in the Caymans under my name as the primary, so if any suspicious were raised it would look like I had the money."

"And…" Candice was still trying to see the down side to this. Brooks was leaving; he was finished snooping around Beth's life what could have her upset.

"First he told me about the account being unfroze in the next 48 hours so the funds will be available. Oh and did I mention that because it is in my name the money as far as anyone is concerned is mine."

"How much?"

Beth opened the laptop screen bring up the page she had been staring at turning it towards Candice. Candice had the same first reaction she did hands to the mouth that hung wide open.

"Oh my god…is that…is…oh my god." Candice stammered out her eyes blinking at multiple times as if trying to readjust her vision to make sure she was seeing it correctly.

"Yes that is right, I even called and confirmed."

"What are you going to do with it?"

"I don't know, I just found out about it less than 2 hours ago."

"Are you planning to tell Mick?"

Beth was silent; she had thought about this a lot since arriving home, really since Brooks told her about it. Unable to decide what to do, it couldn't hurt to have a friend's opinion.

"I haven't decided. I don't want to lie to him, I don't want there to be secrets between us but..." Beth took another long gulp of her soda. "I don't know. Mick is still somewhat old school and I don't want to make a big deal out of it. I mean he respects me and the fact that I am independent and have a job and my own income but he still thinks he should be our provider, and I am okay to let him play that if he needs to. He keeps things from me, things he doesn't think I notice."

"Like what?"

"Like when we are out somewhere and I try to buy something he would always insists he pay, no matter what it was. I didn't feel comfortable with that and we talked about it. He thought he was being clever and would let me give them my card then he would go take a call and have them charge it to him instead. Thought I wouldn't notice but when things you buy when out with him never seem to show up on your account it isn't hard to figure out."

"I can see how that would be annoying, but you have to admit it is sweet how he wants to take care of you."

"It is sweet and I love him for caring but I am more than capable of taking care of myself. That is why when I see something I want when I am with him I don't say anything I just wait and get it later."

"So you are afraid his ego might be bruised if he knew you had all this money?"

"That's part of it."

"I can see your point. David knows I don't make much working at my new job its civil service but he also knows how well Josef pays. We haven't really talked about it but I think it has to do with the fact that Mick is a man. Men tend to want to be the ones wearing the pants but with Mick you are equals in most ways maybe he feels that providing income is his way to wear the pants. Then again it could just be that he loves you and wants to get you anything you want when money isn't really an issue for him."

"I never thought about it like that. Call it my fear of never wanting to depend completely on someone else. I was raised to believe a woman she never rely on a man for everything, be strong and hold your own those worth keeping around will respect and admire your spirit and if not they are not worth the time."

Candice laughed, "That is a good motto. So do you know if you are going to tell him?"

Beth let out a sigh, "There is no need for the money, it can just sit in that savings account and collect interest so if someday it is needed it is there. So since it is just going to sit there no need to bring it up."

Candice nodded, "Is that all that Brooks said?"

"NO!" Beth pulled her computer back to her lap setting her drink on the floor. "He gave me these CDs because they had my name on them. I had to tell him what I told Coop, about the sex tapes and the blackmail. He said he didn't look at what was on these but since the case was closed there was no need for him to and that whatever happened to them was up to me. He thought they were copies of the sex tapes."

"So what is on them?"

"What is on what?" Mick asked as he came in the door. "Hey beautiful, I was hoping you would be here when I got home, I could use your help on a case."

Beth stood quickly handing the computer to Candice hoping she would get her point as she made her way to greet Mick. Candice did and exited out of the bank page and cleared the history of the computer quickly.

"I'm so glad you're home," Beth threw her arms around him.

Mick returned her embrace sensing the tension in the room. Stroking her back softly taking in her scent he smelled Brooks and was on guard.

"What is it Beth? Why are you so upset?"

Pulling back from his arms she pulls him to the couch as Candice slides over so Mick can be next to his Beth. Careful not to knock over her drink Beth reached for it finding it was empty. Candice took the opportunity to go to the kitchen taking their cans and disposing of them while Beth filled Mick in about her visit to Brooks' office, leaving out the part about the money that she now had.

"What is on the CDs?" Mick asked tentatively.

"I have to get back to the office," Candice tried to politely excuse herself.

"Oh okay thank you for coming over," Beth got up and walked her out.

"Any time, talk to you tomorrow. David has a surprise for me tonight," she whispered the last part with glee.

"Have fun," Beth shut the door and returned to Mick.

"So what is on these mysterious CDs?" Mick gave her a smile.

"Sex."

Pulling her laptop back to her lap she puts the first CD in and hit play.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	55. Chapter 55: Unexpected Suprise

Enigma

By: Evilous

NC-17

Disclaimer: Once again so not mine, although a girl can dream. I do own my OC's though, hey that's something. Well enjoy!

Chapter 55: Unexpected Surprise

The screen started off black then a hand moved away from it, it was Josh checking the camera. As he stepped back the room they were in came into focus, one Beth knew well.

"That is Josh's bedroom," Beth said on impulse.

The 'movie' continued to play out Josh paced in front of the bed his nerves on edge. He was holding a picture frame in his hand which he sets down when a knock on the door is heard. The picture was only briefly visible on camera but Beth recognized it right away, it was one of Josh and her together, one sunny day at the park when they first started dating.

Sounds were heard from the other room, a door closing and heels clanking on the hard wood floor as they approached the room.

"You are aware of what I want?" Josh's voice is heard.

"I am; Tejada sends his thanks and hopes I am to your liking."

"I will let you know when I am done."

As Josh entered again he had company, a blonde the source of the clanking heels and the other voice. Mick looked at the screen then back down to Beth a shiver going up his spine as he noticed the blonde on screen looked similar to Beth. Same body type, hair color, and wearing an outfit similar to one Beth was wearing the night in the fountain. That of course was where the similarities stopped, the blonde on screen had nothing on his Beth, his light, she looked used probably a working girl sent over as payment from the sound of things.

As the scene unrolled before them their stomachs turned. The blonde set her purse down and took off her jacket setting it somewhere out of the view of the camera. It was unclear if she even realized she was being tapped.

Josh spoke first, "So hoe was your day Beth?"

Squeezing Mick tighter hearing her name from his lips, Mick knew what this was as he stroked her arm up and down giving a gentle squeeze every now and then. He didn't want here to see this but knew trying to stop her from seeing was pointless all he could do was be there for her.

"Busy the news never sleeps but I'm glad to be home now, with you." The blonde turned to face him as he was right behind her now.

Josh took her lips with a fierce intensity and desperation Beth had never seen in him before, as the woman sighed and moaned as any good actress would. Soon they were stripping each other of their clothes, and moving to sit on the bed. His movements were rough and dominate asserting his control much different than he had ever been with her.

Soon Josh had flipped the woman over to her hand and knees facing the direction of the camera pushing her head downward and he pounded into her. Beth looked away unable to see the look in his eyes it was the same look he had when he thought he was keeping her from Mick. No one was watching any longer their eyes diverted, volume turned down Mick looked down at his Beth and she turned her face into his chest.

Their attention was brought back to the scream when the sounds of her moans and pants were interrupted but Josh's voice. "You like that?"

"Yes," comes the muffled voice.

"Tell me you want me, only me," Josh demanded,

"I want you Josh baby only you. No one else matters only you. Only you can make me feel this good."

Mick rolled his eyes as he fought the urge to cover Beth's eyes and ears protect her from Josh's sick fantasy of her.

"That's it you belong to me no one else can touch you. Mine you belong to me not St. John."

"I love you Josh, I love you."

The sounds of her moans filled the room once again as Josh finished collapsing next to her. She snuggled up close to him keeping her head down as he played with her hair. After a few minutes he rose up and slipped his boxers on walking to his wallet handing her money.

"A tip for you; and you can tell your boss I was very pleased. You did very well I will see you again soon."

She took the money and finished dressing and left without another word. Josh walked over and picked up the picture of him and her once again bringing it to his lips, "I love you too baby." Next the screen was dark again.

Beth hit stop and sat up tears in her eyes looking at Mick. "There are more, I only saw a few scenes of them but they get worse. Mick I knew he blamed you for him losing me but I never thought it was that bad."

"Beth its okay he's gone." Mick pulled her back into his arms holding her close. If Josh weren't dead he would kill him. "We don't need to watch any more—"

"We need to know what he says. If he says anything about you being a vampire or anything else it might be a threat to the community."

"I will watch them," Beth turns her back on him unable to look at him. Mick pulls her back to him wrapping his arms around her rocking with her. Finally she turns back into his chest seeking the comfort only his embrace can bring her.

"I will not try and stop you from watching if you really want to, but Beth baby I love you and I don't think you need to."

Beth turns her head away from the screen and into his chest holding him tight, "Okay."

Mick turns the volume down to a level only his vampire hearing can detect and begins to watch them. Wrapped back in her very own security blanket, her vampire, Beth nearly falls asleep at the peace she has found in him.

The same blonde arrived and played her part as Beth. Of the 4 videos they became more and more evident of his hatred for Mick. He made 'Beth' say things about never leaving him; he was the only one and so on. Then things progressed and he was making her say things about Mick, 'Mick is a monster, save me Josh save me,' and how Mick disgusted her.

Beth felt him tense around her, she began to stroke chest and arm with her small hands whispering words of love with no real picture what was happening but having a good idea she kept saying, "You're not a monster, I love you, I love you Mick St. John." Mick relaxed and smiled against down at her she didn't even have to be watching to know exactly what he needed.

The videos continued, Josh even went as far as to bite her in one of them asking if that is what she wanted and when she moaned yes in response he took hold of her throat and started yelling "NO" at her telling her that she couldn't like it only monsters bite people like they are food. The blonde was scared seeing his sudden turn and fled quickly after he threw her aside. That was the last video.

Mick set the laptop aside and shut it, allowing the silence to overtake the room. The only sounds were of their breathing and his soft strokes along her arm.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	56. Chapter 56: Learning

Enigma

By: Evilous

NC-17

Disclaimer: Once again so not mine, although a girl can dream. I do own my OC's though, hey that's something. Well enjoy!

Its one of those chapters. Might not want to read at work.

Chapter 56: Learning

As Candice walked out of her office locking the door behind her she felt a tingle of anticipation sneak through her yet again. Since David had called her an hour ago to confirm their date she had been daydreaming of what he had in store for her.

"Are you ready my lady?" His voice was soft velvet to her ears the fright from his unexpected appearance behind her faded before it began.

Turning with a smile towards his voice Candice's mouth dropped to see him standing before her handsome as ever holding out a single red rose. Leaning in she took a deep breath of the flower looking into David's heated gaze.

"I thought we were meeting at my place."

David simply shook his head no and held out his hand taking her case bag from her slipping it over his shoulder taking her hand in his. Candice walked with him at his side fingers interlocked as she continued to take in the scent of her rose.

David led her out to his Challenger opening the door and helping her in releasing her hand with a kiss to her knuckles. Opening the trunk David set her bag inside with the other items he had for their night. Getting in behind the wheel David couldn't help but smile over at the playful look on her face.

"I couldn't wait for you to get home so I decided to pick you up, whisk you off your feet."

David reached across the seat lacing their fingers together as Candice traced their locking fingers with the rose.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"We are going for a drive."

With eyes full of smoky desire Candice peered into his soft orbs, "Someplace private?"

David's wicked grin is all she needs to know that she would not be waiting to long to revisit their desires.

David started the car and they drove in silence just enjoying the feel of being near the other. Candice was still stroking her rose along their hands, down his jaw and neck, and to her nose taking in the even more appealing scent that now smelled of him and her. A smile grew on her lips as she couldn't help but let out a soft giggle.

"What are you giggling about?"

"Just thinking about a brief I was going over today."

"You're giggling about work," David looked at her in disbelief.

"Yes because I was working on the brief when you came by yesterday and the brief was the farthest thing from my mind at that moment."

David gave a smile bringing their hands to his lips once again. The pulled up at a light heading out of the main city and towards more open and deserted land. At the light they seemed to be alone until a canary yellow Ford Mustang with black racing stripes blaring Machinehead pulled up along side them. The driver looked at David then leaned forward to look past him to see Candice puckering up his lips towards her. David released a deep growl making Candice tremble with desire.

The driver started to rev up his car baiting David who was still growling. Candice leaned across the seat stroking David's thigh, "Show him what you've got under your hood." Her voice was seductive as she breathed into his ear. David caught the look in her eye and began to rev his engines just the same. Taking her lips with a passion as he used his vamp hearing to listen to the light.

Knowing the light was about to turn green David pushed her gently against the seat with one arm, "Hold on."

Just as the light changed green David pushed his car the way only a man who knows how to handle his car can. Speeding past the wanna be in his suped up mustang at least a car length behind them. The look in David's eye as he watched the road ahead, a smirk gracing his lips as he looked in the rearview mirror. Looking over to Candice her heart is pounding with adrenaline and the look in her eyes is full of lust and want. Punching it further watching her reaction as he handled his car he drove out of town down winding roads taking turns at speeds faster then is recommended.

After a nice long drive David pulls off onto a side road going slowly through a tight trail. Half a mile down the trail opened up into a wide clearing nothing but trees and the night to surround them. Shutting off the ignition David looks over at Candice as she releases her seat belt looking around.

"Wait right here," David brought her hand to his lips placing a feathery kiss on her knuckles before exiting the car.

Candice watched as he went to the trunk and retrieved a few items bringing them to the front if the car placing them on the hood. Taking a blanket out of the basket he spread it out on the hood. Opening her door David helped her out of the car, shutting the door and pulling her into his arms.

Kissing her the top of her head David pulled back taking her hands in his and looking up at the wide open sky. Candice watched his beautiful features before following his gaze.

"It's so quite out here," she mused.

"I thought you might like it. I know how you like to watch the moon and stars at night; I thought we could enjoy them together."

Candice looked into his eyes and he moved her to the hood setting her on the blanket before sitting next to her their backs to the windshield just leaning back enjoying the view. David reached behind her to his basket at pulled out a bag of twistlers, on of her favorite non-chocolate snacks, and a two bottles.

"How do you do it?" Candice questioned.

"Do what?"

"Know so much about me. You know all of my favorite things."

"I love to see you smile and I am observant."

"Yes you are and here I am in love with a man I know little to nothing about."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"Everything?" David raised his eyebrows at the question not quite sure he wanted her to know everything. After all she loved him for what he was now he didn't want to ruin it with things he can not change.

"Your past before you became a vampire, life since being a vampire, I don't even know how old you really are."

"I am most definitely robbing the cradle," David laughed.

Punching him playfully in the chest, "I mean it. I want to know you."

"You do."

"I know who you are now, I know you're the man that I love but how did you become you." David looks up at the stars silently pleading for something to distract her attention from this. Sensing his discomfort she continued, "I know that it will take time to learn, I don't expect your whole life story in one night I'm not going anywhere though. The past is the past nothing in your past could make me love you any less no matter what it may be. It made you who you are now and for that I am thankful."

Sealing her promise she kisses him deeply pouring all of her love into one kiss. David was stunned by her words could he really be that lucky. Pulling back from the kiss only when she was satisfied he had gotten the message Candice leaned into his arms looking back up at the beautiful night sky.

"I don't mean to hide or maybe I do I don't know. What I do know is that I love you and I..." Stumbling for what to say he looks into her eyes and knows he can not deny her anything. "I will tell you anything you want to know."

Candice grins happily, "So first question, how old are you?"

"327."

Candice sits back some to look at him better, "Is that in total or just years as a vampire?"

"Total this year was the start of my 3rd century."

"Well you look pretty damn good for your age," Candice giggles before snuggling back into his arms looking at the night sky.

After a few minutes of silence as David stroked her shoulder up and down as she ate a couple of her twislers. "Why do I get the feeling that you have done that before? Racing that jerk at the light speeding through the hills like it was a race track."

David laughed and pulled her back to look down at her, the moonlight making her pale skin glow. "I have done that before. A long time ago I use to race."

"Really when? Where?" David laughed as her face filled with excitement and a hint or arousal just as when he was driving earlier. "Sorry I don't mean to interrogate you but--"

"It's just so cute the way your face lit up with excitement. I did some racing back the 60's in Chicago."

"Was it a hobby or a job?"

"I don't know I love to drive but I made money and cars, I made a good bit of money doing this. It was simple everything at that point was about 3 things."

"What 3 things?"

The look in his eyes tells her he didn't want to tell her. With a deep breath David explained, "Cars, sex, and money. Not in any order."

Looking from her eyes the moment he has said it, Candice pulls his face back to hers. "Why was that so hard to tell me?"

"All the women I was with I...you...you must think I am some smooth playboy going from bed to bed. To be honest you would be right I was."

Still trying to pull away from her eyes Candice refuses to let him. "Are you a playboy now? Are you using me for sex?"

"No, never I love you," David jumps to answer.

"I didn't think so. I can't and won't judge you for things you did before me, that is unfair and unrealistic in the human world let alone for a vampire who has been around allot longer. I love you. You were a slut," that gets a laugh out of him, "That is the past as long as that part stays in the past it doesn't bother me."

"It will," David promises. After a few seconds of silence, "You called me a slut."

"Well they really haven't got a name for a male slut so...don't get me started on the double standards of men and women."

David laughs pulling her tight to his chest, "It isn't fair I know. I think someone got a little excited when I was driving." David caressed his hand along her thigh.

"What can I say I'm a sucker for a man who can handle his engine?"

"I'd much rather handle you," and with that David was finished talking taking her lips with his. Coaxing a moan from her lips as he teased her with nips.

Moving down her neck to her open collar he started to unbutton her blouse slowly as he caressed the soft skin under each. Candice tangled her hands in his hair pulling his lips back to hers, as her blouse was slid down her shoulders and deposited on the top of the car. Breaking the kiss to pull his own shirt off tossing it with hers.

David made his slow nipping kisses down her neck once more only stopping when he meet the lace of her bra, stopping him from seeing and tasting her beautiful mounds. Candice was already working on his pants rubbing one hand on the bulging fabric while the other worked the belt. After freeing her breasts from their offending confine David leaned down to lick one then the other watching as she arched into his delicate touch. Belt undone Candice continued to rub his length through his pants while the other pulled on his neck teasing the soft curls pulling him closer demanding more of his touch.

Obliging her silent request David took one in his mouth sucking on it, nipping it, and pulling it slightly just enough to make her moan. His hands caressing her sides as his mouth brought her close to the brink she could feel herself becoming wet for him. Sensing that himself David was satisfied and moved his attention to the other lovely mound giving it the same exquisite torture.

Candice grew tired to the fabric of his pants wanting to feel him through no barrier she undid the button and lowered his fly. Moving her hand inside his satin boxers and taking him in her hand, David made a noise somewhere between a moan and a purr making her arousal spike even higher. David grazed his fangs over her bite from his office visit sending her over the edge as she worked him in her hand.

Riding out the sensations still half way clothed Candice ached to have him inside of her, where she was losing control. David made his way back to her lips, check, nose as she sucked in deep breathes. As she 

came down from her high she began to work him with more concentrated movements alternating her technique moving to squeeze his balls urging him to a frenzied state.

Growling against her ear in need Candice giggled as he leaned her back against the windshield his hands quickly devastated her of her pants and panties. Sitting down next to her he quickly squirms his own off before returning himself to hover above her body his need pressed to her inner thigh. Both moaned from the nearness the knowledge of what was to come.

Without hesitation David sank in, completely sheathing himself inside of her. Candice moved her hands to his shoulders digging her nails in as he began to move. Their bodies glowing under the nights light joined as one moving in slow sensual movements. David could feel her nails digging deep as he pressed further into her warmth. Candice gasped as he reached places in her she thought unimaginable, places he took her.

Taking her panting lips tugging on the lower lip running his tongue alone the inside coaxing her tongue out to play. Play it did the melted into one as their tongues caressed and danced back and forth between them as the pace picked up her meeting his thrusts with those of her own. Soon the kiss was broken as her need for air over powered her need for his mouth, his mouth was not finished tasting her though as he trailed his tongue alone her pulse. Picking just the right spot he planed on drinking her in as he felt her pull closer and tighter to him.

Moaning his name she came hard her body began to spasm with pleasure as her walls clutched at him pulling his on orgasm. His fangs pierced her delicate neck ever so softly letting her bliss flow into his mouth and down his throat filling him as she milked him of his seed. After a few mouthfuls she started to come down and he sealed the wound with a kiss.

Pulling back to look into her eyes seeing contentment and love in the glowing hazel eyes made even more beautiful in the moonlight. Candice's breathing begins to calm as David settles himself down beside her pulling her to him as she snuggled on his chest.

"I love you," she breathed against his neck.

"I love you too." David lay stroking her arm tenderly before giving a laugh, "Good thing I put the parking break on."

Smiling against his chest she giggles, "Yeah it is or who knows where we would have ended up."

"If you're in my arms I don't care where I am," placing a kiss atop her head.

"Good I'm not going anywhere."

With that she drifted to a peaceful sleep. David continued to stroke her arm looking up to the stars thanking whoever was responsible for sending this woman into his life.

To Be Continued...

Evilous


	57. Chapter 57: Dr Mick

Enigma

By: Evilous

NC-17

Disclaimer: Once again so not mine, although a girl can dream. I do own my OC's though, hey that's something. Well enjoy!

Chapter 57: Dr. Mick

It's been 4 weeks since Brooks left, giving her access to over 5 million dollars. Money Josh had received for throwing cases, letting some cases slip past, plea deals struck, and god knows what else; money he put in an account under her name to save his own skin. Now the money was hers for the taking. She left it where it was to collect interest, out of sight and out of mind. Mick still didn't know about it; and that is how Beth intended to keep it.

Everything had settled in a blissful place work was going well for Mick Beth was starting to transition from live reports to written copy allowing someone else to have the spot light. Josef had informed her that her relationship with Mick and her job were a conflict. Not ready to give up her job she compromised and talked to Mo about letting her do only research and writing. Mo agreed with the condition that Beth train her own replacement. This turned out to be a great cover for Beth and Candice's sessions with Guillermo.

They had made great improvement and could feel the change, and the knowledge that they could protect themselves if need be was empowering. Their next lesson Guillermo promised to start teaching them some tricks to use on vampire attackers…or as he put it if Mick or David pissed them off.

Beth was coming home from one of her meetings with Keira trying to teach her the finer art of crime reporting. Her perky smile and upbeat optimism was great for the fluff Mo had her on but crime was not a laughing matter. Beth was surprised to find the loft empty.

The last few days Beth had developed a cough and fever. Mick her every present protector for once felt useless to her, he couldn't make this go away no matter how hard he tried. Beth found it adoring how hard he tried, making her soup making her drink gallons of water to stay hydrated, making sure she was comfortable, and trying to get her to stay in bed and rest.

Seeing a note with her name on the counter she set her bag down grabbing a soda from the fridge and grabbing the note.

_Hey Beautiful,_

_Sorry I'm not there something came up with a case. I will be home as soon as I can. Get some rest and drink plenty, doctors' orders. I love you._

_Always,_

_Mick_

_Drink Water_

Beth looked at the unopened soda in her hand and rolled her eyes, putting it back grabbing a glass and filling it with water.

Having enough of staring through a microscope and at spreadsheets Danielle took a break heading to the back to lie down. Having not talked to Beth in a while and knowing Coop was working Danielle pulled out her phone and dialed Beth.

"Hello," Beth answered slightly congested.

"Beth…its Danielle. What's the matter?"

"I have a cold, I'm fine. I swear Mick is fretting over me enough."

Danielle could hear the slight frustration in her voice; he was probably driving her crazy.

"Tell him not to worry, he needs to take care of himself or you will be the one taking care of him."

Beth laughed, "Yeah that won't be happening."

"Are you telling me you wouldn't take care of him?"

"No, what of course I would. I would love to be able to take care of him, if he ever needed it."

That being another advantage of being a vampire, no misery from the common cold.

"Are you telling me he doesn't get sick," Danielle asked in shock. "Everyone gets sick Beth."

"Not him, he says he has a good immune system," Beth trying to cover her lapse, she couldn't very well say he didn't get sick because he is a vampire.

"Maybe, everyone has their own unique immune system, but believe me he will get sick eventually. Do you want me to come by maybe bring you something?"

"Thank you but no, Mick has everything under control I just have to wait it out. I am starting to feel better."

"Well let me know when you're feeling better I think a girls day is in order."

"Sounds good to me."

"Feel better."

"I will bye Danielle."

"Bye Beth."

With that they ended the call and Beth goes to get another glass of water. As she refilled her glass she heard the door open and looked up to see Mick making his way in, big brown bag in his arm.

"You're not resting," Mick said with a smile.

"I'm getting another glass of water, as doctor ordered," Beth held up the newly filled glass.

Mick made his way to her setting the bag on the counter moving his hands to her hips leaning in placing a kiss to her forehead. Setting the glass on the counter Beth wrapped her arms around Mick's waist breathing in his scent. He was so good to her, even if he was driving her crazy he meant well.

"What's in the bag?" Beth pulled back taking a sip of her water for his benefit.

"Things for my patient," Mick gave her his lopsided grin.

Beth reaches for the bag but Mick stops her hand sweeping her up in his arms carrying her to the couch, with one word "Rest."

"Mick you know I love you and I love how attentive you are but," Beth begins to cough. After taking a few sips of her water she is fine. "But I am not going to break. People get sick, it happens. The world doesn't stop because I have a cold."

"I know I just hate that I can't make you better. I don't mean to smother you," the look in his eyes breaks her heart like a puppy that just got kicked in the stomach.

Beth reaches out and pulls him to sit next to her, cupping her hand on his check brushing her thumb over his lips. "I know you would do anything to make me feel better. Its sweet, it really is one of those things that make you the man I love. I don't want you to stop taking care of me; I just want you to relax. You are making me feel better, you always do so stop beating yourself up thinking you haven't done enough."

Mick smiled against her thumb at her stern look, she was right he was mad at himself for not being able to help her. The only way he could help her was the one thing he wasn't ready to think about, or in truth had thought about many times since she walked into his life. Taking her hands in his and placing a kiss on them he brings them to his chest.

"I will try and relax. I'm sorry if I treat you like a delicate china doll sometimes but you are delicate to me. I like taking care of you but if I am smothering you tell me and I'll back off."

Beth can see it in his eyes that he needs to take care of her and she needs to let him. "I feel I am in excellent hands with you Dr. St. John."

Mick's eyes brightened up at her playfulness, "Are you going to do as the doctor says?"

"Depends on what he is saying."

"Wait here," Mick kissed the top of her forehead and went back into the kitchen putting the groceries he picked up away. A few minutes later Mick is picking her up and carrying her up the stairs.

"For the record I know you can walk I just like to carry you," Mick breathed in her ear.

"I like it too," Beth rested her head in the crook of his shoulder.

Depositing her on the bed she looked up at him patting the bed beside her. Mick crawled in and held her close as she drifted off to sleep, only then did he remove himself from her arms. Finishing up some work and getting some freezer time before going back to her.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	58. Chapter 58: Serum 42b Pt 1

Enigma

By: Evilous

NC-17

Disclaimer: Once again so not mine, although a girl can dream. I do own my OC's though, hey that's something. Well enjoy!

Chapter 58: Serum 42b Part 1

Danielle was lying down on one of the beds taking a quick nap when Devlin stuck his head in, "Danielle can you come here please."

Danielle sat up rubbing her eyes and letting out a yawn, she would have to sleep later. Walking out to where Devlin was moving back and forth between microscope and files she was becoming more alert by the second.

"Yeah what did you find?"

"Look at this," Devlin motioned for Danielle to look into the microscope. Danielle nodded that she seen what was on the slide. "Now look at these," Devlin had multiple test results pinned up on the board.

"These are before and after tests for Mr. Nelson and Jean, and who is this?" Pointing to a set of test results she didn't recognize.

"Those belong to Mrs. Anders. Danielle we know serum 42b is the key but we couldn't figure out why some responded and other didn't. I think I may have something."

Danielle was studying the results trying to see what he was seeing. "What do you see?"

"We have been so busy looking for what we were giving them we never noticed what they already had. I think it's in their immune system, their antibodies. Watch this," Devlin puts a slide under the microscope. "See how the antibodies attack serum 42b?" Devlin waits a moment then swaps out the slides, "Now here they are not attacking it, it is able to multiply and spread."

Danielle looks back and forth between the slides, "This is great. Is there any way to neutralize the antibodies attacking it?"

"Not without weakening their immune system."

"What about Mr. Nelson?" Danielle was trying to figure out why he woke up for a short time.

"Remember when his temperature spiked?"

"Yeah we…" It dawns on Danielle. "We gave him antibiotics which could have temporarily interfered with his natural response time."

"Exactly, so maybe at least those we can't help maybe we can help bring closure if only for a few hours."

Danielle gets up and grabs the phone, "I'm going to call Mr. Kostan."

Devlin nods his approval while he continues to rub his head, they made a breakthrough even if they couldn't cure everyone they still would make a difference in the lives of some. Danielle paced the floor while she dialed the number; she picked up her pace as the phone rang.

"This had better be important," Josef answered from a groggy state.

"Mr. Kostan I'm sorry to bother you," Danielle was on shaky breath not sure how to proceed

Josef silently cursed himself he had forgotten he had given his private number to Danielle. It was usually Mick who woke him up when he was sleeping everyone else knew better.

"Danielle sorry I was taking a nap, what I can I do for you?"

"I can call back."

"I'm already awake now."

"You said you wanted to be informed immediately if we discovered anything." Josef was out of his freezer with his robe and pants on before she could say another word. "We made a discovery if you would like to come by we can explain it to you."

"I will be there in 30 minutes," then the line went dead.

To Be Continued…

Evilous

Okay I am not a doctor so this may be way off base but it makes sense in my little world in my head. If you have any questions about anything feel free to ask me I am happy to explain anything that isn't clear since it is in my head not yours.


	59. Chapter 59: Serum 42b Pt 2

Enigma

By: Evilous

NC-17

Disclaimer: Once again so not mine, although a girl can dream. I do own my OC's though, hey that's something. Well enjoy!

Chapter 59: Serum 42b Pt. 2

Josef was walking up to the lab in no time; he needed to know if this was his miracle. As soon as he walked through the door Danielle and Devlin looked up to him with mixed looks on their faces. Josef tried to get a sense of the mood to prepare himself but he picked up joy and sadness how could this be possible?

"Mr. Kostan, I'm sorry again for waking you," Danielle started.

"What have you discovered?" Josef couldn't stand the wait he was to anxious to worry about pleasantry.

"We have good news and bad news," Devlin stood and gestured for Josef to have a seat. Josef remained standing trying not to pace. "We have been trying to find answers as to why Jean woke up and stayed awake. We knew serum 42b was the key we just didn't know why it only worked in Jean."

"The serum works with the body's immune system to increase brain activity and stimulate the brain to wake up. It did just that with Jean, however we have discovered it will not work on every patient."

"Why not?" Josef had given up on standing still and paced the room. "How can you determine which patients will wake up?"

"It is a matter of genetics and luck," Danielle walked towards Josef. "The antibodies attack the serum not allowing it to spread and grow as is required. Jeans' immune system allowed it to spread."

"Why can't you give them immune suppressants to allow it to work?"

"That is what happened to Mr. Nelson, but once his system went back to normal it started fighting again."

"Why not keep them on them?"

"That is a possibility but there are extreme risks. With no immune system the patient would need to live in a sterile environment for I would estimate 6 months for the serum to bind completely without worry of disintegration."

"So it is possible," Josef was looking for every possible situation.

"That is our assumption at this point but there is no way to know for sure. We haven't had time to test this theory out. It is very dangerous. A short time frame would not put to much risk on the patients health, which is what we have learned from Mr. Nelson."

Josef was running over everything he had just learned, thinking of how a vampire might react to it. He had no idea but to even have her back for a few hours to tell her how sorry he was. To ask her what she wanted. Did she want to stay as she had been or to die? He wasn't sure he wanted the answer. His eyes began to well with tears at the thought.

Danielle says the tears in his eyes and knew he what thoughts were going through his mind, the same going through hers about her brother. Walking over to him she stopped his pacing and placed a kind hand to his shoulder.

"Let's run the test first before you make any decisions okay."

Josef looked up into her eyes and knew she understood, as well as any human could. He knew about her brother and how passionate she was about finding answers, but still she wasn't to blame for her brother as he was for Sara. If he had only refused her, told her no done the noble thing...left her none of this would have happened.

"What do you need to do the test?"

"A blood sample?"

Josef turns on his heal back towards the door as he spoke, "Thank you. I will be in touch."

Not another word is spoken before he is out the door. Josef is down in the limo giving orders to take him to Sara. The whole ride there Josef couldn't help but play out the horrible possibilities in his head. She wasn't compatible, forever to stay asleep. He could have a few hours; a few hours for her to yell at him blame him for killing her. The slim hope that she was compatible stuck to live forever in an unfamiliar world hating him for what he had cost her.

Josef was roused from his thoughts as the car pulled to a stop. Getting out he quickly made his way into the room and to Paula who had been with him watching over Sara for years. Paula could tell Mr. Kostan was troubled more so than he normally was when he saw Ms. Sara.

"Is everything okay Mr. Kostan?" Her tone was soft and full of compassion for her employer.

"Not really Paula," Josef didn't try and hide his fear Paula had seen him in some of his darkest times at her Sara's side.

"What happened Mr. Kostan?"

"There is a chance Sara may wake up," he spoke the words so softly she thought she had misheard him.

"Why are you so upset? That would be wonderful, your miracle."

"It's a long shot it will work and there isn't anything I can do to get the answer I want."

"How will you find out if it will work?" Paula was curious praying a silent prayer that whatever it is would help Sara.

"A blood test."

"Mr. Kostan listen to me," her tone was determined and firm. "You will take her blood and you will have the test run. Then and only then can you know what will happen."

Josef gave a faint smile to the woman before him, "Will you draw a vile for me?"

Paula nodded and went to grab what she would need. Josef sat at Sara's bedside taking her hand in his as Paula took her blood. Josef silently prayed himself something he had sworn off centuries ago but here he was praying that she would be able to return to him.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	60. Chapter 60: Truths Uncovered

Enigma

By: Evilous

NC-17

Disclaimer: Once again so not mine, although a girl can dream. I do own my OC's though, hey that's something. Well enjoy!

Chapter 60: Truths Uncovered

Mick had been working in his office finishing up some paper work waiting for Beth to come home. He was supposed to tail a cheating spouse but had received a call telling him his services were no longer needed. With no plans for the day he decided to catch up on paper work and surprise Beth who wasn't expecting him until tonight.

.His phone started to ring and he looked at the caller id to see it was a tech guy he used sometimes, Logan. He had been expected a call from him awaiting information. Still suspicious about the evidence that closed Brooks' investigation he had Logan look into the so called accounts for safety.

"St. John," Mick answered.

"Mick, I have that information you asked me for."

Mick could hear Dream On by Aerosmith playing in the background and he no doubt his computer man was playing a round of his beloved Guitar Hero.

"What did you find?"

"I have to warn you man I don't think you're gonna like it." The music on the other end suddenly stopped setting a tinge of panic in Mick.

"What did you find Logan?" Mick asked again this time with sternly.

"Are you near you computer?"

"Yes."

"I will send you what I have." Some ominous typing and clicks were hears for a few moments. "Sent it. Tell me when you get it open."

Mick received the email and opened it, "Open."

"What I found is that your former ADA had access to an account in the Caymans."

"Had access, it wasn't his account?"

"It wasn't opened in his name."

"Who's name is it in Logan?" Mick was tired of playing games. That's when he came across the account name himself.

"Beth Turner, the account is in Beth's name Mick."

"This has to be a mistake, she wouldn't...she wouldn't help him."

"I thought the same thing. I may not have ever met your girl but I have to assume from her reports on Buzzwire and that knowing you she wouldn't. So I did some digging and found footage from the bank when the account was opened. I sent it to you."

Mick was clicking through files Logan had sent him, and then he found it. Pulling it up quickly he watched and breathed a sigh of relief at what he saw.

"Beth didn't open the account."

"No Beth Turner opened the account all right she just didn't know she was doing it. So who is the blonde from the tape?"

"A woman working for Tejada, she was sent to Josh multiple times for payment for his services."

"Well I pulled the surveillance for every time accounts were made in the account from her name. Any number of large deposits were made by the same blonde from different banks in LA and wire transferred to the account."

"Josh was smart not using his own name, using a woman to make the deposits. So I assume the cops have frozen the accounts?"

"Mick that's where this becomes more complicated."

"What is it Logan?"

"A few weeks ago, the accounts were unfrozen. The investigation was over and there was no way for the cops to prove it was dirty money so it was left alone."

"How is that complicated?"

"The same day the accounts were unfrozen a call was placed to the bank from Beth changing the access codes and taking Josh off making her the only one with access."

"So the blonde from the video is taking control of the accounts. Not seeing a problem."

"No Mick not the blonde...Beth."

"It can't be Beth someone must have--"

"No Mick I traced the call, it was from her cell phone and the account was accessed through her IP address. It was Beth who made the changes. She may not have known about it in the beginning but she knows now there is no doubt there."

Mick is shocked to silence unable to process this new information. Beth had known about all this money and she had kept it from him. Why would she keep it a secret? Did she have some need for all this money, a need she didn't want him to know about?

"Thanks Logan," was all Mick could manage before hanging up.

His mind was still spinning when he heard the elevator doors open and could smell Beth. He took another scent of her and she smelled different, different than when she left. She smelt of different shampoos and body wash, different yet familiar somehow. He also couldn't smell their earlier playfulness on her; she had showered since she had left here this morning to meet Candice. Strange thing he didn't smell Candice on her either.

As Beth entered the loft Mick opened the door adjoining with his office. Beth turned startled by the noise.

"Mick, what are you doing here?" Her heart was racing.

"I live here," Mick was trying to place the scent; it was on the tip of his tongue.

"I know that silly," Beth gave a small smile. "It's just you said you may be out late tonight and here you are beating me home."

As he approached her, he recognized the scent, Guillermo. Why would Beth smell like Guillermo's shampoo? It couldn't be, Beth would never do that to him, of course that's what every poor sap that hired him thought until he handed them the pictures.

"Where were you?" His tone is accusatory.

"I told you I went to see Candice." Beth walked towards the kitchen with her laptop bag but het laptop was in his office.

"Is that all?"

"No. What's with the questions?"

"You smell of Guillermo not Candice."

Mick folded his arms in front of his chest leaning on the support beam by the fire place. Beth's eyes dilated and her heart picked up. She was hiding something, the vampire inside was fighting to come out.

Beth froze at his words; she had with Guillermo working out. Candice had left early when she got a call from the office but she stayed and finished. She had left her shampoo and things at Candice's to keep from carrying them around. Not wanting to drive home all sweaty Guillermo offered her his to get her home, she had not expected Mick to be home. Beth turned from him and opened the hidden fridge and pulled from her bag a few bags of blood setting them inside. Luckily Guillermo had given her Mick's supply when she dropped him off at the morgue.

"I knew you wee getting low and you have been taking such good care of me I picked up your supply. Thought I was already there I could take one thing off your mind."

Mick suddenly felt like an ass. _Here I am practically accusing her of cheating with Guillermo when she was only getting me my blood. How could I even think that of her? She would never lie to me...yes she would._

"Thank you. How did you pay for it? Did you use some of that money Josh left you?"

Beth's eyes widened and her audible gasp confirmed what Logan had told him. She knew.

"Mick, I--"

"Why Beth? Why did you keep it from me? Did you think you would need it to get away from me?"

"What? No! Mick I wanted to tell you but I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Mick had pushed off the wall and was no standing in front of her his eyes flashing from their normal hazel to their icy blue.

"That you would be hurt."

Mick is fighting the monster within, wanting answers but not wanting to scare her away. He walks away placing his hands on the table his back to her, maybe if he got his answers his anger would subside.

"How would you hurt me?"

Beth was afraid but not of the vampire, of the man. She was afraid of losing him from her life. They had been through so much and now she might lose him over a lie, a lie meant to protect his pride. Beth made her way to him placing her hand on his back trying to sooth him.

"Mick we have never really talked about money. You want to take care of me I know its part of who you are. I know part of you were raised before my time where men supported their women, Mick I love those little things about you."

Beth began to stroke his back trying to get him to turn to her. "Mick think about it. When I try to buy something you insist on paying. It's sweet but I don't expect you to buy me something because I like it. Even when you let me pay to stop any argument you would have them charge you instead, did you really think I wasn't going to notice? I thought we would get around to this eventually...someday. I just didn't want you to feel like me having all this money made you less than you are. You will always be the one I turn to, my guardian angel, my love."

Mick could feel the power behind her words and he felt like an ass all over again. He had never talked to her just did what he did, of course she didn't want to tell him about the money. Mick turned to her taking her face in his hands, locking his hazel eyes with her blue.

"Beth, I—"

Beth's cell starts to ring cutting him off, Mick drops his hands to his side. Beth quickly reaches in her pocket silencing the interruption. Whatever it is it can wait.

"You're not going to get that?"

"They can wait," Beth takes Mick's hands in hers. "Mick please don't be mad at me."

Mick gives a smile pulling her hands to his lips he places a kiss before releasing them. Beth's heart skips when he lets her hands fall, but is soothed when he cups her face in his hands once more.

"Beth I—"

Beth lets out a frustrated grunt as the house phone begins to ring. Beth covers Mick's hands on her face holding hem in place.

"Just ignore it."

"Someone really wants to talk to you," Mick lets out a laugh.

"I don't care who wants to talk to me, the only person I want to talk to right now is right here in front of me."

Mick stroked her checks with his thumbs, eyes still locked with her watery ones. When the machine finally picked up Mick went to begin again when his head snapped in the direction of the office.

"What is it Mick?"

"Call Danielle back."

"I will call her later—"

"No. Now," Mick faced her again. "Please, she is worried about Josef and that can't be good."

Beth pulled her phone from her picket and dialed her number.

"Hey I just seen you called," Beth tried to cover the raw feeling in her voice, still worried about her and Mick and now Josef.

"Sorry to call you and I know it probably isn't any of my business but…"

"What is it Danielle?"

"Mr. Kostan, you said you are friends. I just think he might need a friend about now."

Danielle continues to tell Beth what had transpired earlier. The test that needs to be run and the possible outcomes. Beth thanks her for her calling her. Mick had his jacket on and keys in hand while Beth had grabbed her purse ready to walk out the door. Their conversation taking a backseat for the moment, right now their friend needed them weather he would ever admit it or not.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	61. Chapter 61: Explanations

Enigma

By: Evilous

NC-17

Disclaimer: Once again so not mine, although a girl can dream. I do own my OC's though, hey that's something. Well enjoy!

Chapter 61: Explanations

The ride was quite, both in their own thoughts. Worry for Josef and their agreement that was interrupted. Truth was Mick couldn't be mad at her if he tried, not for this, not when he had been acting so (up tight). He was more upset that he made her feel the need to lie to him. He would never presume to tell her what to do with her money, not that telling Beth what to do ever worked, but he had more respect for her independence than that. He had never brought up money with her, afraid she might not be ready. He was ready to share everything with her, since the day she moved in with him he has had a card in her name under his account ready for her, he just didn't know how to give it to her.

Beth thought hard about what her secrets may have cost her, Mick's trust. She would have to tell him everything even about why she smelt like Guillermo. Her wanting to surprise him was not worth what lying to him might bring. Her goal was to help Josef in whatever way she can and tell Mick everything and pray he forgive her.

When they found Josef he was still holding Sara's hand willing himself to have the test ran. Beth made it to his side while Mick asked Paula how he had been. Beth put a hand on his shoulder telling him softly that everything would work itself out. Josef released one of his hands from Sara's and placed it on Beth's hand.

A silent thank you was known, no need for words. Mick came in and simply watched for a moment. Taking in the sight of Beth helping Josef any way she could. The image of Sara in the bed was almost too hard for him to take, knowing the reality that one day Beth may ask him to turn her.

Mick made his way over clasping a solid hand on his brothers other shoulder his other hand on the small of Beth's back. Beth's heart jumped a bit feeling his hand on her back, maybe he wouldn't be mad.

"Josef are you ready to get the blood tested?" Mick asked trying to get Josef to move.

Josef leaned forward and placed a kiss to Sara's forehead, turning to face Mick and Beth straightening his jacket. "I'm ready."

Danielle didn't hear them as Mick, Beth, and Josef came to stand in front of the table at which she was working. Beth cleared her throat to get Danielle's attention, startling her.

"I didn't hear you come in I have been...my mind is going in a million different directions."

Beth smiled at her friend, "its okay. This must have your mind spinning. Where is your boss?"

Danielle checked her cell phone again making sure she hadn't missed his call.

"His wife was in an accident." Hearing Beth's gasp Danielle continued. "She is fine just a fender bender from what she said. She just needed him to come get her she is a bit shook up."

"I can see why, accidents are never fun," Beth agreed before looking to Josef who seemed to be far away.

Danielle follows Beth's gaze, "Did you get the blood sample Mr. Kostan?" Josef nodded. "Are you ready for me to run the test?"

Josef looked down to the floor; reaching into his pocket he pulled out the vile Paula had taken. Slowly he lifted his gaze level with Danielle's, holding her hand out he handed her the vile reluctantly letting go.

"How long will the test take?" Mick asked clasping a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Not long," Danielle silently set to work testing the sample.

Josef took to pacing the room as the scent of Sara's blood filled his senses. Minutes later, what seemed like hours Danielle looked back up to them. All in the room knew the results before she spoke.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Kostan."

Josef's shoulders dropped forward. He thought he had prepared himself for this, for the inevitable bad news, but it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"What are my options?"

Danielle looked into his eyes, seeing his pain. She looked back to her slide unsure what to tell him.

"I can't give you any answers yet, the blood sample you gave me is...unusual. It's like nothing I have ever seen before with abnormalities that I can't explain"

"Then how can you be sure it won't work?" Josef had become accustomed to getting what he wanted.

"That is definitive. It is not accepting the serum. The blood is rejecting it at a much faster rate than any other."

The vampirism that healed them so quickly was rejecting the serum just as quickly. Josef frowned he may not even be allowed to say goodbye.

"I have too many questions about it to give you any real answers. All I would be able to give you is my opinion based on what I have in front of me."

"I understand. Do you think it will wake her up for a limited time like the first patient?"

Danielle looked down then back to Josef steadying herself before she began. "I believe it would wake her up for a short time. Mr. Nelson had hours I doubt you would have that long."

"How long would we have?"

Danielle looks back to her notes doing the math in her head. "Given the rapid reaction I would only estimate an hour tops."

Josef held his head low, unsure what he wanted. He wanted her awake, he wanted to tell her he loved her, tell her how sorry he was. There were so many things he needed to tell her. How could he fit everything into such a short time?

"Do you have to administer it?"

"Me or Dr. Devlin, yes. If you want to wait for him to ask him more questions--"

"Why can you not keep injecting the serum?"

"The body fights against it, it would only make them sick to keep them under it."

Josef looked to Mick and Beth his eyes searching Beth. Would Danielle be able to keep our secret? Mick knew what his friend was thinking, vampires didn't sick. He would have to explain vampires to Danielle or she would start asking the wrong kind of questions.

Mick whispered into Beth's ear what Josef wanted to know. Beth's eyes became wide as saucers.

"I don't know," Beth didn't want to answer. She didn't want to be responsible for her knowing, for putting their secret on her shoulders.

"Don't know what?" Danielle questioned feeling suddenly left out.

"You need more facts to understand Sara. The secrecy of what I am about to tell you is extremely important. We will not tolerate threats." Danielle swallowed hard, feeling like she was just taken into the mob.

Beth steps forward indicating for Danielle to take her seat. "It's very important that you keep what you are about to be told quite. Never talk about it with anyone."

Danielle nods okay.

Josef listens to her heart rate judging she is calm enough. "Sara is a vampire, well in transition something went wrong with her turning and she never woke up."

Danielle's eyes were wide, mouth hung open. The room was silent for a moment before laughter filled the room. Danielle was almost in tears she was laughing so hard.

"Yeah, a vampire, right. You had me worried for a minute with all this cloak and dagger stuff."

Beth put her hand on Danielle's shoulder to get her to look at her. "Danielle I know it sounds crazy. Vampires don't exist. That's what I thought too, but this is for real."

Danielle quitted her laughter, sensing how serious Beth was. She looked over to Josef who changed, eyed iced over, fangs descended. Danielle nearly fell out of her seat trying to get back. Josef quickly changed back to his human appearance.

"Danielle I know this is a lot to handle--"

"You're a...a vampire." Danielle stammered.

"Yes, yes he is." Beth was still holding her shoulder. "Vampires are not what you see in the movies. I will explain what I can sometime."

"Are you? Are you a vampire?"

Josef laughed at Danielle thinking Beth a vampire, he did hold high hopes that someday Mick would bring her into their world completely, he was sure she would make a great vampire.

"No, I'm not a vampire." _Yet, _she thought to herself. "But I have had my fair share of experience with all kinds of vampires."

"All kinds? How many kinds are there?" Danielle was still trying to wrap her mind around it.

Beth smiled over to Mick. "Well like us there are good and bad vampires. Some are rogue which isn't their fault really. Then there are pure evil ones who are just...bad." Beth laughed at her inability to find a more fitting word. "Then there are those who are good and just live their life, not hurting anyone. Some even spend their time using their abilities to save people, protect the innocent."

Danielle saw the gaze between Mick and Beth and knew instantly that he was in the former category.

"Mick is a vampire too?"

"Yes, Mick is my guardian angel and the man I love."

Mick made his way to stand behind Beth wrapping his arms around her.

"I am," he confirmed letting his eyes pale and his fangs drop.

Danielle breathed in another deep breath letting it out slowly. "I have a million questions."

Mick laughed; of course any friend of Beth's would have questions. "We will try and answer them but right now…"

"Vampires have the ability to heal, we don't get sick," Josef started to explain. "That also would be the reason for the acceleration."

"The major concern with using the serum on patients who test negatively to it is that if continued dosage would cause serious illness and possibly death. If vampires don't get sick then there is a chance that regular dosage could keep her with you but…"

"But what?" Josef demanded frightening Danielle. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you."

"I understand you just want answers. What I was going to say is that with this rapid acceleration do you think she would want to be injected every hour?"

Josef looked down at his hands knowing the answer; she wouldn't want to live like that. No matter what it would be her choice. "What do you need to bring with you?"

"Give me 20 minutes or so and I will be ready to go."

Danielle started walking around the lab in and out of other rooms. Josef dismissed himself to wait in the limo insisting he go alone for some time to think. Mick and Beth stood alone in the room only interrupted when Danielle came in quickly before leaving again.

Beth takes Mick's hand and pulls him to the side of the room to a couch. Sitting down she pulled him to sit beside her, keeping his hand in hers. Beth gave a nervous smile not sure where to begin.

"We didn't get to finish talking earlier."

"No we didn't." Mick brought her hands to his lips again. "You were right. We haven't talked about money. I took care of things without talking to you, I'm sorry. I have never had a problem with you being independent. I love your tenacity."

Mick moved her hands in his until their palms were together fingers laced together. "I want to buy you things; I want to spoil you with gifts. Seeing the smile on your face when I give it to you."

Beth sighed, "I love you. You spoil me plenty I just don't want to…I live with you, I don't help with rent, you buy your blood and most of the time my groceries. I haven't seen a cell phone bill in a couple of months, which I assume you are behind."

"I am." Mick looked down caught. "I don't want you to have to worry about anything Beth. I have plenty of money, with or without work. I have known Josef long enough and it pays to have a friend like him handling your investments." Mick gives her a smile. "I don't pay rent, I own the building."

"You own the building?" Beth was stunned.

"Yes, I won it from Josef in a poker game a decade or two ago," Mick let out a chuckle."

"High stakes, what would you have lost?"

"I don't remember. Josef always bets big."

"Oh," Beth had no idea he owned the building.

"So there is no rent. I want to take care of you, and I have the means to do it. I have had a card with your name on it for my account since you moved in, I was just didn't know how to give it to you. I guess I was avoiding this talk."

"I don't want to touch the money in the off shore account. I just plan on leaving it there, let it collect interest while I think of something good to do with it." Mick smiled at her decision. "I will accept the card, if you will make it a joint account where I contribute too."

Mick gave a half smile this was easier than he thought. A simple answer once it was finally talked out.

"Deal."

Mick leaned in and kissed her lips tenderly. Beth pulled back, "You're not upset with me?"

Mick laughed, she was as bad as him needed to hear things. "I was never upset with you for having it. I was upset at first that you were hiding it from me. I don't want you to feel like you have to lie to me about anything."

"No more lies, no more secrets." Mick nodded and kissed her lips again, Beth again pulled back. "In complete disclosure I have something to tell you. I didn't go see Guillermo to get your supply. He has been helping me and Candice." Beth gives a smile, "We have been working out, seems it comes in handy with a vampire lover."

Mick gave a laugh; he had noticed her body becoming more toned her flexibility increasing.

"I have noticed, I just thought it was all our workouts," Mick wiggled his eyebrows.

"Candice got called into the office today and didn't stay. I did. When we finish I usually head to Candice's to shower before coming home but since she was at work I just showered there and Guillermo let me borrow his soap. He asked if I wanted to pick up your supply while I was there and I did."

"Why were you keeping that a secret?"

"I wanted to surprise you…surprise."

Mick laughed pulling her lips to his. He kissed her mouth with a fierce passion sliding his tongue along her bottom lip until she opened up for him. Letting her hands go Mick placed one behind her neck and one on her hip pulling her closer to him as his tongue caressed the inside of her mouth.

Danielle cleared her throat; Mick and Beth break the kiss looking down. Beth was blushing red only turning Mick on more.

"Sorry to interrupt but I am ready to go when you are."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	62. Chapter 62: Saying Goodbye

Enigma

By: Evilous

NC-17

Disclaimer: Once again so not mine, although a girl can dream. I do own my OC's though, hey that's something. Well enjoy!

Chapter 62: Saying Goodbye

Not a word had been spoken since they set off from the lab to Sara. They all made their way to the room where Sara lay sleeping peacefully, Josef made introductions between Paula and Danielle. They made their way out the door while Paula filled Danielle in on what she had been doing for Sara and Danielle explained what she was going to do to her.

Josef took his place beside his angel on the bed, taking her hand in his once again stroking it with his thumb. Mick and Beth stood behind him silently offering support. Mick could feel Josef's torment rolling off of him, his guilt, his sorrow, his fear of what was to come, but most of all he could feel his love. Mick wrapped his arms around Beth's waist from behind pulling her closer, needing to reassure himself she was there with him and healthy.

Danielle comes in a few minutes later; walking to Sara's other side where the IV's stood.

"Are you ready Mr. Kostan?" She asked.

Josef nodded yes unable to speak, as a tear slid down his check. Danielle took a syringe out of a small case, tapping it lightly she injected it into the IV.

"Now we wait. I have more of the serum with me so whatever you decide. I am going to go out and speak with her nurse some more."

Danielle makes a quiet exit from the room. Josef pulls Sara's hand tighter placing it to his lips before letting it rest on the bed where he continued to stroke it. Mick and Beth moved closer to Josef, Beth placed a free hand on Josef's shoulder which was becoming a constant gesture of support between them.

They stayed like this for half an hour with no change; Mick could feel his hunger growing he hadn't eaten in a while. Mick quietly excused himself to go grab some blood from the kitchen, offering to bring Josef and Beth something back.

After Mick left Beth moved a little closer to see Sara, her brilliant red hair illuminating her face, her white gown made her look like an angel; she was an angel, Josef's angel. "She's beautiful Josef."

"Yes, she is. Her smile could light up a room. Even when she was mad she had this adorable way she held her face. You remind me of her sometimes you know."

"Really?" Beth was happy to hear about Sara, talking about her seemed to keep his mind busy.

"She was opinionative, stubborn, and demanding," Beth let out a small laugh. "Not nearly as much as you but for the time very much so. She took my breath away. She wasn't intimidated by me, we talked about business to the weather, and she could talk about it all."

"I guess you are losing your edge," Josef smiled, "but I won't tell anyone."

Josef's attention dropped from the conversation when he felt pressure on his hand. Her head start to move slightly and soft sounds started to come from her, sounds of someone waking up from a restful sleep. Josef squeezed her hand more firmly, his undead heart throbbing in his chest at the anticipation. Beth felt her own pulse spike, joy for Josef. Slowly Sara's eyes started to flutter open. Her first sight was a teary eyed Josef sitting at her side her hand had found its way back to his lips he was kissing it zealously. She smiled weakly trying to find her voice.

Confusion started to set in. He looked different, not bad, just different than she remembered, the blonde standing beside him with her hand on his shoulder with watery eyes as well. Unsure who the blonde was, where she was, and why they were crying she started to panic.

With a hoarse voice, "Charles, why are you crying?"

Mick came back into the room carrying a bottle of water and glass of blood, "Josef I know you said you didn't want anything but you should drink some…" Mick trailed off as he saw the sleeping beauty on the bed was awake and staring at him.

"Charles, what is going on?" Sara was in tears. "Who are these people? Who is Josef?"

"Sara," Josef was so overcome just seeing her awake hearing her voice. "I love you, oh baby I love you. I'm so sorry baby I love you."

"I love you. Tell me what happened Charles, I don't understand."

Mick pulled Beth out of the room leaving them to their privacy.

Josef was near sobbing his tears were falling so fast, he couldn't control them. He took a few deep breathes of her scent helping to settle him and he pulled himself together. He needed to explain every thing to her.

"Sara, I have a lot to tell you. It's going to be a shock."

"Tell me, whatever it is Charles. I need to know," her eyes pleaded with him.

Josef crawled closer to her on the bed cradling her against his chest stroking her hair down kissing the top of her head. He held her like that not saying a word just letting their love wash over one another. Knowing time was limited Josef pulled back sitting beside her taking her hand again.

"I love you so much." Josef took another breath he could never say that enough to her. "When I turned you…something happened. You didn't wake up. I don't know what happened if it was something I did wrong and I have spent years trying to find out."

"Years?"

"It is August year 2008."

Sara let out a gasp, her other hand flying to her mouth.

"We are in LA. I told you that vampires have to change their identities after so many years, my new identity is Josef Kostan."

"I have been asleep for…"

"Yes baby. You were in a permanent coma. I took care of you and kept looking for a miracle cure something to bring you back to me."

"Oh Charles," tears falling from her eyes. "How did I wake up?"

Josef was unable to speak; he knew what having her back would involve. He didn't want to tell her, to admit out loud that their time was limited.

"A serum that works in coma patients to bring them around temporarily."

"Temporarily? How long do we have?" Sara started to sit up in her bed feeling some strength return.

"She doesn't know. With the other patient it lasted a few hours but with the rapid healing vampires have she only estimated an hour."

Sara looked around the room for a clock, "How long do we have left?"

"We can have more time. You don't have to worry about getting sick, you could keep getting the injections."

Sara could feel her body starting to sink back down. "Josef I think its wearing off. I think I need more."

Josef shot straight up and went to the door calling for Danielle. Danielle came in carrying another syringe followed by Paula who carrying another bag of blood which needed to be replaced. Both women smiled at Sara and went to her IV. Paula changed it out staying quite stepping aside for Danielle to inject the serum. Before Danielle did she turned to Sara, "He has explained this to you and you want more?"

Sara smiled weakly and nodded, "I do."

Danielle injected the serum and left, making notes on a pad as she left. Josef looked at his watch so he could better keep track of their time. Sara started to feel Josef's face, and then ran her hand through his hair, smiling at the style.

"I am so sorry I did this to you baby," Josef needed to apologize, needed to tell her how sorry he was.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I did this to you. I took your life," he looked away from her.

"No," she pulled him to face her. "You gave me what I asked for; you respected me and loved me enough to do what I asked of you. I am not sorry at all."

"You didn't ask for this."

"It's not how I imagined it but I knew the risks. I knew there was a chance that something could go wrong. We just weren't meant to be together for eternity."

"We can be…the serum—"Josef was looking back to the door ready to call Danielle in.

"I can't live like that Josef. I can't live my life having to have injections every hour, that's no way to live. I don't want any more of the serum. I took it this time because I wasn't ready to give you up."

"I don't want to lose you Sara," Josef was clutching her hand tightly in his, tears staring to fall once again.

"I will always be in your heart. I want you to know how much I love you, and despite how it turned out I don't regret a thing. Not a second of our time together. I love you Charles."

"I love you Sara."

Josef crawled up into bed with her lying on his side holding her in his arms. They touched and kissed and talked about their time together, the day they meet, the day in the park when he gave her the locket. Josef told her about Mick and Beth and how they reminded him of them, Beth the stubborn woman who captured the poor vampires' heart and Mick the love struck vampire. They talked about simple meaningless things just smiling and holding each other.

"Can I talk to Mick?"

Josef looks baffled, "Why?"

"I want to speak to him. Please."

Josef could deny her nothing. Josef got up and got Mick bringing him in. He tried to hold off his jealousy that she would want to spend some of their very limited time with his best friend instead of him. Josef went to the kitchen to grab himself a drink.

Mick was unsure why she had asked to speak to him and walked to the bed slowly.

"Josef, I mean Charles, said you wanted to speak with me."

"Yes, I wanted to thank you and ask a favor of you." Sara could tell by the look on his face he was confused. "You have been a good friend to Charles through the years. He is going to need you despite what he says. Maybe not at first but I don't want him to be miserable."

"You have decided not to keep with the injections?"

"I have. I can't live like that." Mick nodded his head he understood. "Charles has told me that the woman in here earlier is important to you."

Mick smiled, "Beth, she is."

"Do you love her?"

"With every fiber of my being," Mick was glowing.

Sara smiled, "I thought you might. Don't let what happened to me scare you. I don't know you accept from what I have heard the last few minutes but it is clear the love you share. If she chooses eternity with you give it to her."

Josef knocked on the door sticking his head in. Hoping they were finished he wanted to be with her.

"Thank you; it was a pleasure to meet you Sara. I will think about what you said."

"It was a pleasure to meet you too."

Josef glanced at his watch as Mick walked out the door. Josef crawled back into bed with her and squeezed her tighter.

"Charles, I know we are almost out of time."

"We could have more."

"No, no we can't. If I don't say goodbye now I don't know if I will be able to."

"I don't want to say goodbye."

"We have to. I want you to let me go, let me die. Move on with your life Charles. I will always love you and I know you will hold me in your heart but find someone else. I don't want you to spend eternity alone."

"I don't want to love anyone else."

Sara smiles up at him the sadness in his eyes is almost too much to take. She starts to stroke his face. Tears started to fall down Josef's face knowing he would lose her, knowing she wanted to be let go, to die. How could he kill her?

Sara leaned forward and kissed his lips softly. Josef melted to her, pouring all of his love for her into that kiss. When he pulled his lips away Sara snuggled into the grove of his neck, "I love you Charles."

"I love you too Sara."

Sara drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Josef continued to stroke her arm up and down as his ears began to fall again. She was gone once again, he was alone. Josef stayed there holding her until he forced himself up, forced himself to do what he had promised her he would do.

Josef pulls out his cell phone and makes a call to the Cleaner. Telling her the specifics of what he wanted from her. This was not the usually clean up, there was no body, yet.

Mick led Beth into the room where Danielle had been talking with Paula. Paula excused herself as Mick and Beth sat together on an exquisite couch in the sitting room opposite of Danielle. Danielle had just given Sara another dose and was more than anxious to speak to Mick and Beth about vampires.

Danielle sat in the chair with her feet curled under her leaning forward, "Can we talk about…vampires?" The last part was barley above a whisper.

Mick and Beth both let out a laugh but it was Beth who spoke, "Everyone in this house knows about vampires. What would you like to know?"

Danielle sat back some, "Do you drink blood?"

Mick looked her in the eye, "Yes."

"Do you bite people?"

Mick smiled and kissed the top of Beth's head, these questions were very similar to the ones she had asked him.

"Not normally," Danielle leans further back in her chair. "Sometimes when I am fighting bad people or other vampires I do. I get most of my blood from other sources though."

Danielle looks to Beth who knows what she is thinking, "Yes he bites me, but I had to make him do it." Mick can't help but remember when she made him bite her the first time, his pants feeling a little snug. "If I told him I didn't want him to bite me he wouldn't."

"I don't know what else to ask? I have a million questions and don't know where to start,"

Danielle went to get up from her seat as she saw Josef enter the room, looking at her watch checking the time; it couldn't have been that long. Josef motioned for her to sit down, whispering something to Mick. Mick gave Beth's forehead a quick peck and went with Josef back to Sara's room leaving the girls alone to talk.

Beth smiled over at Danielle, "How about Vampire 101?"

Danielle smiled and sat forward propping her head on her hand eager to hear this.

Beth continues to explain everything she can think to tell her about vampires than it took months and months to pry out of Mick. When Mick returned the girls were giggling, he just took in the sight of Beth laughing and what Sara had told him.

A knock at the door a short while later brought the reality of the day on them once again. The woman known as the Cleaner was at the door when Mick answered. He knew why she was here and he showed her to where Josef was waiting.

Mick stayed wanting to be there for Josef for what was about to happen. The Cleaner walked over to Josef and pulled a syringe from her long black leather coat handing it to him. Josef released a heavy sigh and removed the safety cap from the needle. Leaning over he kissed Sara's forehead one last time. Pulling back Josef closed his eyes as he pushed the needle into her heart pushing the plunger down quickly and removing it with vampire speed.

It took only seconds when the flat line would have been heard had this been a hospital and Sara been human. The fastest and least painful way to end her life was a shot of pure silver nitrate in the heart. Josef dropped the needle and fell to his knees. Mick went o his friend and sat on his knees in front of him pulling him into a hug. Josef didn't resist he simply cried on his brothers shoulder, his brother who understood. Josef just prayed he would not have to find out exactly how he felt.

Mick pulled Josef to his feet after he had gained control of his features once again and they left the room. The Cleaner already had her instructions and called her team in. They got to work as the house emptied.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	63. Chapter 63: Strip Tease

Enigma

By: Evilous

NC-17

Disclaimer: Once again so not mine, although a girl can dream. I do own my OC's though, hey that's something. Well enjoy!

Chapter 63: Strip Tease

Mick and Beth rode in the limo with Josef back to his place; Danielle had opted to take a cab needing time to process the day. He was silent. No more tears just the look of emptiness in his eyes. Both Mick and Beth worried about him, unsure what to do or say.

Beth scooted to sit next to him taking his hand in hers squeezing it gently, "We're here for you Josef, whatever you need, we are here."

Mick placed his hand on his brothers' shoulder at her words. Josef looked at them and nodded, the hint of a smile flickered on his lips as he no doubt had a rebut to that. They knew then he would be okay in time. He had been able to say goodbye, to find closure.

Once they arrived at his mansion Josef had told them to go home and enjoy one another, that he would be fine. They reluctantly agreed and had the driver take them back to the lab to pick up the Benz.

As the elevator doors open they pulled back from their all consuming kiss. Making their way inside the door Beth took steps to get away from him.

"I have a treat for you. Go have a drink you're going to need your energy."

Beth gave a wink and took off up the stairs. Mick smiled watching her until she was out of sight. Fixing himself a drink he downed the glass of A+ quickly refilling it.

Mick had just finished his second glass when he saw her coming down the stairs. He continued to wash out his glass as he watched her. She was wearing her red trench coat tied securely closed and a pair of sexy pumps. Beth walked over to the stereo on one of the shelves on the bookcase and plugged in her iPod and turned to him directing him to come to her.

/watch?vxN6a9-2JwM "I Just Wanna Make Love To You" Etta James

Beth pushed Mick to sit back in the comfort of his leather arm chair giving him a seductive smile. Mick knew whatever she wanted to do to him, with him; he was at her mercy knowing he was never disappointed with her. Sauntering away from him Beth picked up the remote for the stereo pushing the button to get the song she desired.

Before it started to play Beth walked to the other side of the room turning back to face him just as the intoxicating beat started. A grin spread over his whole face as Mick recognized the song and he had a pretty good idea what was in store for him.

Beth strutted her way over to him swaying her hips teasing him as her hands went to the belt of her trench coat. Untied it hung open giving Mick a glimpse of her sexy little number. She stopped a few feet in front of him dropping the coat on the floor. She was wearing a white wrap blouse and sexy short school girl skirt.

Beth stared to sway her body to the beat running her hands along her curves. Reaching the tie for her blouse Beth untied it pulling it down her shoulders as she rolled them to the beat. Shirt at her elbows Beth let it fall, her pick lacy bra barley covering her breasts.

Moving closer to Mick her body still moving to the beat Beth leaned to place her hands on the chairs arms leaning into Mick's mouth. Her lips tease his only a hair apart as she spoke the words of the song "But keep me making love to you, love to you…woo love to you."

Mick moves his hands up to caress her sides. Beth smiles against his lips pulling back. Beth steps back and turns her back to him as she unzips her skirt letting it falls to the floor. Looking over her shoulder Beth kicks her skirt aside, watching as Mick starts to fidget in his seat.

Smiling to herself Beth walks back to him placing her hands on his shoulder and leaning into him, placing kisses along his jaw as her hands tangle in the hair at his collar. Beth turns in his arms sitting in his lap she begins to grind into him. His hands move on their own accord to cup her breasts, traveling up to tug the straps down and he kisses and nips her shoulder. When Mick moves his hands to unclasp the barrier Beth grinds her hips once more harder into him before standing to face him.

Mick groans at the loss of touch and goes to stand. Beth pushes him back into the chair waving her finger 'No' at him. His erection is painfully evident and straining beneath his jeans. Beth leans into him and places soft chaste kisses to his lips nipping his lower then upper lip pulling back each time before he could devour her mouth as she unbutton and rid him of his shirt.

Stepping back Beth unclasps her bra and slowly lets the straps fall, bra still held on by one arm across her chest. Her hips moving still, Mick couldn't take the pressure any longer moving his hands to his pants he quickly unbuckled his belt and pants releasing his throbbing manhood from its prison. Beth can't help but giggle at his reaction; she felt like the sexiest thing alive when she could make him lose control of himself.

As the song starts to end Beth drops her bra to the floor and moves to straddle him in the chair. Reaching her hand down to stroke his pulsing erection as she whispered the words of the song into his ear, "I just wanna make love to you." Biting down on his earlobe at the last word Mick pulled her lips back to his devouring them with a fevered state, thrusting his tongue into her soft mouth touching, caressing every inch dancing with hers as they fought for dominance. The next song started to play fitting them all the same.

/watch?vH6Dg1Ymji-Q "Truly, Madly, Deeply" Savage Garden

Pulling back when the need for air dominated, Mick traveled his magical mouth down the column of her neck pressing against of his healed marks. Beth shutters at the sensation her hands working his pants down as he lifts his bottom up to assist her. His mouth continues its exploration reaching her beautiful breasts that she had teased him with. Breathing a hot breath against her nipple it responded and he took the peak into his mouth pulling it gently with his teeth as a strong hand worked the other.

Beth was moaning from the sensation, his pants at his knees now giving her hand more room to play. Beth wrapped her hand around his base with just the right amount of pressure she began to move her hand up, rubbing her thumb on his tip every stoke up.

Her other hand reached further down to stroke the sensitive spot between his balls. Mick gave a sensual growl as his erection jerked in her hand. Beth laughed at his growl knowing just how to control her vampire.

Mick couldn't take it anymore he needed to be inside of her, feel her warmth around him. Moving his mouth to her Mick pulled her panties down the only thing blocking him from paradise. Sliding forward in the chair he pulled her hands from their work and turned her around so she was sitting on his lap once again. His hot length pressed against her bare backside as she pushed her panties further down.

Mick placed his hands on either side of her hips moving her just above him before sinking in. Beth stopped trying to get her panties off over her heels leaving them at her ankles as he drove into her. Throwing her head back, Beth leaned back causing them both to moan at the changing angle and depth.

Beth began to rock in motion with his him as he thrust his hips into her. Mick leaned back in the chair running one hand alone her bare back the other still guiding her hips with each thrust. Harder and faster he moved, her legs spreading and closing causing different sensations. Beth was moaning Mick could feel her stomach tightening with her impending climax.

Mick sat up pressing his chest flesh to her back. His hand on his hip wrapping around her waist his other finding her hand and pulling it to where they were joined. Beth felt as he pulled out rubbing his tip along her finger tips before plunging back in hard.

Beth laid her head back on his shoulder as she cried out his name as she climaxed. Her hand still down below both felt as she came around him, it was so erotic and sensual she thought she would come again, and again she did. Mick pushed harder a few times more before he followed her over biting her shoulder with blunt teeth never piercing the skin.

Spent Mick lay back in the chair pulling her back with him. Still buried deep inside her he wrapped his hands around her chest breathing in the scent of their love making of his Beth.

After a few moments of peaceful embrace Beth turned to face him, "You didn't bite me."

Mick thought for a moment, "No, I guess I didn't."

Beth watched his eyes, "You weren't holding back were you?"

Mick shook his head, "No, I just didn't have the urge to bite you. I don't think I even changed."

Beth scrunched her brow focusing on his response looking for any hint he wasn't being 100 truthful. Finding none she leaned in and kissed his lips softly, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Mick thought about their conversation earlier in the day and knew there was something he had to do. Mick lifted Beth up and withdrew himself from her. Beth whimpered at the lost of him as he stood placing her in the seat alone. Beth grabbed his hand as he pulled from her; Mick placed a finger to her lips giving her that half smile she loved so much.

As Mick went to walk away his pants still around his ankles caused him to stop. Mick reached down and pulled them up as he walked to his office door. Beth did the same standing up pulling her panties back up and grabbing Mick's shirt she had stripped him of slipping it over her shoulders. Beth had just made herself comfortable in the chair when Mick came back out into the room with a cat who at the canary grin.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I have a lot to smile about. Your little performance is at the top of my list at the moment," Mick leaned down and kissed her forehead. "You wearing one of my shirts always makes me smile," he placed a kiss to her nose.

"I have something for you." Placing a kiss to her lips he pulled her up from the chair, sitting down and pulling her back onto his lap her legs hanging over the arm of the chair.

"What?" Beth was pulling his hands into her lap trying to see what he could be holding.

Mick opened his palm and it was a credit card.

"I have had this since you said you would move in."

Beth took the card it was a simple black card no design just the account number and her name on it. Beth turned it over in her hands and looked at Mick.

"This will be a joint account right. Both of our accounts."

Mick laughed, "Yes, I will have the papers brought up to transfer your account contents into it."

"Good."

Beth kissed Mick on the lips and hopped up from his lap skipping to her purse and pulling out her wallet. She looked at Mick as she slid the card into one of the slots and put her wallet back. She made her way over to him smiling.

"Why are you smiling?"

Beth straddled his lap once again, "I have the man of my dreams half naked beneath me," she kissed his forehead. "We have no more secrets between us," she kisses his nose. "And tomorrow I am going to call Candice and Danielle about a shopping day," Mick laughed as she kissed his lips.

"You can shop tomorrow, now the half naked man under you wants to make love to you all night long."

All that was heard through out the loft was giggles and squeals as Mick carried Beth upstairs to their bedroom.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	64. Chapter 64: Comforting

Enigma

By: Evilous

NC-17

Disclaimer: Once again so not mine, although a girl can dream. I do own my OC's though, hey that's something. Well enjoy!

Chapter 64: Comforting

As Josef made his way inside his mansion he could feel the heart beats of those inside, some of his usual freshies, his staff, and Jean. She had been a welcome guest while she refused to let him furnish her with an apartment instead she searched for a job, not wanting to impose on his enormous generosity any more than she had. She had surprised him and found one quickly, working as a counselor at a women's center. It was a good fit for her she was caring and compassionate and the last 20 years things hadn't changed much in that respect.

Jean was still learning about the new world but had quickly adapted and mastered many things. Josef would joke with her and they would talk and debate about issues of history and politics, she had asked him once more how old he was to which he smoothly changed the subject and had never asked again. His freshies, or his assistants, kept a low profile and dressed in respectable clothing for office assistants and made sure to keep their traps shut and bites covered.

Jean staying there had been quite an enjoyable experience, and he could sense she was near, she was worried. As he made his way into the main room she was waiting for him.

"What happened?" Her eyes checking him over looking for answers, "I overheard you went to the lab. Any news?"

Josef looked at her, "Sara's gone."

Jean crossed the room to him and hugged him. Josef allowed himself to give in to her embrace fighting back his tears that once again threatened to fall.

"I'm so sorry Josef, I was sure it would be okay. I was sure that her being different would work."

Josef pulled back, "Different?"

Jean's eyes dart from side to side, "She was a vampire like you wasn't she?"

All traces of grief instantly covered by his shock. He had been so careful to keep things hidden, how could she know. Jean could see his shock.

"Don't look so shocked, did you really think I wouldn't figure it out?" Clearly he did. "I have known for a while, my first few days staying with you I pieced it together."

"How did you? You're not scared?"

"Why would I be scared of you Josef? You have done nothing but help me, being a vampire doesn't change the kindness you have shown me."

"How did you find out?"

"I figured it out. You never eat; you change the subject any time I ask about your past, you sleep all day and work at night. I noticed frost on you one evening, thought it was odd. Your dislike for the sun and your many assistants who no offence to their intelligence but I don't see them working on major deals with you." Jean gave a laugh, "Before I went to vampire I thought you might have been running a prostitution ring."

Even Josef had to laugh at that, "You are very perceptive. Why haven't you mentioned it before now?"

"At first I wasn't sure. Then who was I to question you in your own home?"

Josef's mind was spiraling out of control trying to process the day. Not only did he have the loss of his love to contend with, but now two more humans knew about vampires. So far Jean had kept quite and Danielle seemed to understand the need for secrecy but still would need to be watched for the security of the community. All he wanted to do was go submerse himself in the subzero oblivion of his freezer, after a nice fresh dinner. His body ached from all the turmoil; his control was drawing its reserves.

"Jean, I need to go get some sleep," Josef pinched the bridge of his nose. "I will speak with you after I have rested."

Jean nodded her understanding, "Go get some rest; you have been through a lot today." Without thinking Jean wrapped her arms around him once again, "I'm so sorry Josef."

Returning her embrace momentarily Josef let out a sigh before pulling back and heading out of the room. Never looking back at Jean, Josef made his way back towards his room grabbing one of his assistants as he went. He always felt better after a fresh meal; Josef stripped his clothes and climbed into his freezer where he got some much needed rest.

Late in the night David made his way up to Candice's apartment. He knew she was asleep, and had no intention of waking her but he had to see her. Their different schedules had kept them apart the last week he only saw her while she slept. Her working all day on cases and him working for Josef all night misses each other leaving phone messages for each other. David couldn't resist, in the early morning before turning into his freezer he would stop by and simply watch her sleep for a few minutes reassure himself that she was there and his.

David sat next to her on the bed, leaning over he placed a soft kiss to her exposed neck, and Candice gave a soft groan, her body moving instinctively towards him. David smiled to himself placing another kiss to her lips before standing. Reaching down to stroke her check once more he forced himself to leave, if he didn't leave now he would be to tempted to wake her.

Waking up with a better hold on things Josef dressed and made his way solemnly down the hall to the kitchen finding a pair of his freshies having a snack. He nodded his head and they followed him silently into his den. He sat down on the couch and the first, Amber, sat on his lap turning her neck and offering her wrist for him to take his pick. Josef took hold of her arm scenting the flesh, vamping out he licked the spot just before sinking in his fangs.

Amber gave off stifled moans as he feed from her, Faye watched awaiting her turn. Josef took just enough, not enough to leave her unconscious but enough to allow her to have her pleasure. Amber stood giving him a wink and Faye took her seat on his lap, the process was repeated. Filled Josef thanked the girls and excused himself; he now needed to go find Jean.

As he made his way to Jean's room he pulled out his phone calling David, setting up the security arrangements on Danielle. She was to be watched, and he calls monitored to assure she would keep quite.

Jean was in her room curled up on the chase lounge in the room reading a book, a blanket draped across her legs. Josef knocked on the open door waiting for her to acknowledge him before he came in. Jean set her book down and moved her feet over for him to sit next to her. Josef did, making his way across the room he studied her heart rate.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little better," Josef answered honestly.

"That's good."

Silence filled the room, Jean didn't want to push him to open up he was a very private man but she felt it would help him to talk about it. Josef felt the urge to talk to this woman about his Sara, but knew he had a duty to his community to make sure their secrecy was safe.

"Jean, I need to talk with you about what you have…discovered."

"That you're a vampire?" Her voice never changed it was as if she was talking about the weather.

"Yes, that. I need to make sure you understand the extreme need for secrecy—"

"I will keep your secret. I haven't told a soul and I don't plan on telling anyone."

Josef studied her heart rate and determined what he already knew, she was telling the truth.

"You must have a million questions," Josef opened the floor to her ready to answer any of her questions.

Jean just shook her head no, "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

Josef's mouth dropped slightly. He had been prepared for the usual 20 questions about vampires, do you bite people? Where do you sleep? Can you turn into a bat? Those he was ready for but her complete disregard for his being a vampire wanting instead to offer him comfort shocked him.

"I…I got to say goodbye."

Jean touched his shoulder, "I am sure she knew how much you loved her."

"Yes, we had a couple of hours together. Not nearly enough time, but it was all we had."

"Then it was her choice to go?"

"Yes, she didn't want to live like that. She didn't blame me for what I had done to her. She said she never regretted any of it even knowing how it ended."

"Because she loved you. What's the saying its better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all."

"I never understood that saying. Why would you want to live with the pain of a broken heart instead of the blissful contentment of never knowing that pain?"

Jean thought for a moment, "If you had never known the love would your life have been full? To never know love would be an empty life, the pain of the heartache makes you realize you're still alive. As hard as it may be to live with the pain, think of all the happiness you would have missed."

Josef took in her words trying to imagine his life without his year with Sara. He couldn't do it, couldn't see his life without ever having known her complete all consuming love.

"You still love him don't you?"

Jean sighed, "Yes, I always will."

"Have you decided what you are going to do?"

"I am going to talk to him. I need closure so I can move on."

Josef nodded knowing how hard it is, to say goodbye. Maybe helping her would help heal his broken heart.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	65. Chapter 65: Leaving Town

Enigma

By: Evilous

NC-17

Disclaimer: Once again so not mine, although a girl can dream. I do own my OC's though, hey that's something. Well enjoy!

Chapter 65: Leaving Town

After finding out about vampires Danielle had went home to sleep, to get some perspective on what had happened. A woman had died, maybe, Sara was a vampire so was she really alive. If she was alive did they murder her, or give her what she wanted?

Danielle had come to some decisions. Sara was at peace now; she had made the conscious choice to die rather than living for eternity in a coma. It was a choice she understood. She had hoped to have better news for Mr. Kostan he had been so good to Jean and a huge help with financing their research. Although she admitted to herself she had more selfish reasons for wanting better news. Her brother, the reason she was so passionate about this, she wanted her brother back. He had spent more of his life in a coma than out of it. He was 21 years old now on the outside but he was still 8 years old.

Devlin was at the lab when Danielle arrived.

"How is Angelia?"

Devlin turned to look at Danielle giving her a smile, "She is fine, just a fender bender. She was more upset at the officer trying to give her a ticket than anything else."

"What happened?"

"She was at a stop and some idiot was backing out of a parking space and hit her. No one was hurt, the other driver was just yapping to the officer and well…you know Angelia when you accuse her of something she gets a little fired up."

Danielle laughed, "Yes she does. Is everything sorted out?"

"Yeah, the officer could tell what happened. Angie is free and clear, now the insurance companies will sort it out. Did Mr. Kostan come back yet?"

"Yes he did. She wasn't compatible."

"That's too bad," Devlin let out a sigh gently massaging his temple.

"I need some time off," Danielle blurted out. "I don't know how long I will be gone but I have to go home."

Devlin knew about her brother, "Of course Danielle. Take as much time as you need. If there is anything you need don't hesitate to ask."

"I know. If you could set up a case for me and fill out the necessary paperwork for airport security, I can go make my plans and pack."

"I will have everything ready." Devlin gently takes her arm, "Are you going home alone?"

"Who else would be going with me?"

"I just thought…you said you haven't spoken to your family much and I can understand why. I thought maybe you could use someone there with you…to help you."

"I assume you had someone in mind."

"Coop seems to care deeply about you. I think he is good for you."

Danielle shook her head, the thought had passed her mind but she couldn't ask him to put his life on hold to hold her hand. They hadn't been together that long, she didn't want to ruin what they had.

"I will be fine; I can't ask him to come."

"Are you going to tell him you're leaving? I don't want him calling her and I be left to explain that you flew home."

"He is meeting me for lunch at my place shortly. I was going to tell him while I packed."

"I will have t ready for you to pick up."

"Thank you." Danielle threw her arms around him, "For everything."

Devlin hugged her back tightly, "You are welcome. I will see you soon."

As Danielle pulled back Devlin placed a kiss to the top of her head, "Go pack while I get things ready."

Danielle smiled back at him and left.

Coop arrived at her door around 1:30 bringing their lunch he picked up from Lin's Fine Chinese. She opened the door with a smile kissing him softly as he came in.

"Hello, someone wanted sesame chicken."

"Hey, yes thank you. It smells delicious."

As he set their lunch down and started pulling it out of the bag he noticed the suitcase on the floor.

"Going somewhere?"

Plates made they sat together at the table.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm leaving for a while; I don't know how long I will be gone."

Coop finishes his bite of rice reaching over taking her hand, "Is everything okay?"

"We made a discovery at work and I have to fly home. I have to see if Seth is compatible."

Danielle explains what they know about serum 42b and what the possible outcomes are. They eat in silence for a moment while Coop digests everything she just told him, piecing it together.

Coop scoots his chair closer to her taking her hand in both of him looking into her eyes, "Do you want me to come with you?"

Danielle was stunned silent. Part of her wanted to say yes, the other part wouldn't let her. "I can't ask you to come. You have a business to run, I can't—"

"Don't think about that, everything will be fine without me. I have people who can handle anything that comes up while I'm gone. I know this is going to be emotional for you no matter what and I want to be there for you. I don't want to push you or anything…"

Danielle could feel tears welling in her eyes, "You're not pushing, you never push me. You are amazing. You're sure this wouldn't be an imposition for you."

"I'm sure," Coop gave a laugh, "I could use a vacation."

Danielle laughed along with him, thankful for whatever she had done to find this guy. Looking up to him with his goofy smile Danielle leaned into him kissing him. Coop returned the kiss stroking his tongue along her bottom lip waiting as she parted them granting him access. He could taste her sesame chicken with the sweet taste of Danielle. Her tongue danced with his as one of his hands moved to cup her face the other still holding her hand.

Danielle pulled back both breathless, Coop placed a few light kisses to her lips before he pulled back completely, still stroking her check with his thumb. Danielle let out a contented sigh, leaning into his caress. Squeezing his hand in hers she looked down at her plate, as her phone started to ring. It was a text message from Devlin he had everything ready whenever she was ready to leave.

"Ewan has everything ready for me. I just have to make flight plans."

"I had better go pack and set a few things in order," Coop kissed her nose quickly.

"I will make the arrangements while you do that. I am pretty much ready to go. How long do you need to get ready?"

"An hour, hour and a half tops."

Coop started to clean up the mess but Danielle shooed him away, "I will take care of this you go get ready."

Coop did as she said, he hurried from her apartment to go pack and set his affairs in order. Leaving a message for Beth saying he would be going out of town for a while if she needed to talk to him he would have his cell phone. A few calls while packing to some of the work contacts to set things in order. He was packed and ready to go in an hour, heading back towards Danielle's.

Danielle booked their flights as she cleaned up after lunch and did a fridge check making sure everything that could go bad was tossed. Taking the trash down to the dump Danielle meet Coop as he was coming into the elevator to go up.

"Back already?"

"Yep everything is fixed, bag is in the car. I am ready whenever you are."

"Good our flight leaves in two hours."

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah just took out the trash so I don't come back to that lovely aroma."

They picked up everything they needed from Devlin, Coop watched as they had an exchange of words with a few looks in his direction. He was sure they were talking about him; he might ask about it later, she came walking back to him smiling making him happy. They made it through all the air port security and boarded the plane.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	66. Chapter 66: Hey Stranger

Enigma

By: Evilous

NC-17

Disclaimer: Once again so not mine, although a girl can dream. I do own my OC's though, hey that's something. Well enjoy!

Chapter 66: Hey Stranger

When Candice awoke the next morning she could swear she had felt him here in the night, felt his lips. She shook the thought from her mind chalking it all up to her over active imagination, her vivid dream, and her desire for him growing stronger with their absence.

"Guess that's what happens when you go from having the greatest sex of your life every night, to nada for over a week...damn he's like a drug." Candice muttered to herself as her thoughts drifted to her dreams as she got into the shower. At that moment she resolved herself she was going to see him tonight.

With the thought of seeing David driving her, she managed to get everything finished. She would have the entire weekend with no work to catch up on, just relax and enjoy the weekend.

Leaving for the day Candice made a quick call to Josef. He had sounded...different but she couldn't place it and he had gotten off the phone right after telling her he was fine and that David would be free for the weekend after he had taken care of one last issue. Candice took the news and made her way home, she would have a few hours before David was up let alone finished she could get a quick nap.

Awaking in his freezer alone was something David had become accustomed to long ago, but since he and Candice had taken their relationship to the next level he had grown to love waking with her in the next room. David savored waking to the sound of her heart beating, her scent and the scent of their love making filling his home, now it had been so long her scent was just a trace. He respected her job and her determination to do it well but sometimes he wished she didn't, he missed her.

David thought about what Josef needed him to do today, if he hurried he might be finished early. He enjoyed his job, it paid well with lots of perks but that was before he started dating a human on a very different schedule. He wondered how Mick did it, made his relationship work.

David dragged himself from his freezer and began his night. It was just after 8pm; maybe he could drop by and bring her dinner before he took care of business.

As he was heading out the door his phone began to ring, it was Candice, his face lit up.

"Hey you," he answered in a smooth voice.

"Hey, there stranger. Getting ready for work?"

"Just heading out. I was going to see...I could stop by before--"

"I have a lot of paper work left to do," she lied.

"Oh," his smile fading. "Don't work to hard and remember to take a break every now and then."

"I will, be safe."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too."

As she hung up the phone she felt bad for lying to him, but it would be well worth it tonight.

After finishing just before 11 David called Josef to ask if he needed anything else, and was happy to be told to take a few days off. He happily called Candice but her phone went straight to voicemail, he tried her home phone and no answer. David fought the urge to go to her place and sneaking in once again to watch her sleep he needed her to much he knew he wouldn't be able to just watch her.

As David went up to his loft he was preparing himself for a long night, a glass of substance and then maybe a nice long drive. As he opened the door he picked up on her scent immediately, no longer faded but strong, she was here. With a grin on his face David looked around the downstairs taking another breath as he slipped off his shoes and socks. Determining she was upstairs, he picked up her arousal, her need, and her excitement.

David hurried to the kitchen and poured himself a drink, knowing he would need his strength once he went upstairs. By the time he made it to the bedroom door his jacket had been lost and his shirt half unbuttoned. The sight before him made his eyes flash and his pants to become a few sizes to small. Candice was lying on his bed in a very lacy practically see through bra and panty set, propped up with her arms behind her pushing her chest forward. Head turned to him with her hair full and falling behind her, Candice smiled wickedly at him, seeing his response, just as she had hoped for.

"Hey stranger," Candice teased in a sultry voice.

David grinned and made his way to her tossing his shirt aside his belt and pants undone before he made it to her. Candice pushed herself up to her knees, wrapping her arms around his neck the moment he was within reach. His lips crushed against her, nipping and pilling at her lips slipping his tongue into her sweet mouth. Candice moaned at the feel of his lips on hers, oh how she had missed them, and that wicked tongue.

His hands were all over her, touching every inch of her. His kisses moved to her neck as she panted from the intensity of her need for him. She had planned a night of slow seduction but after seeing him she didn't want to wait, she wanting him inside her, NOW. She pushed his pants and briefs down, as he unclasped and tossed her bra aside.

He wanted to take it slow, worship her body, show her how desperately he had missed her, but he knew he wasn't going to last long. Her small hand encircling his steel rod drove him mad; David pushed her back down to the bed as he kicked his pants from his ankles and quickly pulled the tiny see through material that passed as panties from her wet core. He could smell her arousal, it filled his senses.

In an instant his body was covering her, taking her lips leaving her breathless once again. Moving his kisses to her ear, "I have missed you so much. I need you."

Candice pushed her hips up to him, her groaned.

"Then take me, I'm yours," she panted as he nipped and sucked her neck.

She felt him growl against her neck, she loved the animal in him. Shifting one leg up she flipped their position allowing her to straddle him. Moving herself above his straining shaft she slowly impaled herself on him. When he was fully inside her to his hilt she started to rock her hips, throwing her head back in pleasure. His hands went to her hips guiding her movements as he began to thrust with her.

The slow pace didn't last and David pulled her down to his lips, flipping their position once again, never breaking their rhythm. Candice wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him deeper, her hands pulling at his hair pulling him closer. David increased his speed until the only sounds heard were her moans and pants of pleasure and flesh smacking flesh as he drover faster and deeper.

Near the brink he could sense his need arising, as she started to clench him. David moved his mouth to lick one nipple tugging it gently with his teeth until it hardened, as he continued to lave and suckle it. Turning his attention to its twin, he scraped his fangs along the sensitive part of her breast bringing it to match the other. Moving his kisses back up to her throat, he licked and sucked feeling her pulse throb beneath the surface.

"David," she moaned his name as she started to orgasm.

Feeling her pulling on him, David slid his fangs into her neck. He spilled into her all he was worth as he drank only a mouthful of her delicious bliss laced blood before sealing the wounds with sweet kisses. He continued to thrush into her more slowly until he was spent and she had come down.

Slowly he withdrew from her and rolled to her side, his chest heaving unnecessarily. Candice was breathing just as heavy and was about to protest the loss of contact when he pulled her to his chest placing kisses to her head. Her hands danced on his chest, as his traced her back and arm, as their breathing settles.

"I have missed you so much; I have started to feel you in my dreams."

David smiled, kissing the top of her head again before pulling her back to look at him.

"I was there. I needed to see you, so I would watch you sleep for a little while before coming here to my freezer."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You were so peaceful. If I woke you, you wouldn't be getting much sleep," he leaned in and kissed her lips.

"I have had a crazy week, but I have no work to do this weekend."

"Really? What happened to all that paperwork?"

Candice smiled sheepishly, "I lied. I knew if I saw you before you finished I wouldn't let you go, and I plan on keeping you all to myself this weekend."

Candice snuggled back into his chest; she was tired from work, getting ready to surprise him, and their round of love making. She would need her rest if her plans for the weekend were going to work out. David just held her close content in the sound of her heart beat and her scent filling his place once again, the way he liked it.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	67. Chapter 67: Letting Go

Enigma

By: Evilous

NC-17

Disclaimer: Once again so not mine, although a girl can dream. I do own my OC's though, hey that's something. Well enjoy!

Chapter 67: Letting Go

Pulling outside the Hollywood Wilshire, Jean was staring out the window intently. As the car eased closer her heart rate shot up, pounding in Josef's ears.

"Are you sure you want to do this now Jean?" Josef looked over to her, she simply nodded. "Do you want me to come in with you?"

Jean pulled her eyes from the doors to look at Josef's eyes; his offer was genuine and sincere. Her heart slowed slightly as she considered his offer, at this point she didn't know what she wanted.

"I…I…Yes please."

When the driver came around to open the door Jean sucked in a deep breath as Josef got out first, offering his hand to her. Jean gripped his hand with a death grip, Josef held back a chuckle, vampires healed but they still felt pain, but he could handle this.

"It's okay Jean, I'm here," Josef reassured her.

Jean nodded again, words being to hard at this point. They made their way into the lobby, Josef had called ahead to make sure he would be there. Jean scanned the people in the lobby as they continued to walk towards the front desk. A man behind a couple of younger receptionists turned to face their direction, stopping Jean in her tracks.

Josef saw Paul, he looked just like the pictures Mick had sent him, tall man, his dark hair graying, business suit tailored to fit, and he held himself with purpose. Josef could feel her heart rate shoot up once again as she pulled him to the side turning from the front desk. Josef allowed her to pull him away, noting her grasp if possible had become stronger.

"That's him…behind the counter, that's Paul."

Josef took his hand she didn't have in a vise grip and stroked her shoulder, soothing her telling her it would be okay.

"I don't know what was wrong with me; I can't just go up to him."

Josef looked around for a moment, then a smile quirked on his lips. "Wait here, I will be right back." Josef attempted to pull his hand free, Jean's eyes going to his in a panicked state. "I promise, I am going to get you some privacy."

Jean nodded and reluctantly released his hand. Josef smiled to her squeezing her shoulder once more before he turned and walked over to the front desk flexing his hand as he went trying to regain the feeling in his fingers. After a few moments of talking with one of the receptionists, Josef came back to Jean extending his arm to her.

"Where are we going?"

"Trust me."

Jean took his offered hand her hold softer than before. It was strange how little she really knew about this man, and what she did know should scare her and yet she found that she did trust him.

Josef felt her relax as he led her to the elevator; it made him want to laugh. His public image was intimidating striking fear into his rivals, and here he was soothing away her fears. When the reached their floor Josef took out his keycard and opened the door to the suite he had just bought.

"You got a room?"

"No a suite, there is a difference my dear," Josef corrected her.

Jean blushed, "Why?"

"Privacy and opportunity."

"You just plan on calling him to your room, your suite, and expect him to come."

"It's his job to come. I am a paying guest, a very important and respected guest if I call and ask the manager to come up, he will come up."

Josef picked up the phone going straight to the front desk. He asked that the manager come up to his room, making it clear who he was. With a wide grin he hung up the phone turning to Jean, "He will be up in a few minutes."

"I'm scared."

Josef pulled Jean's face up to look at him.

"I will be right here. I will get things started, then if you wish to be left alone all you have to do is ask. I will be right in the other room, if you feel uncomfortable in any way or you just want me to come back all you have to do is whisper it."

Josef winked at her, "One of my special abilities is amazing hearing. I will hear you if you ask me to come back."

Jean gave a soft smile, still on edge but feeling a little safe. Him being her safety net, her security blanket. When a knock was heard on the door she nearly jumped out of her skin.

Josef directed her to sit in one of the chairs in the room, before heading to the door. He turned back to Jean mouthing the word 'breathe' before he greeted his guest.

"Hello, Mr. McCarty, please do come in."

Paul came inside, "I hope you are enjoying your stay with us Mr. Kostan."

"I didn't call you up here to talk about the suite; I called you up to talk about you."

Before he could question what was going on Josef continued.

"20 years ago you were engaged to a lovely young woman named Jean Larter, is that true?"

Paul stared blankly at Josef. "What is this about?"

"Paul?" Jean's soft voice brought his eyes to her. Blinking repeatedly sure his mind was playing tricks on him.

"Jean…is…is it really you?" Paul managed to stammer out as he walked closer, sure at any moment she would disappear and this would all have been in his head.

"Yes, Paul it's me."

"What…I don't understand…where have you been? What happened to you?" Paul made his way to kneel before her stroking her face with his hands, looking into her watery eyes.

Jean placed her hands on his as they cupped her face, his eyes beginning to water. She could hardly breathe, her throat wanting to close off. Paul pulled his hands from her face and pulled her into his arms hugging her, her eyes saw Josef walk slowly towards them. Jean pulled back from the embrace wiping the tears from her eyes, as Josef directed the still shell shocked Paul to sit in a chair facing Jean.

Jean took a deep breath releasing it slowly, "I was attacked waiting for my cab. I was…beaten and left in a coma. I have been in a coma for the last 20 years."

Paul was speechless; his hands at his mouth taking in what she had just told him. "Where have you been? I have check with the police every year they never told me you were alive."

"They didn't know, she had no idea on her when she was found," Josef answered for her.

"When did you wake up...how?"

"I was put in an experimental program and it after years it worked. I woke up a little over a month ago."

"Why didn't you come to me sooner baby? Why did you wait?"

Paul had been checking every year to see if any word had come of his beloved, never really letting go. He had moved on with his life finding love again, having a family but she was never gone from his mind or his heart. Here she was, alive and well, here again.

"I asked Josef to find out where you were, I needed answers first, answers to what happened to me. I needed to tell you in person. I needed to say good bye."

Paul was out of his seat and kneeling at her feet in an instant, taking her hands in his. His tears were falling now, making it harder for Jean to stay in control herself.

"Why do you have to say good bye?"

"You have a family Paul. A wife and kids--"

"I never let you go Jean, I never stopped loving you."

"I know that. You checked in on my case every year for any news."

Jean knew the look in his eye, a look she knew all to well. The same look he had when he asked her to run away and elope with him, to forget about everyone else. She couldn't let him throw his life away for her, she couldn't live with herself if she was the reason his children's lives were blown apart.

Under her breathe Jean whispered an almost silent request of Josef. Josef moved to her side placing his hand on her shoulder stroking it gently. Jean took another breath to prepare herself for what she was about to do.

"You have a family now, a beautiful happy family and I am happy where I am now, I have someone too."

"What?" Paul looks hurt, "Who?"

Josef clears his throat, as he begins to stroke Jeans' neck. Paul looks up at Josef in disbelief.

"I will always love you Paul. You will always be my first love, but we are in different places now. We both just need to say good bye, have closure."

Thoughts of his wife, his kids, filled his mind. She was right. They were not meant to be, he had to accept that and maybe finally truly move on. The uncertainty of what happened to her gone, he could let go.

Paul shook his head, leaning forward he captured her lips for one last kiss goodbye. Josef pulled his hands from her neck not wanting to invade their moment, knowing how special it was.

Paul pulled back his hands still holding hers and stands. He lets them go as he backs away towards the door.

"Good bye Jean," he says with a bow. Turning his eyes to Josef, "Be good to her, she deserves nothing less."

Josef's lips quirk up into a small smile and he nods to Paul as he exits the room closing the door behind him.

Josef looked down at Jean watching the tears stream down her face. "Are you okay?"

She gave a weak smile, "I will be. Thank you for that Josef."

"Your welcome. But why?"

"He was going to wreck his family. I couldn't let him wreck his life for my own selfish reasons; I was prepared to let him go. Telling him I wasn't alone made it easier for him to let me go."

"I understand. Do you want to go home now?"

Jean nodded and Josef pulled her up and into an embrace much like the one she had given him after she heard of his loss. After a quick stop in the bathroom to clean herself up they headed back to Josef's mansion in a comfortable silence.

To Be Continued...

Evilous


	68. Chapter 68: Epilogue

Enigma

By: Evilous

NC-17

Disclaimer: Once again so not mine, although a girl can dream. I do own my OC's though, hey that's something. Well enjoy!

Chapter 68: Epilogue

After Mick had headed to his freezer to rest after a passion filled night Beth managed to make it downstairs for some coffee. She silently thanked Guillermo for their training lessons; she was sure without them last nights activities would have left her more than slightly exhausted. She called Candice and Danielle only to find Danielle was leaving town to go home for a while, and Candice was spending the weekend with David as she had spent with Mick last night. Her plans for a girls shopping day were out.

Just as she had resigned herself to the thought of being home with Mick all day, after he had rested of course, her cell started to go off.

"Beth Turner," she answered.

"Ms. Turner, this is Ben Talbot with the DA's office. I was wondering if you might come down to the office sometime today." His voice was pleasant and professional.

Beth looks up the stairs, "I can be there in two hours."

"I look forward to meeting you."

The conversation was short and simple. Beth thought over why the new ADA would want to talk to her. She had paid attention; after Mr. Brooks left they introduced a new replacement, one Ben Talbot. He was a young go getter, out to make the world a better place, from the press conferences she had seen he reminded her some of Josh when they had first met.

After she had breakfast she took a shower and went to get ready. Leaving Mick a note taped to the inside of the door to his freezer room making sure there was no way to miss it. Placing her palm on the freezer lid over his chest she whispered a quick good bye and a promise for a quick return.

Beth made her way to the office that she had come to know a little to well, first Josh, then Brooks, and now this Ben Talbot. The last time she had been in the office Brooks had given her a large sum of money and some disturbing DVD's, what wonders awaited her now. The door was open and the young ADA sat behind his desk looking serious over some papers.

Knocking on the open door brought his attention up to her, he smiled, "You must be Ms. Turner, please come in."

"Thank you for coming," Talbot extended his hand.

Beth took his hand, "I am a bit confused as to why I am here."

Beth sat in the same chair she had sat in many times before; after she was seated he retook his seat.

"I wanted to meet you. See for myself."

Beth gave a confused look, "See what for yourself?"

"You knew the man I am replacing?"

_Both actually._ "Yes."

"Mr. Brooks left me a file and some notes on some people, yours interested me. He said despite your job you have proven to be an asset to the office." Beth couldn't hide the surprise on her face, "You look surprised, not what you were expecting him to say?"

"Not sure what I expected him to say."

"It was mostly good, just the comments about you being stubborn and snappy, but then again he wasn't the easiest person to get along with."

Both of them laughed, no Mr. Brooks had proven to be a hard one to read. They continued to talk about some of her stories at Buzzwire he had looked up, her ability to get herself into trouble. Talbot also talked about his former experience, some of his more publicized cases. By the end they were both laughing over a story he had told her.

"No I swear, scouts honor. He stood up on the stand and dropped his pants."

"Well scouts honor, I guess I'll take your work for it then."

Talbot's phone began to ring he answered then looked at the clock, oh how time had passed. He told whoever was on the other line he would be down in fifteen minutes.

"I'm sorry to run like this, I seem to let the time escape me. It was a pleasure to meet you, glad to see that what I've heard about you is true."

"I hope I should be flattered," Beth teased knowing her reputation was very…diverse.

"You should, if you ever decide to quit working for the tabloids and want a real investigative job let me know I think you would be an asset to have here."

Beth blushed, "Thank you but if and when I quit Buzzwire I will be working with my boyfriend, he is a private investigator."

Ben opened the door for her, "Oh right Mick St. John, right. He was mentioned as well. I didn't know you two were an item."

"That's him," Beth walked out the door. "If my editor wants to do an in depth report getting to know the new ADA I will be back to do the interview."

"Looking forward to it."

Talbot waved as they went separate ways down the hall.

When Beth strolled into the loft without a bag on her arm Mick corked an eyebrow, "Couldn't find anything you liked?"

"What?" Beth looked at him before realization set in, "Oh shopping I didn't go."

Mick made his way to her, kissing her softly on the lips. Beth brought her hands to his chest resting them there as she let his soft kisses caress her lips. Mick took in her scent he loved so much, but now there was the scent of a man, someone he didn't know.

"What happened to the shopping trip?"

"Danielle is flying home for a while, and Candice has plans. Then I got a call from the new ADA and he wanted to meet me."

"Oh, anything important?" Mick pulled her to the couch to sit, trying to find out about this man whose scent was on her without sounding jealous.

"Not really, Ben just wanted to meet me."

"Ben?"

Beth smiled to herself she had known the instant he started asking about her day he had smelt a man on her. She didn't mean to make him jealous but knowing he was made her feel desirable.

"Yes the new ADA, Ben Talbot. Brooks left behind some notes on some people and he wanted to see if what he said about me was true. Seems Brooks thought I was a good investigator, aside from a few comments about me being pushy and snappy with him, everything else was praise."

"So you're on a first name basis with him?"

"Ben seems like a nice guy. He reminds me a little of Josh, when I first meet him…before everything. He even offered me a job."

"Really?" Mick raised his eyebrows.

Beth swatted him in the shoulder, "Yes really. He said if I ever decide to leave the tabloid biz the DA's office could use someone with my investigative talents."

"No I'm not surprised he offered you a job, you are amazing its just I thought when you left there you would come work with me; we make a good team."

"Good because I told him if and when I left Buzzwire I would be working with this incredibly sexy vampire PI."

Mick laughed, "Did you? Don't tell Josef you're spilling about vampires to the ADA."

"I might have said something more along the lines of working for my PI boyfriend, and kept the sexy vampire part to myself."

Mick pulled her closer kissing her forehead, "What happened to incredible sexy?"

Beth rolled her eyes, "Men and their egos."

Mick released a small growl before leaning her back on the couch, taking her lips with his. Beth couldn't help but giggle. When he growled at her like that it was not a growl from an angry animal, no when he growled at her it was playful and oh so seductive. The way his lips and chest vibrated with the sound, causing her to moan and wiggle beneath him.

Soon their clothes were shed and they were naked his body covering hers. Mick trailed kisses along her neck and collarbone as she twirled her fingers in his lush curls. Beth pulled his lips back to hers urging him to join them, and he did. In one forward motion he filled her.

Beth deepened the kiss her tongue coaxing his mouth of sweet joy as he pumped inside of her at a steady building pace. Before long the thrusts became harder, faster, deeper. As one leg hung off the side of the couch the other pushed up over the back allowing him as deep as he could go. Mick could feel her coming undone, her muscles pulling at him. Her pulse throbbing in his ears calling him. Mick took her lips once again in a powerful kiss, pulling back to sink his fangs into her neck.

She shattered around him pulling him from within to join her. As her sweet blood laced with love, trust, devotion, and so much more spilled over his tongue and down his throat he spilled himself inside her. Releasing her neck and closing the wounds with sweet kisses as he always did he pulled himself from her. Moving her to lay onto of him as they drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Mick stroked her back playing with her damp hair, taking in the scent of their love. He would do anything to keep this, keep her in his life and in his arms.

The End

Evilous

Thank you for going with me on this journey. The story will be started shortly I have lots in mind I hope you continue with me.

The next title will be: Fracture of Lies


	69. Extra Weekend Nookie Scene

One Shot Weekend Interlude

Since everyone wanted to know just what they planned to do that whole weekend, my muse took over. Not important to the story just well a glimpse to their weekend plans.

After a few hours of rest Candice slowly began to wake. Her head still snuggled against his chest one strong arm wrapped protectively around hr the other stroking her arm absently mindedly. Lifting her head up she saw David smiling down at her, what a sight to wake up to. She had plans for him.

With one hand she reached down, to give him a preview, she stroked his velvety length. David drew in a breath feeling her small hand bringing his lower half to attention. He let her continue with a few strokes before he stopped her, pushing her back onto her back. Taking her lips with his he devoured her lips, tasting her. His erection now aching to gain admittance, to finish what she had started, Candice could feel it against her thigh, her core aching with the same need.

Pulling from her warm mouth David raised his body above hers, sitting back on his knees. Sliding his hands down her body caressing her breasts for only a moment he continued to trail then down to her thighs, pulling them open, his spread knees between. Her right he let wrap around his thigh, her left her knelt down kissing her inner thigh all the way up to her ankle holding that leg up against his chest slightly draped over his shoulder.

Candice looked up at him with expecting eyes, urging him to continue. He could smell her arousal, and knew she was ready for him, with one hand still on her leg on his chest the other on her hips David drove himself in. Both began to moan from the sensation, as he began to thrust inside of her. Soon she was meeting his thrusts working together in unison for one goal, bringing extreme pleasure from each other. Their moves becoming quicker, the sounds of flesh hitting flesh as he drove deeper and quicker, bringing them both to the brink, David moved his hand from her leg to tease her pearl.

A few teasing touches and she was calling his name convulsing around him, falling into the oblivion of their ecstasy. David roared at the feel of her walls tightening around him pulling from her release, he felt his fangs elongate and lowered his head to her inner thigh piercing the skin, being rewarded buy her blood that always tasted like gold, especially when flavored by the end results of their passionate love making, he exploded deep inside her. David only took a small amount knowing if their weekend was going to continue he didn't want to take too much from her.

Pulling his fangs from her thigh he licked the wounds before lowering her leg back down to the bed. David withdrew himself to lay beside her on the bed, sweaty and sated pulling her back into his arms.

"This is going to be an amazing weekend," Candice teased a little breathless.

"Yes it will."

Okay there you go something from their weekend. My muses couldn't help but comply. Its short but hey just a bit to make the horny toad watchers happy.


End file.
